Naruto: the Elemental Star
by raw666
Summary: After the demon was sealed inside Naruto, it activated a powerful bloodline that many will seek out. Will she survive the coming storm, or die trying? Full summary inside. FemNaru. Pairings: "NaruHina" & "NaruYuriHarem." On a side note, I am rewriting it so if you have advice for version 2, please pm instead of review. I am not going to read reviews from this story at this time.
1. Chapter 1: All Things have a beginning

16

Naruto the Elemental Star V2

Chapter 1: A Bloodline is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own all OC's and changes, which is availed to all that want to use them.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

Scene I

In the bright moonlight, a giant nine-tailed-fox thrashed over the forest, screaming in pain as it tried to stop itself from hammering the nearby village. A village, nearly the size of a city, with four faces carved into the mountain. In between the village and the creature were various male and female ninjas fighting among the trashed farms and outer districts of the village. Most of the ninjas wore a vest and all of them had a band with the Leaf and Swirl on their arm, forehead, and waist.

One of them with black hair and raven eyes yelled out, "Keep your distance and keep pelting it with Jutsus and Paper Bombs. Even it does not want to kill us, we need to keep it distracted from Konoha until the Fourth Hokage arrives."

The others acknowledge as they used fast hand-signs to focus their eternal energy, chakra, into techniques that shoot out various elements, Jutsus. Those who did not use Jutsus threw knives with sizzling paper that exploded once it sizzled to the seal on the paper. As they kept the creature distracted, a blond man in white robes with red flames was on top of a scarred, red, giant toad with a long katana strapped to his back arrived in front of the creature to confront it.

The men called out, "Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage yelled to his men, "Fall back!"

The ninjas acknowledged the Hokage, and they fell back as the toad road on and approached the nine-tailed creature carefully. All the while, they heard it mumble repeatedly, "System corruption. Attempting reboot. Reboot fail due to bio-energy virus."

"Sound likes the Kyūbi is being controlled and it is trying to fight it off. How do you want to deal with this Minato Namikaze?" asked the giant toad with a scar over his left eye.

The Fourth Hokage looked at the Kyūbi and sighed sadly, "I am going to have to seal it, Gamabunta. There is no other way."

"What do you plan to seal the… Kyūbi… in…" Gamabunta then realized that Minato had a baby in a pink bundle in one hand, and the other ready to active the seal drawn on the baby's stomach. "You're going to seal the Kyūbi in your…" Gamabunta croaked.

"Its' the only way," Minato stated sadly, "Unlike the First Hokage, I can't seal it into a tree combined with Uzumaki blood. The only one with the Mokuton bloodline isn't even a Genin. As for the Uzumaki, Kushina too weak to and I need more blood then my child can spare to seal the demon. So I am going to seal it in my child as I can't ask any other parent to make such a sacrifice." The baby began to cry and Minato tried to calm the baby down. "It's okay little Naru, daddy is here."

Gamabunta was silent for a moment, and he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold the Kyūbi in place while I seal it into Naruto," the Fourth Explained.

"I can do that," Gamabunta grunted, just before he leapt on top of the Kyūbi to pin it down while it kept muttering about 'reboot' and 'corruption.'

As the giant toad held the Kyūbi down, Minato jumped off Gamabunta's head onto Kyūbi's head. He then summoned all his chakra to activate the seal to drain the Kyūbi's essence and chakra's body into the infant's seal. As the chakra drained the Kyūbi into the child's body, the Kyūbi began to shrink as a large piece of black chakra was being pushed out of the creature. It finally dispersed into the night while the last Kyūbi's remnants were sealed into the infant.

After the Kyūbi's was sealed, Gamabunta looked at Minato before stating, "So long my subordinate. I will see you when my time has come."

Gamabunta departed while the ninja jumped to where their Hokage stood, leaning over a baby. He was stroking its checks while singing it a lullaby. As he sung the child to sleep, the Fourth was slowly unraveling in front of his men. He was being turned into dust before his men's eyes.

As he slowly unraveled, he said some final words to his child, "Goodbye and take care, my sweet little Naru."

He kissed the child on the forehead before he disappeared like dust among the wind. The Forth Hokage was gone, leaving his clothes, his sad men, and a baby that had tears in her eyes.

Scene II

It has been a long day for an old bearded man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he carried a baby to the orphanage. An important baby, just as the old man was when he was Third Hokage and still is. Especially as the old man retaken his position just after his predecessor died the day before. Minato showed what happen when someone used the forbidden 'Shinigami Death Seal Jutsu' to seal a demon.

His first day back out of retirement was a tiring as he spent the day with the Council of Konoha. An organized government split into three parts: Clan, Civilian and Shinobi. The Shinobi part decided the budget for the military, while the Civilian part decides the civilian's budget. The Clan part was design to help protect bloodlines (genetic abnormal powers) and royal lines found within their village. Royal lines included mostly families tied to a Lord or Daimyo, or that a single member of their family was a Hokage, like Sarutobi's own clan.

Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage was not given clan status due to being an orphan and had recently made a family in secret. His child would not be considered a clan member despite the fact she would inherit a small fortune and techniques when the child come to age of eighteen or the rank Chūnin. He also told no one that she was Minato's child as he felt it was for the best to avoid a longer debate on what to do with the child.

The child was a Jinchūriki, a human sacrificed to seal the demon within their body that could be trained use the demon's power as their own. It was also rumored that descendents of Jinchūriki are holder of new bloodlines. However, most Jinchūriki never have children, and few are made at a time, as they are feared to the point of madness. That was until the last thirty years, as it seems that every major village now has at least on Jinchūriki and it was giving Sarutobi a headache on the political ramification. This made Sarutobi sighed his troubles away as he move on to more important thing to think about, like getting this child safely to the orphanage.

That is why he was in front of the orphanage as he knocked on the door for the matron, an elderly woman that came out to meet Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, this is an unexpected surprise."

"That it has Lily, I just wished it was for happier reasons," Sarutobi said sadly before holding out the baby.

"Another orphan? But I thought all of the children that became orphans were already taken care of. Why would you…" The matron realized who the child was. "Hokage-sama, you want me to take in the Jinchūriki."

"It's the only thing on which, the Council would compromise," the Hokage had stated as he explained what had happened.

While most members of the Council were more concerned about what caused the attack, some of the Council was still concerned about what they were going to do with their new Jinchūriki. A very small margin wanted her killed, but those were mostly civilians that lost a few holdings in the attack, or were known to be cowards. However, a larger faction wanted her as a weapon while others wanted to claim her for the possible power that it would give their clan or family. So after a few hours of arguing, they decided to keep her status as a Jinchūriki a secret from children and hopefully other villages. They would also leave her in an orphanage to be raised and eventually chooses which family the child wanted to become a part of, or if she wanted to live on her own.

"Oh the poor dear, what's the child's name?" the matron asked.

"Her name is Naruto," Sarutobi told the matron.

"Naruto? Isn't that a boy's name?" the Matron asked, surprised at a name for a girl.

"Let's say her parents had interesting taste," Sarutobi chuckled.

"What happened to her parents?" the matron asked.

"I can't give you full answers on what happen or even who they are, but I can tell you one was killed in the attack, while the other has been captured and will most likely either be dead or brainwashed," Sarutobi stated with a frown as he remembered Naruto's mother.

Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki and Naruto's mother. That was until she was taken aback by the very powerful, noble, and influential clan that they could not do anything as made things seemed legal. She was also forced to disown her only child as the clan forced Kushina to remain with them. Making sure the 'half-breed,' a child of common and noble blood is kept out of their clan forever while regaining the noble blood. In what way, Sarutobi did not want to know, and probably will find out.

"So, no chance of her living relatives from retrieving her," the matron said sadly. "Is there anything I need to know about her?"

"Well, beside the basics," Sarutobi sighed. "In a few years, several families will arrive to adopt her, mainly due to the fact she is a Jinchūriki. However, she will make the choice of where she'll go. If she doesn't choose someone, then she'll be allowed to live on her own. Preferably, when she is a Genin but maybe younger if you believe she can. I'll probably recommend teaching her everything she'll need to know to survive on her own. I also asked that you keep the fact she is Jinchūriki a secret, for her safety and national secrecy."

"I can do that," the matron nodded. "I do not get a lot of volunteers and usually assign them to teach the children to read, write and how to take care of themselves. The chores we assigned to them help teach them how to cook and clean. So, it is not too much to ask." The matron smiled as the girl yawned in her arms. "What about her protection? I know a few civilians who want revenge for what happened. There is also a few ninja that lost love ones."

"I'll assign an ANBU to watch over this place, and it is often passed by a patrol, so security is also not an issue," Sarutobi reassure the matron.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," the matron bowed before walking back in the orphanage with the child in her arms as Sarutobi watched. Neither realizing that the Kyūbi had something planed within.

Scene III

In the dark recess of the child's mind, a voice spoke out from a giant nine-tailed fox that had been put within a cage hidden by shadows, "Bio-energy virus dispersed. Reboot initiating. Reboot complete, reinitiating and restoring persona Coronel Nine of Nine."

There was a flash when the fox turned into a redheaded human female. She had orange fox ears and orange nine tails, moving around holes made in a bluish black military uniform, with a golden cluster on her neck. "My, my, what creature have I been contained in this time," the Kyūbi stated while sending out red chakra as feelers. "It's organic like my last host. However, it is sentient unlike my last host. It's, no she is human but an infant. Meaning she hasn't be corrupted into believing false history. But there is more, she has above average intelligence. A few tweaks and she can become a genius and I can also download some information directly into her brain.

"There is something else, something hidden, a genetic Alpha mutation. What did they call them? Ah yes, bloodlines. Hmm, it is dormant from her mother's side. Her mother's ancestors must have married close family members too many times. However, her father's genetic structure would help stabilize the mutation, and it just takes a bit to reactivate them.

"Yes, yes, she will be perfect!" The Kyūbi stated with a smile while she put chakra on her host. "It may take years, perhaps centuries to allow the Republic Alliance to be reformed. But in the end, she will rebuild the Republic, I promise this to you Dr. Leon Star-Croft, father, I promise you."

Scene IV: Six Years Later

In an open training field of Konoha, several men and woman in white blank masks stood in lines of three by three. In front of the nine men and woman were two men. One was a tall brown-haired man with a cat mask and the words Tanzō on top. The mask also had red and green marks that were brighter then the dark soulless eyes designed to scare the men. A second was an average size man and was obviously the leader. He had a dog mask with the name Inu on his forehead. The mask was topped off by the silver hair that seemingly defied gravity as each pointy strand appeared to be a scarecrow.

"Hello recruits and welcome to your second of five weeks training program to be part of our ninja's elite forces known as ANBU," the one named Inu started. "As you can see, four have dropped because they were too lazy or lacked the stamina necessary to meet even minimal standards. So to those that made it this far into your training, congratulations." The men applauded before Inu called for order. "Now on to business, last week we spent time improving control of chakra and stamina. Now we proceed to the next step in your training in chakra to elemental manipulation.

"Many of you should know what is required for elemental manipulation as I am sure you have been introduced to the concepts in your early training. Especially, since most clans or ninja families often trained their children in elemental manipulation while others starts at Genin rank or the higher rank Chūnin. Especially if that ninja wanted to reach a higher ninja rank of Elite Chūnin, Special Jōnin, or Jōnin itself. You all should know as you have a similar rank according to your files." Many recruits mumbled in agreement before Kakashi continued.

"As for that wondering why mastering elemental manipulation is important, it is very useful. Mastering even level from one to three of elemental training will allow for more control and less power for Jutsus of the same elemental type. That means you, can do more Justus, even if you have average or below average chakra level. At level two, a user will be able to add their elements to weapons and limbs for more damage. And mastering the finale level allows the user to create personal benefits when their chakra is channeled internally.

"Now, for each element, you need to know how to fight with or deal with opponents that have mastered an element. First is fire, the most common in the Fire Country, the country where our village resides in. Fire deals considerable physical damage by burning or melting the target. While channeling internally, increases a person's adrenaline levels and stamina while giving surprisingly big burst of strength or speed for a short amount of time. Next is lighting, the second most common element in Fire Country and my strongest element. Lightening causes your opponent to have internal damage while bypassing conductible material that may be around them. Also, when channeled internally increasing your mental intelligence and awareness during combat.

"Next is water, the weakest combat element. Although weapons channeled with water can cut people and do some internal injury, just not at the levels that lightning or wind could reach. However, when channeled internally, it can greatly improve flexibility and increase the effectiveness of healing techniques, so it is very useful. Now then, earth is the next element. When channeled it enhances the person or weapon's strength and durability, making it difficult to even break wood or skin with a steel blades. The earth-channeled weapon also becomes heavier and deals more physical damage. The finale element and rarest element in Fire Country is wind and is known to slice through most objects. It can also increase a person's speed and jump when channeled internally.

"Now, each element can become stronger or weaker when pitted against each other. For instance, fire is stronger against wind, while water is stronger against fire. Earth is stronger against water, while lighting is stronger against earth. And finally, wind is stronger against lighting while weak against fire. In addition, each individual is limited to one strong element which they can fully master, as well as one to possibly three weaker elements that can only be mastered up to level two.

"The exception is those with elemental bloodlines, which can combine two or three strong elements to create one to possibly two secondary elements like Ice, Wood, Sand, Bone, Plasma and so forth. Such hybrid elements are rare and only researched if a mission are near territory that deals with secondary elements. Now recruits, line up while Tanzō inspects you and I deal with a small issue."

Inu dispread in a swirl of leaves, while Tanzō chuckled to himself as he understood what Inu meant. Inu reappeared in the woods near the training ground and called out, "Naruto, get out of that tree!"

There was a rustling in the leaves before a small girl in a black shorts and a t-shirt with orange trims jumped down. As her actions indicated, the girl was a tomboy. But she also was cute with her rosy cheeks covered by whisker marks. She also had blond hair with red strips tied into pigtails, to keep her hair out of her teal puppy eyes.

"High Kakashi… I mean Inu," Naruto waved a little.

The ANBU chuckled before he removed his mask to reveal a man in a blue mask with a leaf headband covering his left eye. "Naru, what have I, ANBU commander Neko, Lily, and the Hokage said about you staying away from the ANBU training field."

Naruto looked down while she nervously stamped her feet, "Not to spy on the ANBU training field."

"So, instead of following such orders, you decided to disregard them and come to spy on us any way," Kakashi pointed out.

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted. "I was actually passing by here when I heard some commotion. I didn't think it was the ANBU training field, but I guess you moved the training field again. Since I was already here and would be in trouble, I decided to listen to what you had to say. Your lectures are a whole other level of detail then these books I have about chakra," Naruto quickly explained while pulling out an advance book on chakra available to Genin and advanced students in the Shinobi Academy, which she wasn't a member of yet.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto, as he knew that book would not be enough for a genius like her. Her intelligence was above average for even adults. Her intelligence was amazing, as it seemed like she instinctively already knew things when it came to tactics, science, and technology as she even improved on some of the electronics she worked. In fact, as far as he knew, the only thing she had trouble learning was the national language, Sagas. However, it was not a major problem, as she had proven to be a quick study. It was rumored that the Kyūbi was helping her learn for some unknown reason, though Kakashi did not believe in such rumors.

"Okay, that may be plausible, except the orphanage is a mile away and we are even further from the Market District of the village," Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't live at the orphanage anymore. I live in a new house located among a few clans and Ninja's families not twenty minutes away," Naruto quickly explained with the last part sadly.

"You're not living at the orphanage?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Naruto sighed before she began to explain her situation to Kakashi, "I was tired of people showing-up at the orphanage to try and prevent people from entering. Either because they are trying to prevent the 'demon brat' from corrupting anything else in Konoha, or to get their new Jinchūriki tool," Naruto sneered at the thought of being a 'tool.' "If there is one thing I hate is people suffering, and while the chance of an orphan being adopted is low, it was impossible when people only care about adopting a 'shiny' new tool."

Kakashi sighed, "Naru, I am sure somebody would adopt you for…"

"Kakashi, I know some have my best interest at heart," Naruto sighed. "However, that doesn't mean others have an ulterior motive or taking me in somehow increase their own standing. The ones who wanted to adopt me for me often decided not to because of the hassle of trying to adopt a Jinchūriki."

Naruto sighed again before he continued, "After a year of constant hounding on Lily-obaasan (grandmother) and Hokage-jiji (grandfather), they decided I was mature enough to decide what to do with my life or who to be with. I decided I was old enough to live on my own and Lily-obaasan's agreed My only regret is that my Tenten-neesan (big sis) couldn't come with me. Hopefully, she'll geot the family she wanted."

Kakashi sadly nodded, as he knew Naruto's reasoning and she was probably was right about her situation. He thought about adopting her but decided against it do to several reasons. He was a single man that worked for weeks away from home on missions. It was not life for a child and she would be raising herself anyway. Giving her own house was just skipping the one hour he was a parent to her before he went to work.

"Well, I wish you luck Naru," Kakashi said encouragingly, before trying to get Naruto to go. "Now off you go. I doubt you want to stay out. Especially with all the Cloud-nins around, while their diplomats trying to end this small war between Lightening and Fire Countries peacefully."

"I plan to," Naruto told Kakashi, but she had something else on her mind. "However, I was wondering if you can give me some lessons on level one of Elemental Training?"

Kakashi asked with a deadpan expression, "Why should I teach you something that Chūnin and Genin are trained in?"

"Because it is not top secret as shinobi families teach their children before they even go to the academy. Plus, it is a good way to bribe me to leave your ANBU training field alone," Naruto said, all the while giving Kakashi puppy eyes.

Kakashi chuckled, "Cheeky brat." He then got serious as he went to lecture mode, "Very well. To complete level one of elemental Jutsus training, you need green leaves and you need to know your elements. For fire, you ignite and burn a green leaf instantly. Water, you drain the water completely out of the leaf. Earth, you instantly petrify the leaf into a fossil. Lightening, you make the leaf glow. Finally, for wind, you cut the leaf down the middle instantly. There are other ways for those places that have different materials to use, like wood, paper, soft rocks, and water, but it is generally the same for all."

"I see, but how do you know which element is yours?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smirked before holding out a small piece of paper. "These are Chakra Papers, made from special trees imbedded with a particular chakra, and they can tell a person's element. Just channel chakra through the papers and I can tell you what element you have."

Naruto nodded while she took the special paper and channeled chakra through them. The paper did five things and Kakashi remarked on each element. First, it cut in the center indicating "Wind." The top right hand corner burned. "Fire," while the bottom right corner got wet and saggy "Water." The Top left corner turned to dust, "Earth," while the bottom left shriveled, "Lightening." Naruto had all five elements.

"Um, Kakashi, didn't you say it was impossible to get all five elements? Also, how do you tell which are the strong elements?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was shocked but quickly recovered as he cut off a branch with a kunai imbedded with white chakra. A branch full of leaves fell into Kakashi's hands and he immediately gave them to Naruto. "Naru, go home. I need to inform the Hokage-sama what have transpired. He will probably have a few blood tests to perform to determine your bloodline. In the mean time, just practice level one elemental manipulation and see how long it takes to master them. I will see you tomorrow."

Kakashi put his second mask back on before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving a bewilder Naruto to rant to herself, "Why do I feel like this bloodline is going to be a pain?" Naruto then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, might as well use it to my advantage."

As Naruto slowly walked home, she pulled a leaf out and began practicing them in the order. She started from what she considered most important to least: Wind, Earth, Water, Lightening and Fire. Never knowing the danger she was walking into as her iris went from completely black, to the black and white yin-yang symbol.

Scene V

It was late in the evening as Naruto finished practicing with her branch full of leaves. She was walking by a huge large building with a huge wall made of stone. In the center of the wall was a massive gate with a red and white tear shaped insignia that represented the Hyūga clan. The Hyūga, in Naruto's mind, were arrogant bastards. They had shown very little concern for OTHERS as they believed their bloodline to be perfect and were concerned only about their status in their own clan. The Hyūgas would never be known for being too nice, since she doubted she would ever meet a nice Hyūga, with the stick up their ass.

While she chuckled at her own joke, she heard a loud thump and turned around to see a man covered completely in bandages, which he rubbed in frustration with on hand. He was trying to keep the bandages in place, but Naruto could still It was a Cloud symbol on a headbands for the Cloud-nins. In his other hand, was a sack big enough to a hold a child. The man had broken into the Hyūga compound to kidnap a Hyūga. And to make matters worse for Naruto, the man had noticed her as the two stared at each other like statues. One stared in fear and the other narrowed at the potential security risk.

Naruto summed up her situation, "Oh shit!"

Naruto did not have time to run as the disguised Cloud-nin was jumped in front of her to block her exit. He looked menacing as he pointed a kunai at her. Naruto also notice the man set the package down, as moved like a small child her size, restrained and struggling to get out. "I am sorry little girl, but I can't let you leave. If you come quietly, I won't put you in the bag and if you struggle too much, it will be body bag," the man calmly stated.

"I have no intentions of going to Kumo," Naruto stated while she slowly backed up. "Though I am curious, was yoye mission given to you by the bone-headed Daimyo or the mussel-headed Raikage."

"Don't you dare insult the Raikage!" the ninja yelled.

"So it was the Raikage, seeing how quickly you defended him but not you're Daimyo," Naruto explained. "So I am betting your Raikage gave you a mission to try and steal the Hyūga's Byakugan."

The Cloud-nin chuckled before stating, "Smart brat, maybe too smart. Sorry little girl, I am afraid this will be your end."

The Cloud-nin then threw multiple kunais at Naruto in a blink of an eye. She tried to jump away but one of the kunai imbedded into her leg. She fell down screaming as the man walked over to her slowly. Naruto quickly pulled out the kunai before summoning elemental chakra into the kunai. She threw it with all her might at the man before she made a run for. The ninja did not react in time as it imbedded deep into his left shoulder.

"Damn, that hurt brat," the Cloud-nin grunted before pulling out the kunai.

After pulling out the kunai, he noticed that he had received an unexpectedly severe wound. The kunai cut deep into the flesh while his arm. He twitched as though lightening went through his arm. The skin outside the wound was burned as though it was touched by a hot blade. He also noticed the blade was heavier, making the kunai denser while water ran along the blade. He looked at the panting girl to see her teal eyes have a yin-yang iris, symbolizing her bloodline. The man gave a faint smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto realized how stupid her plan was. It took a lot of chakra to use five different elemental manipulations at once and left her too drained to run. It would be a good idea if she a lot of training in advance levels of chakra control and manipulation, but she did not and now she was a sitting duck. She also began berating herself for being so stupid and was so busy berating herself that she did not notice the Cloud-nin approached her with glee in his eyes.

"So," the Cloud-nin said while bringing Naruto to the reality. "So you have a very rare bloodline." The man began chuckling. "I know what you have brat. I was sent by the Raikage because I am an expert when it comes to bloodlines. I know them all, including ones thought long extinct." The man laughed, "Now, not only do I get to bring them the Byakugan, but also the Elemental Star, a bloodline that once belonged to the bastard Uzumaki Clan."

The Cloud-nin charged at Naruto before she could guard herself. She was then lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. He slowly suffocated her and she could not even scream as Cloud-nin shushed her. Naruto soon blacked out as she slumped in the man's hands.

Scene VI

In the center of a dense foliage, Naruto had woken up as the sun shined brightly. Something the girl could not believe as she slowly got up, with caution. She looked around in fear when she noticed trees all around her that formed a maze that lead to the same place. Along their trees were mostly empty shelves with only a few books on them. Not sure what to do, she began to follow the path to the center of the forest.

Naruto slowly walked through the forest and noticed that those flowers began to sprout as she went deeper into the maze. As though life became more active as she went deeper into central command. After a short walk, she reached the center: an open, circular field filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. She also noticed that each tree in the meadow did not have a shelf, but a seal. A seal she saw only as she crawled on her stomach. Naruto slowly went into the meadow, fearing what this meant.

She looked around but saw nothing until she heard a voice, "I've been waiting for you."

Naruto turned around to see a woman in an unfamiliar, bluish-black uniform with a golden cluster on the collar. The woman made Naruto feel uneasy with her red eyes and pupils that were narrow slits like a predator. Yet safe as those eyes were filled with peace and possibly love. She also had flaming red hair, two orange fox ears and nine tails swishing behind her. She looked like the human form of the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village six years ago. She also had a collar were the words seal had around her neck.

"Although I was actually expecting to see you in a year or two. Oh well, a lady always appreciates that a person arrived early rather than late. Especially as she put some much work in her prodigy. I am sure you have a lot of questions," the woman stated while stretching her neck.

"Are you the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyūbi?" the fox girl asked before she realized what Naruto was asking. "Oh, that is what they have called me. I am she, but that is not my name. I was known as the Ninth Creation of the Bio-Chakra-Creatures Project 2A. At least that is what I can remember from the reboot. It has been several centuries and most of my brethren don't even remember anymore. Anyway, you can call me Colonel Nine of Nine, or just Nine for short."

"Created by whom?" Naruto asked.

"I was made by my father, Dr. Leon Star-croft. He made me to fight in the war for the Republic Alliance and the Mechanize Army during the Mechanize War," the Kyūbi stated but saw Naruto was bewildered. She decided to continue. "Hundreds of years ago, there was a vast republic in the solar system known as the Republic Alliance. An alliance built on the many republics of old that expanded on the principle of exploration, science and unity, with only a few countries that resisted the call.

"The Machine's Army was robots that became sentient due to arrogance and the need for advance machines for the manual labor for the developing space colonies. Colonies like Mars, and the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. When some of the Machines became sentient, they began to think their creators, humanity, and organic life in general were inferior and rebelled while humans were fighting a war with each other. The goal of the rebellion was to wipe out all carbon-based life starting with the weaken Mar's colonies due to several human faction fighting each other in World War IV. It was then that the Mechanize War had begun.

"The Mechanize War was a bloody a war, as humanity developed massive bio and technological weapons to combat the maize army of mindless machines that the Liberated Sentient Machines liked to use. I was one such technology created by the use of bio-energy and antimatter to create a second bio-energy known as chakra to combat the machines."

The Kyūbi sighed before stating, "I won many battles for the Republic Alliance but we were also losing the war. We lost all our space colonies and the machines were killing of all life one continent at a time, starting with Asia. Near the end of the war, every country not part of the Republic Alliance, like the People's Republic of China, was destroyed. Only a handful of major cities survived and humans were barely holding the line in Eastern Europe, Southern Africa, South America, and North America, which you know as the Elemental Nations.

"Humanity realized, we were going to lose and facing certain extinction, humanity took one last gambit. They created an EMP Tri-Bomb that would generate an EMP wave big enough to encumber the whole solar system. Destroying the machines and sending humanity back to the Stone Age. I remember that noble sacrifice even as the rest of humanity forgot everything due to shortsighted fools and politics. Now all my hope resides with you as I tweaked you to be perfect in rebuilding humanity."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, but Naruto quickly realized what she meant. "That is how I was able to figure things out so quickly. You put all that information into my head and I just had to pull it out, like file from a, a computer. You put in foreign technology like the computer. I never even heard of it, but I remembered from what you downloaded it into my mind."

"I did more than that," Kyūbi explained all the changes she did to Naruto, like increasing her basic intelligence and unlocking her bloodline. "I must say I hit the jackpot with you. Not only were my systems working at optimum levels, but you are more intelligent than your average human, even before the tweaks."

"Why?" Naruto asked the Kyūbi.

"My father believed in the Republic Alliance, and I want his belief to be restored," the Kyūbi stated. "But to do that, I needed the technology to be upgraded or rebuilt. For the level of understanding and high level of society is needed for the Alliance to be reborn. And I can hope you help to recreate the future, even if it takes decades to happen."

Naruto now nodded in understanding but Nine of Nine was not finished, "Now, then to business. I doubt the man who took you will allow you to be what you want to be and I have no attention to let him ruin your life. So, I'll am going to help you escape the man by infusing you with a mild form of my chakra to wake you up and restore your chakra stores. That should give you a chance to escape. I know it is not much, but it's the best I can do for now."

"That is all I need, thank you Nine," Naruto bowed.

"Good luck Naru-chan, and remember I am always with you," the Kyūbi smiled before Naruto's world went dark.

Scene VII

It was late in evening when Naruto woke and found herself against a tree. Her hands bound behind her, whole her legs tied up and her mouth gagged. To her side, a small pale girl with midnight blue hair. The girl slept as tears stained on her cheeks. Naruto looked up as she considered how to free herself.

**Please review and decide if you like the first and second chapter of the rewrite.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I still plan to have the Uzumaki as the primary enemy in the story, and to do that, I needed the Kyūbi sealed into something else. Otherwise, the Uzumaki would capture Uzumaki rebels like Mito and use the demon as a weapon. Plus, it was hard to accept that the First Hokage can suppress it with Mokuton but couldn't contain it within trees. It should make the perfect prison, as the Kyūbi powers would be suppressed as the long as the trees survived, which could be centuries if not a few millennium. **

**2) I always felt Naruto had above average intelligence, or should. It was just that he had never been taught how to use it properly. So I thought a Naruto with increase intelligence and proper tutelage should make her a true geniuses.**

**3) You know, I may not like Kakashi's teaching methods, but can't help but respect the man. I also think his main problem is he is not used to dealing with fresh blood, epically if they are not geniuses. He probably an alright or good teacher if he was for ANBU or high level ninja. Genin, not so much. **

**4) Actually, plants glowing are not science fiction. Some Fungi like Fox Fire glow in the dark and when they glow, they produce an electrical charge. **

**5) Sorry I couldn't finish it in one chapter, don't be too mad.**

**Bloodline Elements (See portfolio)**

**D-A**

**Earth**

**Fire **

**Lighting **

**Water **

**Wind**

**C-S**

**Earth + Fire = Lava **

**Earth + Lightening = Magnetism **

**Earth + Water = Wood**

**Earth + Wind = Sand**

**Fire + Lightening = Solar Flare **

**Fire + Water = Vapor/Boil**

**Fire + Wind = Blaze (Blue Flame)**

**Lightening + Water = White Lightning**

**Lightening + Wind = Gravity**

**Water + Wind = Ice**

**B-S**

**Earth + Fire + Lightening = Combustion **

**Earth + Fire + Water = Metal**

**Earth + Fire + Wind = Dust**

**Earth + Lightening + Water = Crystal**

**Earth + Lightening + Wind = Ionic Storm **

**Earth + Water + Wind = Bone **

**Fire + Lightening + Water = Scorch **

**Fire + Lightening + Wind = Plasma **

**Fire+ Water + Wind = Sound **

**Lightening + Fire + Water = Vaporize**

**Lightening + Water + Wind = Weather **

**Bloodline Information**

**The Elemental Star (does not have a Japanese Name): The Elemental Star is elemental dōjutsu by appearance only. Its purpose is to allow the user control of every element to a master level. Also for each element master, the user can control sub-elements. For example, if the user masters water, earth, and wind, then the user can also use Ice, Tree, Sand and Bone (Water + Earth + Wind). However, the sub elements will not be as strong as the main element or those that have it as a primary bloodline. The eye appears as bluish-green eye with a Yin-Yang pupil in the center. For each element master, a triangle will appear until a five-point star appears on the eye. Each triangle is set in a different color, white for wind, dark blue for water, yellow for lighting, brown for earth and red for fire. The Elemental Star is one of the few bloodlines that can be compatible with other bloodlines.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thy Ancient Secrets

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 2: Thy Ancient Secrets behind Thy Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have killed Sasuke, Root and Danzō like the traitors they are and make Naruto not care about the Teme (Sasuke) and instead bring back Itachi to get the council executed. **

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, Tristessa-Amoretta, animefanbren& ArinaSugarBaby**

It had been two weeks since the attempted kidnapping and the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud had demanded that Hiashi die for killing their ambassador. However, his demands were denied due to eyewitness accounts of the Hidden Cloud Ninja admitting to his crimes before dying. The Raikage's actions pissed off their Daimyo and certain factions within the Cloud, and forced Cloud to paying the Hidden Leaf a hundred million yen and fifty million to Hidden Leaf's allies, the Hidden Sand. In the end, war was avoided, two of hidden villages became richer, and the Raikage was replaced with a younger and more peaceful leader by demand of the Daimyo. Of course, the greatest news to Naruto was Tenten excepting that Naruto was actually a girl, a Jinchūriki and still best friends. Though, Tenten now had a few more jokes for Naruto being confuse about her gender. Boys don't always have to sit down to use the bathroom.

Now two weeks after the mess, Naruto, who started to grow her hair, and her friends Hinata and a girl a year older named Tenten, were at Naruto's father's private training field to get some training in. The training field was filled with trees and a huge waterfall in the background. The two clan girls and one that was a common looking girl with long brown hair tied into two hair buns named Tenten were now sitting in front of two former ANBU.

Kakashi stepped up and began to speak. "Alright girls, today we will begin teaching you in the aspects of Ninjas. First we will begin training you three within the academy basics and, so um yes Lady Hinata?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

"Um, I kind of already know all the basics and Chakra control up to water walking," Hinata answered.

"Yes, you may know them but the others may not." Tenten then interrupted Kakashi.

"Um, actually, we know everything in academy level too but our chakra control is at Tree Walking level."

"What? You already did that much training how exactly?" Yamato asked in shocked.

"We get really bored at the orphanage and the only form of entertainment is books that are mostly from the academy," Naruto answered Yamato as she shrugged. "Besides, to most orphans, our only future is to become s Ninjas so we train."

"Okay," Kakashi replied with a bit of happiness, "so we can begin on more advance stuff."

"Well we could also use an actual teacher for stuff like Taijutsu," Naruto commented, "and for me a better technique for the Clone Jutsu since I can't do it despite my advanced Chakra control."

"I could use some practice in Taijutsu as well," Hinata shamefully admitted.

"Alright then, I have a schedule for you guys." Yamato held up a piece of paper. "We'll begin your training in morning with Taijutsu and workout. Then in the afternoon, we will practice with Chakra control and increasing it with Water Walking, Kunai Balancing while sitting and Water Walking, Quicksand Walking and then finally a new exercise we will all be doing: Whirlpool Walking. Then in evenings, we will be practicing low levels of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Then when everyone has satisfactory chakra supply and control, we will be teaching you elemental manipulation." Yamato turned around to notice that the group was exercising and Kakashi was reading an orange book, which caused Yamato to cry out, "Kakashi-sempai, students, why are you ignoring me?"

One Year Later

It has been an excruciating year of hell, as the girls called it, because of Yamato's workouts and he was capable to make a very scary face. Therefore, the girls began to love Kakashi's training because he was easy on them when he taught Genjutsus and Ninjutsus. Kakashi also figured out that Naruto's Chakra Level made it impossible for her to learn Clone Jutsu and decided to teach her the four other clones techniques under the Hokage permission: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Exploding Clones Jutsu, Earth Clones Jutsu, and Water Clone Jutsu. Naruto was a little pissed at the lack of elemental clones and decided to take a book on how to make Jutsus and began to work on making new clone Jutsus while practicing Kinjutsu.

Meanwhile Tenten was practicing more and more on all forms of weapons. In addition, Hinata was developing her own Taijutsu with the help of Kakashi and Yamato because it was too stiff for her and she needed a more flexible Taijutsu. The groups began to improve and were at high Genin level at everything except Chakra Control was high Chūnin and Chakra level were near or above Jōnin Level.

Today training was going to be different to Naruto's glee; they were finally working on elemental manipulation. First, they had to find out which element Naruto friends were. "All right since you reach the level of Chakra control and for Hinata and Tenten, the Chakra level, it is time to see what element Hinata and Tenten are," Kakashi pulled out two pieces of cards and hand it to the girls. "Just put some chakra into them."

Hinata and Tenten did to get some interesting results, for Hinata's card got damp with its corners crumbling. As for Tenten's card, a third turn to flame, another third got damp and the top third turned into clear gas. Kakashi looked surprise at Tenten's card while Yamato smile and looked at Hinata first.

"Well, it looks like Hinata's main element is water and her weak element is lighting. It is very rare to develop a weak element before elemental training." Yamato then turned to Tenten with a big grin. "And Tenten has the Vepa (Vapor) Bloodline."

"What? I have a bloodline?" Tenten asked with a less-than-impressed voice.

"Yes, an elemental bloodline thought to have died with the Faia-doku (fire poison) Clan due to the Kiri massacre in Water Country." Kakashi looked down and added, "Supported by the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto then screamed, "What?"

Kakashi answered Naruto in sorrow, "You see, ever since the clan had breed out their bloodline, they began to lose a lot of power in the region despite being consider superior warriors. Therefore, when the Kaguya Clan rebelled against the Hidden Mist, they gave their support and money to eradicate all bloodline clans in the region to regain a lot of their lost power. Now, while the Faia-doku clan was the most loyal clan to the Hidden Mist, they were targeted and killed by the racist bastards until there was apparently only one survivor, Tenten Faia-doku." Kakashi sighed, "That is why a lot of people questioned Namikaze-sensei when he dated Kushina Uzumaki until her clan denounced her."

Everyone was shock and Naruto began to shake up. "I am so sorry Tenten."

Tenten looked at Naruto questionably and hugged her. "Naru, it's not your fault."

"But I was-" Naruto was interrupted by Tenten.

"But nothing, you are from the Ryuu Clan and you denounced the Uzumaki clan in front of the entire Hidden Leaf Council with a spokesman from the Uzumaki Clan six months ago. You also told the spokesman to tell your loving mother to 'Go to hell you whore,' and 'I rather be a demon bitch then a selfish bitch.'" Naruto stopped shaking at that point, smiled and hugged Tenten back. "Besides, you are my best friend." Tenten smiled before turning to their two teachers. "Now, what can my bloodline do?"

"Well, the Faia-doku clan was famous for using their bloodline and certain rocks/herbs to create poisons in the form of gas or turn it into a liquid they put on their weapons. They were also masters of the blades that one of the Seven Swordsmen was a Faia-doku," Yamato answered Tenten and emphasized on weapons because Tenten loved weapons. "Also, the masters of the clan were known to create Jutsus that actually melts the flesh off of bones. But you have to be Jōnin level to match the masters in power."

"Alright then, let's starts practicing your elemental manipulation," Kakashi said while pulling a several pieces of green leaves out and gave it to Hinata. "Hinata, for your training to begin, we will start with water manipulation. You are to pull out all of the water out of one of these leaves within ten seconds." Hinata nodded and began work on the leaves.

"Okay, since you two have bloodlines that deal with elements, you two will start with the second of the three stages of elemental manipulation." Kakashi eye then smiled. "First pull out a kunai," the two girls did, "then you are to charge them with one of your main elements. By the way girls, have you thought on what you will be training first?"

"Yes, Kyuubi and I think I should train with wind first because it will help me boost my speed," Naruto answer.

"Water to increase my flexibility," Tenten answered.

"Alright, Tenten you are to stab your Kunai into the tree and suck all the water out of it in ten minutes while Naruto tries to throw her Kunai clean through the tree." Kakashi then set the two girls off, supervising them, and watched with surprise to see that Naruto was already half way through the tree.

Two Months Later

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto had finished the second stage in two mouths and was preparing for the third stage. Naruto was now going to try to cut a waterfall to finish her training. "You know, you're full of surprises Naruto. You actually finished a stage that should have taken you six months to finish in two. Hinata is just now starting the second stage."

"I never sleep," Naruto, answered Kakashi. "So can I get started already?"

"Sure, go ahead, I will go and check on the other students." Kakashi left to supervise the other two girls.

Eight Months Later

Naruto began to power up her chakra and cut the waterfall. She was celebrating until she noticed a door hidden behind the waterfall by the corner of her eye. She cut the waterfall again so she could run to the door while the waterfall fell behind her.

Light around the door powered up and a computer-like voice replied, "Scanning life sign. Life sign human. Commencing operation and opening door."

Naruto looked into the room and smiled before running out to the top of the waterfall, where Hinata and Tenten was practicing on forming a spear of water around them. Naruto yelled out, "Guys, you won't believe what I found!"

"Oh Naru-san, looks like you completed your training with wind." Yamato pointed to her eyes, which now had a white triangle attached to her pupil.

"Um thanks, but I found something that you guys need to look at." Naruto led the group down in front of the waterfall.

She then cut the waterfall up and the group looked in shock at the door behind the waterfall. "Guys lets go."

They ran into find a room filled with ancient technology far above the group's mind. They looked around and saw a lot of weapons, medicine, supplies, armor, books, and various blueprints scattered around the room. They walked up to a platform in the middle of the room, which powered up and a hologram appeared.

"Welcome, my fellow humans, to my laboratory. I am Dr. Leon Star-croft and this is the last collection of the Republic Alliance," an old grey hair man spoke up, "the united government of the Human Race.

"This is a recording of some kind," Yamato spoke in wonder.

"You are wondering why our history and technology is stored in here I suppose. Well, the answer simple: we had such great potential but we squandered our gifts. We tried to make our lives better through machines and created a race of machines that was meant to serve us. However, we did not stop using them until they became conscious and rose up against us. In a last ditch effort to save ourselves we created Nine Creatures that were suppose to protect us but even they were not enough. So finally, we decided to end the war and make the human race start over. We set off an EMP device that took out every piece of technology all the over world except what you found here. So now I ask you, please use our gifts to help humanity once again and live the life we were supposed to." The hologram then paused.

"Wow, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked while eyeing the many books in the room.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, "but I think the Hokage should hear this.

"Yeah, and Naru, are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"I am fine, but my guest really wants out," Naruto said.

"You mean the Kyuubi that was sealed inside you by your father?" Hinata asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Answered Naruto while powering up her Jutsus.

"**Now remember Naru, just channel some of my chakra into the clone**," the Kyuubi remind Naruto in her mind.

'**Kyuubi Shadow Clone Jutsu**,' Naruto called out and a Kyuubi in human form appeared.

The Kyuubi ran to the hologram and bowed down to say one simple word: "**Father.**"

Later, Naruto and the group were in the Council Chamber. All around them was a room filled with the Clan Heads, different branches of Ninja military and the Civilians that were influential and/or super rich. They were discussing the important discovery that will affect the Hidden Leaf and Fire Country: the old laboratory. It was so important that the Daimyo of Fire Country and proponent council members were here too. By law, Naruto owned the technology but certain factions believed that Hidden Leaf should own it in generals (and for themselves) as well as the Fourth's house. However, that idea did not get much support due to Naruto compromise.

"So it's agreed then." Sarutobi looked critically over them. "Naruto owns the laboratory since it was found by her and is located on hers land given by the forth. But we have permission to make copies of the design to be produced all over Fire Country."

"Why does that demon get to own anything? Why not give it to the Uchiha clan?" A civilian member argued.

"Because it would be illogical not to give it to Naruto," a black-haired man named Shibi Aburame of the Aburame Clan spoke up. "Not only does she own the land but the very demon sealed inside her was created by the scientist that made the room and knows how to operate this new technology and is willing to give that information to her."

"I agree with the Aburame Clan and say the stupid c council members are just pissed they can't ruin the pup's life anymore," a wild brown-haired women named Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan sneered.

"Troublesome. We of Nara Clan support the logic of the Shibi and the Hokage," Shikaku Nara, a scarred man with a brown hair tied in a pintail said while a blond-haired man named Inoichi Yamanaka and a huge red-haired man name Chōza Akimichi agreed with their clan allies.

"The Roth Clan supports our friends," a blackish-blue-haired woman with purple eyes named Raven Roth exclaimed.

"As well as the Hyūga Clan," Hiashi spoke with a smile. And with the Hyūga Clan, the Kurama Clan, the Prior Clan, The Nature Clan, a few civilians, and all of the Shinobi departments: ANBU, Medic-nins, Head Master of the Academy, Interrogation, Defense, R&D, and Mission Advisor, agreed as well and closed the matter.

"All right then, because Naruto will be in need of better protection, I will have two more guards for her to train her in the aspects of being a Kunoichi. They will arrive at your house later today Naruto." the Hokage then dismissed everyone.

The group decided to leave except for one black-haired man named Fugaku Uchiha. He was glaring at Naruto, and forming a plan in his mind.

At home, a raven-haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha with determine black eyes was building up a sweat on his pale boy while trying to awaken his bloodline, the Sharingan, and was having no luck. He did not notice his father was walking up to him as Sasuke performed **'Fire Ball Jutsu**,'

"Impressive, son," Sasuke was shocked and quickly turned around to face his father.

"Um father, why you are here?" Sasuke asked.

"Son, I have a very important mission for you." Fugaku looked onto Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a girl named Naruto?"

"Yeah, she is a little cold to most people except to her fellow orphans, that _Hyūga_ and a few others." Sasuke sneered at the Hyūga.

"Yes. I want you to get Naruto to marry you by any means necessary."

"Why is she so important?" Sasuke asked.

"She has a bloodline that is not only make ours stronger, but is compatible with others and we can't let the Hyūga's have her."

"Of course father, I will do as you ask." Sasuke bowed.

"Be sure you do not fail." Fugaku left Sasuke to his devious plans but didn't noticing two people observing them.

"Aunty Mikoto, what should we do," a pale black-haired girl asked a raven-haired woman.

"Tukiko, I want you to find Naruto at the old Namikaze Clan's house and warn her while I tell my son Itachi so he can tell the Hokage." Tukiko ran off while Mikoto stayed home to wait for her eldest son, thinking, 'Why, Sasuke, can't you be like Itachi and less like your father?' Mikoto was rubbing a bruised on her arm.

Naruto was at home doing her least favorite chore: cooking. It not to say she was a bad cook; no, she was only second to Hinata. It was just she hates cooking and rather read or garden and leave the cooking to someone who enjoyed it like Hinata, but it was her turn to cook. She was commenting on how next time she should push the chore on Hinata or Yamato when she heard a knock on the door.

Naruto open the door thinking it would be two Kunoichi but instead find a black-haired girl around her age. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes, are you Naruto?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"I have a message for you that need to be heard now." The girl started, as she fidgeted.

"Um, sure, come in." Naruto walked her into the room and called out, "Guys, we have a guest!" Naruto walked her to a study that was a cross of Western and Eastern living arrangements to asked, "By the way, who are you?"

"I am Tukiko Uchiha," Tukiko replied.

"What does the Uchiha Clan want?" Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"This is not so much a clan message but a warning." Tukiko fidgeted.

"A warning against what?" Yamato asked while walking into the room.

"Well you see my uncle is going to try to get Naruto into the clan by any means necessary." Tukiko looked down in shame. "He is going to use my cousin Sasuke Uchiha to woo her or force her into the clan."

"Why are you warning us?" Tenten asked Tukiko.

"Well, because girls within the clan are treated like second class citizens or slaves." Tukiko activated her bloodline, which replaced her black eyes with red eyes with two black swirls. "As you can see, I developed my bloodline early on while my cousin, who hasn't even activated yet, is treated like a prince while I am still treated like dirt. I am also expected to be married off any time they wish to gain power and end my future as a Ninja." Tukiko was starting to fidget. "Therefore, whenever there is going to be a marriage outside of the clan, we of UWA, The Uchiha Women Association, warn girls about the clan politics on women to help them one way or another."

Tenten looked at Hinata and spoke quietly, "I am glad your clan has enough sense to not abuse us girls."

Hinata nodded and commented, "We may be backward due to the seal, but even our women happen to be treated with respect."

Before the group could make a comment, there was another knock at the door. Hinata opened it to reveal an exotic black hair woman with red gleaming eyes. Next to the black hair beauty was a sadistic woman with purple hair tied into the shape of a pineapple and was showing her figure due to wearing some very skimpy clothing.

Hinata looked at the black-haired lady before running over yelling, "Kurenai!"

Kurenai accepted Hinata with a hug. "It is good to see you again Hinata." Kurenai looked out onto the group and introduced herself and her friend, "I am Kurenai Yūhi and this is my friend Anko Mitarashi, and we will be your instructors."

Anko looked at everyone with a critical eye before rudely commented, "I don't like what I see."

"What?" Tenten stammered.

"You three are hiding too much skin." Anko pointed out to each girl. "Hinata, there is in an oversize Grey Coat. Panda girl (Tenten), wearing a white long sleeve and pants and… Naruto is it. You're a little better with your long black pants and orange tee-shirt but not by much." Anko then looked at Tukiko. "I don't know who you are but I like the way you dress." Tukiko was wearing white short shorts exposing her thighs and a bit too small blue shirt that was tight to her body.

"Well, maybe because were too young to dress up and we don't want to be mistaken for a slut like you," Naruto commented to piss off Anko.

"At least most people can figure out my gender," Anko countered.

"At least I don't get mistaken for a snake," Naruto commented due to Anko smell of snakes.

"Well, at least I am not a demon bitch," Anko smiled thinking she got Naruto.

"That's not an insult," Naruto commented.

"What?" Anko was caught in a stupor.

"I mean a demon bitch is like Kyuubi, a really strong woman that no one can defeat and can take names and can scare her enemies to death," Naruto pointed out.

"Damn, I did not think of it that way," Anko, commented.

"One point for me and zero for Anko." Naruto put up a victory sign.

"I like this brat." Anko smiled and gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug. "When I am done with you, you will become just like me."

"Anko, you will not corrupt the girl to produce a mini you!" Kurenai, Yamato, and Kakashi screamed while Anko stuck her tongue out.

Tukiko was smiling, and was about to leave until Naruto got free of Anko and stopped Tukiko. "Where do you thinking you are going?"

"But-" Tukiko stammered.

"But nothing, you are a guest and you should eat with us and maybe later talk about training with us." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"But, my clan will."

"They will want you here so you can convince me to marry Sasuke, even if you are, in fact, staying to help me stay away from him and let me train you to a level that allows you to break free from your clan." Tukiko began to cry and was comforted by Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai.

"Looks like you are going to have to train Tukiko to be at the other's level." Kakashi's eye smiled to Yamato.

"Yes sir." Yamato gave one of his creepy smiles and the girls felt a chill that made them feel sorry for Tukiko.

Meanwhile in a distant land, the Uzumaki Council was arguing over this latest predicament. "We need her here to breed back our Uzumaki Bloodline and give us the technology from the lost civilization," an elder sneered.

"Yes, but how? She despises our clan for abandoning her because she was a half-blood," another elder asked.

"Maybe you can convince her to come to us, my daughter," an elder red-haired woman named Yokoshima (evil) Uzumaki asked a younger version of herself, with demonic green eyes in the girl's pure green eyes.

"No, she hates me more than the clan for leaving her," Kushina answered her mother with a sad smile.

"There has to be a way to get her," the first elder said.

"Doubt it," a third elder spoke, "as she will be protected by Fire Country so they can have the Elemental Star."

"Maybe there wouldn't be a need if you let me bring her with me," Kushina said quietly, but was still glad they told her to leave Naruto.

"I have an idea." Yokoshima smiled evilly. "We are going to wait for her to become a Ninja. Then while she is on a mission that brings her here or when she participates in one of the Chūnin exams, we will send one of our elite teams disguised as Genin to capture her. Then we will bring her here to breed a new Uzumaki Clan and upgrade our technology. Kushina, you will lead these 'Genin' to capture her and any bloodline that will benefit the clan."

"As you wish mother," Kushina said before leaving, but thought, 'Yeah right I am going to let you hurt my daughter. I would have killed myself first than bring her here to hell.' Kushina looked up into the stars and saw Naruto. 'I know you hate me and I don't care, as long as I live, I will protect you from this clan even if it kills me and makes you despise me.'

"Mommy, welcome home," a little six-year-old girl greeted Kushina with yellowish-green eyes gleaming with happiness and bright red hair flowing with emotion.

"Hello, Yasuragi (peace)." Kushina picked up the girl. "Do you want to hear how your sister pissing the council off?"

"Yes, mommy," Yasuragi said while grinning. "When will I meet her?"

"In a few years, and you be able to leave this hell of a clan too," Kushina, answered her second daughter with a smile.

**Now please review to tell me what you think, your opinions, and do not be afraid to give suggestions too. I will read all and try to give answer to your questions. **

**Author Notes**

**1) The technology introduce in my story in mostly an excuse for Naruto to use energy bladed swords (not light sabers or anything like it, they have a metal blade) and for her and Tenten to have guns. Fire Country will not be seeing prototypes for planes, Tanks and machine-guns for the many years until the Chūnin exams. They will develop medical tools, communications and storage equipment already since they are not that far behind there. Naruto may develop the technology a little further then the rest of Fire Country. **

**2) Also about Tenten's Bloodline, she will not be a master to the point where she can be melting flesh off bones due to her focusing on weapons over Jutsus. **

**3) Tukiko in my story is an abused (non-sexual) fiery girl that at first is jittery but later develops an attitude against her fellow Uchihas except those from the UWA and Itachi (surprise!).**

**4) There will be an Uchiha massacre but with a few twists.**

**5) I have decided Naruto relationships will be a harem and will consist of Hinata, Tukiko and Fem-Haku (so far). Tenten maybe added but it look like no and I have guy in mind for her. However, it will not be love at a young age; it will be first a crush and four years later, deeper relation will develops after they graduate.**

**6) They will graduate out of the Academy at fourteen because I think that would make more sense.**

**7) I like to thank Locolycan777 for his suggestion on having the Uzumaki have a hand in Kiri Massacre. I figure a greedy clan like the Uzumaki would not hate bloodlines but try to steal and kill everyone with one to keep their dominances (in my mind that makes them more evil). However, they will be similar most noble clans thinking that there are a pure noble bloods and common bloods (hence, Uzumaki nickname for Naruto).**


	3. Chapter 3: Death to Thy Traitors

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 3: Death to thy Traitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would kill Sasuke three times over and the Kages (especially a blond Kage with huge boobs) would have killed Danzō. I would also keep a few more Jinchūrikin alive. Curse you ****Masashi Kishimoto for some of your stupidity, please redeem yourself and kill off Danzō at least****.**

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, Tristessa-Amoretta, animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been more than a year of training for the girls and Hinata has changed a lot since her first meeting with Naruto. She was no longer the shy girl that who wore an oversized grey sweet jacket. Now she was an outspoken girl with mid-length hair that complements her blue tank top and skirt with short shorts underneath.

Hinata was heading to the secret laboratory hidden behind the waterfall in the training ground to collect her best friend and crush Naruto. Hinata was unsure when her crush developed or even why, but it was there and knew that she, Tukiko, and a good number of guys were eying Naruto. Tukiko, she could get along with because she has a general respect for Naruto, but she could not with the guys. Especially son of Shinobi who saw Kunoichi as weak fan girls, while a few civilians and Uchiha saw women as breeding stock. Naruto and the girls often got into fights against begets like the Uchiha. Unfortunately, some bad experiences with those groups made Naruto less likely to pick a husband and some suspect she would marry a girl instead. Which was fine to most since Kunoichi are expected to bisexual after seduction training.

Hinata was now heading to a metal shack in front of the secret laboratory hidden behind the waterfall. Hinata then used a key to unlock the door so she could enter the lab. Inside the lab were pieces of tech and tools spread out all across the room, while in the center of the room was a nine-year-old Naruto dancing to an old music from Linkin Park called '_Numb_'.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and was glad her only changed personality wise was being a little sadistic and bloodthirsty at times due to Anko's training. However, Naruto's appearance had changed a lot and made Hinata, Tukiko and a few others blush. Naruto now wore her black shorts and a fishnet shirt underneath a small black T-shirt that stopped at her belly button. On the shoulders of her shirt and on the side of her shorts were dark orange flames and had her hair tied into two short pigtails that flow with Naruto. While admiring Naruto, Hinata snuck up on her to tap on her shoulders while she was dancing.

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata with her yin-yang eyes that where attach with a blue triangle (water), a white triangle (wind) and the faint appearance of a brown triangle (earth). "Hina-Hime, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to get you for class," Hinata answered with a smile and a little blush for Naruto calling her a princess. "So why are you dancing?"

"Oh, well you see, I was stuck on the firing mechanisms for Tenten's assault gun and decided to take a break. I guess I didn't realize I was up all night again."

"Naru-Chan," Hinata shook her head, "you need to get over your obsession with technology."

"Yeah, but it is my obsession that brings us so many toys and entertainment." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Okay, but you are going to need some sleep," Hinata then pointed out.

"But Hina-Hime," Naruto pouted. "I can't seem to fall asleep unless I am exhausted or I have to listen to Iruka's boring lectures," Naruto pointed out.

"Okay Naru-Chan, but try not to fall asleep in class again?" Hinata asked.

"Will do Hina-Hime," Naruto said while she saluted Hinata, with two fingers.

Then Naruto ran to get her clothing and weapons to take. First Naruto put in her holsters are two Rapid-fire Automatic Pistols with built-in computer chips that controlled the power output of the guns. Already on her holsters are eight Bullet Cartages that had seals on them so it could hold ninety-six bullets. Each of the Bullet Cartages had a symbol on them to signify the type of Bullets: two with just regular bullets, two with wind, two with ice and two with tranquilizer bullets. Next, she puts on a scroll that contained her two orange vibrating swords that allowed her to cut almost anything and had seals on them to help with elemental damage. Then she finally put on black goggles on top of her head while putting on a black scientist coat with an orange fox in the center and a yin-yang symbol. Around the yin-yang symbol was the symbols of each element. Below it said in old English instead of the current mixed language, 'A Blast from the Past.' It also had the science symbol on each side.

"All right let's go," Naruto grabbed Hinata and began to run out of the room and to the streets.

Once they reached the streets, they stopped running and began to walk. It was then that Hinata saw the cartage with the Ice Symbol on them and smiled at Naruto. "I see you made a new seal for your bullets."

"Yep," Naruto replied before pulling out the one with ice. "Unlike the wind bullets that cut through a target or the tranquilizer bullets that put a target to sleep. The ice bullet freezes the target's entry wound and organs, making it easier to paralyze a person or destroying vital organs." Naruto then grinned. "Also the pain of organs freezing would be great for torture."

"Naru-Chan, you need a life and less Anko in it," Hinata said sarcastically.

"Well I can't guarantee a life Hina-Hime, but I can for not seeing Anko as much." Naruto pouted.

"Yes… I mean why?" Hinata asked Naruto while she tried to hide her excitement.

"Well, she is seeing your adoptive mom, Kurenai." Naruto smirked at Hinata's discomfort.

Hinata was shocked but not the reasons most think. You see, it not unheard of for Kunoichi to have relationships with other females due to seduction training that all Chūnin level Kunoichi had to receive. So Hinata did not have a problem with the relationship, but she did have a problem since they are noisy with their lovers. "No, me and my little sister stays at Kurenai's." Hinata then looked down and started to cry.

"Well, at least you are not alone," Naruto pointed out as she tried to cheer up Hinata.

"Only because with the improvements I made, _he_ sends Hanabi to live with me in hopes that my little sis improves just as much as I did," Hinata seethed at her distant father, since her mother died five years ago.

"Hey, don't be angry Hina-Hime, Hiashi is just afraid that if you two were weak, the council would brand you two," Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't mean _he_ is off the hook for what he has done to me," Hinata then spoke quietly, "and for not removing the _seals_ like _he_ promised."

"Okay then, forget your father and race me to class," Naruto said before kissing Hinata's cheek and then taking off with Hinata following with a smile and a blush on her face.

The two girls ran through Konoha without a care for the world. Even though a civilian here and there were looking at Naruto as if she was the plague, it was mostly a happy moment to the girls. Up ahead was a huge building with the Hidden Leaf symbol with the 'Leaf Academy,' written on top and in front of the school was a black-haired girl, waiting for them.

Naruto stopped and yelled, "Tuki-Hime!" Naruto then ran up to hug her.

Naruto then turned around to see Hinata who arrived twenty seconds later. Naruto gave her a foxy smile and said, "Looks likes I win Hina-Hime."

"Yes, Naru-Chan, but only because of your wind element and you had a head start," Hinata panted.  
"Yeah, but you were right behind me when we started running," Naruto pointed out to Hinata's disappoint.

"She does have a point, Hinata-Chan," Tukiko agreed with Naruto, "and she wasn't going all out so you did have a chance. It just proves that you need to train up your stamina."

"Fine, Tukiko-Chan," Hinata pouted.

"Let's go then." Naruto latched onto them much too the two's happiness and embarrassment, and walked to school.

Once inside class, they saw all the boys and girls for the first time outside of recess and co-training days. Naruto and group were walking up to a small group of three boys and three girls. Two of the girls were twins and heirs to the Roth Clan. One had vibrant green eyes, with purple hair and had black robes. While her sister had peaceful purple eyes, short brown hair and had white robes.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" One of girls in the black robes asked.

Naruto replied, "Not much Revan, how are you guys, doing?"

"Fine, but Bastila had a little trouble waking up this morning." Revan pointed to her sister.

"Well, I wouldn't had a problem if you hadn't kept me up by wondering in your sleep," the brown haired girl snapped.

"Sorry." Revan stated a white hair with black stripes boy, laugh with his tanned skin, and had brownish green cloak.

Bastila looked at the boy with dangerous eyes. "Night Wolf, son of Wolf Dreamer of the Nature Tribe, tell me, are you trying to piss me off?"

"Kind of," Night Wolf said playfully as he looked into Raven's eyes with his black eyes with white slits. "But mostly thinking how cute you are sleeping with your sister."

"Shut up," Bastila yelled while blushing up a storm.

"You are so troublesome Night Wolf," spoke up a boy from the Nara clan that had brown hair tied into a pineapple.

"At least he is not lazy, Shikamaru Nara," a blond hair girl from the Yamanaka Clan spoke down to him.

"Troublesome Ino," Shikamaru grumbled, "you are making it sound like a bad thing."

"Oh calm (munch) down, guys," a large boy from the Akimichi Clan with short brown hair spoke while he continue to eat.

"Shut it Chōji," Ino snapped at Chōji.

"So guys, my sister having her ceremony after school. You guys are coming, right?" Night Wolf asked.

"Wouldn't miss the brat getting her animal sprit and name for anything," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, (munch) I will bring (munch) Shikamaru," Chōji replied while still eating.

Later came in two Chūnin teachers, one of them was a man with a face of someone you can trust Iruka Umino. Iruka had brown hair, black eyes and a scar he received across his nose. The other was an assistant with silver hair man with focus black eyes name Mizuki. Unlike Iruka, he seemed to be kind but deep down, his soul was rotten.

"Alright class, it is time to begin." Iruka then began to call each person name.

Iruka began calling thirty names off and marking him or her here. Besides Naruto and her friends, a few others stood out. One was a quiet boy name Shino Aburame, a boy with brown hair and hid from the world with his thick sunglasses and thick grey coat. Another was a wild brown-haired boy named Kiba Inuzuka clan had distinguish red marks painted on each cheek. On his lap sat his partner Akamaru who was a white-haired dog with floppy ears. A third person was a pink-haired girl obsessive with pink name Sakura Haruno whose was further distinguish with a large forehead and being the loudest fan girl. Next to her was Ami, a purple-haired girl with an attitude problem and a weird choice of clothing. Finale one worth mentioning was boy name Sasuke Uchiha, whose black hair resembles a ducks ass. They were not friends of Naruto because Sasuke was an ass while Sakura and Ami are devoted fan girls to Sasuke and both were kind of bitches. Kiba is Naruto, Tukiko, and Hinata's fan boy and finally Shino refused to join the group due fact he like talking to the bugs inside of him more than socializing. The two fan girls awed out Sasuke's name when he gave his smirk and said, "Here"

"The one time I feel sorry for Sasuke because of all his fan girls," Tukiko commented.

"Yeah, and Ino was one of them before you converted her by showing her a picture of Shino without his coat," Hinata made remarked snidely.

"Shut up!" Ino screeched.

"Alright class," Iruka interrupted them, "as you can see, unlike last year, the morning classes will be co-class between the boys and the girls in teaching history and some Ninja aspects." Iruka stopped to allow the excitement and groans pass. "But in the afternoon, the classes are separated again with Suzume teaching the girls proper etiquette, seduction and some light training while I hit the boys with light training and strategy." Iruka stopped to hear a bang and looked up to see Naruto's head down on a cracked desk. "Naruto is there a problem."

"Yeah." Naruto got up in her cold domineer. "Why is it we girls have to go through etiquette again? Why not military strategy? Are you being sexists?"

"No Naruto. Girls are required to learn seduction techniques because they are more likely use seduction to capture or kill while boys are more likely sent to the front lines." Iruka then picked out a book called, 'The Art of War,' and threw it to Naruto. "However, if you want to study strategy, there are classes after school for girls that can't wait another year."

Naruto was surprised at Iruka's kindness because he once hated Naruto for the Kyuubi killed his father by accident. Naruto showed her first smile to him because it looked like she finally had gotten through to Iruka that the Kyuubi did not want to kill them.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto already began to read the book with Tukiko and Hinata looking over her shoulders.

"Not now!" Iruka yelled at Naruto before he began class here.

It was the end of the day and the three future Kunoichis had just finish their last class. Of course, there were a few problems with a jealous Ami and Sakura bitching because Sasuke hitting on Naruto, even though Naruto kept turning him down. Sasuke then tried to force the matter on hand under the not so watchful eyes of Mizuki. Sasuke had received a black eye for his trouble and the girls received detention. Therefore, the day of classes had finally ended with an illuminating class on Strategy in which the girls had argued the finer points of strategy with their old teacher.

Naruto was walking out with her classmates in Strategy: Tukiko, Hinata, Ino, Revan and Bastila. "So girls, ready for the Night Wolf's sister's ceremony?"

"Oh yeah, I always wanted to see how Night Wolf's clan gets their powers over nature," Revan wondered out loud.

"Well what are we waiting for, mush?" Naruto ran with her friends to the clan grounds among the forest trees were their homes.

In front of gates, the two guards smiled at Naruto's group and let them in to a chamber filled to the brim. In the center of the dirty dancing floor was a very young tanned skin girl with plain black hair and completely white-eyes.

Night Wolf smiled and greeted the girls while Chōji and Shikamaru got comfortable. "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto gave one of her fox smiles, but noticed something. "Where's Tenten?"

"I'm here," waved a brown-haired girl in the skimpy red and white Chinese battle kimono.

Naruto waved back but kept quiet as a man with multiple hair colors and his purple eyes with gold slits scanned the room. The man then walked in front of the group to speak. "Hello fellow members and honored guests. I am Wolf Dreamer and I wish to welcome you to the Spirit Dance Ceremony of my daughter. This dance is use to allow good spirits to inhabit our children's bodies to create a stronger connections to nature and give them strength to a specific element. After the dance, we give the child a name to connect to their spirit animal. So let the dance begin."

The girl began to dance while the others from the clan began to chant. At first, nothing happened, but then the rocks around the circle began to glow and light green spirits above them began to form. Each spirit formed into a specific animal: Wolf, Bear, Hawk, Crow, Raven, a Little Bird, Dragon, Phoenix, Coyote, Cat, Horse, Snake, Lizard, Buffalo, Butterfly, Beetle, and a Fox. Eventually all the animals join into the dance as it picked up with the chant. It got faster and faster until the chants stopped and the girl was facing a single animal, the Fox. The girl and the Fox bowed down to each other before the fox jumped into the girl and the others went into the rocks around her.

The girl's hair changed from black to leafy green while her eyes developed green pupils with brown slits. Her father, Wolf Dreamer walked up and raised his daughter hands to announce, "I present to you Fox Spirit." He then hugged Fox Spirit and said, "I am so proud of you."

Everyone around the dance ground began clapping and hollering of victory. Night Wolf was smiling big time and congratulated his sister along with Naruto.

"Well, looks like I don't have to call you brat all the time," Naruto said while hugging Fox Spirit.

"Yeah I know." Fox Spirit was giving her a fox grins.

"But you are still my little mini-brat to me." Naruto smirked.

"Big Fox Sis," Fox Spirit yelled at Naruto.

"So what will we do now?" Tukiko asked Night Wolf.

He smirked and replied, "Now we party like there is no tomorrow."

After the party, the whole group was trying to walk home. Chōji, Ino and Shikamaru went left while the girls went right. As they began to pass a dark alley, a load of shuriken pinned Naruto to a wall while two of five black-haired men led by a silver-haired man grabbed Hinata and Bastila.

Tukiko pulled out her kunai and activated her Sharingan before yelling, "What the meaning of this?"

"By order of the Uchiha Clan, you girls are to be brought back to the clan so they can breed your powers and bloodlines into theirs," the silver hair figure walked up to reveal it was Mizuki.

Naruto sneered, "I knew you were scum, Mizuki, but even this is low for you. You are betraying the village for some weak traitors."

"No I'm not you demon brat." Mizuki smirked at Naruto. "I am following the ones with the true power of Konoha and soon to be masters of not only the village, but also you."

"Like hell." Naruto used her wind element to cut her clothing loss from the Shuriken and use her water element to increase her regenerative powers given by Kyuubi. Naruto pulled out her two long orange swords and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile, Bastila grabbed a long stick out of her cloak and sent her energy into it to produce a yellow double blade energy sword. She cut both of her captor's arms off while Tenten pulled out a pair of tonfas to knock out the Uchiha. Tukiko rescued Hinata by putting her fire element into a kunai and throwing the kunai into the person's head, killing him. Tukiko then froze at killing one of her own to the point that Hinata had to drag her out of combat and protect her by getting into her modified Gentle Fist style called Gentle Blades.

One of the Uchiha who had gotten close to Hinata, found out how dangerous her technique is. Hinata formed Chakra Blades around her hands and attack with fluid as she sliced her opponent's organs and chakra points, which either disable or explodes on contact. So it was very quick for the Uchiha to fall down in screaming pain. However, it was double edge sword since it quickly tired Hinata out.

In the back of the group, a Chūnin Uchiha was powering up a Jutsu to attack the girls, but he was stopped when a shadow attached to him and froze him in place. Mizuki turned around and saw that Shikamaru Nara was the one to hold the person with his '**Shadow Possession Jutsu,**' while Ino was beside Shikamaru protecting him. Chōji then use the '**Expansion Jutsu**' to increase his arm size several to pound the Uchiha to land the slumber after Shikamaru let his Jutsu go at the last second. Mizuki was pissed and moved away while Naruto teamed up with Revan with her green dual energy swords to defeat the last Uchiha Chūnin.

Mizuki was about to run away until he heard a boy yelled, "Let go to my sister!" Mizuki turned around and saw Night Wolf perform a strike that summoned wind to take down another Uchiha.

In the Uchiha's arm was a little girl Naruto recognize as Fox Spirit and expressed concern. Mizuki seeing Naruto's concern quickly grabbed Fox Spirit and held a Kunai to her throat. "No one moves or she dies."

The group stopped and looked at Mizuki desperately. Naruto and her friends put down their weapons while Naruto eyes look steadily into Fox Spirit's eyes. "Do you trust me mini-me?"

"Of course Big Fox Sis," Fox Spirit replied without fear.

"Ok." Naruto quickly pulled out her pistol and shot Mizuki between the eyes.

Fox Spirit ran and hugged Naruto while exclaiming, "I knew you save me Big Fox Sis."

"Yeah, I did." Naruto hug Fox Spirit back while ANBU came upon the scene and began to execute the unconscious or disabled Uchiha. "What are you guys doing?" Naruto screamed.

"We are executing all traitors outside of the Uchiha Clan house," a purple-haired, cat mask ANBU replied.

"But they were disabled; why not take them as prisoners?" Naruto had stammered.

"They are too dangerous to keep alive," the Cat ANBU replied much to Naruto's shock while another ANBU with a boar mask appeared.

"Captain Yugao Uzuki, Itachi Uchiha has completed his mission in executing all of the Uchiha members except Sasuke, and a few allied females with some young children." Boar then looked at Tukiko. "Mikoto Uchiha has asked us to keep Tukiko away while the grounds are being cleaned up of traitors' remains."

Tukiko was in horror that her clan members were being killed, but also relieved that it was her tormentors and not her family were being killed. Yugao looked at the group took them to the Hokage tower to be protected.

In the tower, the group of girls along with their parents, Anko, Kurenai, Yamato, Kakashi, an unmasked Yugao and a sickly brown-haired man with two swords name Hayate Gekkō awaiting for the Hokage. Finally, the Hokage arrived and Yugao walks up to asked, "What is the verdict?"

"The Uchiha Clan went from a population of two hundred and eighty to thirty. All of which are female except Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Also we manage to kill a good portion of the traitors that were aligning themselves with the Uchiha," the Hokage answered.

"Why was Sasuke spared?" Tukiko asked.

"Well, for two reasons. One, Sasuke is innocent of any crimes committed by his father and Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill his brother yet," the Hokage answered Tukiko.

"And everyone else?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"They knew about the attempted Coup and went along with it by choice." the Hokage lowered his head.

"But why kill those who weren't a threat, like the ones we disabled?" Naruto asked, feeling sick about the clan being killed off.

"They would still be too dangerous to be keep alive due to support from the civilians and some of our own Ninjas like Mizuki, and would have tried again," Hokage answered Naruto.

"I need to leave." Naruto ran out of the door and to the Hokage's Monument and sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

Naruto thought to Kyuubi, '_Kyuubi, I need to talk to you._'

'_**Okay,**_' the Kyuubi answered Naruto with a bit of concern.

Naruto went into her mindscape, which was a thick forest. In the center of the foliage was a red hair woman playing with beautiful flowers. "**You know Naru-Chan, you and the rest of the Konoha are like flowers in the meadow: beautiful, strong and loyal. However, sometimes a flower gets sick with a disease that infects others, and must be killed to stop** **it from spreading the infection. Even at the sacrifice of few pure flowers. Do you see where I am going? Most of the Uchiha, and ninjas like Mizuki had a disease of treason and as Hokage (she held a withered blue rose) had to do what was right to destroy the infection.**" Kyuubi stopped and looked directly into Naruto's eyes before continuing, "**Be glad your first kill was against a traitor because as a Ninja, you will kill a lot of people and some will be innocent. It is fine just as long as you do not allow it to control you. It is then you prove that you held onto your humanity while many others loss theirs**."

Naruto began to cry and ran into Kyuubi's embracement. The Kyuubi comforted Naruto until the sunrise in the real world.

Naruto woke up back in her house and bed. Fox Spirit, Hinata, and Tukiko hugged her with Tenten and the rest of her friends in chairs or on the floor. She looked onto Fox Spirit and gave her a big hugged. By then Fox Spirit, stirred and she screamed the scream that would wake everyone, "Big Fox Sis!"

"Naru-Chan/Naru!" the various scream and some even hugged her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"You gave us a scare when we found you on the Monument asleep," a mini version of Hinata with long hair and wearing all black yelled with concern, "and you act like it is nothing!"

"I am glad you care, Hanabi." Naruto smiled at Hanabi stuttering. "And I am sorry I worried you guys but I needed to deal with a pain caused by last night's actions."

"I can understand that Naru-Chan, first kills are always the hardest," Kurenai answered.

"Yeah, but my mom helped me," Naruto answer.

"Mom… You mean the fox spirit Kyuubi?" Night Wolf asked while Shikamaru grumbled 'Troublesome.'

"Yeah," Naruto answered while looking at her friends and was happy they accepted her even after she told them about the Kyuubi several months ago. "So, what is word about the Uchiha Clan?"

"Officially, Itachi killed of the majority of the clan and a few others before leaving Konoha and to join the Akatsuki," Tukiko answered Naruto first.

"Unofficially, Itachi became our spy in the Akatsuki to keep track on them," Tenten continued with Tukiko's answer.

"While that's happening, we are supposed to go to school and act like we didn't know what has happened," Hinata finished answering Naruto.

"So how long before we have to go to school?" Naruto asked.

"We have a week since we're under martial law with the defenses force cleaning up the streets of the traitors," Bastila answered Naruto.

"Okay then, we should return home." Revan, Bastila, Night Wolf, Chōji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Fox Spirit reluctantly left.

"Well, since we have a week of free time, let us continue your elemental training while I and Yamato finish Hanabi's training," Anko excitedly yelled before taking Hanabi and Yamato with her.

"What is your current level?" Kakashi asked.

"I completed the first stage: fire within my palm, second stage: burning a tree and started on Third Stage: keeping an open flame on top of the water for my Fire manipulation," Tukiko answered first.

"I have completed my water training and on the third stage of Fire manipulation," Tenten answer.

"I have completed water manipulation two days ago," Hinata, answered Kakashi.

"Good job, now we can start on your Lighting Manipulation." Kakashi pulled out a metal coin. "The first stage: you magnetize your hand to pick up a piece of rock off the ground. Then you go onto the second stage, which is sending your lighting through a bolder and you feel through your feet. The final stage is where you magnetize a cliff to attract at least seven boulders to the cliff at one time. However, Hinata, since this is your weak element, you just have to complete the second stage."

Now it was Naruto's turn. "Alright, I have completed Water, and Wind manipulation and I can control Ice. I have completed the second stage of Earth manipulation: pound a bolder with my hands. I am also about to finish the third stage: cause a rock avalanche by punching the side of the cliff. After perfecting Earth manipulation, I plan to practice Wood Element first, fallow by Sand Element and then Bone Element."

"Good work, let's get to training," Kurenai ordered.

It has been a week and the girls were returning to school but stop once in awhile to listen into the rumors about the Uchiha Massacre. It always got them angry because Itachi was considered a traitor while the clan who had planned the coup was being called heroes. However, they hid their anger so they did not seem suspicious. Once they arrived for school, Tenten parted ways to go to her class. The group finally arrived to class to see that most of the girls were wooing over a dark Sasuke.

"Let me be your wife and carry your babies!" One of the girls yelled while the real Kunoichis were sickened by their acts.

However, what shocked them the most was Sasuke sneering, "Why would I have a weak girl like as a wife, especially when I can get a strong wife?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto and her group shuttered. Sasuke then returned to his cold emitter and said to himself. "However, I don't care about restoring my clan until I complete my dream… No, my ambition is to kill him."

While most of the girls were saying Sasuke was so cool, the others in the room saw him for what he was: a crazy, dark, emo avenger that needed to be avoided or killed. The girls who actually thought about their Ninja career thought, '_I rather die first then be his wife._'

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Nature Clan I created. **

**Author Notes**

**1) The Nature Clan is base of ancient Native Americans (no tribe in specific) and the head clan is a character on one of my favorite books, "The People of the Wolf." The rest were my own creation.**

**2) The Roth Clan are similar to Jedi but without the force. Revan and Bastila, they are characters base of Knights of the Old Republic. **

**3) I am sorry I seem to hurry in this Chapter but I felt I was running out of time in this chapter and I really wanted to kill the Uchiha Clan before Chapter 4. On a side note, I felt that was the perfect time to kill Mizuki off.**

**4) Sasuke is not dead because I want him to be a major villain before Naruto kills him (I will not tell you when). **

**5) The Academy will be different from the Manga in the respect that I will make it more realistic and the students will not graduate until their fourteen, which is the adult age in the ancient world.**

**6) If you are wondering on how the Uchiha Chūnin fell so easily to Naruto and her group, well it because they were unprepared, arrogant, surprised, and outnumber. Therefore, if the Uchiha went all out in the beginning of the fight, then Naruto and her group would have probably lost.**


	4. Chapter 4: Legends are born

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 4: Legends are Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, my question answered, like why is the Raikage in charge, when will Danzō finally die and what was with the Naruto-Sakura moment.**

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, Tristessa-Amoretta, ****animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It had been a hard five years for the girls, with school, after school training, and trying to stay away from Sasuke. Not to mention Naruto was doing some kind of scientific experiment: from weapons, vehicles and improvements of technology in particular medical technology. Naruto was currently working on her latest project with the other girls assisting.

"So what are you working on again Naru-Chan?" asked a fourteen-year-old C-cup Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata-Hime, we are working on a very special vehicle, an F-66 Phantom Class Attack Fighter," answered a fourteen-year-old well-developed Naruto started while working on the cockpit.

"So, what is so special about this fighter class?" A small, cute under-developed Tukiko asked Naruto.

"Well, the fighter was designed by the Republic Alliance five years before the Mechanize War." Naruto then got out a pipe that blew out bubbles and had a sparkle in her eye. An eye that now had four point-X of white, blue, brown and a faint yellow triangle (Lightening). "This was the main fighter in the war; no other fighter matched its strength and speed. It can move up to mock 8 within the planet's atmosphere and mock 20 in outer space. It could carry up to six personal and carry a payload of twenty Photon torpedoes, and armed with two Mass-effect Rail Guns and two Photonic Energy Cannon. The only drawback to the fighter was that it took longer to make compare to the Republic's F-59 Sparrow Attack Fighter and the Machine's F-60 Viper. So in the end, the machines beat them with numbers of twenty to one."

"That is impressive Naru-Chan," Hinata spoke up in awe.

"Besides being the all that fighter, why are you making something that isn't ninja-like?" A smug ten-year-old Hanabi asked.

"Well, that is where you are wrong little Hanabi-Chan. This fighter is also equipped with a cloaking device." Naruto smirked at Hanabi as she twitched.

However, Hanabi countered Naruto by saying, "At least I do not look like an idiot with a pipe used to blow bubbles."

"Hey, I like this pipe and I am not willing to use tobacco to stunt my growth to be a midget like you." Naruto smiled when Hanabi started to fume.

"So once the fighter is done, what do you plan on you doing?" a fifteen-year-old Tenten asked while wearing a white and pink battle komodo.

"Well, besides selling the invention to Fire Countries R&D, we could use it to complete missions at a faster rate and go anywhere we want for vacation," Naruto replied while the other girls had stars in their eyes.

"What do you mean, anywhere?" Hinata asked.

"I mean like from beaches to outer space itself. I heard Mars have some beautiful glaciers," Naruto commented.

"So what will you name her?" Tukiko asked.

"I was thinking _Enterprise_," Naruto answered to surprise the other girls. Hinata snapped out it of first.

"Naru-Chan, I think it would be better if you, you-"

"Name it after something other than several series you are obsessed with," Tukiko finished Hinata's comment.

"I am not obsessed-"

"Yes, you are Naru," Tenten interrupted Naruto. "You are obsessed with nearly every Sci-Fi, action, comedy and Drama series slash movie that is over a hundred years old. You spend half the time you don't sleep watching them."

"I hate you," Naruto grumbled to a smiling Tenten. "Okay I see your point, how about _Shadow Fox_?"

"That is most agreeable," Tukiko agreed.

"So how long before it is done?" Tenten asked.

"A month or two," Naruto answered. "Enough time for our first C-rank mission."

"What? I thought you guys get your first mission after you become Genin." Hanabi asked with Tukiko and Hinata also wondering what Naruto meant too.

"You guys don't know?" Tenten asked hysterically. "Oh, you'll be doing only D-rank missions for one to three months of D-rank missions. Then you guys can do C-rank missions after ten D-rank missions unless your entire team becomes Chūnin, regardless of what Clan you are from, that includes the Hyūga Clan. Oh, by the way, D-rank missions are usually chores that the civilians are too lazy to do and have the money to pay for it. That and you will do the Tora mission at least three times, so happy hunting." A laughing Tenten left a shock Hinata, Tukiko and Hanabi.

"Alright guys, let's go. Our moments in the seventh hell is about to be over after today, since we finish our tests and the Genin year is about to begin," Naruto commented.

"What are we doing today?" Tukiko asked.

"Well, yesterday it was Genjutsu, Trap Making, Stealth, and the obstacle course. Today is a written test, weapon throwing, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu." Naruto got down and began to walk but not before giving Hanabi the evil eye. "You don't touch any weapons or mess with my experiments or inventions. The movies and video games, you may mess with."

As Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were leaving, Hanabi tried to look innocent, but when they were out of sight Hanabi tried to get to the gunroom, only to notice it was locked. When Hanabi tried to break the door, she was zapped by a paralyze seal and fell to the ground.

Hanabi did the only thing she could do: she screamed out, "Naruto!" Naruto smirked from a distance.

It was two hours since Naruto has arrived at the academy. Now the group had been outside for over an hour. The test was so easy it took thirty to forty-five minutes to finish, and only ten minutes for Shikamaru completing only half the test. Now the test was over and Iruka and his new fluffy black hair assistant named Suzume were outside. Suzume were calling off everyone in order except three girls to throw weapons while adjusting her big glasses. Then it was time for the three girls with unique weapons. Hinata was first with a pistol and throwing knives. Then Tukiko had a shotgun and assault rifle.

Suzume then called the next name with dread, "Naruto Ryuu."

Naruto came up smiling. She then drew her two pistols and began to put rounds into the two dummies. Then she pulled four individual bullets to shot. First off was a Wind Bullet to go through a target. In addition, the Ice Bullet froze the target. Next was Naruto's Sand Bullet, which filled the hole with sand. The fourth bullet, a Wood Bullet that once hit the target became a small tree to grow out of it.

"I hope you liked my Wind, Ice, Sand, and Wood Bullets. The bullets I didn't show off are the Lighting, Bone Shattering and Paralyzing Bullets," Naruto explained. "Paralyzing Bullets is designed to disable a person without causing bodily harm. The Bone Shattering Bullets causes the bones to shatter if not destroy the bone it hits. Finally, the Lightening Bullets that hit a target causes the target to go in a minor seizure. And now look upon those trees as I show you my latest weapon."

Naruto then pulled out a grenade launcher and fired it to the trees, blowing up ten of them. The others looked surprised while Naruto smirked like a mad woman. In the office of Hokage tower, the Hokage and several Jōnin and they all whistled.

"I want one!" Anko screamed.

"So pop, those are the new weapons are the ANBU going to be equipped with?" a man asked the Hokage while stroking his black bread.

"Yes Asuma, Naruto and her friends are the only Genin equipped with them currently," The Hokage answered Asuma. "In fact, she is the only reason we have so many technology upgrades, including the collar to keeping Hayate Gekkō's lung cancer in check."

"When do we get some of those firearms?" A dark-tanned man from the Prior Clan asked while combing his reddish-blue hair.

"Well Inferno, we will start passing out guns within a year to our Jōnin and Chūnin," The Hokage answered Inferno. "And hopefully in two to three years, our Genin teams too. The academy will start teaching firearms next semester."

"That's good to know, but let us go back to the test. The Jutsus portion is about to begin," Kurenai pointed out with Anko pouting and screaming 'Bring on the explosions!'

In the test room was a student showing off the three academy basics of, the **Substitution Jutsu**, **Clone Jutsu** and **Transformation Jutsu**, and a Jutsu from the library or two Clan Jutsus they study on their own to insure survival at higher survivor rate. Few kids failed for not taking the time to study a Jutsu properly.

Sasuke tried to show off with '**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu'** and '**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu'** but Tukiko put him down with '**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**' and Tukiko's new '**Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu**,' a fire style that could be set on the ground to blow up ten seconds later. Hinata also showed '**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**' and '**Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms'** which she used to create chakra blades to defend herself with. Finally, it was Naruto's turn, and she wanted to show off.

After Naruto did '**Transformation Jutsu'** and '**Substitution Jutsu'** Naruto asked, "I can't do Clone Jutsu do to my chakra level, so can I do a new clone Jutsu?"

"Um, sure Naru," Iruka answered being curious on the 'new clone Jutsu.'

Naruto then called out, '**Wind Style: Wind Clone**,' to produce three clone made out of wind. "The Wind Clone is one I made up. It is one of the most powerful out of the **ten** clone techniques I have in my arsenal but also the most unstable. It is perfect in combat because of its increased speed, its ability to cut targets as close range and when you 'kill' the clone, it explodes in a gale wind storm."

"Wow, good job Naruto. Now I need you to produce one non-original technique," Iruka commented.

"How about two" Naruto replied and powered up '**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu**' and '**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu.**'

"Good job, you pass," Iruka congratulated Naruto as she walked to class.

"Wow, amazing… Wait. Did she say **ten** Clone Jutsus?" Inferno asked Sarutobi.

"Yep, she learned **Wood Clone Jutsu** from Yamato and the new **Fire Clone Jutsu** from Tukiko. She also created one for Ice, Wind, Sand and Lightening. All clones are put in the forbidden scroll for any Jōnin to see," Sarutobi informed the excited Jōnin.

It was time for the Taijutsu tournament, and the first order was splits between the boys and girls. On the boy's side, Shikamaru got in a few good hits to pass before giving up to Shino. Then came Chōji who was called fat by some no name student and gotten flatten for it. Next were Kiba and Night Wolf, which ended in a minute with Kiba on the floor knocked out and Night Wolf dusting himself off.

On the girl's side started with Ino beating up Sakura hard since Ino trained at home regularly, and Ami winning her match because she was against one of the weaker fan-girl. Next was Revan and Bastila, who fought each other with energy swords and their fists. It was a duel for ten minutes and ended with Revan disabling Bastila. Then was the fight everyone but Sasuke was looking forward to: Hinata Hyūga and Tukiko Uchiha, the fight for the Alpha Female.

"Begin," Suzume, yelled off.

The two girls started out in a battle of Taijutsu with Hinata's Chakra Blades and Tukiko's Intercept Style. It was a quick and deadly battle of grace and ferocity. After the flurry of kicks, slices and punches, they separated to see a pissed off Tukiko who was in pain and an angered Hinata with scorch marks on her.

"Well, this next punch will determine who is top dog in our circle," Tukiko stated, which confused everyone, except Naruto's gut feeling.

"Yeah, and she will be mine," Hinata stated as both ran to each other. The punch thrown sent each girl flying. With that, the two were down for the count.

"Hinata and Tukiko tied and win full marks," Suzume announced.

Naruto was waiting for her match when Iruka stepped up to her and whispered, "I am sorry." He then step out and yelled out, "By request of Sasuke Uchiha and order of the council. The final match is between Naruto Ryuu and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Everyone was quiet and in shock, especially the Hokage who began to clench his teeth. He was going to have a talk with the Civilians and the possibly the military portion of Council about the meaning of not interfering with Clan Business such as this was doing just that. Walking in the arena was Naruto and a smug Sasuke as Iruka called for match to begin.

Naruto snarled, "Why are you setting up this match?"

"Well, Naru-Hime, how else will I be able to make you SUBMIT to me?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's disgust.

"I would rather burn in hell then submit to you," Naruto replied with disgust and the fan-girls looked ready to kill Naruto.

"How about a challenge then Naru-Hime, if I win, you agree to marry me," Sasuke stated.

"Or how about I fight you now, beat you to a pulp and if you still feel I should marry you, take away what makes you a man," Naruto stated as she dashed over and punched Sasuke in the face and sending him flying into a tree getting the match under way.

Sasuke got up with an angry snarl and charged at Naruto with ever intent to harm her. Naruto got into the ancient martial art style known as the Shandong Praying Mantis. When Sasuke threw his punch, Naruto easily deflected and hit a vital point to disable his arms. Sasuke grunted in pain and tried to hit her again but she moved out of the way. She then switched to Republic Alliance hand-to-hand marine style to punch Sasuke on the back of the head. While he was stumbling, Naruto slammed her foot on his back to slam him into the ground.

"So the last 'loyal' male Uchiha is eating dirt. What has the world come to?" Naruto smirked while the class, minus the fan-girls, began to laugh.

Sasuke snarled and pulled out two long kunai and got into an attack stance. Naruto pulled out her two long swords and got into a defensive stance. Sasuke charged at her and when he got close enough, Naruto disarmed him and punched Sasuke in the nose. Sasuke lay on the ground with a bleeding nose while Naruto pointed her sword at Sasuke.

"Do you submit or do I take that small thing in between your legs away?"

Sasuke started to sweat. "I submit."

"Good." Naruto put her swords away and walked away.

Back at the office, Hayate Gekkō with his mechanical collar around his neck commented, "She is very skilled with the blade and hand-to-hand combat."

"Yes, she is." The Hokage smiled at the crystal ball. "Alright, it is time to decide who going to be on your Genin teams. I have higher hopes for this year."

"They can't do any worst then last group four months ago," Inferno commented.

"Out of the five teams that passed, only two survived and Guy's team is the only team that shows promise," Kakashi commented.

"Too true," The Hokage stated while looking at Asuma. "Son, why don't you start off?"

"Alright, I want the Ino-Cho-Shi team. I believe with the few things I pick up and I can teach them some strategy. I can also add some variety to their tactics and fighting styles."

"Sounds good, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara will make up Team 10." The Hokage started to write down Asuma's team.

Inferno then stepped up. "I would like Revan Roth, Bastila Roth and Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer, for my team. They will be the easiest group for me to teach and this will help improve our clan's relationships."

"Alright, your team will make up Team 6." Sarutobi also wrote Inferno's Team down.

"Well I don't care who I get but since I am forced to take the Uchiha. However I request that Naruto, Tukiko or Hinata not be put on my team." Kakashi's statement shocked everyone.

"Why? I mean, you taught them for eight years," Kurenai commented.

"Exactly, I don't really have anything to teach her and her friends that they can't find on their own. Plus, since I have to take the Uchiha, the team will end with me or the girls having to kill Sasuke and the military part of the Council doesn't want that."

"Okay, I see your point." Sarutobi pulled out a bunch of files until he looked up. "Alright, team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and a home-schooled student name Sai from Danzō. Be careful, the team will be the most delicate team." Kakashi groaned at that.

"Alright, we now have six students to mix up with, so who will have the reaming?" Sarutobi asked, but that brought on an argument on who have who. "Enough! Sine you cannot be decided, I will make the teams! The teams will be-"

Meanwhile the group was celebrating at one of the Naruto's favorite restaurant: Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The food was being served by a brown-haired woman named Ayame and a jolly old man name Teuchi. The group was laughing at not only today's events but also yesterday's test on traps, which Naruto used to embarrass the Chūnin. It was also a bonus, to them, that no one caught her and it had taken forever for the Chūnin to disarm the traps she had setup.

"Hey Naruto, you seem quiet." Tukiko looked at Naruto questionably.

"I feel like I forgotten something," Naruto commented.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then began to laugh. "Now I remember." Naruto quickly finished her meal and began to walk away.

"Um, Naruto, where are you going?" Revan asked.

"To go home and laugh at a little foolish girl," Naruto replied.

Hinata and Tukiko walked home to find Hanabi on her back paralyzed. Naruto walked up to Hanabi and smirked. "Did you try to take something Hanabi?"

Hanabi grumbled and asked, "How long until I can move?"

"Oh, about twenty-four hours, give or take an hour." Naruto laughed as Hanabi screamed. However, Hanabi stopped screaming, and started to giggle when Hinata hit the back of Naruto's head and Naruto fell forward.

It was early next morning and the team arrived for the last time for their teams. It was noisy until Iruka walked into the room. "Hello, class. Today is my last day with you all, for you will be heading out to your ninja career. Now, those who got it in their head believing that everything you have done in the academy will matter, I am telling you it does not. Once you leave here, you will be the underdogs with only your teammates that will help you. Take care, and make me proud. Alright, it is time to split the teams up." After Iruka was done with teams 1-5, he began to announce the teams who would most likely pass. "Team 6 will be Revan Roth, Bastila Roth and Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer under Inferno Prior. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a home-schooled student named Sai under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Ami Rika, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka under Hayate Gekkō. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi. And finally Team 13 will be Naruto Ryuu, Hinata Hyūga and Tukiko Uchiha under Kurenai Yūhi and Anko Mitarashi."

"What!" Sasuke yelled for the first time in his life. "Why are they given two senseis while I only get one?"

"Yeah," Sakura and Ami screeched before turning to each other in a death glare match.

"Because they are the first team in the history of Fire Country to have an all female team," Iruka answered Sasuke. "This is plainly to shut up all those who think an all-girl team will be liability. So the two Jōnin senseis are there to give a better appearance." Iruka then got the paper before speaking up. "Okay, this year Kunoichi of the Year is Naruto Ryuu and Rookie of the Year is Sasuke Uchiha."

"What? Naru-Chan beat up Sasuke. So why is she not Rookie of the Year?" Hinata asked and everyone but Sasuke and his fan-girls agreed with Hinata's statement.

"Because the council felt that it was not a title that a female is allowed to get," Iruka answered the class.

"So in other words, certain members of the Council wanted to suck up to Sasuke's by giving him something he did not earn." Naruto then gave Sasuke the evil eye.

"You got it right, brat." Anko then appeared in the room. "Come on Team 13, early to rise, early to pass my test at the Forest of Death." Anko disappeared in leaves.

The girls followed by Naruto disappearing in wind, Hinata in water and Tukiko in fire, leaving an in awed Iruka and infuriated Sasuke. Kurenai was waiting in front of the Forest of Death for the group. They finally showed up at in a flash. "Well, welcome to what will hopefully be your new training area as a team."

"Alright brats, it is time for you take your second test to become a Genin!" Anko yelled out.

"Your test will to be getting a scroll from me and getting past Anko-Chan here." The girls then got a chilled. "Your test begins now."

The three girls then started their assault with Naruto and Tukiko engaging Anko while Hinata tried to sneak up on Kurenai. The plan backfired when Anko summon a giant purple snake that charged at the three Genin hopefuls. The girls quickly retreated into the forest, which they used as cover to send '**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Balls Jutsu,**' which was powered up with '**Wind Style: Wind Bullets Jutsu**' and '**Lightning Style: Lightning Strikes Jutsu**'. The snake was quickly defeated, but Anko came up behind them and kicked Naruto into Hinata and Tukiko. This in turn, sent the three girls flying out of the forest and into a tiger's den. The girls escaped quickly with a few scratch marks and a few injured tigers.

"Okay, it looks like Anko-sensei going all out," Naruto was the first to comment.

"Yeah, and if Anko-sensei is going all out, then Big sis Kurenai will be having her illusions out," Hinata continued off from Naruto.

"What are we going to do?" Tukiko asked.

"I have an idea."

Anko was then waiting for the brats to show up in the forest. She suddenly heard a rustle in the opposite direction and turns around to see a sexy Kurenai walking up to her seductively. "Hey Kurenai, I think I have accidently sent the brats over to a tiger's den. I am sorry-"

"That is okay Anko, that just give us more time to ourselves," Kurenai interrupted Anko before placing what seemed like an illusion around the area. "So Anko, want to make out for ten minutes?"

"I'd like to do more in ten minutes," Anko answered while secretly seeing if it was a Genjutsu by using her Chakra. Thinking it was the actually Kurenai, she made her move.

Just as they were about to kiss, Anko fell on the ground twitching when Kurenai put a seal on Anko's back. Kurenai then gave a foxy smile and transformed back to Naruto. "I can't believe you fell for it."

"Bite me, but did you… Oh, I forgot you can actually transform into anyone or anything within an hour limit."

"Yep," Naruto said before picking up Anko. "Let us see if the other two succeeded. I am glad Tukiko put illusion around to fool you."

Meanwhile Kurenai was fighting with the two girls with great frustration. Mainly because the two girls bloodlines were active, and Kurenai could not use her Genjutsus. Kurenai thought, "This sucks, the girls keep me fighting to not have any time for my more powerful Genjutsus. And I have to concentrate more on the fight unless I want them to get the scrolls."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto came onto the scene, dropped a gagged Anko, and pulled out her two swords to join in the fight. Kurenai only lasted a minute before they finally took the scroll and Kurenai admitted defeat.

"Amazing, you not only incapacitated a Jōnin, but also made two look like fools. Well done," Kurenai congratulated the group before removing Anko's gag.

"Thank you, now can you remove this seal on my back?" Anko asked.

"No Anko," Kurenai answered before grabbing onto Anko. "We are going to have fun tonight." They both disappeared and leaving a little disturbed Genin team.

"Hey Naru-Chan, can me and my sister stay at your place?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, as long as Hanabi stays away from my stuff," Naruto answered Hinata.

Several Hours Later

All the Jōnin senseis except for Anko were present. When asked, Kurenai just said that Anko is tied up now. The others did not know how literally she was speaking. It was now time to find out who had past and who had failed.

"Team 6 passed with flying colors," Inferno, said proudly.

"Team 10 passed but they need work on fixing Ino's bossy attitude and the boys' lazy attitude," Asuma spoke next.

"Team 8 passed barely. I need to get rid of Ami's fan-girl attitude and Kiba's arrogance," Hayate admitted.

"I haven't tested Team 7 yet, but I can tell they will fail both of my tests. Of course, due to council interference, I will have to pass them." Kakashi sighed while looking miserable.

"Team 13 passed with flying colors. They did so well I would actually recommend that they skip Genin and go directly to Chūnin but they still need some experience on paper."

Sarutobi cleared his throat to give a dictation. "Alright, you have one week until I start passing missions out to get them up to snuff. Right now, Team 6 and 13 will only have to do two weeks of D-rank missions. Team 8 and 10 will do a month or a month and a half of D-rank missions. Lastly, Team 7 will have to wait two to three mouths. Everyone dismissed."

All the Jōnin began to leave the room while the Hokage got out an orange book, giggling and blushing like a little school girl looking at their crush without their shirt.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans I created and changes to the system. In addition, please to show you have some love for this story.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The Weapons on the fighter is from all the Star Trek and Mass Effect, a very good series and game. I really do like them but I am not obsessed with them like those Nerds always wearing those costumes. Burn in hell you over obsessed Nerds!**

**2) The Wind Style: Wind Clone, and Intercept Style are not my original idea, and I do not remember the author who owns them. If the author who made that technique is reading this story, please inform me so I can give credit. **

**3) Shandong Praying Mantis is an actual martial art styles and is said to be one most powerful style and the hardest to learn in the world but use to make disable moves instead of a punch or kick. Naruto not only knows this style but can mix it with some early earth hand-to-hand marine when she needs to throw a punch or kick. **

**4) For Genin teams, I change it to be more realistic. There are five teams pass every four months but one or two die on a mission. Team Guy's year was an unlucky year while Naruto's team year will be extremely lucky year.**

**5) The Forbidden scroll I was under the impression that it was forbidden for anyone below Jōnin to see.**

**6) The Uzumaki Clan will make their move on Naruto's team first Mission to wave (to add a little spice to a beaten dead horse). I am sorry but I do not think Spirit Fox will not be mention in this story later with a group of kids and goggles (hint hint). **

**Author Challenge**

**My challenge to my fellow authors reading this story is that I like you to create a pre Elemental Star story that takes place during the Mechanize War with the Kyuubi being the main star for the Republic Alliance. It should start on the date of her creation and it ending when the Human Race returns to the Stone Age. There can be epilogue on aftermath of the story to be anything you want. Anything in between is up to you, including the birth of Bloodline and OCs (Civilians, Scientist, and Military Personal). Please inform me so I can put it on my main page for others to read. **

**Timeline to follow:**

**2056: WWIII began with China trying to take Russia of its resources. Russia was aided by USA, Europe, Japan, South Africa and South Korea.**

**2060: WWIII ended and in the aftermath of WWIII: The USA, Europe, Japan, and Russia form the beginning of the Republic Alliance to combine resources and technology to rebuild their infrastructure that was destroyed by the war. Alliance proves steady due to fear of a not so weaken China Republic.**

**2066: Australia, Brazil, Canada, South Africa, Israel, Cuba, and Korea (North and South) joined the Republic Alliance.**

**2072: The Republic Alliance began to assimilate other countries.**

**2083: Outer Space Colonization efforts began with Lunar Base, and Space Stations between Mars and Venuses.**

**2089: Mars terra-form to second Earth begins and Robot Labor was used heavily on the planet.**

**2093: Mars was finish terra-form and Robot Labor is use to mine the planet or work on plantains. **

**2097: Machines began to develop a consciousness and began building a protest group and an army.**

**2098: WWIV begins between Chinese People Republic and Republic Alliance. **

**2099: Machines lead a brutal assault on Mars and liberate it, and began a new policy of wiping out all life.**

**2100: Machines declares War on all of Humanity and the Mechanize Wars began.**

**2102: Machines pass Earth defense and land in both Africa and Asia. They began to wipe out all human life in both China and Africa while attacking all the major cities in orbit.**

**2103: Kyuubi and the other Demons were developed to fight the Machines.**

**2108: The Machines took over all of Asia except Japan, Africa, and most of Europe.**

**2109: Humans sent themselves to the Stone Age to stay alive throughout the solar system.**

**Elemental Star Challenge**

**Create a Naruto story with the Elemental Star Bloodline with Naruto being intelligent, a friendly Kyuubi, and a third party being after he/her (gender up to you). When Naruto activate his/her bloodline up to you and the third party after Naruto can be oc or an existing party in Naruto universe. Also, Naruto's Parents can also be alive or dead.**


	5. Chapter 5: Clan Alliance

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 5: Clan Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be living in Japan instead of United States of America. I would also understand why the Japanese have people with pointed noses in their anime (Manga because it is quick). **

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, Tristessa-Amoretta, animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been two weeks of D-rank missions and the girls were tired. In fact, Tukiko had tried to roast the brown cat Tora on the Tora Retrieval Mission because Tora scratched up Tukiko. The mission was a success when Naruto calmed Tukiko down and the cat returned with some signage fur. Now it was time for them to receive their first C-rank mission.

"Alright, here will be your first C-rank mission: a co-escort mission with Team 6." The Hokage then pulled out a scroll. "The Roth Clan and Nature clan wish for two heavy assault teams to escort their clan heads to a powwow to form an alliance with the Seer Clan."

"Who?" Tukiko asked.

Bastila Roth answered Tukiko as Team 6 walked in with the two Clan Heads. "The Seer Clan is a very powerful clan that hasn't joined a village and has a bloodline that can see the probable future. Their visions do not always come true and are sometimes vague. However, their ability to see the future had helped the clan avoid annihilation in every single war while most Clans had to join a village to survive."

"They are currently having trouble with the hidden Rock forces and wish to join the Hidden Leaf, and restart an alliance between our clans." Revan continued off Bastila.

"Clans have always been bothered by a village to join. So, is there any particular reason now they are asking help?" Tukiko asked.

"Yes. The Kokuei Clan from Iwa is hitting on them," Night Wolf answered Tukiko. "The Kokuei Clan is an adversary to both our clan and the Roth Clan. They have a bloodline which used dark Chakra to amplify offensive Justus or to use as a poison to literally tear the body apart from the inside."

"So why send only Genin to this powwow?" Hinata asked.

"Well, an attack is unlikely and you guys will give a good first impression," the Clan head, Raven Roth, answered Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"The Seer Clan judges a Village by its future strength rather than their current strength. So, our clan is hoping that showing the best of the fresh Genin and Academy students will give a good first impression of Hidden Leaf forces."

"Wait. You said Academy students. Who in specific are we going to be taking?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"My grandson Konohamaru, Moegi Utatane, Udon, Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer, and Hanabi Hyūga, will represent the Academy."

"Old Man, are you crazy?" Naruto asked. "You want us to escort children into a possible a hazard zone?"

"It will be fine, Naru, I promise; besides, four of those Children would like to see their 'Boss' in action." The Hokage smiled at Naruto's embarrassment.

"Alright, I'll go pick them up," Naruto said with a little distaste as she headed to the academy.

When she left the room, Sarutobi laugh before saying, "I bet she will make a great mother."

No one disagreed.

At the academy, Iruka was giving a new lecture on the newest weapon for Fire Country: Firearms. For once in his life, everyone was paying attention. Five in particular were paying extra attention: Hanabi, and four children wearing who were goggles to signify they are a part of the Fox corps. First of the corps was a boy sitting next to a window named Konohamaru, spiky black hair boy with a long scarf wrapped around his neck. Sitting next to Konohamaru was an orange-haired girl tied into buns named Moegi and a brown-haired boy named Udon fitted with huge glasses. Behind the three was the founder of the corps, Fox Spirit. Fox Spirit, over the years, had change her look by having her long green hair tied into pig tails and her clothing being similar to her 'Big Fox Sis,' with the difference being that the color was green instead of orange and had the symbol of plants. Hanabi was Fox Corps' unofficial member and was sitting next to Fox Spirit in traditional white robes of her clan.

The Fox Corps, Fox Spirit and Konohamaru names were formed when Fox Spirit invited her friends to meet her family and Naruto. There, the kids were impressed with Naruto's power, grace, and lack or care of titles despite coming from a Noble Clan, and were especially impressed when she beat down Ebisu when he insulted Naruto. They all look up to Naruto, especially Konohamaru because Naruto treated him like a kid and called him 'Kon' instead of 'Honorable Grandson.' Eventually they formed this club and made Naruto their idol and much to Iruka's dread when they pick up her sense of humor.

The lecture was interrupted by a knock on the door. When the door opened to reveal a blond-haired girl, Iruka went pale. "Hello, Naru, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Iruka, I am here to pick up Kon, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi and Fox Spirit-"

Naruto was interrupted when Fox Spirit tackled Naruto down, squealing, "Big Fox-sis!"

"Hey mini-me, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, big fox-sis. I have been busy with my training." Fox Spirit let Naruto up.

"Good, because you and your friends are about to come on a mission with us," Naruto said as she patted Fox Spirit's head.

"Come again? They are going on a mission?" Iruka yelled/asked Naruto while the rest of class complained in the background.

"Yep, it is a recruitment mission to bring the Seer clan to Konoha. They are a very powerful clan that may join us if our little wards show them that the Hidden Leaf is one of the best. At least Sarutobi believes that, and I kind of agree with him."

"Really, boss? Grandpa thinks we are strong enough to go on a mission?"

"Yep, he thinks my minions are ready to prove Hidden Leaf's strength." Then Naruto made an evil grin. "So in the words of my Sensei, 'Come, my minions, much fun waits for us.'"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the Fox Corps, but Hanabi became a little spoilsport.

"What about our gun lessons?"

Naruto pulled out a pistol and shot through the window into the dummy. "Guns are very deadly weapons with 20 plus times the length of a Kunai thrown with only 10% of the effort. In addition, you guys will get a crash course on how to use a gun and get some field experience on them too. So Hanabi, which is better; to hold a gun and possibly use it or to listen to Iruka's boring lecture?"  
Hanabi had already bolted out of the room to pack for the mission. She was quickly followed by the Fox Corps as Naruto yelled for them to meet at the west end gate. Naruto smiled and left through the window she had shot at but not before leaving a gift. Iruka was so shocked at what has transpired, he never noticed the apple with a card Naruto had stuck on his desk. Therefore, when he noticed it and picked it up, a seal with words 'Couldn't resist' appeared on the card. The apple then exploded orange paint on him.

As the class was laughing, Iruka wiped the paint off his face and yelled to the heavens, "Naruto!"

Oddly enough, the class became dead quiet and started to shake in fear as Iruka ranted.

Naruto and group were waiting at the west group when her five wards appeared. Naruto smiled at them. "Hello little ones, glad you could made it." Naruto then pulled out a scroll and several guns appeared. Naruto then held out three fancy rifles with a dish in front. "Kon, Moegi, Udon. Since this is your first time in use these weapons, you three will be using these Sonic Stun Guns use by the police before the world returned to the Stone Age. These guns were used to take down criminals by shooting a high frequency sonic wave to disrupt the neural synapse that control motor functions for an hour or two." Naruto then pulled out a pistol and a gun that look like a toy. "Fox Spirit, you get a pistol similar to mine. Hanabi, you get the Cricket because you are the most mature of the group."

"What? I get this toy gun?" Hanabi yelled while flinging the gun around which made Naruto cringe. "I mean, who name a gun after a Cricket?"

"Hanabi that is the first laser gun you are waving around and it was called the Cricket because of the sound it makes before it fires. It was used mostly by the rich because it only has enough power for six shots and it is very expensive."

"Really, wow." Hanabi then walked away and Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"Naru-Chan, why did you give my sister that gun and not just a regular one instead?"

"Because it has little ammo and I don't rust her with a regular pistol with multiple shots she will waste." Naruto then pulled out a shotgun to hand to her sensei. "Here is your shotgun, Anko-sensei."

"Thanks, brat," Anko replied as she picked up her gun with glee.

"Is everyone ready?" Night Wolf asked Kurenai.

"I think so."

"Then lets head out," Night Wolf directed the group and they left to the Seer Clan.

Meanwhile, three figures in dark robes were on top of a ridge to discuss a plan. A pale-skinned man with dangerous yellow eyes speak up, "So it is agree, we will wait until the night that the Leaf-Nins come to defeat them, then convince the Seer Clan to submit to the Kokuei Clan one way or the other. We may even get lucky and earn favor to the Tsuchikage by bringing a few bloodlines from the Hidden Leaf."

"Sir, I think this is a waste of the resources and power of the clan. Why not just leave it alone?" A dark masculine man asked.

"Shut up, Zokusai, we follow Lord Vatican's orders until the day he dies," a pale-skinned girl grunted while her yellow-eyed look ready to murder Zokusai.

"Sunao is right, Zokusai; you follow my orders until the day I die. So now, let us prepare for a battle that will set us free."

(3 Days Later)

It was morning when Naruto's group arrived at what could be describe as a Gypsy camp and was welcomed with open arms. In the center of the camp was a blind elderly woman along with two young black-haired kids, a girl and a boy. The old woman came up to greet them. "Hello Leaf nins, and welcome to the Seer Camp. I am Mouai (blind love), clan head. And these are my grand children, Love and Trust."

The twins bowed their heads in compliance and Naruto smiled. "Pleasure to meet you," they both said in unison.

"Love and Trust are very special kids," Mouai explained. "They are the best seers in the last hundred years and are connected mentally together."

"Wow, that must stink sometimes," Tukiko then commented.

"You have no idea," the twins replied.

"Um, students, why don't you take the academy students and these two children out and some have fun?" Kurenai asked here little wards.

"You three should explore around," Inferno informed his students.

"Yeah, sure, let's have fun." Naruto then took the wards to play.

"So when does the negotiation take place?" Raven Roth asked Mouai.

"After tonight's test," Mouai answered.

"So what is the test?" Night Wolf asked.

"The test is for your Jōnin and your students to defeat twenty men from the Kokuei Clan, including their Clan Head, while they attack tonight. Also, the Clan Heads and the Seer Clan cannot interfere in the fight."

"What?" Kurenai asked. "You want our Genin and academy students to fight experienced Shinobi?"

"No, just you and your Genin," Mouai answered Kurenai. "Besides, this will prove for certain that your future is stronger than the past. If you succeeded, we will definitely join Konoha. Take care."

"You-" Anko cut Kurenai's rant short.

"Kurenai, they could handle those Chūnin five years ago. They can handle this, so don't worry."

"Okay, we need to start planning for tonight's attack," Night Wolf commented.

"Kurenai, I think we need your student, Naruto, too. I heard she is a brilliant military strategist like Revan," Inferno pointed out.

"I'll get her, while you get Revan." Kurenai left to get Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching the children play with a smile. The children were running around with Tukiko. "Thinking of having children, Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Sometimes, but I wouldn't be able to do the act with a man, too many bad experiences. Maybe I'll just get artificial sperm to have children so the council will be off my back." Hinata was a little in a bad mood because of Naruto's comment.

It was then the twins got hurt on their arms. Therefore, Naruto went to help them by treating their wounds. "There, now, you feel better."

"No," the two said in unison.

"Well then." Naruto then got on her knees and kissed their wounds with some water element manipulation. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, it really does, ka-chan. Thanks" the two replied, which actually made Naruto's heartbeat faster.

"Good then, now you two run along." The two children did run along.

"_**You know, kit, you would make a great mom,**_" the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto through the seal.

'I learn from the best,' Naruto told the Kyuubi in her mind.

"Naru," Kurenai called out.

"Hey sensei, what's up?"

"Naru, we need yours and Revan's help planning for an attack soon." Kurenai then explained the situation.

"Alright, I've got some ideas that will prepare for tonight attack."

It was midnight and a group of twenty pale-skinned, yellow-eyed ninja made their trip down. They were taking extra care to not make a sound and intend to kill some Leaf Nins. However, Naruto had other ideas as she stood on top of a tree with night vision Sniper Rifle.

"Team, prepare. They are coming in by the South West. Fourteen Chūnin in front, four Jōnin and clan head behind them. I going to try and take out the Jōnin. Prepare to attack when you hear the gunshot." Naruto stated as she took aim at one of the Jōnin.

"Genin teams first while Jōnin handle the surviving Jōnin reinforcements." Naruto heard Anko order in her headphones as Naruto followed her targets.

"Roger," the rest said as they got into position.

Once in position, Naruto fired. A bang was heard and the Jōnin from the Kokuei clan was wondering what happen. "Hey Lee, what was that?" A Jōnin asked his fellow Jōnin, but his response was that Lee became stiff and fell to ground due to the bullet put in his head.

"What?" a Jōnin asked before another gun shoot was heard and he let out a screamed before he follow Lee to his death.

"Take cover!" Sunao ordered her men as they took cover.

Naruto took out any target she could. In the end, Naruto took out two Jōnin and six Chūnin before she got down from the tree. However, she did not run to combat but to the camp to see if someone already snuck into the camp.

Meanwhile, three Chūnin ran into both Bastila and Revan, who quickly met their end by the two sisters in a flurry of chakra blades. One they took out together and the other two lost their heads in surprise. Night Wolf took out a Chūnin by summoning acrobatics wind to slam them into the ground and knocking him out. Hinata and Tukiko each took out two Chūnin. One died when Tukiko shot one with her assault rifle and took the other down in quick precision of the Intercept style and the butt end of her rifle. Hinata took both of hers down with the refined Chakra Blades to disable them temporally. When the Chūnin were finished, they quickly got out of the way when a huge meteor came crashing down to the ground. Emerging from it was the clan head, Lord Vatican.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vatican sneered, "Genin. My forces lost to a weak Uchiha, a blind Hyūga, a tree-hugging soul-giver, and two wannabe samurai. Oh well, I see at least three bloodlines to take."

"You are not taking anyone," Anko spoke out with Kurenai and Inferno behind her.

"Well, well, well, what a pleasure. We have the Snake Mistress, the Genjutsu mistress and Hell Fire. Ha, ha, ha, Sunao, take care of Hell Fire as I take care of the two bitches."

"As you wish, Lord Vatican," Sunao replied before she charged at Inferno with black chakra forming around her.

Inferno went through a couple of hand signs and called out, **'Inferno Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**.' What came out was a huge blue fireball, which made Sunao evaded while Inferno got out two Kunai that had blue flames around them due to his bloodline. Inferno then charged at Sunao and they started out in an all out battle. The fight was mostly evasion because it took only one cut from the other side for this battle to end their Ninja career.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was helping Anko with Genjutsu against Vatican. Anko was going in all out battle as she got out a chakra infuse sword. She sliced at him but Vatican proved to be superior in close quarter combat. Vatican then swatted away Anko's sword and was about to go in for the kill when Anko disappeared due to Kurenai's **'Invisibility Jutsu**.' Anko got behind Vatican and shot his legs out with her new shotgun.

Anko was about to end his life humanely until Vatican laughed and said, "You think you got me, bitches. Well, I don't need my legs to beat weak women like you two!"

Anko sneered, and then a sadistic smile grew on her face. "You know, I was going to end it humanely. But after that comment, I am going to make your life end as slowly and painful as possible."

Anko then called out '**Coral Poison Snake Jutsu.'** Several red, yellow and black striped snakes came out of her sleeves and bit into Lord Vatican. He screamed out, as he slowly died from the multiple poisons her Coral Snakes had delivered to his neck. He finally died after several minutes of poison injected in him.

Anko was panting as Kurenai came down to Anko with a tired Inferno who looked disappointed. "We got him!" Kurenai yelled to Anko.

"Good for you, but my opponent got away and is heading to town," Inferno said.

"Shit! Let's go," Anko then ordered the group as they ran to town.

Meanwhile, in the children's room, the Academy students were defending the twins from Zokusai. Zokusai pleaded, "Please step aside; I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially kids."

"Sorry, but Fox-sis taught us that we must defend those who can't," Fox Spirit replied.

"Very well then, but I will not be stopped." Zokusai charged at the Fox Corps.

The Fox Corps got their weapons out and fired at him. Zokusai evaded and weaved around, while he waited for the weapons to run dry. When they did, he tried to go in disable them but Hanabi got in the way and held him off while Fox Spirit powered up. Fox Spirit then summoned vines and the wood from the ground to slam Zokusai into the roof.

"You think this will hold me?"

Zokusai was about to summon some black chakra to kill the plant life until he heard, "I wouldn't if I was you." Behind Zokusai was Naruto with her two swords across his neck. Both blades had wind, earth and lighting coursing through them.

Then Sunao came running in. "Lord Vatican is dead. What are your orders, Lord Zokusai?"

Zokusai sighed and said, "I knew this was a bad idea. We are leaving with everyone including our dead. Assuming this young lady will allow us."

"Let him go mini-me," Naruto ordered Fox Spirit as she removed the blades.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"It never hurts to have compassion Kon." Naruto answered as Team 6 and the rest of Team 13 came running in. Naruto explained it is all right, as they are leaving for good.

Just as they were about to leave, Zokusai looked at Naruto and asked, "What is your name now Blondie?"

"Naruto Ryuu."

"Well, I think great things will happen for you. So as Lord Zokusai, I wish you and your team luck, the Elemental Kitsune **Assassin**."

Naruto narrowed her eyes as the man left after giving her a title that would follow her even after death.

It was the next morning that the Seer clan left to Konoha after the successful negotiation of the Clan heads. They finally arrived to Konoha four days later and Anko, Kurenai, Inferno, Revan Roth, Wolf Dreamer, Mouai, and the twins meet with the Hokage. The rest returned home or moved to a place to rest, but not before being congratulated and the Genin being paid.

"Alright, we have the clan grounds set between the Roth, Prior and Nature Clan compounds and are ready to move in. In addition, we expect your clan to send members to join our military force in the next month. Is there any particular field you want to send them in?" the Hokage asked Mouai.

"Yes, I think our abilities will do best as scouts and do patrols for this village."

"Very well, you may all leave."

Everyone was about to leave but the two twins who run up to the Hokage to say in chant, "A Snake lays hidden and plans to attack as the Elemental world's attention is on the arena. He plans to steal a copy wheel and a precious star. A whirlpool also comes during the confusion to consume the precious star that the snake wants for himself and so the two will fight the leaves. A family will reveal and unite to change the world for the better and for worst."

"What are these children talking about?" The Hokage asked.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, these are very powerful seers and they can see things months to years ahead before we can see it," Mouai answered the Hokage.

"I understand. Dismiss." When they left, the Hokage sighed and said to himself, "Looks like the Uzumaki Clan will make their move soon and as well as my student. I need to make preparation to protect the Uchiha Clan members, Naruto and Konoha."

Naruto was looking out on top of the Hokage monument, thinking to herself. "**Kit, are you alright?"**

'_Yeah, Kyuubi, I was just thinking about my title now and my possible family._'

**"Well, for your title, don't worry about it, kit. You are an assassin only by name."**

'_I felt like an assassin when I killed those men without remorse._'

**"**_**You did it to protect people, not to kill for money or pleasure. Therefore, you are no assassin, because you feel some remorse, even now. Now, about family, I don't see the problem.**_"

'_The problem is that I am in love with two girls._'

**'**_**Kit, love will find a way.**_**'**

Naruto then heard two people yell, "Naru-Chan!" Naruto turned around to see Hinata and Tukiko walking to Naruto.

"Hey Hina-Hime, Tuki-Hime, what are you two doing here?"

"We are just checking on you. You seemed down," Tukiko commented.

"Just thinking about family," Naruto answered.

"What about it?" Tukiko asked.

"The council wants me to produce children but I can't do it with a man. For I am in love with two very beautiful girls… no, women, and I was too much of a coward to admit and face the consequences of it, even after they fought over me."

"Naru-Chan?" Hinata then asked quietly.

"And now I don't care." Naruto then gave a passionate kissed to Hinata first and then Tukiko next. The two were in shock for a second until Naruto asked them, "Girls?"

The two girls then hugged Naruto and kissed her at the same time. When they broke the kiss and everyone was smiling. Naruto then moved to a tree to sit down as the two girls cuddled with Naruto, as she wrapped them in her arms. They stayed there to watch the sunset go down.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Ha, ha, I bet you thought the first C-rank mission would be the Wave mission, but nope. I do plan on doing the mission soon. I like the fem Haku and she will take an interest in Naruto too.**

**2) Kokuei is a Clan name meaning Dark Shadow.**

**3) I know it is summer and most schools are closed, but since this takes place in Japan and it is a military academy, I thought it is more accurate for their only are a three-week break between each season before class starts up again. That and I needed an excuse on how they get the group together.**

**4) Naruto says one of the best because she does not share the mindset that the Hidden Leaf is the best because the Hidden Stone, Hidden Mist, and Hidden Cloud are just as strong and if two of them join against Hidden Leaf, they are doomed without the new weapons.**

**5) The Sonic Gun came from Firefly, a good show that ended way before its time.**

**6) Kurenai does not get a gun because she would not want one over Genjutsu. Anko would want one because they are very destructive.**

**7) Samurai are an insult to Ninja because that is like us comparing the US Seals to Foot Soldiers or Marines.**

**8) I know it may seem he died too quickly from snakebites. However, I figure multiple snakebites in the neck, for several minutes would kill him in minutes. Especially since that, particular poison destroys the nerve system.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 1

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 6: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I probably would not be writing on FFN and instead be selling novels.**

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, Tristessa-Amoretta, animefanbren &** **ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been an interesting month and a half for the girls, filled with a lot of love and cuddling in secret. They had also have done three more C-rank mission, which included wiping out a bandit camp, establishing a farming town and doing a patrol for a border town near Rock Country. The bandit mission and the border patrol made sure Naruto's title as Elemental Kitsune Assassin was assured while the mission to the town earned her the title of the Elemental Vixen. Hinata also became known as the Slicer and Dicer and the Lavender Healer while Tukiko was known as the Fire Mistress.

Team 13, also known as Team Vixens, was now waiting for their next mission that was not a D-rank. They were discussing what their next mission was until the group was interrupted by shrilly-loud voice from a pink-haired girl named Sakura. "Hey Hokage-sama, why is it that Sasuke hasn't got a C-rank mission while the others did months ago?"

"Hn, even the losers of team 8 and 10 have done some field missions," Sasuke snarled.

"Yeah, the bitch team was the first on the field along with those clan losers," Sakura, snapped.

"Actually your team doesn't get higher missions because your teams are filled with losers," Tukiko commented to gain attention on their team.

"Yes, the only ones not a loser is possibly the new guy," Hinata said.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, Tukiko, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We are getting our next mission out of the village. By the way, who is this bitch team and clan losers again?" Naruto asked with a cold voice and a hand on her guns, which were still in there holsters.

It was at that time the pale-skinned boy named Sai. Sai walk up to the group dressed in tight fitting black clothes. "Hello, my name is Sai, and you pretty girls must be from Team Vixen."

"You know us?" Tukiko asked.

"Yes I do know you. I take pleasure in knowing beautiful but deadly female ninjas. They are best to paint and draw. Can I do some drawing of you if you don't mind?" Sai asked the group.

"Um no, we don't mind," Hinata answered.

"Excellent." Sai then sat down to start drawing while Sakura look pissed.

"What? You would draw them and not me?" Sakura screeched.

"Of course, I want to draw strong beautiful warrior woman instead of weak pink man whores," Sai stated without fear before Sakura tried to beat him to a pulp but Kakashi stopped her.

"I'm beginning to like this guy." Tukiko smiled.

"Yeah, as long as he does not insult you," Naruto then stated.

"Quiet!" The Hokage yelled. "Team 7, this why you do not get a C-rank mission because you are the worst team of this year. You do not seem to understand what a team is supposed to look like. Well that changes now. Team 13, you are assign to baby sit and teach Team 7 on this C-rank mission of escorting Tazuna to Wave Country."

"What, but Hokage-sama!" Anko began to cry at the prospect of the mission.

"This is for their own good," the Hokage explained. "Besides, I know it was your team who turn the Civilian Council's clothing Council pink for trying to push Naru to marry a merchant's son." Naruto couldn't but smirked as she remember her revenge on the council when they had their 'secret meeting' on top of a paint bomb, but the Hokage brought her out of memory lane, "So consider this as punishment. Bring in the client."

The door revealed a grouchy old drunk man with alcohol in his hands. "What? I get six brats, a scared scarecrow, and two women. I wanted escorts, not groupie families."

Tazuna was going to take a swig of his drink but Naruto shot it. "Maybe if you weren't a drunk, you'd notice that you just insulted a group of people with very deadly weapons and three Jōnin. That means if the Genin don't kill you, they will before you even know it."

Tazuna was now sweating profusely and got on his knees to beg for forgiveness. The Hokage sighed. "Naru, don't scare the clients."

"I will not as long as he doesn't question our skills."

"Tazuna, don't worry, we will let the insult slide and protect you," Anko reassured.

"You better, for I, the Super Bridge Builder, demand you protect me with your lives."

"Like that drunk needs protection," Sakura snapped.

"Sakura…" Naruto stated warningly.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Shut up, you are annoying." Naruto then gave the Hokage an evil look and asked innocently. "Hokage-sama, can we take my new fighter on a test flight to Wave? Please! Otherwise, your paper work may triple before I leave."

"You have permission, just go," the Hokage quickly answered Naruto in fear.

"Alright team, meet us at the west gate, and travel lightly," Anko directed her orders to the two fan-girls.

The group was at the gate waiting for Naruto and Team 13 until the Phantom fighter uncloaked in front of them and scared the shit out of them. The doors in the back opened and Tukiko was waving for them to come in. While the others were taking a seat, Kakashi walked up to cockpit to see Anko and Kurenai standing behind Naruto and her copilot Hinata.

"I see you finally built the fighter," Kakashi stated.

"Yep. It was a pain, but it was finally built." Naruto then turned on the intercom. "This is the captain speaking. We are about to lift off now. We will be traveling at cruising speed so you can stand up during the entire trip. ETA to Wave Country is in five minutes." Kakashi thoughts were, 'Wow, it would have taken a several hours by Ninja speed to reach Wave, a few days by civilian speed. I think I would like flying.'

While the plane took off, Kurenai began to ask Kakashi about his team, "So how is your team?"

"Honestly, I have been unable to teach anything to anyone but Sai because Sasuke doesn't understand hard work and Sakura refuses to train unless I threaten her. Anko, could you please help me get the rid of Sakura's fan-girl obsession?"

"Sorry Kakashi, I have seen her and she is too far gone to be helped unless she had some kind of bad trauma," Anko replied which made Kakashi cry.

Meanwhile the fighter headed on to Tenzo's house and the group was getting out. Meanwhile, some missing-nins were observing them.

On the ground, a team of ninjas was watching the fighters go the bridge builder's house. One of them was a tall grey skin man, covering his face with a white mask and equip on his back with an oversized broadsword. He was looking through binoculars and said, "Look like the leaf-nins are here and are introducing a new toy. If I am correct of technology I have seen so far, that craft is heavily armed."

"Think it is from Team Vixen or ANBU, Zabuza-sama?" One of two mask-men with claws asked him.

"Most likely Team Vixen, I don't know for sure," Zabuza replied.

"What should we do Zabuza-sama?" The other mask man asked.

"Nothing, we need to gather information." Zabuza looked at the smallest member. "Haku, I want you gather information to see who they are. If you are lucky, you may be able to see the Elemental Kitsune Assassin up close."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku replied as she removed her mask to reveal that she was a black-haired girl with stormy eyes. A small blush appeared on her pretty face.

Naruto and team were greeted by a blue-haired woman name Tsunami who showed them around. Anko looked at her team and asked, "Alright, grunts. I want Team 13 to go around and explore town to get the lay of the land while Team 7 will unload the food supplies off the fighter."

"I am an elite Uchiha, why do I have to do woman work?" Sasuke asked Anko.

"Well, elite Uchiha, unlike your _team_, my team has combat experience in killing Jōnin level ninja." Anko then got out her Kunai. "And if you question my orders again or make a comment about women work, I'll cut out your eyes before you can blink."

"Yeah right," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke up, "Anko is one the strongest Ninja in our village. In fact, I only know four people in our village, including the Hokage, who could beat her. Itachi would have problems beating her."

Sasuke gulped with that information as Team Vixen's Genin left before they try to kill the 'the last loyal male Uchiha.' Team Vixen went to town and saw they were hitting rough times. The streets were dirty with filth, people were starving and begging for food, and most stores were closed.

"Well, I can see why they want the bridge built. But why is this place is so bad?" Tukiko asked.

"Maybe a big bandit camp is nearby and raiding the town," Hinata commented.

"Stay on guard," Naruto ordered.

The team continues walking while a black-haired girl was spying/stalking them. In specific, Haku was following Naruto with blush thinking, 'She is prettier than how the Bingo Book described.' The group then noticed Haku was following.

"Please come out, we know you are following us," Naruto calmly asked.

Haku came out with a blush that Hinata and Tukiko recognized as a girl's crush, so they got closer to Naruto. "Hello, my name is Haku and I saw you were Kunoichis. And I was here to see if you are going to save Wave."

"Save Wave? Is there bandit camp nearby?" Tukiko asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Haku asked in shock.

"Don't know what?" Naruto asked Haku.

Haku grabbed Naruto and dragged her to town square, enjoying every minute of holding Naruto's soft yet firm hands. Once they reached the town square they notice a flag pole but instead of Wave's Flag, it was a black flag with words in red 'Gatō Industries' and under it was a flag with swirl signifying the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto was radiating killing intent at the Uzumaki's flag.

"Gatō is holding Wave Country under an iron fist with the Uzumaki Clan's protection. The town is being sucked dry and Wave's only hope is the bridge to connect with the main land."

"Why is the Uzumaki Clan protecting Gatō?" Naruto asked.

"They hope to get money and cheap labor," Haku replied.

"Don't you mean slave labor?" Hinata asked as she tightens her fist.

"No, but might as well be. They work all their workers to the bone and pay very little salary for it. However, some members of this village are so desperate for money and jobs, that there is a line every time the Uzumaki come to recruit. The women, I don't know what they do with them," Haku answered Hinata.

Naruto walked away in anger to Tazuna's house followed by the girls. Naruto walked right up to Tazuna and decked him without warning. The Leaf-nins were shocked and Tsunami was scared.

"Get up," Naruto ordered as he brought Tazuna up. "You lied to us. You have Gatō and the Uzumaki Clan after you. This is not a C-rank mission; it is an A-rank at least."

"Listen, I-" Tazuna did not finish as Kurenai punched him.

"You fucken drunk hypocrite, do you know how much danger you brought to this squad withholding this piece of information? Especially to Naruto, she has a capture on sight from the Uzumaki Clan to be taken in and be used for breading," Anko screamed for Naruto and Tazuna actually looked scared and sick.

"I didn't know. I am sorry; we did not have the money to pay for a B-rank mission so I lied. I tried to get another village but they turned me down when I couldn't pay the fee, so I lied to get some protection." Tazuna was still on floor bleeding.

Anko, a little pissed, asked, "What should we do?"

"We need to call in reinforcements," Kakashi got the radio out and made contacted to Konoha for reinforcements. He sighed, "Reinforcements won't be here for at least two days as they need to gather a team. Our orders are to stay put and continue the mission."

"What about Naru? It not safe for her here," Kurenai asked.

"I'm not leaving my team behind," Naruto stated. "Besides, what is there that Team Vixen didn't face on our first mission besides a few hundred marcs?"

"Naru, the Uzumaki Clan-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto.

"Does not know I am here and we don't even know if they are even here. Besides," Naruto stated as she pulled back her short hair and showed a suicide seal. "If I do get capture and it looks hopeless, I activate this seal to kill me on command and destroy my bloodline."

'_**Kit, maybe you should listen to them,**_' the Kyuubi said through Naruto's seal.

'_No, I am going to face the Uzumaki Clan sooner than later. I rather it be sooner,_' Naruto thought.

'_**Just be careful**__,_' the Kyuubi said with concern.

'_Will do,_' Naruto saluted in her mind.

"So, what are the orders?" Sai asked.

"It is obvious. We'll kill Gatō," Anko stated.

"What? Why?" Sakura stammered.

"Gatō is a threat and he must be removed if the mission is to be a success," Anko said with no emotions.

Kurenai asked Kakashi quietly, "Is your team up to this?"

"No, Sakura is too weak both physically and mentally and Sasuke cannot stop showing off. Sai is the only good one despite being a part of Root," Kakashi answered Kurenai quietly.

"What have you taught them?"

"Only team maneuvers and tree walking. I can't get them to work together, as Sakura won't train and Sasuke refuses to train unless it is flashy."

"Great. So in other words, Sasuke and Sakura are a danger to this mission," Kurenai stated.

"Best to leave them here and train them," Kakashi agreed with Kurenai. "So, what have you taught your team?"

"Lots of things, mostly Anko's Jutsus and my Genjutsus. The girls don't care much for flashy things, just what gets the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible," Kurenai, answered Kakashi.

"Too bad I can't swap teams," Kakashi stated.

"As if we'd let you, but for now we needed to plan."

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Anko asked.

"I have a few but for these plans to work I need to know three things. Is the Uzumaki clan here, where do the majority of Gatō forces stay and where does Gatō live?" Naruto stated.

"Why?" Tazuna asked.

"So I can blow them all up into smithereens," Naruto answered.

"You won't be able to, Gatō is too strong," a boy with black-haired spoke out at Naruto. "You all are going to die."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I do know for sure that by not fighting him, that will get us killed," Naruto stated.

"Shut up, you don't know suffering," the boy said. However, he was the one to shut up as killing intent was directed at him.

"I do know what suffering is and I learned it at the orphanage. The matrons only tolerated me and fed me. The bullies there were out of control and plagued the orphanage. During that time, I learned that letting them run all over us causes more pain in the long run than fighting back. Therefore, when I was four, I threw the first punch, and that punch earned me a friend and an ally name Tenten. Eventually others fought against the bullies and drove them back and the matrons were able to control them. I earned everyone's respect at that orphanage because of it and learned a valuable lesson. We as humans only suffer when people allow bullies to take control. Gatō is a bully that you allowed to run over you. A bully you could have killed any time he shown his face but you all were too much of a coward to do so! Therefore, we are going to do it for you! So go cry in your little corner."

The boy began to cry and his mother, Tsunami looked at Naruto with an angry face. "Did you have to be that rough-" Naruto then interrupted Tsunami.

"Yes Tsunami, he will never face reality with a strong will if you cuddle him to point it cripples him. He needed to be scolded for an attitude you allowed to go rampant." Naruto left the house at that moment.

"Tsunami, Naruto is right," Tazuna began to give Tsunami a talk. "You cuddle Inari too much. If you were acting like Inari, I would be spanking you and reminding you how lucky you are compared to most people in our village. So don't get mad at the kid."

"I know, but his stepfather died by Gatō's hands for fighting against-" Hinata interrupted Tsunami.

"Well, my mother died and my father threw me to the wolves. If not for Naruto caring for me without babying me, I would be a weak, stuttering mess. So do not give me that excuse!" Hinata yelled and left while being followed by Tukiko and Haku.

Outside Naruto was sitting down and trying to calm down. Naruto had calmed down as Tukiko and Hinata came up to her. "Sorry guys, I lost my cool."

"It is not your fault, you hate it when people give it up," Tukiko replied as she came behind and wrapped her arms around her. Hinata lowered herself in front, and hugged Naruto. When Haku arrived, she found all three girls lying there.

Haku was shocked and a little heartbroken until Naruto called out, "Haku, why don't you sit with us?"

"Sure," Haku replied as she sat next to Naruto and girls circle around the two.

Naruto then looked into Haku's eyes and asked, "You are an orphan?"

"How did you know?" Haku was shocked.

"You have the same eyes as me, Hinata, Tukiko and Tenten," Naruto answered Haku. "You also found someone in life who gives you hopes.

"Oh, yeah I have someone very special." Haku started to smile.

"How did you meet him?" Tukiko asked her.

"After my parents died," Haku replied sadly.

"You want to talk about it?" Naruto asked.

Haku was about to say no until she saw the serenity in Naruto's eyes. "I was born in a village near Kiri. I have a bloodline that controls Ice from my mother's side. When my bloodline activated I was thrilled until I showed my mom. She scolded me and told me not to do it again. I did not understand why until that night. You see, my father watched us in secret and that night, my father formed a mob and killed my mom. They were about to do the same to me but I used my bloodline and killed them all. I ran and ran until my precious person found me and took me in and trained me to be a ninja, even though he had to become a missing-nin for it." Haku was crying in the end of her story.

Haku was then shocked when Naruto, Tukiko and Hinata were hugging her. She actually gave into the warmth and smiled fondly. The girls were talking happily until Haku asked, "Why do you hate the Uzumaki Clan?"

"The clans are bastards; they abandoned me as a baby for I wasn't a pure blood. Then they tried to take me back to be breeding stock because I activated my bloodline, the Elemental Star, after they breeded it out of the family. This is ironically the lack of a bloodline made them orchestrate the Kiri massacres."

"What? Are you sure?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine name Tenten came from a bloodline clan called the Faia-doku. We found out through training that the Uzumaki Clan funded the massacres," Hinata answered Haku.

"I see." Haku got up and was about to start sprinting until Hinata stopped to ask.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need to take care of some things," Haku replied.

"So we will see you again?" Tukiko asked Haku.

"Yes I suppose so, in fact, I think it be very soon."

"Have a good day, Haku." Naruto waved as Haku walked away crying silently.

Meanwhile, four red-haired and green-eyed ninjas with whirlpool symbols were looking at photos of leaf ninjas provided by a small man in a business suit and sunglasses with two samurai guarding him. "Yep, it is her. Naruto Uzumaki and her team are here," the one of two Uzumaki males spoke up.

"So, should we contact the clan?" The other male asked.

"Why? So that bitch Kushina could claim the credit for Naruto's capture. Hell no we can do ourselves," one of the female Uzumaki snarled at the male.

The businessman snapped at the Uzumaki clan, "Who cares about a single girl? What are you going to do about the Hidden Leaf-nins?"

The second huge female Uzumaki grabbed two large axes and cut the two samurai into two. She then let go one of her axes to grab the businessman by the throat. "Don't think for a second that you can order our clan around Gatō. We are here strictly for business. If you want to deal with the Hidden Leaf, use the ninjas you hired. We will go after Naruto and her Uchiha and Hyūga teammates. The rest, you will deal with yourselves and if you interfere in our clan business, you will die." She then throws Gatō across the room.

"That's Tenbatsu, her wrath can be as bad as the gods," the male Uzumaki commented.

"Shut up, we got work to do," Tenbatsu stated.

'I hope you get killed,' Gatō thought as he went home to pick up two new guards.

Zabuza was waiting for his tool Haku to return. She finally showed up with tears and anger directed at him. "What happened?"

"Why? Why are we joining the bastards that killed the clans off?" Haku screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Haku answered Zabuza by telling him everything that Naruto told her. After Haku answered Zabuza, he was pissed. "So the Uzumaki Clan backed up those stupid massacres. When I get my hands on them, I'll kill them."

"What are we going to do?" Haku asked.

"We are going to assist the Leaf-nins, contact them and strike a deal with them."

"As you command, Zabuza," Haku said before she left in Ice while Zabuza yelled to the heavens what he would do the Uzumaki clan and Gatō.

Haku appeared in front of Tazuna's house. Haku then knocked at the door to get an answer and Naruto was the one to answer. "Haku what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your superiors, Naruto, to make a deal from my master."

"Who is that at the door, Brat?" Anko asked Naruto.

"My name is Haku and my master, Zabuza Momochi, wishes to strike a deal," Haku answered a surprise Anko.

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist?" Kakashi asked who paled as Haku shake her head yes.

"What does Zabuza wants?" Kurenai asked Haku.

"He wishes to join your group to kill Gatō and the four members of the Uzumaki clan," Haku replied.

"Why would Zabuza, a missing-nin, wish to help kill Gatō and the Uzumaki clan?" Kurenai asked.

"He became a missing-nin in the first place to stop the Kiri massacres and wishes to take his revenge on the Uzumaki for what they did to the clans." The three Jōnin and four of the six Genin understood immediately.

"What does he want?" Kakashi asked.

"He wishes sanctuary with the Hidden Leaf so he does not have to worry about hunter-nins going after us once Gatō is dead."

"You don't need our protection," Anko stated.

"What?" the entire group asked at once.

"The Fourth Mizukage was killed a few weeks ago and Zabuza's fiancé took over as the Fifth Mizukage and put an end to bloodline hunts and the hunt on Zabuza. In fact, she wants Zabuza to return and get married soon," Anko then answer the group.

Haku began stuttering and banging her head on the wall. Once she was done she asked, "Can we join you guys then?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Kakashi replied while reading his orange book.

Haku smiled and left to tell Zabuza the news while the group was shock. Finally, Tukiko asked Naruto, "How do you turn an enemy to an ally?"

"I have no idea but I am not complaining," Naruto stated.

"Yasuragi," Kushina called for her second daughter.

"Yes mom," Yasuragi replied.

"The clan is giving you a mission." Kushina gave Yasuragi a scroll, "You are to give this to our clan members' stationed in Wave Country to retrieve our twenty percent cut and new workers."

"I wish we could do something for Wave," Yasuragi stated.

"I wish so too, but we can't expose ourselves right now," Kushina agreed with Yasuragi. "Also, keep an eye out for your sister. Remember to give her that scroll to her and tell her that family's blood is thicker than bastards' blood."

"Will do, mom," Yasuragi said before packing the scroll and left to Wave.

"Take care, my little angel and I hope you find your big-sis."

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story by reviewing.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I was thinking of adding Team 8 but decided against it for their too many characters and I wanted to show how much Team 8 change in the preliminaries. **

**2) Team Vixen is not famous but they are team that starting to make a name of themselves and people are observing them because they expect great things.**

**3) I always wanted an ulterior motive for Zabuza to try to be Mizukage, which was to protect the bloodline clans and save children like Haku.**

**4) The Uzumaki clan does not acknowledge Naruto changing her last name due to her bloodline belonging to the Uzumaki. **

**5) I really hope to have some conflict in this chapter, but it was not meant to be. The next one will be action packed, I promise. I thought it would be funny to add that the Fifth Mizukage was Zabuza's fiancé. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 2

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 7: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, Sasuke would be dead and my new clans and summons would be cannon. Instead, they are not, sad but true.**

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination Tristessa-Amoretta, animefanbren &** **ArinaSugarBaby**

It had been two days since Zabuza's group joined the leaf-nins and the two were preparing for battle. "Alright maggots, listen up for details on the battle plan." Anko explained while getting into position, "The plan starts off with Zabuza and his squad minus Haku helping us set up a trap for the rest of the missing-nins and the Uzumaki Clan members in the area. Kurenai, Tazuna, Team 7 minus Sai, and I will act as the bait on the bridge and Zabuza's group will backstab to the enemy Nins. Sai will remain here to guard the house against attacks and alert the ANBU of our situation when they arrive. The Genin from Team 13 will meet up with Haku and join in the assassination of Gatō, and if they have to, destroy his forces. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"I do," Sasuke stated with a pissed expression. "Why do the girls do the work of an elite male Uchiha?"

"Because they have combat experience and can be trusted in this situation. You and your fan-girl can barely be trusted as being bait without screwing up. So shut up!" While Sakura and Sasuke was stammering, Anko calmed down to ask, "Now, any intelligent questions?"

"Why are we not waiting for the ANBU?" Tukiko asked.

"Well Tukiko, we're not waiting because as soon as the ANBU arrive, Gatō's forces will be even harder to take out as they will be preparing for an all-out fight. Normally I would still wait, but now that we have a powerful ally among Gatō's forces, we can take them out with hardly a fight. That is why we cannot wait for the ANBU. Any more questions then?" Silence was Anko's answer. "Good. Everyone, get into position."

Anko and her group were waiting at the bridge as bait. It was not long for a mist to appear on the bridge. "Well, well, looks like there are some pretties boys," a missing-nin from Hidden Rock stated. "And they are from Hidden Leaf Forces, nice."

"Yeah, it looks like we lucked out, hey Zabuza?" A missing-nin from Hidden Cloud stated to Zabuza who was standing right next to him.

"Yes it does, but not for you," Zabuza told the Cloud missing-nin before he decapitated the missing-nin with his huge broadsword.

"Zabuza, you-" The missing-nin from Hidden Rock never finish as the demon brothers sliced him to bits.

"Good work, Zabuza," Kakashi stated.

"Where is the Uzumaki Clan?" Kurenai ask.

"All four of them are bringing up the rear with fifty of Gatō's thugs. They will be here in a few minutes," Zabuza answered Kurenai.

After a few minutes of waiting, true enough they came. However, it was not four Uzumaki members. Instead, there were three. "Zabuza, you said there were four members!" Anko yelled at Zabuza.

"I saw all four them together," Zabuza stated which got the attention of the Uzumaki.

"You saw what we wanted you to see, so we can spring our own trap," one of the two male Uzumaki stated, which shocked the group.

"You didn't think we would trust any missing-nins did you? Especially considering you were from Hidden Mist Forces. That is why we followed your apprentice," the other male replied.

"How did you sneak up on us? We would have detected you," Kurenai stammered.

"We followed you with one of our of four Uzumaki summons." The female lifted her hand to reveal a mosquito the size of a fist. "These little guys are useful for assassinations and spying missions." The mosquito dispersed.

"You three are the triplets of the Uzumaki bloody seasons. The two brothers are Touki and Banshuu, and their sister is Kaki," Kakashi commented.

"Glad to know that the copy cat, Kakashi, knows who we are. Going to bring out the Sharingan?" Kaki mocked much to Kakashi's horror, now that Sasuke knew.

"Yes, I think I will have to," Kakashi said in sorrow as he pulled back his headband to show a red three comma eye.

"Where is your fourth member?" Kurenai asked while the Jōnin pulling out their kunai.

"I believe Tenbatsu is greeting your Genin team and Zabuza's apprentice. She is also going to take them back to the Uzumaki clan," Touki replied to the group's horror since Tenbatsu was an elite Jōnin like Anko, Zabuza, and Kakashi.

"Soon, the Uzumaki clan will become more powerful than ever," Banshuu continue off Touki.

""I won't let you hurt my daughter," Zabuza then pulled out a sword for battle.

"Where are you going? We are today's entertainment and we can't let you all leave without a little show," Kaki stated before leaping into battle.

Haku and Team 13 were running to Gatō's fortress after meeting at the rendezvous point, when a huge tree was thrown at them to force them to stop. Naruto began pulling out her two guns out when a huge, muscular, red-haired woman came up to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto dropped her guns and sent flying across the clearing. Tukiko pulled out her assault rifle out but before she could take aim, the red-haired woman cut the weapon into two and one of the woman's axes were embedded to the ground. The woman then used her axe to jump up and fly kick the three remaining girls into a tree.

The woman smirked as Naruto and the group slowly got up. "Well, I see you are not the standard weak Genin."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, while she wiped away some blood and rubbed her black eye.

"My name is Tenbatsu Uzumaki, an Elite Jōnin and following orders of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto _Uzumaki_, you are to return to your clan stronghold to breed a new breed of Uzumaki with your bloodline. Please don't resist, I don't want to break your bones," Tenbatsu answered Naruto with glee.

"Like hell!" Naruto yelled as she got her swords out.

"We won't let you take Naru-Chan!" The three girls yelled as they got into a fighting stance.

"This is going to be fun," Tenbatsu commented as she rushed Naruto.

Naruto evaded Tenbatsu for she could not block her. Naruto tried to stab Tenbatsu but she proves to be as fast as she was strong. Naruto was kicked into the clearing. Tenbatsu was then upon Naruto and with the dull end of her axes she broke Naruto's legs. Naruto let out a scream as Tenbatsu hit Naruto in the head to try to knock her out. It appeared to work as Naruto was lying on the ground with her head bleeding.

The other girls tried to take on Tenbatsu with Jutsus but failed. They tried a combination of Ice, Water and Lighting but Tenbatsu countered it with '**Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu.**' Hinata then tired to move in and disable her with her Chakra Blades while the other two acted as support. Hinata fared better then Naruto and got in a few nicks before having her arms broken and thrown across the clearing. Haku then used her personal Jutsu '**Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death Jutsu,**' to send a thousand ice needles along with her own metal senbon needles. However, Tenbatsu used her axes to deflect them before she picked up a few metal senbons and sent them back through Haku. Haku was down and only Tukiko was left.

Naruto, meanwhile, stopped pretending to be knocked out and then dragged herself away to a safe distance to plan. Kyuubi was telling Naruto, "_**This is bad, kit. This may be a fight you can't win.**_"

'_I know. Mom, do you think you can finish her off when I summon you?_' Naruto asked Kyuubi in her mind.

'_**Kit, I don't think I can with my limited power and ten minute time limit,**_' she told Naruto.

_'What about with help?_' Naruto asked as she wiped some blood from her head and watched Tukiko fight for her life.

'_**Naruto, you just learned to summon the bosses three weeks ago, a month and half since I gave you the contract. Also, they told you after passing their test to not summon them until the next full moon which is a week away,**_**'** Kyuubi answered with worry.

'_I know, but I have no choice. I hope they understand that I needed the bosses to win this fight,_' Naruto replied to the Kyuubi while powering up her Summoning Jutsu.

Tukiko was now breathing hard. She been using her kunai with her Fire element and it was taxing her. Meanwhile Tenbatsu was pissed with Hinata's attacks and Tukiko's fire. Therefore, in respond, as Tukiko charged Tenbatsu, Tenbatsu sidestepped Tukiko, cut off her right hand off, and then smashed it.

Tukiko screamed in agonizing pain before Tenbatsu kicked her into a tree, effectively taking her out of the fight with a few ribs broke. Tenbatsu then felt a chakra blast and saw Naruto go through the hand signs for a summoning Jutsu.

'_She not supposed to know summoning,_' Tenbatsu thought as she powered up for a summoning Jutsu.

"This is for all of us, especially, Tukiko." Naruto then use, **'Summoning Jutsu: Boss Canine Alliance and Kyuubi Summon.'** While Tenbatsu, being a little faster, summoned, '**Summoning Jutsu: Death From Above.**'

On Naruto's side were two giant multicolor animals with seven tails and a dominate color on their body. One was a beautiful fox with greenish blue eyes, the majority of her fur white, and equipped with a short sword. The second one was a strong wolf with blackish gold stripes and a scar over one of them. Most of the wolf's fur was black, and it had a huge broadsword on its back. On top of the fox was a red-haired woman with nine red tails and red eyes. The woman looked down to the two bosses. "**Hello Dancing Spirit of the Fox Clan and Soul Hunter of the Wolf Clan.**"

"**Kyuubi why were we summoned when you were told you have to wait until a full moon,**" Soul Hunter asked.

"**We kind of had no choice.**" The Kyuubi pointed to where Tenbatsu was.

Tenbatsu was above the ground on top of a giant black mosquito and six brown mosquitoes surrounding her. "**Naruto summons you two since we didn't have a chance against the Elite Jōnin over there. In addition, since the Uzumaki Clan had four contracts, Naruto summoned you two in case that woman knew how to summon a boss.**"

"**Well, this is going to fun. I can't wait to rub it in Gamabunta of the Toad Clan's face that we defeated a rival of his.**" Dancing Spirit smiled as she pulled her sword out.

"**Where's the pup?**" Soul Hunter asked and Kyuubi pointed behind him.

"Sorry I can't join in due to my broken legs. But please give her hell for what she did to Tukiko. I'll accept whatever punishment later," Naruto answered while sitting up.

The two summonses looked at Tukiko and saw her right hand was cut off. Soul Hunter told Naruto, "**Very well, we will fight. But as punishment, you will not be allowed to summon us or have your friends signed our contract until the second full moon from now.**"

"Who are these summonses, Banpaia (vampire)?" Tenbatsu asked the mosquito she was on.

"**They are Soul Hunter and Dancing Spirit, two of most powerful bosses from two very powerful animal clans. Their clans focus more on quality over quantity. In addition, the Foxes and Wolves are under a treaty to share information and work together against other animal clans. Good thing you called for all of my brothers and sisters or we would die. I think she is the first human to have their contract,**" Banpaia answered Tenbatsu.

"Oh, this is great." Tenbatsu smiled sinisterly. "Not only do I bring the Elemental Star back, but also two powerful summonses all wrapped in one contract."

Tenbatsu's smile turned to scowl when Soul Hunter and Dancing Spirit used their swords and '**Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu**' on them. The mosquitoes tried to escape but the two of them were ripped to shreds. The mosquitoes then flew down and fired acid from their needle mouths, which Soul Hunter and Dancing Spirit evaded. Soul Hunter then distracted them by pulling off '**Earth Style: Earth Wall Dome Jutsu**' to create a protective dome around him while the mosquitoes fired acid at it. Dancing Spirit then performed '**Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu,**' and destroyed two mosquitoes by using fire on her tails. The three remaining mosquitoes were circling around until a vent of lava shaped as a wolf came out and destroyed another mosquito.

Climbing out of the vent was Soul Hunter and was prepared to fight Banpaia. However, while climbing out, second to last mosquito used his distraction to nosedive and stab Soul Hunter. Dancing Spirit rush to Soul Hunter and killed the mosquito that had injured Soul Hunter. But not before the mosquito injected some poison into Soul Hunter.

"**Damn, (pant), I am out of the fight. I need to (pant) return home soon or (pant) die from the poison,**" Soul Hunter panted. "**Looks like you (pant) have to deal with that oversize bug.**"

"**Don't worry, we'll take care of the bug,**" Kyuubi answered Soul Hunter as he returned to his summoning realm.

"**Your clan will pay, Banpaia,**" Dancing Spirit snarled before preparing to finish the fight.

The two remaining summons dished it out, but it looked like the fight was even until Banpaia uses his special Jutsu, '**Blood Style: Blood Stickiness Jutsu**' to shoot out some dark blood to capture the high ends of Dancing Spirit. Banpaia then got eye level to gloat before giving the killing blow to Dancing Spirit but she smirked before using, '**Tree Style: Tree Binding Jutsu**' to capture Banpaia with the trees around him. Dancing Spirit then used '**Ice Style: Tundra Storm Jutsu,**' on Banpaia and his summoner Tenbatsu.

Tenbatsu tried to run for it while leaving Banpaia behind but Kyuubi got in front of Tenbatsu and sneered, "**This is for hurting my kit and her mates.**" Kyuubi then kicked Tenbatsu into the heart of the Ice Jutsu along with Banpaia.

Kyuubi got safely next to Naruto, who had retrieved her pistols and dragged herself to Tukiko during the summon fight. Next to Tukiko was Haku who was healing Hinata's arms and herself so they can both treat Tukiko and Naruto. Kyuubi smiled for a bit while Dancing Fox disappeared, satisfied she had killed Banpaia.

"Naruto, when were you going to tell us about the fact you could summon?" Tukiko asked.

"After your birthday next week as a gift to the three of you," Naruto told Hinata, Tukiko and Haku while panting.

"Aw, that is sweet," Hinata had stated with a blush while Tukiko looked sadly at where her hand used to be, believe she would not summon anything.

"I get to sign the contract too?" Haku asked while she finished the patchwork on herself.

"Yes, of course. We only met a few days ago but I feel a big attachment to you for some reason." Naruto's statement caused Haku to blush.

"Looks like Haku has a crush on Naruto," Tukiko whispered to Hinata.

"I don't mind. Haku is kind and needs love too. So Haku can join us as long as she is not afraid to share," Hinata whispered to Tukiko.

The group relaxed until they heard some clapping. They turn around to see Gatō and fifty of his thugs behind him.

"Bravo, bravo. I commend you for killing that bitch. I was planning to kill her myself but you did it for me in that impressive ninja battle. However, I am afraid you still lose." Gatō smirked as he slammed his cane on the ground. "Looks like we've got five pretty girls, boys and I hope the Uzumaki Clan does not throw a fit for them not being intact after we turn them over. I doubt I can help myself since they all appear to be exotic with your bloodlines and features," Gatō stated while licking his lips.

The four of the five girls shivered while the Kyuubi got enraged. "**I won't let you harm my-"** The Kyuubi never finished and screamed out in pain. "**No, my ten minutes are up! I can't, I can't,"** The Kyuubi cried out in tears and despair before dispersing, leaving four girls to pale.

"Well, that is a disappointment, but we still have you four. Get them, boy-" Gatō never finished due to an axe being embedded into his body.

"I am afraid this bitch is still alive," Tenbatsu stated while pulling her axe out of Gatō's corpse.

The thugs all backed up from Tenbatsu while heat particularly radiated from her, melting the last remaining frost from her skin. A brave thug tried to rally his fellow men, "She killed our meal ticket!"

"And you are all next," Tenbatsu stated while powering up a fire Jutsu and scaring the thugs further.

She used '**Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu**' to send out multiple fireballs to burn most of the thugs to death. She then got out her two axes and ran to the surviving thugs to slaughter. The fight was over in a minute and Tenbatsu turned her attention to the girls. Naruto loaded a wind bullet to her pistol as quickly as possible and shot Tenbatsu as she approached. Tenbatsu fell to the ground.

"That was close," Naruto had sighed.

"Could this day get any worse?" Tukiko asked while holding her right arm.

She was answered when Tenbatsu got up and revealed she had armor and the bullet was embedded into it. "You just had to ask," Hinata stated before the pain came.

The girls could not do anything as Tenbatsu came upon them and slapped them to the ground. Naruto was then held in the air by the throat and the three girls were pinned to the ground with Tenbatsu's leg. "How did you survive?" Naruto asked.

"This armor was designed to stop any distant weapon thanks to its high quality deuterium metal and the seals to help keep my flexibility and add to its strength. Although, I have to admit the bullet came pretty close to piercing it but luck was not on your side since you picked the thickest part of the armor," Tenbatsu answered Naruto before getting a sinister smile while tightening her hold on all of them. "Now I am going to pay all you girls back for all the pain you caused me."

"I will not let you harm my sister," a voice stated before a red-haired girl stabbed Tenbatsu in the back with a long sword.

Tenbatsu looked at the girl to state, "Yasuragi, you traitor." Tenbatsu finally fell over dead.

Naruto then looked up to up to Yasuragi with shock before passing out, but not before hearing Yasuragi yelling, "Big Sis!"

It was morning when Naruto woke with a brown-haired woman examining her. "Hello. I see you are fully healed now after sleeping for twelve hours. I am Hana Inuzuka and I am a part-time medic-nin and part time veterinarian who traveled with the ANBU here. I believe you've meet me before," Hana stated while tried to figure out where she had seen her before. Then Naruto remember the small red markings on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, you were one my best doctors, you help me a lot when the head doctor Eboshi wasn't able to treat me," Naruto told Hana who smiled.

"I also help Hinata with her medical lessons," Hana continued off Naruto while looking to Tukiko in bed next to her while Hinata and Haku were on a couch. "Those three wouldn't leave under pain of death. I think you found some keepers." Hinata, Tukiko, and Haku blushed at Hana's statement.

"Yeah I love them, even Haku who we just met," Naruto then stated which got Haku to blush and both Hinata and Tukiko to give an accepting smile towards Haku. Naruto then got wide-eyed and asked Hana, "Please don't tell the council?"

"I am afraid that will be impossible since Team 7 now knows by the way your girls refused to leave you and Hinata accidently yelling out 'she loved us and not you' to Sasuke when he tried to get in your room. (Sigh) Hinata was pumped with a lot of adrenaline during the fight and it was enough to affect her judgments," Hana told Naruto, who had a worried face.

"I am sorry, Naruto," Hinata stammered for the first time in a long time while the other two looked down.

"Hinata, it is okay, we couldn't keep it a secret forever. I just wish we had more time to come up with a plan but that is okay. Just need to think faster." Naruto then gave a smile to Hinata before giving a worried look at Tukiko. "So what is the verdict?"

"She is completely healthy despite the fact that she lost her right hand. However, her ninja career could be considered over unless she wants to remain a Genin or a Chūnin Teacher," Hana told Naruto, which depressed Tukiko.

Naruto was thoughtful until she corrected Hana, "Maybe not. Can you hand me my backpack?"

Haku quietly got Naruto's backpack and handed to her. Naruto then pulled out storage marked medical designs. Naruto put some chakra into a blood seal to summon several blueprints and pulled out one in particular. Naruto handed that blue print to Hana who looked over them in surprised at the designs of a mechanical hand.

"Well, if you can get this built, it could work, but it needs someone with higher medical experience than me or Eboshi," Hana stated with Tukiko having hope in her eyes.

"Who would have that amount of experience?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say Lady Tsunade Senju of the three Sanin would be the only one with that amount of experience," Hana answered Naruto while Hinata, Tukiko, and Haku got depressed.

Naruto was thinking when a knock on the door revealed Yasuragi, Anko, Kurenai, Zabuza, the purple-haired ANBU captain Yugao and Kakashi. "Brat, we were so worried, glad to see you're awake," Anko told Naruto while giving her a hug. She then hit Naruto in the head. "Don't do that again," Anko yelled before hugging Naruto again harder and crying.

Kurenai was also hugging both Hinata and Tukiko; Zabuza was giving Haku a pat on the back. Yugao, Yasuragi and Kakashi were giving a smile on the scene in the background. The girls were telling their story while they told how they defeated the other three Uzumaki members and the rest of Gatō's thugs. Haku was sad to hear that the demon brothers died in the fight but it did not affect her too much since they were not family like Zabuza and only part time comrades.

Naruto then saw Yasuragi and smiled. "Hello there, Yasuragi, was it? Thanks again for your help."

"Anything for family," Yasuragi stated with a smile.

"What do you mean family?" Naruto asked.

"Here this scroll will explain everything," Yasuragi stammered while giving Naruto the scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll and read:

"_Dear my Beloved Daughter,_

"_If you are reading this, then Yasuragi must have found you and given you the scroll. I am sorry that I deceived you for so long. You see, at the night of your birth, the Uzumaki clan came to visit me. They told me that your father died and the seal was placed on you." _Naruto stop reading to think,_ 'It can't be her,' _before continuing to read._ "The clan came to me and told me to abandon you since your father came from a commoner background. I told them to kiss my ass and leave." _Naruto was shocked at what she read._ "Then they gave me an ultimatum: leave now or watch you die. In addition, to emphasize this point, they brought out a baby from the Aburame clan and killed it before my eyes. I knew I had to leave because I knew Sarutobi and I could not fight a three-way war between the fools in Konoha who would hate you, the Uzumaki Clan, and Hidden Rock forces who would hate you because of your father. I then decided to tell you I abandoned you so that you would not come looking for me and play the part that I liked the clan and was a little bitter for leaving you." _Naruto stopped to let a tear go before she continued to read.

"_Now about Yasuragi, yes, she is your sister, or to be more specific, your half sister. Yasuragi was born from forced artificial __insemination__in hopes I would get attached and stay with the clan to protect my second daughter. I guess it worked and I raised your sister the way I wanted to raise you. I wished I could have raised you both at the same time but those bastards refused to let me. I can tell you that your little sister has been waiting to meet you for a long time." _Naruto actually smiled at her first mom.

"_Originally, I was planning for us to be together on your eight birthday due to the fact that Hidden Rock would have cooled down by then, but then you developed the Elemental Star and I had to stay here to be a spy of sorts. The clan wants you now and it is not for your own good. Also, they are not only building up a work force using commoners from dirt poor villages, but also building a private army at headquarters from children taken in and brainwashed, and are also trying to reverse engineer technology that you are discovering. Warn the Hidden Leaf forces and beware the clan. We will meet at the exams. Watch out for Yasuragi's teammates, who were sent to capture you and are loyal to the clan. Stay safe and take care._

"_From your second ever loving mother,_

_Kushina Namikaze_

_P.S. Tell the Kyuubi I thank you for being the mother that I couldn't be and I want to show my appreciation when I return._"

Naruto and the Kyuubi were frozen in shock as the others took the letter and read it. To say the least, they were shocked. Yugao then asked Yasuragi, "How big is their army?"

"Including the Uzumaki Clan members, they have two thousand at most." Yasuragi answered Yugao.

"How successful are they at reverse engineering?" Kurenai asked for Naruto who was in complete shocked.

"Closer than other villages but they still have a long way to go before getting to Fire Country level." Yasuragi then looked at Naruto and stammered, "Big Sis?"

Naruto then grabbed onto Yasuragi in a big hug. "Yasuragi, tell me you are not lying, that my first mom cares for us."

"She does, every time Mom reads the report on you in private she smiles and tells me how proud she is of you and wishes we both there with you like a family should be," Yasuragi answered Naruto who crying in joy and Naruto's friends, lovers and Kyuubi were smiling at the sight.

"_**Looks like you have two moms now?**_" Kyuubi communicated to Naruto.

Yasuragi then had to leave. "Well, it is time for me to leave."

"We understand. If you stay here, the Uzumaki clan would get suspicious if you don't report the clan member's demise within two days," Kurenai answered for Naruto who did not want her discovered younger sister to go yet.

"See you at the exams." Naruto waved her sister good-bye as Yasuragi left by the window.

"Well, this is interesting." Yugao took the scroll Yasuragi left. "I'll report this to Hokage-sama." Yugao also left by the window along with her ANBU unit.

"Now that that's settled, let us head downstairs. I believe the villagers want to show their thanks."

The group then got up, went downstairs, and received a thunderous applause from the villagers. Then the party went to full swing. During the party, the group received many thank you from the villagers for getting rid of Gatō and the Uzumaki Clan, especially Naruto, Tukiko, Hinata, and Haku. All the while, Sasuke was giving them death glares for stealing his fame while Sai was at the side drawing and Sakura was doing a little soul searching. Sasuke also went to Kakashi and demanded he teach him how to use his newly activated Sharingan he had during the fight on the bridge. Because of the council, Kakashi had no choice but to agree. Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata, Tukiko and Haku then sat down at a table to relax for a bit until a little boy tap onto Naruto.

"Um, Naruto," Naruto turned to the voice to see it was Inari along with Tsunami. "I want to apologize for what I said and did. I acted like a coward after Dad's death." Inari got a little depressed until Naruto rubbed his head.

"Inari, it is all right to be afraid, it is not doing something about it that makes people a coward. What I see before me is no coward, but a brave individual who have come here, admitted it, and did something about it. Kakashi told me you helped Sai defend your mom against ten thugs, so you should be proud," Naruto told Inari with a smile.

"Thanks big sis," Inari yelled before giving Naruto a hug and running off to the party.

"I also wanted to thank you too, Naruto, and apologize," Tsunami, stammered. "You were right, Inari really need the tongue lashing you gave him. I am sorry you had to do it for me."

"Don't worry about it, just be there for him and don't be afraid to remind that he is lucky to have you as a family," Naruto reassured Tsunami.

The party ended an hour after midnight when a huge group of villagers returned from the raid on Gatō's estate. They spread the money among everyone and paid an S-rank Mission pay to the leaf-nins. The leaf-nins, Haku, and Zabuza then had to leave first thing in the morning.

"Do you have to leave?" Inari asked Naruto while the others were boarding the fighter.

"Yes, we need to return home since you guys are safe now," Naruto told Inari.

"Before you go, I'd like Haku to go with you," Zabuza asked Naruto.

"Zabuza," Haku stammered.

"I need to return home to get married to a fiancé who probably had been waiting a long time. It is now your turn to follow your heart," Zabuza softly told Haku. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have an ambassador with the Hidden Leaf."

Haku smiled as she boarded the fighter along with Hinata and Tukiko with open arms. Naruto got in the cockpit to prepare for launch as the villagers backed away.

"Goodbye," Inari said in tears as she left in her fighter.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tenzo asked his fellow villagers.

"Why not call it the Vixen's Bridge?" Inari suggested.

"The Vixen's bridge huh, I like it," Tenzo stated with a smile on his face.

At the Hokage's office, Team 7 minus the Genin and Team 13 has returned and given their report. He felt like he had aged further from their reports. "So the Uzumaki Clan is building up an army and we didn't even know about until now."

"Yes sir," Kakashi replied.

"Well, at least the mission was a complete success. Gatō is dead, we have an ally with Hidden Mist Forces, the Uzumaki Clan is short four Jōnin, and we can open up land trade routes in Wave." Hokage then got dread and looked at Tukiko. "Now Tukiko, we may need to talk about your future."

"Before we do that old man, I'd like to hire Team 13 and Haku for a medical mission," Naruto stated.

"Oh?" the Hokage asked.

"I'd like to hire them to search for Lady Tsunade to help me develop a procedure to replace Tukiko's hand," Naruto stated and shocked everyone in the room. "If I can get Lady Tsunade to help and write notes on the procedure, we can help every ninja who was forced to retire by replacing destroyed limbs with prosthetics."

"That would be very helpful to the medical program if they convinced Lady Tsunade," Hana threw in her two cents to help Naruto.

"Hmm, I will allow the mission under two conditions. One, you take a student of mine to help look for Tsunade. His spy network assures he is the only one who has a chance in finding her. The second condition it that you try and convince Lady Tsunade to return to Konoha."

"You want us to help convince a crabby old lady to return to Konoha?" Hinata asked while Tukiko had hope in her eyes.

"Okay, we will do it. So where is your student?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"He should be here now," the Hokage stated.

Then a puff of smoke revealed a fifty-year-old white-haired man with a red jacket and head plate with oil on it. He then got into a pose and yelled, "I am Jiraiya, the legendary toad sage, the seducer of woman and writer of the Make-Out series so all men can share in perverseness and success!"

While the Hokage looked stoic being used to Jiraiya, Kakashi was practically worshipping Jiraiya, and Hana, Kurenai and Anko looked ready to kill him. The four girls raised an eyebrow at the oddity that was Jiraiya. Naruto then broke the silence to ask the Hokage, "Can I shoot him?"

This cause all the woman to laugh, Jiraiya face faulted and Kakashi to cry at his former student. "No Naruto, you can't shoot him. You need him for your mission," the Hokage answered Naruto.

"I am not going to shoot anything important. I am going to shoot something he is not using or hasn't used, like his dick," Naruto replied, causing all the men cover their balls in an instant, and the women continued to laugh.

"Brat, you can't shoot my man piece! It is important!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto for hurting his pride.

"Really because the only reason I see you writing these books, yes I know what they are, is because you cannot get some action unless you pay for it. I wonder if you are still a virgin and your only chance to see naked woman is by spying on or paying them. Am I right, you pervert," Naruto stated while the woman were laughing hysterically and Kakashi was crying in his corner.

Jiraiya was embarrassed, not because Naruto question his manhood but because she is right up except him still being a virgin. He had lost his virginity getting drunk with another woman and she beat him to a pulp afterword. In addition, she had called him a pervert. "Brat, I am not a pervert. I am a super pervert!"

"Whatever you say, pervy sage," Naruto statement caused Jiraiya to face fault again and the woman almost died laughing.

"Okay, Naruto that is enough torturing Jiraiya. You need him for the mission," the Hokage ordered Naruto while chuckling a little.

"So what is the mission sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. You are to help Naruto and her team find Tsunade," the Hokage told Jiraiya.

"And why would I help the brat?" Jiraiya asked the Hokage.

"Because I am a lesbian and have two, possibly three girlfriends already. Plus you get to ride in my fighter," Naruto stated, causing Jiraiya and the Hokage get nosebleeds while Hinata and Haku looked ready to kill Naruto until they remembered Tukiko's hand.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jiraiya left like a bat out of hell to the fighter.

"Old Man," Naruto then stammered. "Team 7 Genin found out about my relationship with Tukiko and Hinata that I think you already know about that due to your viewing orb. So the council will know soon too. Can you keep them off our back so I can think of something?"

"Okay, Naruto, I will try, but I can't guarantee to hold them off much longer than when you return," Hokage sadly told Naruto.

"I already have a plan but it just needs more time," Naruto reassured the Hokage before leaving.

"So what is the plan?" Hinata asked for Haku and Tukiko too.

"A seal that the Kitsune used to help reproduce between females and the Kyuubi knows it," Naruto, answered the girls, who were now wide-eyed. "That is another reason I need Tsunade, to help perfect the seal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hinata, Tukiko and Haku yelled while dragging Naruto away to the fighter still park at the gates. Kurenai and Anko laughed before giving each other a kiss.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was going in a meeting with three elders to discuss how the council would force Team 13 to marry Sasuke. Sasuke was laughing like a mad man, thinking about what he was going to do once Naruto was forced into his bed where he believed she rightfully belonged.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Also, check my main page for challenges.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The Uzumaki names actual translate to individuals seasons, except fall (Banshuu) that was closest one I could find for fall.**

**2) The Canine Alliance comes from my first story, Oblivion's Fox.**

**3) Tukiko losing her hand was a last minute decision for Naruto excuse to look for Tsunade early. **

**4) Why Kushina was not angry with the Kyuubi, well, like most Ninjas who know the Kyuubi is still alive. They know she tried not to kill anyone and asked to be stopped, while most assume or know she was controlled and is not monsters that kill people for fun. In addition, Kushina is happy that the Kyuubi is helping her daughter.**

**5) I cannot remember Jiraiya's speech so I made this short one up.**

**A) To a reviewer, Naruto may seem like she gets everything, well it is partially true but for different reasons. Naruto since she was born, the council tried to ruin or control her life unlike Sasuke who cries and the council gives him whatever he wants. The only reason Naruto isn't in a brothel or a mindless weapon since she was five is because the clans, certain Shinobi factions and the Hokage protecting her and give her things she will need to protected herself and be untouchable to the other factions. Also on a side note, unlike Sasuke who gladly accept high level training for himself. Naruto helps others or bring them along since she believes she is not that special.**

**B) DragonKnight Shaun pointed out a problem with the element sub have been change to make more sense. I also came up with one for Fire and Lighting to be light like light from the sun but still looking for a better idea. **


	8. Chapter 8: To Escape One’s Past for One

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 8: To Escape One's Past for One's Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be famous in the Manga world and I would know how to draw.**

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination, animefanbren &** **ArinaSugarBaby**

The council room was filled with all the Clan Heads, the Shinobi Military Braches, and the Civilian Representatives. On top of the council, there were the three elders with Sasuke Uchiha. Now normally, the Civilians, Elders and Shinobi have a say in Clan matters, but this was a unique case. Naruto was a valid commodity that the village hopes to depend on. She represents a future clan, since a few knew she is actually part of the Namikaze Clan, which would be valuable members to the Shinobi forces and the Civilians income for trading goods. As well for both, new income due to advertising that this intelligent girl and great village that has a Bloodline brought back from the dead. However, if Naruto doesn't have children, then all shot down as their will be no future clan and some even question if she can be consider a clan if she brings no future clansmen to it. Even her knowledge on weapons would not be as valuable as many would think Konoha as foolish to allow such a bloodline to die. So the whole council has gotten involve and a few were trying to take advantage of it, by using weak excuse of influence to grab hold of all Team Vixen.

"This is an outrage, Sarutobi! Naruto Ryuu is a lesbian! And you and several members in this room have kept this from the rest of us!" An elderly man named Homura Mitokado form the elder council yelled.

"She needed to fall in love with a male, not her female teammates," Koharu Utatane, an elderly woman from the elder council continued to complain.

"It is not her fault she lost attraction to men due to you trying to force it down her throat and a few civilians trying to rape her four years ago." Tsume stated as she remembered the secret report of the Uchiha trying to grab several girls for breeding before they had the traitors killed.

"The fact of the matter is that she is not producing children with a female," Koharu explained.

"Oh, leave the poor dear alone. Naruto does not a need to marry a male to produce children. There is artificial insemination which Naruto has agreed to do if she can't marry a man," an elderly yet busty woman named Eboshi Shiori of the medical core explained.

"Be as that maybe, Naruto Ryuu will need to marry a male to increase the chance of healthy, strong children. Unless she can produce children with a girl, we the elders and the civilians will not allow this to happen. So we believes she should marry Sasuke Uchiha," Homura stated, which angered all the clan heads; including Hiashi Hyūga and Mikoto Uchiha, while most of the civilians were happy because they were major fan of the old Uchiha Clan who help them become the rich. The Shinobi faction was split in the middle on the issue, meaning the elders were winning.

"That will not happen; she will not marry Sasuke since she seems to hate the old Uchiha thinking," Ibiki Moreno stated as the scars on his face flare up. Ibiki knew this is pointless since he observe Naruto while Anko have their monthly get together.

"Then I have a proposal. Naruto Ryuu goes through the old Root Program I had set up, marry her and possible convince the other three girls to marry Sasuke Uchiha, to make her more conformable to produce a child," an old war hawk cripple named Danzō suggested with a sinister smile.

"Train her to be a mindless robot so anyone can fuck her, you mean?" Mikoto yelled in disgusted.

"She needs to learn her place, mother." Sasuke smirked, which infuriated Mikoto further. She thought, '_Why can't you be like Itachi?_'

"I am afraid that Naruto's or her team's fate cannot be decided today," the Hokage stated, which shocked the group.

"What are you talking about, Sarutobi?" a civilian asked.

"Yugao, why don't you explain?" The Hokage asked the ANBU captain and representative of the ANBU.

"Under article 64 slash A: a Shinobi's fate cannot be decided if she or he is not present to defend his or her actions unless said ninja is a missing-nin or dead. I believe Naruto is on a mission to find Lady Tsunade and her fate cannot be decided until she returns to Konoha," Yugao explained with a smirk that infuriated the civilians and the elders. Sarutobi thought, '_I bought you some time, Naru._'

"Very well, we will wait for Naruto's return," Danzō said with a hidden smirked believing he still won. Sasuke was thinking, '_Soon, Naruto, you and your bitches will be under my feet like you are supposed to be._'

Oh, how wrong he will be.

Hinata was flying the fighter and training Haku how to handle the fighter while Naruto was in the back, taking a break from learning a new technique called the Rasengan while building a new hand and finishing her lightening manipulation with clones left behind on the ground. Jiraiya took an interest in Naruto's training for some unknown reason and forced her to accept him as a teacher by telling her he trained her father and begging. Naruto had completed the first stage of spinning her chakra to keep a water balloon perfectly round and the second of exploding a rubber ball in one day due to her higher Chakra control. The next day, she was working to put it all together. Five days later, she could do it with a clone.

While Naruto worked on the Rasengan, elemental manipulation, and the robotic hand. Anko and Kurenai helped Tukiko train in combat without her right hand and use one-handed Jutsus that Haku helped with a little too. Tukiko quickly found out how much she had depended on her right hand, so she hoped that they would find Tsunade soon.

"Where is that perverted old man?" Tukiko yelled.

"Calm down, he is just checking out the town," Naruto commented.

"This is the twentieth town we went to in the past week, and we have been here the longest: four hours. What is he going to make us do? Make us check all of them?" Tukiko asked.

"Looks like," Anko answered with a scowl.

"I hope he has something or I will stick a flaming Kunai up to where the sun doesn't shine," Tukiko commented and it got quiet.

"You have been around Anko way too long," Naruto commented.

"I want to use my right hand again and the only one slowing us down is that perverted old man!" Tukiko yelled when Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey guys, good news. Tsunade is in the village next to us, gambling," Jiraiya stated, unaware of the danger he had walked into.

"You spent four hours in this town just to find out she is in the next?" Tukiko asked quietly while getting a Kunai out with her left hand.

"Well, the beauties of this town were distracting me," Jiraiya answered fool foolishly.

Tukiko jumped and yelled, "I am going to castrate you!"

She would have succeeded if Jiraiya had did not run to the other side of the cabin, and Naruto, Anko and Kurenai stopped her. "Calm down, Tuki-Hime, he will not make that mistake again, right?" Naruto gave Jiraiya the evil eye but it did not calm Tukiko down.

"Hinata dear, get us to the next town as fast as possible under stealth," Kurenai ordered.

Hinata agreed and lifted off to the town with a while cloak while Haku left to keep Tukiko down, never knowing that another was looking for Tsunade.

An ugly man with a hunchback, covered head to toe was heading to the very same town, looking for Tsunade. "Soon my contract will be done and the Mother's hunger will be satisfied." Out of his hunchback, a tentacle rubbed the back of his head in satisfaction.

It was night when the group arrived at the local casino to find that Tsunade had left an hour ago, since she was a little concerned over winning for the first time in a long time. This led to all the girls beating up Jiraiya for making them miss her. It was then decided to head to a bar to eat and drink before moving on when they spotted a busty blond-haired woman eating with a black-haired woman, who had a pig in her lap. Jiraiya ran over to Tsunade, dancing because they had found her.

"Tsunade, is that you?" Jiraiya asked.

The blonde-haired person looked up with her golden eyes to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

The group soon joined Tsunade at the table to discuss things. "Tsunade, I am here to request your services," Naruto told Tsunade.

"My services?" Tsunade asked while her black-haired assistant Shizune wondered the same thing.

"Well, I need your help with a complex medical seal that could be very important to girls like me. The second and most important is to help with an operation to replace Tukiko's right hand." Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal an incomplete robotic hand, blueprints and a book on the operation.

Tsunade was in a stupor until Jiraiya added, "Also, sensei wants you to return home."

Tsunade then got angry. "The first two I may do for you for a price. But the last request I will tell you now: fuck no."

"You said the same thing to me that one special night," Jiraiya commented.

"Idiot, I was drunk, you were drunk and you took my virginity. You were lucky I lost my anger and didn't castrate you!" Tsunade screamed. "Now why would I return to the village of idiots who die for stupid dreams like being the Hokage? Now about the payment I was thinking-" Tsunade never finished as Naruto punch her right in the mouth.

"How dare you insult our comrades, you bitch!" Naruto yelled with her lovers and senseis concerned on the danger Naruto just opened.

"Listen sister, do you know the pain I had to go through because of that village? If you had seen my pain, you would understand the pain I went through," Tsunade stated.

"All I see is an old hag with a vanity issue who is running away from the past instead of facing it!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

Naruto replied, "Do I need to spell it out for you? You are old coward who hides behind a disguise."

Tsunade smashed the table. "Get outside now!" Tsunade ordered.

Naruto got up defiantly and readied herself in front of a pissed Tsunade. Her teammates, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Jiraiya watched with concern. "You think you can win, Genin?" Tsunade snarled.

"Honestly, no. But I can take you down a few pegs I think." Naruto then went through a few hand signs, '**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**,' to send a huge gust of wind to Tsunade.

To stop the wind, Tsunade slammed into the ground to uplift a huge rock to block it. She then lifted the rock up and threw it at Naruto. Naruto escaped the rock and went through some familiar hand signs, which shocked Tsunade. Naruto used '**Wood Style: Spear Head Jutsu,**' to send a long, thin wood spear at Tsunade. She countered with '**Wood Style: Whipping Willow**,' so a small tree with many arms used one of the arms to grab the spear and slam it to the ground.

Tsunade then looked into Naruto's eye to see that it was a blush green eye with a yin-yang pupil. It also had four triangles coming from out of the pupil with them being brown, dark blue, yellow and white. "The Elemental Star, so it does exist and it looks like you have mastered four of the five elements."

"Yep, I just finished mastering lightening this week with Shadow Clones. Now to show you two things I just mastered recently." Naruto powered up a new Jutsu, '**Gravity Style: Weightlessness Jutsu**.'

Tsunade was now floating in the air and vulnerable. Naruto used that to her advantage to summon one Wood Clone, one Ice Clone and two Shadow Clones. The Ice Clone and Wood Clone grabbed onto Tsunade to hold her in place while a Shadow Clone stayed behind to hold Tsunade up with the Jutsu. The others helped Naruto form a spiral blue ball. Naruto then charged Tsunade with the shadow clone yelling out, '**Rasengan!**'

Tsunade, not wanting to be hit by Naruto, slammed the Ice Clone into Naruto's legs, which made Naruto trip and slam the Rasengan into the ground, dispersing the first Shadow Clone and the Ice Clone. Tsunade then kick the Wood Clone into the second Shadow Clone to destroy them all. Tsunade fell to the ground, pissed. She then ran to Naruto and punched her into a building. Naruto got out of the building, a little wobbly.

"Naru-Chan!" Hinata, Tukiko and Haku yelled before running to Naruto to help her.

"Jiraiya, what were you thinking? Teaching that brat the Fourth's technique," Tsunade questioned Jiraiya.

"She has the talent and it is hers by right. Granted, she is not like the Fourth. He was a warrior prodigy while Naruto is a multi-tasker," Jiraiya admitted.

"And even he died at a young age and wasted his talents on a stupid dream," Tsunade commented.

"Don't you dare insult my father," Naruto snapped at which Tsunade scowled.

"Oh, I see. You are Minato's daughter. So you are like your old man, a fool trying to live a fool's dream of being Hokage," Tsunade commented.

"It is not a fool's dream. He died doing something a coward like you could not do: Save lives even at the cost of one's own life! He also lived his dream unlike you!" Naruto yelled which ticked off Tsunade.

"What about you brat, what is your dream?" Tsunade asked with a snarl.

That one question struck Naruto because she did not know what she wanted to be besides being a ninja to protect her friends and the family she made. She thought back to the when the Third Hokage told her how the village is his family that he needs to protect. Naruto realized that even if she hated some of the people in the village, she considered it precious to her. After a long silence, Naruto began to chuckle before laughing like a mad woman.

"You know," Naruto began to get everyone's attention while she started to stand on her own two feet. "I never had one; I just had a desire to protect my family and friends. However, now I have realized something. I want to be something that protects my family, my friends, and my village. To make the decision to save lives and keep them safe. I want to be the best Ninja. I want to be Hokage to make sure Konoha, my village and home is safe."

Tsunade looked at Naruto to see two people she loved in her. She felt the sorrow catch up to her despite running away from it them for such a long time. Tsunade looked into Naruto's eye and thought, '_Maybe, just one more time._'

"So brat, you think you can be Hokage?"

"I know I can," Naruto stated without question, which made Tsunade smirk.

"Then, brat, how about a bet? I noticed that you were near completion in mastering the Rasengan. If, in one week, you master the Rasengan completely with one hand, I will return to Konoha, help you with your two medical techniques for free, and give you this." Tsunade showed off a necklace, a piece of green jewelry.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune gasped.

"What is so special about that rock?" Tukiko asked Anko, Kurenai and Jiraiya

"That jewel shard belongs to the First Hokage and is worth three mountains full of jewels. It is also said that only the future Hokage can wear it," Jiraiya replied which shocked Naruto, Tukiko and Hinata.

"What do you want in return?" Naruto asked.

"If you lose, you will give me a fourth of the Namikaze estates for your two medical techniques, scrolls detailing with any new medical techniques from Konoha, and DNA samples of your bloodline," Tsunade answered.

"Why do you want samples of my DNA?" Naruto asked.

"Let us just say that your DNA could provide me with a way to produce a child to continue the Senju line," Tsunade answered.

"Alright I agree except the blood. I let you just have it if it will help save your family's bloodline." Naruto pulled out a needle and took some blood out of her neck. Naruto then held out the needle to Tsunade. "I swear on my blood that I will fully master the Rasengan in one week."

Tsunade, in fear of the blood, accepted the vial of blood while Naruto walked to the fighter to get ready for tomorrow. Everyone went to sleep and prepared for tomorrow.

It was morning at the fighter, and Naruto, her senseis and her lovers were talking about training today when they heard a knock. The door opened to reveal Shizune there with a worried face. "Hello, can I come in?"

"Sure." Naruto showed Shizune in.

Shizune walked into the room and got in front of Naruto, "Listen, I need you to talk about your bet."

"What about my bet?" Naruto asked.

"You need to call it off," Shizune shocked the group.

"Why does Naru-Chan need to call it off?" Hinata asked.

"It has to deal with the cursed necklace." Shizune got everyone's attention as she began to tell the sad tale about Tsunade.

It started the day her brother was born. At the time, the Senju clan began to die out because of genetic defection that caused a birth defect: one out of fifty had a chance to survive. So Tsunade began to dream about being a medic to save her family. However, the Third Great Shinobi War started and it caused her to go to the front line with the majority of the Senju Clan. During the war, her brother Nawaki was given the cursed necklace when he became a Genin, because he said he would be Hokage. Later, Nawaki died on his very first mission because medics were not able to treat him quickly enough. After she got over her grief, she proposed for every team to have a field medic, but it was shot down because they did not have the recourses or the time to train medics.

During that meeting, she met her lover, Dan. After three months together, Tsunade gave Dan her necklace after telling her about his dream of being Hokage. However, on his next mission, he died and his remains were splattered all over a room. Tsunade was released from duty due to depression. A year later, the war ended thanks to Minato Namikaze, but in the end, Tsunade was the only survivor of the Senju clan besides the elderly who were too old to produce a child and were slowly dying off. In her grief, Tsunade left Konoha with Shizune, her apprentice.

While the group was sadden with the tale, Naruto got a determine look. Naruto got up and began to walk out. "Where are you going?" Haku asked.

"I've am going to start now in mastering the Rasengan," Naruto stated.

"Naru-Chan," Haku stated quietly.

"I now realized there is a bigger reason to win." Naruto paused while everyone gave her questioning look. "She made that bet so she could believe in something again."

Shizune was shocked at what Naruto had said as she left the fighter to get some heavy training today.

Meanwhile at the bar, Tsunade was talking with Jiraiya about Naruto and the bet. "I can't believe you got a new student, Jiraiya."

"Well, let's say I saw something in her that reminded me about her father. He was a hard worker too and not one of the prodigies that the village seems to worship despite being brilliant. She is not like the Uchiha or people like Orochimaru who thought everything should be handed to her. She is a hard worker and someone who is willing to work for others. I am proud to say I only met Naruto a short while ago but I am glad to teach her, even if she likes to insult my… style of living."

"She made fun of your perverted nature. I think I may like her," Tsunade commented with a smile.

"Why did you make that bet with Naru?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. When I looked at her, I just saw…" Tsunade stopped to muse at it. She then got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked with a smirked.

"Nowhere, I am just taking a walk," Tsunade lied.

Over the next six days, Tsunade began to walk around to talk with the Leaf-nins about Naruto, working with her clones on her medical techniques and observing the girl. She was impressed with her, especially after learning how far Naruto would go to help her friend and lover. She remembered yesterday when she finally completed the operation.

Flashback

Tukiko was on the table while Tsunade was connecting the cybernetics synapses with the arm bone and biological synapses. The only one in the room was Shizune, who was taking notes while Tsunade made small talk with Tukiko. Tukiko talked about how she fell in love with Naruto and later Hinata and Haku.

"Young love, such an amazing thing. No matter who it is between," Tsunade commented.

"Yeah, it is," Tukiko had said more to herself than to Tsunade.

"So the bet I have with her. Do you think she will pass?" Tsunade asked to shock the group as she put the final touches to the hand.

"I know she can," Tukiko answered as she brought up an organic and metallic hand. "She promised she would win just like she promised you would repair my right hand."

End Flashback

Tsunade was now at the training ground watching Naruto doing the one thing she thought was impossible. Naruto had done a completed Rasengan with one hand on a tree. The tree was destroyed and Naruto smirked at Tsunade. "You saw that, grandma. I believe I have won our bet."

"So you have brat, so you have." Tsunade in a flash came, knock the headband off, and kissed Naruto's forehead as she did with Nawaki before putting the necklace on Naruto. "I hope my faith in you is not wrong."

"Don't worry grandma, I will prove to you it is not," Naruto stated with a foxy smile.

"Go on, get ready. As soon as I find my idiot of a teammate and my student Shizune, we are leaving to Konoha," Tsunade ordered while Naruto ran off.

It was an hour later and Tsunade was gathering Jiraiya and Shizune together to prepare to leave for Konoha.

"It will be interesting going home after so long," Shizune commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how-" Tsunade then noticed a stranger with a hunchback and a body covered in a gray hood.

"Can we help you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. I have a contract to finish with you, Lady Tsunade, and the Mother is hungry. You three and your summons will do very nicely to quench the Mother's hunger." The man looked up to reveal gold silted eyes and grey decaying skin. It was then that an epic battle was about to begin.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Also, you should check out my main page for challenges, and pool on your favorite OC.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Tsunade using wood style made sense to me because of her parentage and I thought it should be in canon.**

**2) The reason why Naruto learned the Rasengan faster than in canon is because: **

**1. She was properly trained and had extensive training in chakra control.**

**2. Naruto is more of a problem solver because she reversed engineering the old technology and rebuilding them.**

**3. Naruto had the experience of Jiraiya being taught the Rasengan, so he could teach Naruto faster. **

**3) Naruto not wanting to be Hokage until now makes sense to me. Since Naruto had family and friends, she does not need to seek attention. This was the canon's reason for being Hokage until Naruto met Haku.**

**4) The canon never did explained what happen to the Senju Clan and even in war, there had to be young children to continue the line. Therefore, I thought it would make sense if it was a combination of birth defects and the war.**

**A) To those who may wish for Naruto's name to be change to be something more feminine, I decided against it because I want it to be like that girl on a T.V. show called "Dead Like ME" where the female reaper's name is George. I plan to have fun with the name but have not got around to it yet.**

**B) I like to thank Demon Eyes KyoS for coming up for Fire + Lightening produce Solar Flare. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Mother

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 9: The Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be hard work for me.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

In front of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune was the mad man who was sickly swishing his arms back and forth. "Are you insane?" Tsunade yelled.

However, Shizune noticed the man's appearance and asked quietly, "What happened to your skin?"

The man chuckled as he removed his hood to reveal his skin had been changed to a sickly grey, his mouth resembling that of a squid's beak and his eyes were bright yellow with slits. "Intrigued, are you not?" The man commented while chuckling sinisterly. "You are drawn to the majesty of my kind."

"Who or what are you?" Jiraiya asked with disgust.

"I was once a wealthy merchant who traded and bartered to gain power, but I was never satisfied until I met the Mother and became her follower," the follower of the Mother replied.

"Who is this 'Mother'?" Tsunade asked the follower.

"She is a creature designed to fight the machines in the Mechanize War, centuries before mankind set off EMP devices and sent everyone to the Stone Age. However, unlike the others created by your kind, the thin bloods, she was a primal energy that feasted onto all flesh and the sorrow produced by the thin bloods race. The thin bloods quickly realized what they had created and put her away since they did not have the resources to kill her. However, they never thought that she could still feed on the pain of the human race and gather followers to serve her. That is the weakness of the thin bloods that my kind does not have."

"There are more of you?" Shizune asked.

"Many more are spread all over the world that is willing to give their lives to the Mother."

"How did you escape notice of my spy network and the other villages?" Jiraiya asked with concern.

"We are fast and silent when we need to be. In addition, no one notices or cares when a few villagers, low-level missing-nins, bandit camps, and weak summons disappear here and there. After all, things like that happen all the time all over the world," the follower replied to a shocked group.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade demanded.

"A man reached out to us and contracted us to a special job for him: to kill you, Tsunade, and any Hidden Leaf-nins that contacted you, all in exchange for a thousand sacrifices. Besides, your summonses were way too big of a deal to ignore," the man replied.

"Who is this man?" Jiraiya asked.

"His name is Orochimaru," the follower replied before leaping away from an angry Jiraiya.

The others began to join the fray against the evading follower, who fought back with kicks. Eventually, the follower escaped Jiraiya's and the others' wrath. Then the follower powered up a summoning Jutsu, which Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed and powered up their own. The follower summoned a grey giant squid, Tsunade summoned a giant blue and white slug, and Jiraiya summoned Minato's giant red toad with a sword, with a scar over one of his eyes and a pipe in his mouth.

"**The Squid Clan is here. I never thought I would see one outside the nightmare realm. Jiraiya, this is a very serious battle. I am glad you summoned me for this,**" The toad told Jiraiya, who was on top of the toad's head.

"Glad you see it that way, Gamabunta," Jiraiya told the toad.

"**Lady Tsunade, what will you have of me?**" The slug asked Tsunade gently while Shizune was at Tsunade's side on top.

"I need your help to take that summon down, Lady Katsuyu," Tsunade replied as the summons prepare to battle.

Meanwhile, away from the battle, Haku was outside waiting for the two Sennin and Shizune when she saw the summon battle. She ran in to tell everyone, which made everyone run out. "Fuck," Anko commented when she summoned the second Snake Boss Kingu. "Alright, Naru, you need to summon-"

Naruto interrupted Anko. "Anko-sensei, I can't summon for at least a week," Naruto told Anko, who cursed.

"Alright, you guys stay with the fighter. Kurenai, hop on and let us go blow this joint. Kingu, let's go," Anko ordered as Kurenai jumped on the head with Anko.

"**Right,**" Kingu compiled as it slithered to battle.

Meanwhile Naruto ran into the cockpit to prepare for lift off. "Running off to battle, Naru-Chan?" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"Isn't this against orders?" Haku asked, being the group's conscience.

"She said stay with the fighter. She said nothing about taking the fighter into a danger zone," Tukiko commented.

Meanwhile, at the battle, it was a standstill with the squid, Gamabunta and Katsuyu until Kingu ran into the squid and bit onto the squid with the poison fangs. The squid disappeared and the follower landed on the ground, laughing, making everybody wonder how crazy this man truly was.

"Why are you laughing?" Anko sneered while asking the question everyone thought.

"Because I don't need to hold off anymore; the Mother is ready to come into this world," the man answered as he removed his robes to reveal something that freaked the entire group: a squid eye was his hunchback. Then many tentacles began to shoot out of the guy's back. The squid then pulled out of his back using a space vortex to reveal a black squid that was several times bigger than the summons below it.

"Aw, shit," Jiraiya summed it up for the group.

The squid then came to life, swimming through the air, and attacked the group. The others began to evade either by slithering or by jumping away. The squid slammed its tentacles to the ground and tried to grab the summons. The summons evaded while firing acid, toxic fumes or fire on it with little success. One tentacle captured Katsuyu until Katsuyu separated and regrouped. Pissed at Katsuyu, it turned its concentration to the Kingu with a couple of tentacles slamming onto him. While Kingu was in pain, the squid captured him with tentacles, preventing his escape. Anko, Kurenai, and those off the snake tried to use Jutsus to get Kingu, Anko, and Kurenai free while the squid got closer with its beak. Tsunade was working even harder than Jiraiya and Shizune because she did not want Naruto to lose her loved ones. As the squid was about to kill them, Anko and Kurenai embraced each other and expected to die. Losing their dream of marrying each other and getting children to take care of through adoption or the seal Naruto was making.

Fortunately, death never came as a pair of red torpedoes hit the squid, and made the squid release the Kingu and tumbling away from Anko and Kurenai. The fighter, _Shadow Fox_ then let lose a bunch of bullets and lasers to hit the squid repeatedly until it flew over the squid and the squid gave chase to the fighter while everyone on the ground were amazed by the sight. Naruto began to use evasive maneuvers as the squid tried to capture the fighter.

"Hina-Hime, scan that thing to find its weak points," Naruto ordered Hinata.

Hinata scanned the creature using her blood line as well as the ships scanners. "Naru-Chan, there is a lot of temporal anomalies around the person that is connected to the squid. I think that if the person is severely wounded, if not killed, then the squid will return from where it once came after we hit it with another kill shot."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Naruto commented but Hinata disagreed.

"But the problem is that the person is protected well and we don't have enough fire power to get to him."

"Well, we have to do something," Naruto commented as she evaded another tentacle.

Haku looked at a hologram before she pointed out, "Look, there is an opening. Not enough to for our torpedoes get through and hit the guy but a person can squeeze through and hit the guy."

"I'll do it," Tukiko volunteered.

"Tukiko, it is too risky," Hinata told Tukiko.

"We don't have a choice," Tukiko pointed out.

After a momentary silence, Naruto said, "Do it."

"Come on, Haku, I need you to operate the hanger's controls for me to skydive," Tukiko commented as she suited up in a jump suit, a helmet, and a parachute while equipping an assault rifle.

Tukiko got at the doors when Naruto said over the intercom, "I have flown us into position, but I don't know if I can stay straight long enough."

"I am ready." Haku was at the controls.

"Jump," Tukiko ordered as Haku open the door and skydived to the squid.

Tukiko sped down and sailed through the squid's arms while she pulled out her assault rifle. Once she got through arms, she fell, the slid into the inner catacomb of the squid's arms to see the Mother's follower. The follower did not see Tukiko until she got her assault rifle up and put a few rounds into the guy. Before the man could do anything else, Tukiko continued her fall and slid out of the squid where she released her parachute and sailed away from the squid.

As the squid began to fall, the _Shadow Fox_ raised high into the sky to nosedive at the squid and fire two torpedoes at blinding speed. The two torpedoes then hit the squid and caused a massive explosion to make the squid disappear while the follower fell to the ground. Tukiko sailed down, landing next to the follower to see that he was alive and barely moving. In response, Tukiko removed her helmet, activated the retraction for her parachute, slammed her foot into the man, and put her rifle to the guy's chest.

Approaching Tukiko were the people on the ground after their summons disappeared, and the fighter made a nearby landing. Once _Shadow Fox_ landed, the girls left the fighter and ran to Tukiko. Once everyone ran to congratulated Tukiko, and checked her over. That was until they noticed the Mother's follower was still alive, they began to circle around the follower.

The follower began to laugh. "I can't believe I and the Mother were defeated by bunch of little girls."

"Well, believe it, these girls seemed to make the impossible possible," Tsunade commented.

"Yes, I suppose so, when the girl has the Mother's enemy sealed into her." The follower shocked the group as he pointed.

'_Kyuubi, does he know you?_' Naruto asked in her mind.

'_**Later, I don't particularly want talk about that creature right now,**_' Kyuubi replied through the seal before going silent.

"You think you have stopped us. I am just one follower out of many and the Mother will come in time, you can be sure," The follower stated.

"And they will die just like you," Naruto stated a she pulled out a sword empowered by multiple elements.

Tukiko moved out of the way before Naruto stab the follower in the head, killing him. Naruto then removed the blade and put it back into the sword's sheath. From a distance, a pale snake observed the whole exchange with a smile on his face before disappearing into the ground.

"Well, I think it is time to leave," Jiraiya commented as he sealed the body up.

"We need to return to Konoha before anything else happens," Tsunade commented.

"Yeah, but before that, Naruto, can we borrow one of those Kitsune seals for a moment?" Kurenai hinted and the group went wide-eyed.

"Sure." Naruto handed a scroll copy with the seal and instructions on them.

"Are you sure about this?" Anko asked.

"Anko, I want to have a child. I don't care how but I really would love if we could produce a child together instead of adopting one like we planning too," Kurenai replied.

"Alright, I will do it but you are the one having the baby." Anko then turned to the group to order, "No one disturb us while we have some much needed relaxation in the cargo hold."

Anko then disappeared with Kurenai into the cargo section while the others tied Jiraiya down and took the fighter as he screamed, "Research!"

Naruto's fighter then took off for the trip to Konoha within three hours.

As soon as the fighter landed into Konoha, everyone in the fighter was dragged in front of the council without Sasuke, which made them concerned since several of the civilians and elders were smirking. "Well now, I see your mission was a success?" The Hokage commented.

"Yep, for Tsunade returned, Tukiko's hand was replaced, and I got my Kitsune seal perfected," Naruto named all of their successes.

"Wait, what is this Kitsune Seal?" The seal master of Hidden Leaf asked.

"It is a seal designed to help females like Naruto produce children with other females by her getting pregnant or impregnate her partners," Tsunade stated and smirked as she had just shocked the council, while Danzō began to see that Naruto and her girls had slipped through his fingers.

"What, a seal like this existed?" the Seal Master asked and Naruto explained.

"Yes, a species called the Kitsune, an all female specifies, created long ago by to make mini Kyuubis but was consider a failure until Chakra came around. Now, in fear of dying out or mixing with other species to continue their survival, they design a seal to incorporate genetic material from a female, whether through fluid or DNA, to transform into sperms that would enter the female womb. It was a shame the species died out long ago. I was given knowledge about the seal from the Kyuubi since she wanted my mates to stay together. With Tsunade's help, I now have a seal compatible to human physiology."

"This is great for the Hidden Leaf because we can produce a bigger clan in a shorter amount of time, a clan with the Byakugan," Hinata stated.

"The Sharingan," Tukiko listed.

"And the Hyoton being added to the clan," Haku finished off.

The elders began to worry of losing all support from the Shinobi Faction, so Koharu quickly asked to secure support, "Is it safe to produce children?"

"Why don't you ask us," Anko stated while holding Kurenai affectionately.

"What do you mean?" Homura asked.

"Scan us and you will find out," Kurenai commented while rubbing her tummy.

Eboshi came down to do a medical scan on Kurenai and Anko to find some startling results. "Kurenai is pregnant and Anko is the father. This is incredible."

"I thought the very same thing," Tsunade commented.

"What is the condition of the future pup?" Tsume asked.

Eboshi then pulled out a scanner to determine genetically how the baby would grow. "She is going to be a healthy and strong child with no apparent genetic defect. She will also have Anko's hair and Kurenai's eyes."

"Well, I think this proves that Danzo's proposal should be vetoed. In addition, shall the council have Naruto and her three lovers get married and produce children before their seventeenth birthday?" Hiashi asked and the majority of the council agreed with the assumption that the seal was only to be used to create a clan or repopulate it if the majority or all of the clan was female.

Naruto was about to tell the council about this creature called the Mother when the doors slammed open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha, smirking. Sasuke turned to the council to ask, "So when do I get to marry my girls?"

"I am sorry, Sasuke, but the arranged marriage between Naruto and you has been vetoed due to a new situation." Hiashi smirked at the angered Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"You see Teme, I have created a seal that allows me to get impregnate or get impregnated by other girls and since an Uchiha has already agreed to be my lover, your services are not required." Naruto smirked at an enraged Sasuke.

"You will be mine, bitch!" Sasuke made to run to strike Naruto but before he could, two ANBU stopped him.

"Sasuke, you have disrespected the entire council. You are sentenced to a week of confinement once you return to the Uchiha Clan," Mikoto ordered.

"But mom-" Sasuke was stopped by his mother.

"Don't you dare complain, you have just disrespected the clans, our village and most of all me. Maybe some quiet time will make you realize just how much of a brat you are acting like," Mikoto snapped as the ANBU took Sasuke away.

Tsunade then walked up to tell her about the battle with the squid and the follower of this Mother, which got everyone concerned. "This is serious. We didn't know about this 'Mother' and her followers existed until now, yet our enemies like Orochimaru do," Ibiki commented.

"We need to double our efforts on information gathering," the Hokage ordered.

"Don't worry, sensei, I am on it," Jiraiya commented before he disappeared via body flicker.

"Everyone is dismissed and will reconvene tomorrow with hopefully more information on this Mother." Everyone left under the Hokage's orders with Tsunade following Sarutobi to talk things over.

Naruto was on top of the monument watching the sunset with her girlfriends resting next to her. Naruto silently was having a discussion with the Kyuubi. '_So, have you met this mother?_'

'_**Once, during the last few months of the Mechanized War; she began her killing spree a month earlier and I was sent with a battalion to take her down by any means possible. However, she was just as strong as I was back then and we could not kill her with the resources we had brought. So we stop her by sealing her in between dimensions using a special temporal bomb that was too dangerous for the front lines. If what that follower has said is true, I suspect she is even stronger now. I really hope you do not meet her, but I doubt **__**you will avoid her for long. Y**__**ou do not have that kind of luck. Just be careful and kill any of her followers you meet.**_'

'_Well, at least we will be ready for her,_' Naruto thought as she rested for the next day while others plotted and schemed.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review. Also, have pool on favorite OC on my main page.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The Mother is a creature of darkness created by a combination of two games. The followers and converters of the Mother are based on Jade Empire's Cannibals while the Summons is based on the Reapers of Mass Effect. Two good games I recommend to anyone.**

**2) I know the punishment for Sasuke was mild but if the punishment were more severe than the civilian council and certain factions would make the others lives ten times harder. On the bright side, Naruto was saved from the grubby hands of the council.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams Begin

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 10: The Chūnin Exams Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise I would understand why Danzō is not dead and Sasuke gets a power bonus. On the plus, I like the Madara villain, I have a feeling he will not die until the end along with Sasuke.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

A month after their return, the group was finally given a week break before the Chūnin Exams. The group was looking forward to resting. Especially Tukiko, since she had been training her right hand to be just fast as her left hand. In addition, Naruto and her Shadow Clones not only began training to control Weather, Ionic Storm, Crystal, Gravity and Magnetism elements; she also began her fire elemental manipulation. Naruto's eyes now resembled a star with a faint red triangle. However, she has not fully mastered any except Ionic Storm and Weather elements.

The group decided to walk around until they noticed a rock was following them. In addition, the rock had two cut out holes, which Naruto notice. "Nice try guys, but rocks don't have eye holes."

The rock then exploded to reveal Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Fox Spirit, each with goggles on their heads. "I told you the eye holes were a bad idea," Fox Spirit told Konohamaru.

"Well, how were we supposed to see where we're going?" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Maybe we should have made the eyes less transparent," Moegi suggested.

"Yeah, we could get things to cover them and still see," Udon added.

"So why are you guys following us?" Tukiko asked.

"Can you play ninja?" Fox Spirit asked.

"What kind of a ninja plays ninja?" An annoyed Sakura stated.

"Bi… Sakura shut up." Hinata stopped herself from saying a bad word to the children while discussing Sakura off.

Meanwhile, Naruto told the kids with a friendly smile. "Sure since we have free time."

"Um, boss, who is that flat-chest girl?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"What did you say?" Sakura screeched.

"How come you have a flat chest? Mommy said I start to develop mine due to my Ninja training, but you do not have much and you are a ninja. So how come you don't have any?" A young innocent Fox Spirit asked Sakura.

Sakura then let out of a war cry and chased after the academy students. Naruto ran after Sakura yelling, "Sakura you bitch. If you harm one hair on their heads, I will carve your brain out and use it like a basketball." The others followed Naruto.

The chase went on until Fox Spirit and Konohamaru ran into a man in black pajamas, which was shape like a cat and wore purple paint that look like make-up. "Hey brat, you hit me." The guy then pulled Konohamaru up by the kid's scarf, and Fox Spirit, by her shirt.

"Kankurō don't cause any problems. We don't want to keep him waiting," a girl with blond hair tied in multiple knots told Kankurō with her green eyes, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Don't worry Temari, I'm just going to teach those four brats a lesson," Kankurō was about to hurt Fox Spirit and Konohamaru until Naruto appear behind him with her swords across his neck.

"If you harm them, I will make you weigh ten pounds less," Naruto told Kankurō while Temari stopping herself was when she noticed that Hinata and Tukiko had their guns pointed at her. In addition, Haku got out Naruto's latest invention: A rapid-fire gas repelled cross bow. Haku pointed the cross bow at Kankurō.

Kankurō, while sweating bullets, decided to let the two kids down. The four kids then hid behind Tukiko and Hinata, while Naruto let Kankurō go and back flip to the other Genin. Kankurō was scared shitless until a rock hit him. He turned to see a smug Sasuke, and quickly went from scared to piss off.

Kankurō was not the only one. "What are you doing here Sas-Teme?" Naruto asked.

While Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Kankurō went to remove his secret weapon until he heard, "Kankurō, you are a disgrace to our village."

Everyone turned above the tree to see a red head with the words, 'love' tattooed above his raised right eyebrow. His eye's glare an intensified looks added by the black rings around his eyes. "G-G-Gaara, we just." Kankurō never finish.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Gaara told Kankurō before turning to the others. "My name is Gaara of the Sand and these are my siblings. Who are you four?" Gaara pointed to the girls.

"Hinata Hyūga."

"Tukiko Uchiha."

"Haku Momochi."

"And my name is Naruto Ryuu."

Kankurō was laughing a bit, "You have a boy's name."

He stopped laughing when Naruto shot off a warning shot at his feet. "Have a problem with my name?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone.

Kankurō was shaking his head and Temari was smirking while thinking, _'Finally some actual Kunoichis.'_

"What about me? I am an Uchiha after all," Sasuke said smugly.

Gaara looked over Sasuke before stating, "You are interesting but you are not as strong as those girls before me, and mother is very interested in the blond-haired one."

'_**Naru-Chan be careful, I sense the Shukaku within the boy. He has an unhealthy fetish with me. He may send Gaara after you if you're not careful.**_' Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Kankurō, Temari, we're leaving."

Gaara was about leave, but Sakura asked, "Wait. Why are you here?"

"Sakura, they are obviously here for the Chūnin exams." Tukiko had answered for the Sand team.

"Correct." Gaara had stated before disappearing in sand with Kankurō while Temari stay behind.

"Will we be seeing you in the exams?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Good." Temari said before giving the girls a wink and disappearing in the wind.

"Well that was interesting." Haku stammered.

"Anyone else scared?" Hinata asked the others while shaking their heads yes.

"Boss," the four children stammered.

"It is not safe right now. Let us get you guys home. We will play Ninja another time," Naruto told the kids as they were taken away. They left behind a shocked Sakura, an angry Sasuke, and a team of red heads spying on them.

Meanwhile at the Hokage offices, all the Jōnin-senseis were there to decide whether their teams should join the Chūnin exams. "It is that time for the Chūnin exams. Now it is the time to decide who will participate in the exams. If you decide to go for it, step forward and tell me their names and team," the Hokage ordered.

Several Jōnin volunteered, including Guy's team: Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee and Tenten Faia-doku. Then the shockers came as this year graduating teams stepping forward, starting with Anko and a pregnant Kurenai. Kurenai said, "I nominate Naruto Ryuu, Hinata Hyūga, Tukiko Uchiha and representative Haku Momochi."

Then, was Inferno Prior, "I nominate Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer, Bastila Roth, and Revan Roth."

Next up was Asuma Sarutobi. "I also nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi."

Then, it was Hayate. "I nominate Ami Rika, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka."

Finally, it was Kakashi. "I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

"Hokage-Sama I object. They're too young!" Iruka yelled out.

"I agree. Even though I had a very talented team, I held them back to prevent a disaster." Guy added.

"I don't know about the other teams, but Team Vixen has already completed several A to C rank missions and we have a strong reputation. We, as their senseis, do not see a reason to hold them back any further," Anko stated.

"Same with Team 6," Inferno added.

"My team needs a kick in the pants to train more. This may be the safest way, besides a B-rank mission." Asuma admitted.

"I think I got all the kicks out of my team but I need the exams to be sure," Hayate followed up.

"This is my last chance to make them into a team. If not, they will die or they will be disbanded. The Chūnin Exams are the best choice because if they lose, it will teach them humility. Plus, the exams are here to prevent unnecessary deaths." Kakashi explained.

Iruka and Guy quieted down even though they did not like it. "Then it is finale, team six, seven, eight, ten, and thirteen will participate in the exams," the Hokage ordered. "However, since team thirteen is a four man squad, they will be facing harder challenges in the exams."

"We understand sir." Anko and Kurenai complied, but on the inside, they were sure they would pass. All the Jōnin-senseis left to inform their teams

It has been a week later and Team Vixen was preparing to enter the academy. They came upon the second floor and saw many people there. One of the group gather at the door was Tenten with her two teammates. A mini-Guy named Rock Lee with his bowl cut black hair and green spandex. Next to him is a boy named Neji Hyūga with long black-haired and dark white eyes.

"Hey is that Tenten, Lee, and that my bastard of a cousin Neji? Why are they here and not moving up to the third floor?" Hinata asked.

"Well, let us just mossy on over and find out?" Tukiko asked.

They walk over to talk to Tenten. "Hey Tenten," Naruto whispered.

"Hey guys. Are you here for the Chūnin Exam?" Tenten asked in a soft voice.

"Yes we are," Hinata informed Tenten.

"Well you better head onto the third floor," Tenten told Team Vixen.

"You know this is the second floor. Why are you here?" Tukiko asked.

"Well, you know the stories of sirens?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I see, you are luring victims out of the Chūnin Exams," Haku answered.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked Haku.

"I am Haku, I am the fourth member of the team," Haku answered.

"Are you aloud to do that?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. However, they will make it harder for us," Hinata answered.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt. Well, I wish you luck," Tenten said as Team Vixen was leaving, they were about to climb the stars until they saw Team 7 make a mess of Team 9's plan.

"Hey, drop the Genjutsu and let us pass!" Sasuke yelled.

The Genjutsu dispersed to reveal it was '201' instead of '301.' One of the 'Genin' then sneered, "Well looks like you were smart enough to see it is a Genjutsu but stupid enough to not pass us by to get rid of competition like that team." The 'Genin' pointed to Team Vixen.

"Well, now that you ruin our fun, we'll just have to take you out," other 'Genin' stated before charging Sasuke. However, they were stop by a very fast Lee that blocked their attacks. Naruto and her group were thinking, '_Lee gotten faster!_'

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to beat on them yet," Lee stated with their big grim.

"Lee, I thought you want us to down-play our skills," Neji told Lee.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't allow them to fight with this Genin team, especially with such a beauty like this pink blossom." Lee stated while looking to Sakura. "Your beauty is impossible to ignore and demands to be protected. So I, Rock Lee, request to be your boyfriend so I can protect you with my life."

Every girl at that was impressed except one, the pink hair harpy. "No way will I have a boyfriend that is a freak like you."

"Sakura you bitch, how could you turn down such a sweet thing in such a cold manner?" Tukiko yelled.

While Sakura looked down, Neji noticed Team Vixen and look upon Naruto and Hinata with disband. He then said with a mocking voice, "Hinata-sama, Ryuu-sama."

Naruto Ryuu glared and just said, "Neji."

"Neji-san," Hinata also said with glare.

"Well I think we need to leave," Tenten suggested while diffusing the situation while taking Neji and Lee away.

Tukiko took Naruto and Hinata away while Haku asked, "So, what is with you guys and Neji?"

"Neji is my cousin, my bastard of a cousin." Hinata answered. "He was a nice to me for awhile, until he began to believe the junk his father has been feeding him all his life. That I am weak and he should have been the heir instead of being sent to the Branch Member Family. He along with elders sneers at me and try to put me down whenever they can."

"Okay, so he hates you too Naru-Chan? Is it because you are friends with Hinata?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, that and I broke his nose when he insulted Hinata right in front of me." Naruto answered.

"Well, let us get into the room." Tukiko suggested as Team Vixen walked to the true room 301.

In front of the door were Anko and Kurenai smiling. "Well, looks like you guys all made it." Kurenai stated.

"That good, any later and you may have failed maggots," Anko continued off Kurenai.

"A true Ninja is never late," Tukiko started.

"Nor are they early." Hinata followed up.

"They arrive," Haku said next.

"Exactly when they mean too," Naruto finish the quote off.

Anko was laughing before she ordered them to, "Get in there."

The group then walked into a huge lecture room filled with hostiles, all giving killing intent. "You know, I feel loved," Naruto commented.

"Why are they so angry?" Haku asked.

"Because, we are the first rookies to participate since the end of the Third Shinobi war," a new voice answered with her team following.

"Revan, long time no see. How you guys doing?" Hinata asked.

"Fine; now who is your friend there? Is she this fourth teammate we have been hearing about?" Bastila pointed to Haku.

"My name is Haku and yes, I am the fourth member on Team Vixen," Haku answered.

"Troublesome. I should have known you guys brought in a ringer." Shikamaru commented with Team 10.

"Afraid you are going to have to work Shika?" Tukiko teased Shikamaru.

Before Shikamaru could retort, a loud boastful voice rang out, "Hello ladies. Kiba is in the house."

Kiba then jumped up to grab Naruto and Ino but someone else had other plans. "Shut up idiot," A purple-haired girl yelled as she punched Kiba down.

"Thanks, Ami…" Ino stuttered at Ami's new look.

Ami was wearing a short black tank top and black shorts. Her purple hair was tied in a long ponytail and strapped on her back, was a long duel-blade sword. However, what really caught their eye was the way Ami moved. It was not like a fan-girl move, but that of a Kunoichi.

"I see you noticed the new and improved me." Ami stated boldly.

"You are different..." Chōji stuttered while holding onto his bag.

"Thanks cutie. Well Hayate was a hard trainer. Too bad, he could not get rid of Kiba's perversion. Shino hardly changed because Shino is perfect as is," Ami commented while Chōji was glaring at Shino.

"Wow, miracles do happen." Hinata stammered.

"What?" Haku asked.

"I guess you don't know, but Ami was Sasuke's biggest fan girl and bully to everyone." Naruto told Haku.

"So you see we are surprised to see that Ami changed so much." Tukiko added.

While they discussed things they done since the academy, Ami disappeared and the group heard a loud smack. They turned to see Ami and a bruised Sasuke while Sakura was stuttering, and Sai drawing the act he witnessed. "That will teach you to call me a whore after the academy you son of a man-whore."

Sasuke glared as Ami walked away while Shino and Chōji covered her. He was then glaring at everyone and then stopped when the group heard, "Hey keep it down! You are causing a ruckus."

"Who are you?" Tukiko asked the silver-haired Genin.

"I am Kabuto," Kabuto replied while fixing his glasses. "And I advise you not to make any more enemies then you have. Many here had to wait before they were allowed to participate in the exams while you rookies get in on your first year. Not to mention they see you as easy prey."

"Well, they are about to find this prey has very sharp teeth and claws." Naruto spoke up for the group.

"So, is this your first time?" Haku asked.

"No, seventh," Kabuto admitted.

"How come you are not a Chūnin?" Tukiko asked.

"I never passed the second part of the exam or made a good impression to the right people for a field promotion." Kabuto skillfully answered.

"So, you suck." Kiba said bluntly.

"Maybe, but through these exams, I gained a huge bounty of information." Kabuto told Kiba before pulling a card that had the stats of that each village for the exams. There were 16 Leaf-nin, 9 Cloud-nin, 6 Rock-nin, 6 Rain-nin, 3 Sand-nin, 2 Mist-nin, 2 Grass-nin, 1 Snow-nin, 1 Star-nin, 1 Sound-nin, 1 Whirlpool-nin; and bunch of other ninja villages. The grand total was fifty-three.

"As you can see, we have a few new comers from Whirlpool and Sound."

"Who is the Whirlpool-nin?" Naruto asked Kabuto.

"I believe Aka Uzumaki, Kokushibyou Uzumaki and Yasuragi Uzumaki. I do not have much on them. This is the first time that Whirlpool participated in the exams."

"No need. I just want to confirm something," Naruto replied while thinking, '_So, the time is near._'

"Can you provide information on Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Gaara and Team 13?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

"Too easy, you know their name and team," Kabuto replied while he pulled the first card out, "Neji Hyūga, last year's Rookie of the Year. His bloodline is the Byakugan and he is an expert in Gentle Fist Taijutsu style. He only has basic skill in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He is a part of Team 9 and his teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Faia-doku. They have completed twelve C-Rank, and hundred and fifty D-Rank with his team. He is considered the prodigy of the Hyūga family. Next is Rock Lee who was last year dead last Dead Last, and also a Taijutsu expert, with no skill in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due to a rare chakra disease that weaken if not destroyed his coils. However, it is said he is very fast and skilled in close quarter combatant. Now Gaara of the Sand or Gaara the 'Sand Demon' is an interesting one. He completed thirty D-Rank, six C-Rank and one B-Rank with his sibling Temari the 'Wind Goddess,' and Kankurō 'The Puppeteer.' Not much else except it is said he completed the B-Rank mission without a scratch and uses his sand to kill people.

"Now the first four man team in a hundred years is Team 13 or better known as Team Vixen. The Team has completed one A-Rank, two C-rank upgraded to A-Rank, one C-Rank upgraded to a B-Rank, two C-Rank and fifty D-Rank. That is the most impressive record so far. The team is also wanted alive by Whirlpool with a bounty of five-hundred-thousand Ryo for killing an Elite Jōnin Tenbatsu Uzumaki. First is Haku Momochi 'The Ice Mistress.' She is the representative of Mist Forces and her bloodline is Hyoton. She hasn't done any missions with Team 13 except two of the A-rank missions but with her adopted father Zabuza Momochi, she completed three A-Rank, twelve B-Rank and forty C-Rank missions. She is said to be skilled in Ninjutsu, medical techniques, and throwing weapons. Next is Tukiko Uchiha 'The Fire Mistress.' Her bloodline is a fully developed Sharingan and her element is Fire. She is said to be a master of the Fire element, deadly with newly introduce guns, skilled in Taijutsu, and has a bit of skill in Genjutsu and seduction. Hinata Hyūga 'The Slicer and Dicer' and 'the Lavender Healer.' Her bloodline is the Byakugan and her elements are Water and a little lightening. She is very skilled in her new Taijutsu Gentle Blades, Medical techniques and dispelling Genjutsu. Finally, there is the unofficial Genin leader: Naruto Ryuu 'The Elemental Kitsune Assassin,' 'The Elemental Vixen,' and 'The Inventor,' and this year unofficial Rookie of the Year. Her bloodline is the Elemental Star and judging by her eyes that she has mastered all five elements but is weak in Fire. She is the forefront in developing new technology for Fire Country and said to be very skilled in everything except Genjutsu. She is also one of the few girls out there with a boy's name." Naruto twitch at that. "And have a bloodline that has been thought to be extinct for a hundred years. Most countries have a dead or alive bounty on her. Though you get more if she is alive because they want to breed her rare bloodline with their clans and steal technological secrets from her mind. The biggest bounty is for her capture of one-million and five-hundred-thousand Ryo to be return back to the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool."

Now everyone was impressed with the group and many decided to avoided or go after Team Vixen. Then after a long pause until a burst of smoke reveal several Chūnin and one scared Jōnin in a black trench coat and a bandana over his head. The Jōnin then began his speech, "Alright maggots I am proctor Ibiki Morino and I personally welcome you all to hell."

"You know it is quiet without our students," Inferno stated to fellow Jōnin in their little corner.

"Oh yes, I mess their youthful energy," Guy shouted.

"I wouldn't worry, for they are probably going be back after this exam," Asuma stated.

"Who is the first examiner?" Kakashi asked.

"Ibiki," Asuma stated.

"Ibiki, I think I heard of him before?" Kurenai told herself.

"Of course you have darling, he was my boss in the Interrogation and Torture unite. He is also one the few that play purely mind games," Anko told Kurenai while Asuma glaring at Anko.

"His record is nearly flawless, has the ability to break most Nins in minutes," Kakashi added.

"I don't have to worry." Anko smirked. "Our girls have been trained by me to resist all kind of tortures both physical and mental. So they will pass no matter how believable Ibiki makes his traps."

"You think Ibiki is that good?" Kurenai asked Anko.

"Yep, in fact I bet they have not figured his plan for a good fifteen minutes."

'_This is the biggest crap I have ever heard,_' Naruto thought as she and her team began her paper test by doing one thing she figured the thing needed to do in five minutes: cheating. '_Why the hell did he make is so obvious._'

Naruto was cheating by using shadow clones changed into bugs, hiding them under the table, Tukiko used her Sharingan to copy pencils movements, Hinata use her Byakugan, and Haku her Ice mirrors on the roof and her compacted mirrors with ice on them. Others, except the book smart people were cheating and many of them were caught. Soon the room was down by a third of the teams it originally had.

Time was almost up and one question remained blank on the test, the dreaded tenth question that Ibiki was looming over their heads with. "Alright maggots, it time for the tenth question however you a choice to make: to take the test or not. However, if you take the test and fail the last question, then you will never become Chūnin."

"What? Others have taken the exams," Kiba pointed out.

"Well, too bad for you to have me as your examiner," Ibiki told to Kiba while giving a belly laugh.

'_Surely he doesn't expect people to believe that load of-_' Team Vixen thoughts were interrupted by many Genin giving up. The group then slammed their heads at how these people could be stupid.

Eventually the room dwindled to twenty-one teams. '_Not bad but wish I could get more,_' Ibiki thought. Even though he saw a few that wanted, too like Sakura but her teammates Sasuke glared at her and silently said, 'Death will come if you quit.'

"To the rest who are here congratulation you pass," Ibiki announced.

"But what about the tenth question?" Sakura shrieked.

"Ibiki's choice was the tenth question," Naruto answered for her team.

"You known and didn't mention anything?" Ibiki asked with a little shock.

"We didn't think our own ninjas would be stupid enough to believe the whole 'You can never be a Chūnin again.' I mean it would be impractical to turn down potentials because of one mistake." Hinata stated with quotes.

"Plus less competition is good," Tukiko had added.

"Besides, continuing a mission despite the risks determine on who would be a Chūnin. The only exception would be if the mission is a suicide mission," Haku finish the discussion off.

Ibiki began to laugh. "That is correct brats. A Chūnin is a person that uses the information gather by your enemies." Ibiki pointed to four hidden Chūnin. "Or the words of an enemy like those brats used. However, even with the information gather, you are still unsure about a mission. So do we turn away from it? No! We continue the mission and that is what determines a Chūnin."

Ibiki removed his bandana to reveal his entire scalp was either scarred or burned up. There was a long pause to take this all in until Ibiki broke the silence. "This can be the price we face on every mission if not your lives. As a Chūnin, you must get through a mission using your intelligence and courage. So congratulation you have passed the first part of the exams."

However, before they could celebrate, a thousand ravens then flew into the room and circle around the room. The birds then flew in front of Ibiki and their bodies formed a black tornado. Then the birds disperse to reveal a black-haired man in black robes. His expression as dark clouds and his eyes gave an eerie glow that increased the creepiness of his red slits. The man got up and announced himself in an emotionless voice, "I am Raven Hunter of the Nature Clan and I am your second examiner for the Chūnin exams."

"All one for flash hey Raven Hunter. Well any way, they are all yours," Ibiki stated to Raven Hunter.

"Twenty-one teams huh, a little higher than expected. Well that is about to be cut in half. All teams meet at Training Ground 44 in two hours," the man ordered the teams before disappearing in a flock of Ravens.

While the Genin were leaving to Training Ground 44 Naruto decided to ask Night Wolf about this examiner, "You know that man?"

"Yes, he is my uncle and is the War Chief of the clan," Night Wolf answered.

"So he is in command of the military efforts of the clan while your father handles the spiritual and domestic issues," Tukiko commented.

"What is he like?" Haku asked.

"Sadistic and very dark," Night Wolf said before a bit of a silence. "His spiritual connection is to the dark ravens. And ravens are the shepherd of the dead."

"Great," Hinata commented out her breath before leaving to Training Ground 44.

However, one group was walking in the back where three Whirlpool-nins. "Once the second part of the exams begins, we can capture that bitch," a red head with scars name Kokushibyou commented.

"Yes brother, and soon will bring are clan to it proper strength," the other red head name Aka with red bloodstains on his checks added.

"Let go boys, we need to enter the exams to face our new futures," Yasuragi said with smile, however on the inside she was thinking, '_And my future is here with my sister and yours is death._'

"That place looks scary," Haku commented in front of a fence enclose area that said:

"_Danger,_

_Train Ground 44_

_Keep Out._"

What the fence held was a huge forest that gave a dark feeling. The trees and plants were huge and dark. And in the dark, many predators' eyes could be seen, looking at the fresh meat that would be the Genin. "Welcome to the Forest of Death," Raven Hunter said while giving a sadistic smirk.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Also, a special thanks to writer vampknight364 for picking up my Elemental Star Challenge with the story: Naruko Umbra. Please check it out and other pick up one of the two challenges found on my portfolio.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I felt it was time Naruto bloodline resemble a star.**

**2) Gai is translated to Guy in the English version, go figure. I am going to use the English version.**

**3) I figure Neji would still be resentful, if not angry at Hinata because his father would be filling Neji's head that he should have been the heir and not Hinata. It happen in the cannon before he died and I have a feeling he would continue telling Neji that all his life.**

**4) Because Hinata is not as weak as she was in the canon, she will not be taking shit from the meaner family members like Neji or the Elders.**

**5) Ami is practically OC character that was a bully in the anime.**

**6) Aka: Bloody and Black Death: Kokushibyou.**

**7) I was surprise not that many people saw through Ibiki lies in the exams since some of them are suppose to be geniuses and not easily intimidating like Sakura was. I mean I bet cannon Naruto (who I think would be smart if he was train properly) would have figure it out except I have a feeling Naruto got the same test during the academy and unconsciously expected to be screwed. However, since Naruto did not give a pep speech, it was twenty-one instead of twenty-seven teams.**

**8) Before people complain, I cannot remember exactly what Ibiki said at the end of the exams, so sorry, I made it up.**

**9) Rave Hunter is also from People of the Wolf and is Wolf Dreamer's brother.**

**A) I have unleashed a Pool on my portfolio to see whom favorite OC from this story and Elemental Star are. Please go and vote.**

**Pool**

**Tukiko Uchiha - 20 **

**Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer - 11**

**The Uzumaki Clan - 7 **

**Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer - 6 **

**Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans - 5 **

**Bastila and Revan Roth - 4 **

**The Mother's Follower - 3 **

**The Seer Clan - 2 **

**The Kokuei Clan - 2 **

**Inferno - 2**

**New- Kyogou, Hiai, and** **Kahou Hyūga - 0**

**New - Raven Hunter - 0**

**Artistic Challenge**

**To anyone that can draw, I have a challenge to you. I want you draw one or more of an enemy, an ally and Naruto from any of my stories. Please inform me.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Forest of Death

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 11: the Forest of Death

**I do not own Naruto, or I would be bald with the stupidity the writer is going with the series.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren& ArinaSugarBaby**

There was a long silent pause until Naruto began to giggle like a schoolgirl. "The Forest of Death, isn't that a bit cliché?"

"It maybe cliché, but it is the truth since many Genin, Chūnin and some Jōnin die for staying in the forest for two weeks. Luckily you guys are only going to be in there for a hundred and twenty hours," Raven Hunter answered Naruto's witty comment and scaring everyone at the same time.

"They were weak," Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

A smirk that was wipe off when a black raven appeared out of nowhere, swoop down and with its claw gave marks scratch across his face. Raven Hunter then disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke while Sasuke cover his own face. Raven Hunter then put a kunai to Sasuke throat and Sasuke froze. "It is people like you who are weak. After all, only a weak person would put others down to confiscate for their own weakness."

Raven Hunter then disappear and reappear in front of the Chūnin hopefuls, "Now before anyone interrupts me. The second exam will last one hundred and twenty hours. Your goal is to make it to the tower within this time and with these." Raven Hunter held up two scrolls with the words 'heaven' and 'earth.' "A heaven scroll and an earth scroll. You are not to open them outside of the tower unless you wish to face the consequences. Also, if you do not make it back to the tower with all your teammates or before the five-day deadline, you fail. Also leaving the forest will count as disqualification. Now, any questions?"

"What about food?" Chōji asked.

"Find something and kill it. I recommend one of the giant slugs. They are juicy yet notorious unless you under cook them, then they are poisons." Raven Hunter informed them as if he was talking about the weather. "Now is there anything else?"

Silence was his answered. "Good, now come up to sign a nondisclosure stating that if you die, we are not responsible. Once you sign the papers, you may retrieve your scrolls." Then Raven Hunter paused for a moment while everyone was signing papers. Once everyone was done, he called out, "Team 13 of the Hidden Leaf step forward." Team Vixen step forward. "Do to your team being a four man squad. You get two scrolls." Naruto group was handed the earth and heaven scrolls in front of everyone. "Now your objective is to have four scrolls when you reach the tower."

"Four, so we have to take out two teams while others just need the one?" Haku asked Raven Hunter with a scold.

"Correct."

"This sucks," Tukiko summed it up.

"Now report to your gates," Raven Hunter ordered all the Genins who got a scroll or scrolls.

Naruto's group was in front of gate thirteen, "Hey are lucky numbers girls."

Hinata giggled. "Sure is Naru-Chan."

Then a buzzard gone off, the gates open up and they rush into the forest of death, not knowing a few teams were running to meet them.

The group of girls was walking through the forest casuistry on top of the trees. They already got an Earth scroll after taking down ironically a Rock-nin squad with well-placed traps and sniper shots. They stop when they saw a giant snake chasing Sai on top a giant bird made out of ink and decided to take action. Naruto and Tukiko double team by combing a '**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu**' and a '**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**' to form a giant blue flame Dragon that brunt the top half of the snake to a crisped. What caught them off guard was when the snake dispersed.

"Was that thing a Summon?" Hinata asked to herself.

"Not just any Summon, it is the snake Summons that Anko-sensei has," Tukiko pointed out.

"Looks like someone very powerful is after Sasuke," Haku stated.

"Thanks for the assist," Sai said to the girls while bowing.

"No problem, we are from the same village after all," Naruto told Sai.

"I need to get back to my team is probably being attack by Orochimaru," Sai told the now shocked group.

"How did you know it is Orochimaru?" Tukiko asked.

Sai looked around before pulling out a listening device and destroying it. "My master, Danzō, made me memorize every personal file of every ninja from this village and others."

"That illegal; not even Jōnin are allowed to see the files of their fellow Nins unless they are under their command or a target?" Tukiko ranted.

"Why are you telling us this?" Hinata asked Sai.

"It was after your fight in wave made me regret serving my masters." Sai allowed a paused before he continue, "Danzō always told me that a Shinobi with no emotions would be stronger. Yet, your team practically radiate with emotions and you were able to defeat Tenbatsu, an elite Jōnin who skills surpass a squad of Danzo's own men. Also, then you defeated Danzō politically and are allies with the most powerful summons while he has none. This made me think. Is a ninja stronger without emotions as he told me all my life or is it a lie? Then I began to think that maybe Danzō is just using us and no emotions allow him to control us. I then decided I didn't want to be on Danzo's side, but on the Hokage's side."

"That why you revealed this to us. You want us to put in a good word to the Hokage?" Haku asked Sai and Sai nodded his head yes.

"Alright will help you, but after the second exam. First we need to find Orochimaru and expose him," Naruto told the group.

"How do we force him out?" Tukiko asked but Naruto was smiling like a mad woman.

The pale skin, snake like Orochimaru was not very impressed with Team 7 when Sasuke surrendering to him. His yellow-eyed narrowed as he wanted a fight to test the Uchiha's abilities but Sasuke prove to be only slightly skill compare to his brother. He thought about going after Tukiko from Team 13 since he was after another member. However, he still put a curse seal on Sasuke because he could prove useful as a backup. He left Sasuke under the care of the distraught pink hair teammate and was on the hunt for some vixens.

Orochimaru then stop when he felt a huge amount of Chakra building up. He turned around and jumps away when a huge spear of wood came to precise him. He turned to face his opponents to find two human size foxes and two wolves that were twice the size of foxes.

"What are you four?" Orochimaru asked.

"We are Team Vixens partners. I am Arctic Wolf," a cold silver wolf answered Orochimaru with his five tails wishing, and symbol of ice on his forehead shine.

"I am Mother Fox," a beautiful green fox with symbol nature continue next with her five tails swishing.

"I am Dark Hunter," a one eye black wolf with six tails and the symbol warrior on top spoke next. While he talked, a paw was on his long sword strap on his back.

"And I am Trickster and we are here to expose you," an orange fox, a scroll on his back, and the symbol illusion on top finished off the introduction while his six tails swish.

"Expose me?" Orochimaru asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, by fighting you," Dark Hunter replied while charging Orochimaru with a long sword.

Orochimaru dodge and weaved as Dark Hunter try to slice the snake in two. However, Orochimaru failed to realize that Trickster pulled out a scroll for Genjutsus. With a strong Genjutsu, Orochimaru went right in front of Dark Hunter sword. He did not even know it until he lost his arm. However, Orochimaru instincts saved his head from being cut off. Dark Hunter had a victory smirk but it was quickly wiped off when Orochimaru re-grew his armed. However, Orochimaru did not have time to enjoy his new arm when Mother Fox and Arctic Wolf imprisoned him within a giant frozen wood dome.

Orochimaru was majorly frustrated. He let out a scream as he summons a giant purple snake for all in and out of the forest to see, particularly the Jōnin in the tower within the forest. "**Why have you summoned me Orochimaru?**" The snaked asked with a hiss.

"I was having trouble with four summon animals and thought you may want them as your sacrifices Manda." Orochimaru pointed to the four summonses below them.

Manda looked down the summons and pale with fear. "**Orochimaru, you fool. Those are the lieutenants of the Canine Alliance.**"

Orochimaru began to wonder why Manda was afraid of the four summonses until the four through hand signs to perform, '**Morph Jutsu.**' Then a huge puff of some enveloped the area. The smoke cleared and the four summonses revealed to be half the size of Manda. Now Orochimaru paled at the fact he had face four summons just below boss levels.

"**Orochimaru, you can forget me helping you in this fight. I am not about to risk a war with the Canine Alliance while we are fighting the Toad, Frog and Slug Clans,**" Manda snarled at Orochimaru before dispersing.

While Orochimaru fell to the ground and realized the summoning was for nothing. He now revealed himself to the village and not even finding his last target. That was his thoughts until notice that four girls and a boy were hiding and looking at the summons. One in particular was a blond hair girl with her wonderful star shaped eyes. With glee, he then sailed to where Team Vixen was hiding and stretched his long next out to strike at Naruto. The girls saw this but could not do anything, as Orochimaru was too fast. He then reach Naruto and bit her on the neck. Naruto let a blood hurdling screamed before she slumped to ground as Orochimaru retracted his neck.

He was about to also bite the others but the four summons went to strike at Orochimaru and he managed to evade it. The summons stops when Tukiko yelled out, "What did you do to Naru-Chan?" While Naruto bite, marks developed six black symbols: three were hell and three were heaven.

Orochimaru then decided to cut his losses and gloat, "I gave her a gift she can't ignore and will make her addicted to my power. She will come to seek me out when the time come."

Orochimaru then disappeared by going into the tree and left a distraught group with the summons transformed to human size. Sai then made a giant black bird to carry the group off to Sakura location where she was frantic.

"Guys, Sasuke-kun were bitten by this weird guy or girl thing," Sakura said with a frantic voice.

"We know, Orochimaru bitten Naru-Chan too," Hinata told Sakura while Naruto was thrashing in her arms.

"What is happening to her?" Haku asked with concern.

"If I had to guessed, she and Sasuke are fighting a tough mental battle," Mother Fox told the group while treating Naruto delicately.

"Monsters!" Sakura yelled and everyone look at her as if she was crazy.

"Sakura, they are summons like the Slugs from Tsunade," Tukiko told Sakura as she blushed from embarrassment.

"We need to find a place to protect ourselves," Arctic Wolf told the group.

"There is a clearing below us and I can create some Genjutsu barriers if need be," Trickster stated while leading the group down. After a few hours, the summons disperses for their time was up even though they wanted to stay to see if their main summoner will be all right.

Inside Naruto mind, there were two combatants while the Kyuubi was being kept away. Naruto had received a punch in the lip and skipped across the room. The one to punch her was a copy of her except instead of black shorts, shirt, goggles and lab coat with orange flames; they were white with blue flames. In addition, the other's hair was black with green strips and tied into a court style while Naruto was blond with red strips tied in short pigtails.

"_**Finally I take form,**_" the second Naruto said in rough voice that only Naruto could understand.

"Who or what are you?" The original Naruto asked.

"_**I am you, or at least the darker part of you,**_" Dark Naruto replied.

"How come I never seen you before?" Naruto asked.

"_**For I finally can take from and consciousness thanks to the snake man,**_**"** Dark Naruto answered. "_**And now, I will go to him and gain more power after I defeat you and make you my bitch**__._"

Dark Naruto run with her swords out and attack Naruto straight on. Naruto then defended herself with her own swords. It then turned to a legendary sword fight with blows being sent back and forth and both wounded. They were finally at a standoff when Dark Naruto smirked. "_**You know Naruto; you should summit since everyone hates you.**_"

Visions began to appear of villagers hating her, glaring at her and one showed four men try to rape her.

"Shut up! I don't care about those fools!" Naruto screamed while she attacked the Dark Naruto with more ferocity and decreased accuracy.

"_**Yes but what about your friends?**_" Dark Naruto asked with gleam. While around Naruto, he friends appear.

"_You insulted my Sensei,_" Kakashi told Naruto.

"_I should have killed you at birth,_" the Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade spoke next.

Next were Yamato, Kurenai and Anko. "_I should have never train a demon like you._"

"_The clan was right, you should be use nothing more than breeding material,_" Yasuragi and Kushina spoke to Naruto.

Finally were Haku, Tukiko and Hinata yelling, "_We all hate you!_"

Naruto began to cry, believing that it was true because they felt like they were memories. While Naruto was dealing with these memories, Dark Naruto used Naruto's opening to strike. Naruto fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding chest. Dark Naruto then picked Naruto up by the throat and smirked after she kissed Naruto forcibly. "_**You are now mine bitch.**_"

However, before Naruto submitted. Kyuubi yelled out, "**Naruto, she is using your nightmares against you. Not your actual memories!**"

Naruto then went wide-eyed as she remembered. Remember when Kakashi told her, "Your father would be proud of you."

"Naru, I will always protect you," the Hokage told Naruto when she was five.

Next came was Tsunade kissing Naruto's forehead, before she putted her necklace around Naruto's neck. "I hope my faith in you is not wrong." Then were Jiraiya, Tenzo, Anko and Kurenai each telling her how they were happy to have as their students.

Next was Yasuragi told Naruto while answering her question if her mother loved her, "She does, every time Mom reads the report on you in private she smiles and tells me how proud she is of you and wishes we both there with you like a family should be."

Finally came the embrace and love from Haku, Tukiko and Hinata. This gave Naruto the will to fight Dark Naruto off and made her shrink in combat. After a few strikes with some side sword strikes, Naruto kicked Dark Naruto in the chest and she dropped her swords.

Dark Naruto painted while Naruto held a sword to her throat. Dark Naruto sneered, "_**You may have won now, but I will be back.**_"

"**No, you won't.**" Kyuubi loomed over Dark Naruto while Naruto moved away. The Kyuubi then struck Dark Naruto with her red chakra. Dark Naruto screamed out as red chakra began to destroy her. She continued to scream until she finally disappeared.

Naruto walked to the Kyuubi and hugged her, "Thank you mommy."

"**My pleasure kit,**" Kyuubi hugged but she began to cry.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Naruto, my chakra destroying your darker half have created a side effect that will make you my daughter in everything now. And it will be more apparent to everyone and may cause certain factions to hate you even more then they do now.**"

"I don't care about those idiots, all I care about is family like you mom," Naruto told the Kyuubi and she smiled at Naruto's words.

"**Well it is time to wake up, oh and sorry about the pain.**"

Naruto did wake up in pain as red energy swirled around her that was coming from the seal Orochimaru gave her and the symbols were now white. After getting over pain, Naruto sees Sasuke with purple energy swirling around him. Below him is a Sound-nin with his arms broken, Sakura found slapped crying out of fear on the ground. Hinata was over a disable but still conscious black-haired girl from Sound-nin while Tukiko and Haku were in defense positions around a down Rock Lee and Sai. Neji and Tenten were in the trees ready to save the day and a sound-nin wrapped up in bandages and equipped with melody arms looked scared. Naruto then turned her attention to Sasuke.

'_**Naru, be careful. Sasuke has become one with his darker part,**_' Kyuubi warned Naruto in her mind.

"You will be mine!" Sasuke yelled before charging Naruto. Naruto then moved into the Prey Mantis style and with her speed increased by the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then move towards Sasuke, hit him on the front of his neck, and painfully knock him out.

"Go to sleep Sasuke-Teme," Naruto said quietly while Kyuubi's Chakra disperse.

Naruto look around to see everyone look at Naruto wide eyed and the females to have stars in her eyes. Naruto wonder why until she saw her golden tail with a red tips. She then got out one of her swords to look at a reflection to see she had golden fox ears with red marks.

Before Naruto could do anything, Haku, Hinata, and Tukiko yelled out, "Kawaii." They then ran over to Naruto and jumped her.

Tenten actually started to laugh because when girls pet Naruto, she purred. The girls now could not stop petting her, which caused Sakura to twitch because she wanted to pet her too.

The Sound-nins then took this opportunity to get together and prepare to leave. The one with mummy bandages then held out a Heaven and Earth scroll. "Here is two extra scroll from our teams, let us go and they are yours."

The girls let up Naruto while she was hanging off them due to the Kyuubi's Chakra and had tired herself out. "That is fine, you can go."

The Sound-nins dispersed but before they could rest. They heard some clapping. They look up to see Whirlpool-nins above them and Kokushibyou was clapping, "Amazing display but I am afraid that some of you that this is the end of the road."

"Agreed big brother, don't you agree Yasuragi?" asked Aka.

"Yes, this is the end but not my sister's friends." Yasuragi then stabbed Aka in the chest.

"You bitch!" Kokushibyou yelled and planed to strike Yasuragi. However, Tenten had different plans when she pumped Kokushibyou full of lead with her Assault Rifle.

"Thank you." Yasuragi bowed to Tenten.

"No problem. So you are Naru little sister she told us all about?" Tenten asked.

"That me," Yasuragi answered Tenten.

"You are cutter then she stated," Tenten replied and Yasuragi raised an eyebrow.

"I am not cute," Yasuragi stated.

"Whatever, so Naru are those ears are permanent?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Naruto then asked the Kyuubi mentally, '_Are they permanent?_'

'_**Yes they are but they can be hidden,**_' Kyuubi then explained a technique to Naruto.

Naruto then perform a ram sign to make her ears and tail disappeared, and the girls including Naruto's sister pouted. "Why you get rid of your ears?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't I just hid them. Whenever I feel like or when I fall into a deep sleep. They will appear again," Naruto had answered Hinata question.

"Well, now that your done, it was time to wake up my teammate," Tenten stated before picking up Lee. She then started to shake Lee hard while yelling, "Lee, come on and wake up!"

"Oh hey Tenten, wow you are pretty," Lee commented and Tenten blushed.

"That is enough, time to go," Neji stated before picking up an earth scroll and running off with Tenten following while Lee on her back.

"Yell Yasuragi, coming with?" Naruto asked while Sai finally woke up and started to get up.

"Sure," Yasuragi answered but Sakura interrupted them.

"Wait, we need two scrolls. Sasuke threw ours to Orochimaru and he destroyed it."

"No worries," Yasuragi held up two scrolls that her team collected.

"Thank you," Sai replied.

"Well were off," Tukiko commented.

Naruto group was about to leave until Sakura asked, "Can we come with you?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with fear.

"Sure, let's go," Haku answered for the group before running out of the forest of death with a crazy unconscious Sasuke and three full sets of scrolls. Sakura looked relived.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Pool Information found on My Portfolio**

1 Tukiko Uchiha 34 - Understandable since she my most seen character

2 Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer 23- Cute beats most

3 The Uzumaki Clan 10 - Everyone likes the villains

4 Bastila and Revan Roth 9 - Surprise they beat Night Wolf

5 Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer 7 - Should be Bastila and Raven

6 Raven Hunter 7 - may change your tune with this chapter

7 Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans 6 - Predicated

8 The Mother's Follower 4 - As popular as they fight

9 The Seer Clan 3 - Predicated

10 Inferno 3 - Thought so

11 The Kokuei Clan 2 - mildly surprise they got some votes

12 Kyogou, Hiai and Kahou Hyūga 2 - not many read the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Unique Voters: 45

**Author Note**

**1) The reason Naruto gets two scrolls and need four, instead of not getting two scrolls and have to find two scrolls because I think it would be harder. After all, all the teams know that Team 13 has a scroll they need and make them a bigger target. **

**2) Sai does not know Yasuragi killed Tenbatsu. Even if he did, I believe it would still have affected him though mentally.**

**3) The summon wars are often insisted by one summoner engaging other in battle to the death and only ends if the contract holder is dead or the contract holders no longer fight each other. Orochimaru had made a lot of enemies for the snakes.**

**4) I killed Dark Naruto because I did not want it to be like Bleach, besides Kyuubi would make sure Naruto would never experience something like that again since Kyuubi is a mother hen to Naruto.**

**5) No Team 10 was since they are better this time around and already found a scroll.**

**6) Naruto given ears was just added for fun and needed something that affected her later.**

**7) Sakura is now redeeming herself because she has now face reality.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunions and Prelims Part 1

Naruto: the Elemental Star

Chapter 12: Reunions and Prelims Part 1

(Sasuke, bugs and wind, Redemption, Puppets vs. Lavender and Dogs vs. Wolves)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wonder if it would be less successful if I did.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been four days since Team Vixen and company returned and turned Sasuke over to the medical wards under supervision. It also leaded to some interesting questioning when Naruto showed up for an examination two days earlier from Tsunade and explained things to the Hokage and her friends.

Flashback

"So let get this straight?" Tsunade asked Naruto in her now fox form. "You are now part Kitsune, thanks the Kyuubi and are also related to her like she is a second mother. Your features act like a body type bloodline and it makes you more flexible then regular human and have an easier time controlling all forms of chakra, both Holy and Demotic." Naruto nodded to a stunned Tsunade while her foxtail began wagging and her fox ears twitch into alert.

The Hokage turned to all Naruto's fellow Genin that returned from the Forest of Death except Sasuke, Kiba and Neji, and their Jōnin senseis. "And you have no problems with this?"

"She is too cute to hate," the girls swooned over Naruto and the guys silently agreed. However, Sakura kept her distance, looking down.

"I want fox ears like big-sis," Yasuragi silently commented and Ino agreed but wish she had cat ears instead.

"I am very tempted to order Naru to not keep her disguise up," Kurenai stated with a smirk.

"May prove very useful in combat," Anko added while looking at Naruto's tail.

"What about you Kakashi, Yamato?" The Hokage asked.

"I have no problems even if Naru became the next Kyuubi since the both of them were put together under tragic events," Kakashi gave a logical answered with Yamato nodding.

"That is good, but everyone in this room will keep quiet about Naruto's transformation. It will be an S-Rank secret with only you, the clan heads and a select few will know. Sai, you must keep quiet too. I don't want Danzō to use this as a way to snatch Naruto under the banner that she is not human."

"At your command," Sai chimed.  
"You will also keep Neji quiet too," the Hokage order Guy.

"Yes oh youthful Hokage," Guy yelled.

"Um Naruto, I need to ask," Anko stammered. "Can the Kyuubi get rid of my… curse seal?"

"How did you receive the seal?" Tukiko asked.

"Orochimaru was… was my sensei and I was his… test subject for the seal before he had… before he abandoned me," Anko stammered out to the group as she removed her brown trench coat to reveal three swirl curse marks. "So, can she remove the seal?"

"Let us find out. I can now summon her now for an hour or more thanks to my changes," Naruto said before going through some hand signs and summon the Kyuubi.

"**Hello Naru-Chan,**" the Kyuubi replied before turning to the others and looking directly at Anko and examining her seal. "**Yes I can remove your curse seal since you didn't accept it. But it will be painful and there may be some side effects. Don't worry; they will not be as noticeable as Naruto's additions since the amount of chakra need to destroy it is considerable less since it is a prototype.**"

Anko smiled brightly but the Kyuubi notice something odd in the room. "**Come out, Kushina.**"

Out of the shadows, a red hair woman revealed herself. She walked calmly with her tight black suit showing her well-developed assets. However, what truly made her stand out were her worrying green eyes of a mother.

"Mom!" Yasuragi yelled out in excitement and jumped Kushina.

Naruto froze in place as Kyuubi walked up to Kushina. "**So we finally meet in person. I have to say, I know where Naru-Chan get her looks. You made such a beautiful daughter.**"

"No, we made such a beautiful daughter. I just gave birth to her while you raised her in times I could not and with that in mind, I am in your debt," Kushina praised with the Kyuubi embarrass. Kushina then smiled at Naruto with arms open wide. "My little Naru-Chan," Kushina stated.

"Mom!" Naruto cried out as she got over her shock and run to Kushina and Yasuragi to embrace them. "I can't believe you are here."

"I told you I would return and I always keep my word. Believe it," Kushina told Naruto in a motherly voice.

"Kushina is that you?" Sarutobi asked Kushina for her reply.

"Kushina Namikaze reporting back to Konoha with information on the Uzumaki clan, sir," Kushina answered in a serious voice as she let go of her daughters.

"Report," Sarutobi commanded.

"The Uzumaki Clan have been building up an army to be use against all those that would challenge them, including Fire Country." Kushina reported.

"Do they have an army big enough to challenge us?" Anko asked for the Hokage.

"No, but maybe in the future," Kushina explained.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about the Uzumaki clan, just Orochimaru," Naruto commented and Kushina got piss and plan to cause a lot of pain to the snake once she finds him.

"You think Orochimaru is planning on an invasion?" Asuma asked.

"It makes sense, instead of waiting for a mission outside of the village, he attacks me and Sasuke in the middle of the exams within the Leaf village," Naruto explained.

"Then from what I overheard: the Sound team attack us because Orochimaru order them to," Tukiko mention to the group with Sakura nodding in conformation.

"Since Orochimaru controls the Sound-nins, maybe he will use them to invade the village?" Hinata suggested.

"No way, even with the new village and recruits the majority of missing-nins, he still wouldn't have enough to amount a full scale invasion on a major village," Inferno commented.

"Unless he had help," Naruto suggested and everyone was now concentrating on Naruto. "The Sand team we encounter before the exams, one of them is a Jinchūriki for the Shukaku."

"**And the Shukaku is very unstable demon and would only be sealed in a human for said human to become a weapon,**" Kyuubi added to Naruto's suggestion.

"Which would mean Sand is planning to either humiliate or invade Konoha. After all, you wouldn't risk your secret weapon unless you plan to show it off against your enemies or destroy them," Haku stated thinking back to a few missions she took with Zabuza as the ace in the hole.

"That may be true, but the Sand-nins wouldn't invade Konoha. We are allies after all," a pregnant Kurenai argued.

"Actually, that may not be entirely true now," Yasuragi pointed out.

All the leaf-nins and Haku turned to Kushina and Yasuragi awaiting an explanation. Kushina decided to explain, "During the planning processes of the Uzumaki clan to establish dominance among the great Ninja forces. One of the plans was to start a war between Hidden Sand forces and Hidden Leaf forces. It was supposed to be easy because the Wind Daimyo is severely cutting the Hidden Sand forces' funds by fifty percent and giving their high rank missions to the Hidden Leaf forces."

Sarutobi was surprised to hear how bad off Hidden Sand forces were. He knew they were getting more missions from the Wind Daimyo, but he did not know that their funding was taking a hit. He knew that his former student Orochimaru would use Sand's lack of funding against the Leaf. Sarutobi realize that if his forces were to survive, he needs to plan ahead. "Alright, all Jōnin including you Kushina will come to a war time meeting with all the other Jōnin and the military parts of the council. Afterword's Kushina, I need you and Yasuragi to remain hidden in Naruto's house until the invasion begins or unless it is called off. Naru-chan, that special project that you showed me, you will help the R&D put under mass production as soon as possible."

Naruto was quiet for a moment until she replied, "Yes sir."

End Flashback

Two days later after the examination: Anko's curse mark was replaced with some scales on her body, and Sasuke curse marks were sealed because he had used his and it could not be remove. It was now the end of the second exams and everyone, including Naruto who hid her features, was gathered in the center of a huge room with a podium in front of two huge statues and a screen overhead. Each side of the room had two long balconies, each connected with two concrete staircases.

The teams that passed consist all of the Rookie Teams, Team Guy, Gaara's Team Baki, Kabuto's Team 3, the Sound Team and a Rain Team that showed up at the last minute. Bringing thirty-one total contestants, which had pissed off Raven Hunter all because he hoped that only nine of them would pass. The third Hokage then began a speech to those that pass the second exams on the true purpose of the exams. He talked about how the second exams are not used to promote Chūnin since they do not always needs the tournament to determined on who is promoted, but is in fact use to replace war and bring in clients to various villages. However, before the Hokage began to describe the third exam, Raven Hunter interrupted the Hokage. "Sir, before you begin. I need to address the competitors."

"Go ahead," the Hokage order.

"Now before we discuss the third part of the exam, we need to lower your numbers drastically. Too many have passed, so I decided to cut your number through a mini-tournament," Raven Hunter explained.

"That is not fair, we just came back from the forest," one of the brown jumpsuits Rain exclaim through his breathing mask.

"To bad, you should not have taken your time then, you can quit if you want. No! Then shut up. Does anyone want to quit?" Raven Hunter exclaim and Kabuto was the only one to raise his hand and left which was odd since he look healthy. Once he was gone, Raven Hunter then explained, "Now your names will randomly appear on the big screen above us."

The screen then when like a roulette until it landed on two names: Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Raven Hunter then ordered everyone to the balconies while Sasuke and Yoroi remain behind. All the Leaf-nins went to one and the foreigners went to the other. Down below, Sasuke was prepare to fight a man cover in all blue clothing that even cover his face and sunglass hid his eyes. "Now the only rule I have is that there will be no killing unless it can't be help. Now begin!" Raven Hunter yelled.

Sasuke rushed the mask man but was capture Yoroi's swipes with his glowing hands. Nothing seemed wrong until Sasuke began to feel tired and realize that he needed to get away. Sasuke kick Yoroi away and move to a far distance. Once he was far enough, Yoroi began to gloat, "So you realize that I was stealing your chakra. However, now I have quite a bit thanks to my bloodline. Now I will defeat you."

Everyone was shocked while Sasuke smirk. "That what you think."

Sasuke then used '**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu,**' to send a massive fireball that hit Yoroi and he screamed out in pain as his body was on fire. Sasuke smiled as Yoroi continue to scream as Raven Hunter gave a glare to Sasuke and declare him the winner. Raven Hunter then put out the fires on Yoroi. Everyone backed away from Sasuke as he climbed back to the leaf-nins balcony and Kakashi looked at him with disgust.

Once Yoroi was taken away for medical treatment, the broad went through another sequence. The board flashed two names: Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Shino went down to face a man with musical note headband and both of his arms were broken. Zaku had black hair and black eyes and wore brown clothing mix with grey camouflage.

Team Vixen, Kiba, and Ami were taking particularly interest at Shino, which confused the other Genin. Therefore, Sakura asked them, "Why are you taking particular interest in Shino?"

"Because Sakura, you are looking at one of the most powerful Genin in the exams," Ami answered Sakura.

"No way," Ino stuttered and Sasuke glared.

"It's true, I suspect they would have made him the true Rookie of the Year if his clan forces didn't force him to play the average student in the academy," Hinata exclaimed.

"Their clan is the most feared clan in Konoha due to the bugs living inside them and being able to easily hide in the shadows." Tukiko paused before continuing, "Only the Nature Clan matches them in strength. The Hyūgas, Uchihas, and Roth clans may claim to be the strongest but are actually weaker than the Nature Clan and Aburame in everything except politics," Tukiko finished explaining and everyone else except the Roth Clan Members, Joining, and Nature clan members were shocked.

"Ironically, they don't care for power. I guess it is true what they say. The ones who don't care for power are the strongest personally," Naruto explained and Haku nodded in agreement.

Shino spoke up in concern to his opponent, "You shouldn't fight. Both of your arms are broken."

The boy gave a snarling smirk. "Oh don't worry about me. I can still fight."

"Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame, ready fight!" Raven Hunter yelled out.

Shino went to fight Zaku and Zaku used his feet to defend himself. Zaku then smiled as pulled out one of his arms and had his palm face Shino at close range. He then said, "Oh look, one of my arms are not as fully broken as you believe."

Then the tubes in Zaku's hand send a wave of high-pressurized winds to hit Shino. Shino was apparently sent flying away, and Zaku thought he won until Shino dispersed into a pile of black bugs. Then the real Shino appeared behind Zaku, sent a swarm upon Zaku. Zaku was quickly covered by the insects and tried to swat them away with both of his arms, despite the pain. Eventually he fell to the ground and yelled out, "How?"

"I am what Ami-Chan says, I am invisible to people despite being 'cute.' With that in mind, I hid in the shadows and had my clone stand in for me since Raven Hunter announced the mini-tournaments. From there I waited for my moment to strike," Shino explained as Zaku fell unconscious.

"Winner, Shino!" Raven Hunter yelled out as Shino's bugs had return back inside of him. Some of the people where freaked out while others learned why the Aburame were feared.

Zaku was taken to the medical wards and Shino returned to the stands while the broad went through some new sequence and landed on Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Ino looked ready but Sakura looked nervous due to recently waking up to reality and knew she would lose. She thought about giving up until someone touches her shoulders. She turns around to see Naruto with her star shape eyes looking at her. "Sakura, you need to get down there and fight."

"Naruto," Sakura stammered.

"You need to get down fight to prove yourself that you are strong woman and not some weak fan girl like you were," Ami stated for Naruto and Sakura with a teary eye as she walked down.

She was about to go down stairs until Sasuke said, "Don't fight, you will ruin are squad's name. Just go ahead and quit."

Next thing Sasuke knew, he fell down with a bloody nose while Sakura walk down the stairs to face Ino.

"Nice sucker punch Sakura but don't think I am going to hold back," Ino stated.

"That is good, because I am not the little girl looking for her knight in shiny armor!" Sakura yelled out and Raven Hunter declared the match to begin.

Sakura run towards Ino to deliver a straight out punch but Ino counter and delivered a strong kick to Sakura's side. Sakura fell down but quickly got up and continue to fight. It was obvious Ino was going to win but Sakura impressed many due to changing herself and how much an effort she put in the fight. The fight was quickly becoming a fight between two ninjas and not two little girls as both receive bruises and cut from each other, more so for Sakura though.

Sakura in an act use '**Clone Jutsu,**' and charge Ino with three illusionary clones. However, Ino counter by performing on all the clones and Sakura '**Human Mirage Jutsu,**' and move aside. Sakura thought Ino was standing still and attack the illusion. Sakura then realize she was hit by a Genjutsu when she went through the illusion but could not do anything as Ino punch Sakura in the back of the head and Sakura fell to the ground, disable.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka," Raven Hunter yelled as Ino picked up Sakura and carried her up the stairs

"Ino, you truly are a Kunoichi," Sakura stated.

"As are you my friend," Ino acknowledge Sakura with a smile and the Leaf-nins applause at Sakura redemption and Kakashi appeared to help Ino.

"You do me proud Sakura," Kakashi said quietly to Sakura.

The broad then went through a new sequence and landed on the next names: Hinata Hyūga and Kankurō of the Sand. Kankurō went down confidently and Hinata activated her Byakugan to see something that made her smirk. When they arrive to the ground, Raven Hunter started the match and then Kankurō yelled out, "Give up girly, you can't win."

"No way, the day I lose to a clown who wears his sister's makeup and plays with dolls, is the day I start to believe in Neji's so called fate."

"It war paint!" Kankurō yelled without moving his mouth as he rushed towards Hinata.

However, Hinata move in quick to attack not Kankurō but instead attack in between Kankurō and the huge white bundle attach to him with her Chakra Blades. Then came something unexpectedly, Kankurō fell down like a bunch of logs while the bundle unweave to reveal a second Kankurō.

"I see, Kankurō is a puppeteer," Shikamaru stated.

"So the first (munch) one was just a (munch) puppet?" Chōji asked what everyone thought while Chōji continue to eat more chips.

Kankurō then quickly tried to reestablish his Chakra Strings to the puppet but Hinata had other ideas. With quick and fluid precession, Kankurō's arms were disabled due to her Chakra Blades disable his muscles and chakra points. Hinata then gave a bone crushing kick to the ribs that even Neji cringed in fear as Kankurō went flying away. After Kankurō fell to the ground, Raven Hunter called out, "Winner Hinata," with a bit disappointment due to the match being short.

Kankurō was taken away and Hinata return to the balconies as the board went through the next sequence. The board finally stops onto two names: Kiba Inuzuka and Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer. The two boys walked down the stairs to face each other as Raven Hunter called the match to begin. They both stared each other in silence until Kiba with his white puppy broke the silence, "Don't think you will win this time. I have gotten a lot stronger since the academy and now I can use Akamaru to fight," and with Kiba speech, Akamaru barked into agreement.

"Don't think your puppy can help you in beating me. I also have a partner," Night Wolf replied as he got into an open stance.

Kiba responded charging Night Wolf with Akamaru at full speed and Night Wolf evaded with a wind kick that send Kiba flying. However, Akamaru evaded Night Wolf wind and bit onto his arm. While Night Wolf was distracted, Kiba got up and tried to sneak up on Night Wolf. However, Night Wolf saw Kiba and flung Akamaru onto Kiba and sent them rolling on the ground.

It was then that Kiba was pissed off while Night Wolf looked down on the boy and his dog. "You know, I am kind of disappointed. I thought you were stronger but I guess it is all bark."

"Will see about that," Kiba sneered as he pulled out two brown food pills.

Kiba gave one pill to Akamaru and one to himself. Akamaru then turned to a brownish color and got on top of Kiba as they performed, '**Four Leg Technique,'** and Kiba began to resemble an animal even more with longer fangs and claws and his hair began to become wilder. Kiba then laugh as both he and Akamaru ran like a dog chasing after it pray. Kiba then got into striking distance of Night Wolf and slash down. However, Night Wolf narrowly jumped out of the way on light feat as Kiba claws cut into the ground. The fight then turned into a dance with Kiba and Akamaru verses the acrobatic Night Wolf. Where Kiba slashes, Akamaru tries to pounce and Night Wolf plays keep away.

Night Wolf then formed a ram seal to produce a sphere of wind around him to send Kiba and Akamaru flying away. Then to add insult to injury, Night Wolf with an open palm, send a wave of wind to Kiba and sent him flying further away. Night Wolf then put his guard down as Kiba and Akamaru slowly got up. "Done yet?" Night Wolf asked.

"You wish. I was planning to save my trump card but I guess it can't be help," Kiba stated with a gruff as he began a new set of hand seals with Akamaru on top and called out, '**Beast Human Clone Jutsu.**'

Akamaru before everyone's eye began to change into Kiba and into a perfect copy. Night Wolf was surprise that Kiba knew a Chūnin level Ninjutsu. Kiba and his clone then swung arms in a spinning perform his clan technique, '**Pricing Fang.**' The two clone then at incredible speeds charge like mini tornadoes at Night Wolf. Night Wolf knowing he would not escape, he made a new wind sphere to protect himself as Kiba and Akamaru clash onto him.

Dust stretch high where Night Wolf was and Kiba and Akamaru landed outside the dust cloud with bloody claws. "We did it," Kiba happily celebrated as Bastila screamed.

"Night Wolf!" Bastila called out and was beginning to shake up until Revan calmed her down.

"Easy their sis, Night Wolf is all right. In fact, he is about to go all out," Revan explained to Bastila.

Kiba continue to celebrate until he heard some clapping from the dust cloud. The dust clouds dissipated to reveal a serious Night Wolf clapping with his arms bloody and torn. "Bravo Kiba, you injure me. Now it time for me to reveal one of my trump cards."

Night Wolf then goes through a series of hand seals to perform, '**Spirit Summon Jutsu.**' Then wind began to form around Night Wolf into armor with wolf shape ears and tail. Beside Night Wolf, the wind then begins to form a human size wolf with red eyes and howl. Night Wolf then smirked.

"Well Kiba, meet my spirit animal: Howling Wolf and prepare to lose." Night Wolf nodded to his Howling Wolf before the two dashed at Kiba incredible speeds.

Kiba did not know what hit him when Night Wolf uppercut Kiba and sent him flying into the air while Howling Wolf strike at Akamaru. The fight with Akamaru was short with Howling Wolf wind body slash up Akamaru as he ran back and forth around Akamaru. Howling Wolf continue to slash Akamaru until he lost consciousness and slump to the ground in his usually dog form. Kiba in mid air saw this, try to avoided Night Wolf, and strike Howling Wolf. However, Night Wolf had other plans as he jumped high at great speeds at Kiba. Night Wolf then punched him into the sealing and knocked him out.

While in the air, Night Wolf caught Kiba and floated down to the ground. Once on the ground he set Kiba down. Raven Hunter checked Kiba and smile while he announced; "The winner is Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer!"

Night Wolf then nodded to Howling Wolf again before dispersing his Jutsu and walk up the stairs slowly with the Roth sisters healing Night Wolf. Everyone was amazed at such power the Nature Clan showed. Naruto then saw the Suna-nins except Gaara worrying including the Jōnin, which confirm her theory on the conspiracy is true.

The board then went through the next set of sequences to list the next two contestants.

**Please tell me what you think of fight in the arenas. Also, don't be afraid to give advice on future fights because for the majority of them, I have no idea what I am going to do but luckily I gave myself a lot of room to do what I want. **

**Pool Results**

1 Tukiko Uchiha -39

2 Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer - 28

3 Bastila and Revan Roth - 11

4 The Uzumaki Clan - 11

5 Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer - 9

6 Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans - 7

7 Raven Hunter - 7

8 The Mother's Follower - 5

9 The Seer Clan - 4

10 The Kokuei Clan - 3

11 Infernos - 3

12 Kyogou, Hiai and Kahou Hyūga - 2

**Author Note**

**1) The Hokage asking if they have a problem with Naruto is simple, they may be working with Naruto for many years to come and he needs to know if there will be a problem and there are few problems since the Kyuubi was consider a victim.**

**2) I hope it is Sakura redeem herself because one she realize how useless she was when Sasuke fought Orochimaru. Two, Sasuke nearly killing Zaku with a smile then threaten to rape Naruto made her realize how wrong he is. And three, Ami changing herself for the better and Naruto group being a shining example on how Kunoichi are suppose to be like. **

**3) Fight explanations: **

**3a) Sasuke won his fight easily since he was not hinder **

**3b) Shino is more powerful in this story. **

**3c) Kiba is the one being underestimated.**

**4) I am not calling out special moves **


	13. Chapter 13: Reunions and Prelims Part 2

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 13: Reunions and Prelims Part 2

(Battle of Clones, Bran vs. Sound, Sound vs. Sage, Icy Heart, a new girl, Muscle Head vs. Sandman)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. If so, then Sasuke would be redeem or dead. **

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

The board went through the sequence and finally landed on two names: Naruto Ryuu and Oboro of Ame. Seeing the results, Naruto walk down to the arena. Once Naruto made it down, she faced a man that was complete covered in bandages with a breathing mask. Raven hunter called the match to begin and Oboro chuckled.

"So you are the Inventor, Naruto Ryuu!" Oboro began to laugh. "You know, when I first heard your name. I thought it would be this great MAN. However, instead I find it is a little girl."

Naruto twitched as she asked in a sweet voice, "You have a problem with me being a girl?"

"Yes I do have a problem with you because women are weak and are meant to be only mothers, and wives. And having a boy's name will not change that fact," Oboro replied, and without knowing sign his death warrant.

In quick fashion, Naruto got in front of his face and sent him flying with a kick. "So if girls are weak, then you are truly are a pathetic man to be laid out with one kick."

"You bitch!" Oboro yelled before powering up his Jutsu: '**Misty Poison Servant Jutsu.**' The Jutsu then form into several dozen clones from a black liquid substance.

"So you use clones. Well, let's make it the battle of the clones," Naruto stated before summoning an original techniques '**Elemental Style: Elemental Clone Jutsu.**' Then clones of Naruto began to form in six columns, five water clones, five fire clones, five earth clones, five wind clones, five lightening clones and five shadow clones.

"Well that new, looks like Naruto has a knack for creating new Jutsus," Kurenai commented.

"When did she make that technique?" Anko asked her students.

"Two weeks ago," Hinata answered Anko.

"And it took two weeks of her free time to developed it," Tukiko stated.

"Can others learn that Jutsu?" Kakashi asked while looking at Sasuke who had his eyes activated.

"No, you can say it is a clan only techniques since you need all five elemental affinities to learn it," Haku explained while Sasuke fumed.

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Naruto nodded at one of her wind clones to charge at one of Oboro's clones with its sword out. The clone struck with perfect precision and one of Oboro's clones disperses into black liquid. The Wind clone was not fast enough to liquid as it splashed all over it. Then it dispersed with deadly gale force wind and took out the rest of Oboro's clones. Naruto was shocked until she saw the ground burned. "So the clones are acidic," Naruto stated.

"That right and can be easily be reformed," Oboro explained to Naruto as his clones took shape again. "Now I can take that bounty on your head."

The army of acidic clones started to march towards Naruto while two remain behind to protect Oboro. Naruto order the earth and lightening clones to fight them since the earth clones were tough enough to survive and the lightening clones takes a lot of damage before dispersing. The battle continue on for a few minutes as Oboro's clones kept on reforming and frightening while the earth clones slowly degraded and Lightening clones lose its spark. Eventually Naruto signal one of the earth clones retreated to Naruto to test a theory by setting the liquid on fire before dispersing the clone with a smile. When the last earth and lightening clone finally disperse, Naruto sent three of her wind clones to hit Oboro's army and had them act as suicide bombers to disperse Oboro's clones into five liquid piles.

Oboro was about to mock Naruto when she sent five fire clones into the liquid and set it on fire to keep them from reforming. Then once the fire clones disperse, the water clones went into the fire to disperse, put out the flames and dilute Oboro's liquid clones to prevent them from reforming.

While Oboro was in a state of shock, the last wind clone dash in front of him and disperse into a gale force to disperse his last two clones and send him flying while Naruto and her shadow clones pulled out their two swords and charge at him. However, Naruto was not fast enough as Oboro got up and his two clones reformed. Therefore, Naruto order her four clones to hold Oboro's clones off while Naruto dealt with Oboro herself with one clone as back up. The clones fought each other at a standstill while Oboro stop Naruto from cutting his arms off with his arm guards enhance by chakra to prevent the vibrating swords from cutting his arm off easily.

Oboro was able to hold Naruto off but it did not stop Naruto's backup clone from knocking him out. With Oboro down, his clones disperse and Naruto was declared the winner before they started to clean the arena up. Naruto walk up with the girls congratulated her while Anko stayed back with Kurenai, while two red-haired ANBU with fox masks appear beside them.

"We need to work on her speed and strength. Also Genjutsu if her physical performance is any indication," Anko commented.

"Yeah, she has been neglecting them over seals, technology, and Ninjutsu," Kurenai agreed.

"Leave that me. I get my daughter speed and strength up to her Ninjutsu level while teaching her some Genjutsu tricks," the taller 'ANBU' told Naruto's senseis with the smaller one nodding.  
The broad then went through a new sequence to call the next two contestants: Chōji Akimichi and Kin Tsuchi. Shikamaru looked at Chōji, who had stopped eating, to say, "Man Chōji, you have to face a girl. Troublesome."

"Don't worry about hurting her Chōji, just get down there," Ino assured Chōji.

"If you win, I will take you out to eat," Asuma bribed Chōji. Chōji then accepted the bribe happily, and walked down to face his opponent.

The girl he was facing had long black hair with strong and determined black eyes. She wore baggy grey camouflage and had multiple senbon needless attach to her belt and pulled out five. Raven Hunter began the match and Kin told Chōji, "Come get me big boy."

Chōji charge at Kin and narrowly avoided him while sending a bunch senbon needles at him. Chōji was slowed down thanks to the Senbon needles but then powered up his '**Expansion Jutsu,**' to turn him into a living wrecking-ball and began a new assault onto Kin. Knowing she could not escape, she throws two senbon needless with bells at him. The bells use Genjutsu to make Chōji distorted and crash into the wall before returning to normal size. Taking advantage of Chōji's distortion, Kin sent two senbon needles into the back of Chōji's neck to knock him out. Once Chōji fell to the ground, Kin was announced the winner.

Kin looked up at her Jōnin in hope that he was proud. However, she received the same board expression and was only excited by Sasuke and Naruto's match. She went upstairs depress and ignored except by one green eye girl who was fiddling with her purple hair.

"Sensei, did you notice that girl Kin is not being treated well?" Revan asked Inferno.

Inferno looked up to see Kin was being belittle by a mummy man with one eye while their sensei with yellow eyes looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "I notice. Why are you interested?"

"Because I believe I found our spy if I can convince her that the Hidden Leaf is s better choice and get her to spill Sound's secrets," Revan stated in quiet tone.

"Well, here is your chance sis," the brown-haired Bastila stated while pointing to the broad which said Dosu Kinuta and Revan Roth.

Revan walked down to face the mummy man named Dosu who told Kin, "Prepare to see the true strength that a weakling like you will not see."

"She is only as strong as a teacher who willing to teach and not pawn her off," Revan stated with Kin looking up at the girl defending her.

"What does a weak tree hugger like you know," Dosu said in a dangerous quiet voice.

"More than a person who claims to be the master over sound but can't hear a thing that deals with logic," Revan stated with a board voice.

Dosu was about to charge, but then he remember what the Roth Clan was famous for, which was close quarter combat with chakra blades. He smirked as he held a chakra gantlet with many holes and aimed it at Revan. "Did you think I was stupid to charge at a member of the Roth clan? Especially when I have plenty of long range attacks."

He then flicks his gantlet to create sound waves at Revan. However, nothing except a flask of golden chakra appeared over Revan. Dosu was shocked and even more so when Revan then held her hands out and sent a gold chakra blast into Dosu chest that sent him flying. Then Revan quickly came upon Dosu with her two activated Chakra sabers and cut the arm with the gauntlet off. Dosu screamed for a minute before calming down to ask how, "How?"

"What you heard about our clan is true. We do use Chakra sabers most of the time. However, we are also nicknamed the 'Sage Knights,' because we pull in the energy outside of us to form our blades, enhance ourselves and use that energy for telekinesis attacks. So long as people use Jutsu to saturate the air, stay alive or die, we can use that energy to our advantage like any animal sage," Revan explained but quickly added in her minds, '_Of course there is a limit. The more energy we use the less power we can use against our opponents. That is why we are not the strongest or the front line troops._'

Raven Hunter declared Revan the winner as she look up too Kin. "Remember what I said Kin, a student is only as powerful as much as a teacher is willing to teach."

Kin was shock and happy that Revan encouraged her as Revan walk up the stairs and the broad went through a new sequence. It landed on Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand. However, as Temari walk down, Shikamaru surrender, "Proctor, I'll surrender under the speculation that I lose to the wind mistress as I won't be able to defend myself from her blowing me away."

Raven Hunter nodded as Temari walked back up disappointed. As the board stated the next contestants Mubi of Ame and Tukiko Uchiha.

Tukiko walked down to fight a nervous masked man with an air breather. As soon as the match began, Tukiko starts with '**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**.' To create a fire wall in front of Mubi to prevent him from using his clone Jutsu. Then Tukiko dashed at Mubi and took him out with a one two hit combo and Tukiko was declared the winner.

The next match is between Haku Momochi and Misumi Tsurugi. Haku walked down to face a fellow Leaf-nin dress in similar fashion as his teammate Yoroi except he was a bit shorter. Haku got into a defensive position while Misumi got ready to charge when Raven Hunter announced the match to begin. When Misumi came in close, Haku was about to doge when Misumi stretch his arms out and grabbed Haku and pulled her into an embrace while his arms wrapped around Haku like snakes holding their pray. Haku was shocked while Misumi smirked under his veil.

"You see, I have a bloodline that allows me to stretch to any length and can hold you in the best embrace you ever find." Misumi then did something that he will come to regret in his attempt to make his opponent give up, he gropes Haku's breast. "You know, you have some nice breast. If you don't give up, I may ravage your body."

The room then got noticeably colder and Tukiko look at her teammates/lovers, "He is so dead."

Hinata nodded while Naruto commented, "If Haku doesn't kill him, I will."

Misumi meanwhile was wonder why his arms all of a sudden felt cold until he saw that his hands were blue and began to retract back to normal length. Misumi looked at Haku and asked, "How?"

"My family bloodline is Hyoton, where I can make the water all around us from the air to water in your veins, making then colder to even freeze with enough chakra," Haku replied with a evil smile that her father Zabuza would be proud.

Then Haku powered up a new Jutsu while Misumi try to run away. He did not get far when Haku used, '**Ice Style: Thousand Needle Jutsu,**' which sent a thousand ice needles that disable Misumi and make him look like a pincushion with icicles. Raven Hunter, feeling sorry for the man's stupidity, declared Haku the winner before she really hurts him. Haku walked up with a small smile while the males gave her enough room while the females congratulated her for putting that male pig in his place.

The next match would have been between Bastila Roth and Kagari of Ame but before the match began, Kagari surrender out of fear of what another Roth would do to him so the board went through the next sequence to announce the next contestants. As the board went through the next sequence, Rock Lee was begging that he would be next. "Come on, I need to show off my youth."

However, the board did not answer Lee's request and instead landed on his teammate Neji Hyūga and Ami Rika. Rock Lee began to cry as Ami walk down to face Neji. Neji was smirking because he believed it would be an easy win against the former fan-girl. Everyone was afraid for Ami as she pulled out her double bladed sword and was prepare to fight when Neji stated, "You know, you should give up and surrender now. After all fate has decided that I would win."

"Really, so it is also fate that said you have your butt handed to you by Hinata? Wait I remember you declared the match was going to be in your favor. So what happen, does fate hate you or dose fate really matter," Ami stated much to Neji's anger.

Neji then charge Ami with intent to kill her but Ami with her double bladed sword made him pull back his hands from being cut up. He then jumps back as Ami then tried to slash him. Then the process repeated back and forth with one not getting any advantage due to Ami double bladed sword and speed makes it the ultimate defense against the Hyūga gentle fist. Neji was force back for Ami to use '**Headhunter Jutsu,**' to sink Neji up to his head. Ami then walked up to Neji and held a blade to his throat with a smirk. "You lose Neji."

Neji with an angry snarl asked, "Have I?"

Ami was confuse until Neji then began to push chakra outward to perform '**Heavenly Spin,**' to make him spin within the ground and the chakra forming a spear to not only free him but send Ami flying out. Hinata was shocked and so were others when she asked, "How did Neji learn a main house technique?"

Then Neji dashed in front of Ami as she slowly got up and got into his stance. He then stated to Ami, "You are within my range."

Hinata was scared when Neji stuck in quick fashion as skillfully as her father as he struck Ami two times, four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty two times and finally sixty four times of the '**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.**' Ami went flying again as all her chakra points were closed painfully. Neji smirked at Hinata as he told the proctor, "Call the match. She is not getting up."

Raven Hunter was about too but a voice yelled out, "I am not done yet!"

Everyone looked to see Ami getting up while leaning against her double bladed sword. Ami was heavily painting as she pulled out her kunai to defend herself.

"Why do you defy fate, you were a weak fan girl and will always be a weak fan girl," Neji stated while Ami remember her sensei's most important lesson to her.

Flashback

An Ami three weeks out of the academy was angry about her teammate Kiba because he would not shut up about how he will get Naruto, Tukiko or Hinata as his bitches. However, the reason she was angry was because Kiba was talking about how hot the girls are while ignoring herself, who was in front of him. "Would you stop talking about those bitches?"

"Shut up. Why would I care about what you think? You are a weak, ugly girl that is keeping us from higher ranking missions," Kiba told off Ami.

"I am not weak," Ami stuttered in shock.

"Yes you are, you are a weak fan girl that is not even good enough to look at," Kiba countered Ami and made her runaway crying.

Kiba looked annoyed until he heard someone cough behind him. He then looked behind him to see a pissed off Hayate Gekkō. Kiba gulped and asked, "Sensei?"

"Kiba, the reason why we're not getting high ranking missions is not because of Ami is weaker than most Kunoichis, but because you guys can't work as a team and you are part of that problem." Hayate smacked Kiba and said, "Well talk about your punishment later."

Hayate then walked off to find his female student while Shino was looking irritated at Kiba. Hayate then made it to a clearing to hear Ami crying and facing her own demons that she had not put down. "Ami," Hayate called out.

"Am I really weak?" Ami asked while looking up with tears in her eyes.

Hayate sighed before he explained, "I being lying if I said you were as good as the average Genin Kunoichi but that is to be expected considering your age and inexperience."

Ami then muttered, "I never liked being weak. Being told that I will never amount to anything even by my father who thinks my only purpose is to seduce Sasuke. Well I showed him by becoming a ninja." Hayate look sad as Ami continued. "Maybe that is why I became a bully. I could lord over everyone and make myself seem to be stronger. But I was never… couldn't make myself truly believe I was stronger and I am the worst with a class that held all the heiress and prodigies like Hinata, Tukiko and Naruto."

"Ami, those three are very special and even Jōnin will never to amount what they can do in their own fields," Hayate explained while touching his medical choker.

"It still hurts, to know I am weak while others get stronger and have it handed to them on a silver platter," Ami stated but Hayate corrected her.

"That is not true Ami." Ami looked up at Hayate with shock. "Hinata was considered weak by her clan and was thrown aside for having a hard time learning the gentle fist at an early age. Tukiko like most Uchiha females, were abused and if the massacre did not happen, she probably would be a baby maker right now. Naruto, well she may not show, but she has had a very hard life. She is an orphan and was alone while people in this village were looking to kill her at an early age due to things not under her control. Then she developed the Elemental Star, they now look for a sign of weakness to turn her into a breeder or even kill her still. So you see Ami, they are strong because they got over their obstacles and gotten strong, and that is what you need to do."

Ami then began to think it over and felt something she did not in a long time, determination. Shyly, Ami looked up to ask, "Sensei, can you teach me the way of the sword please?"

End Flashback

Ami looked at Neji and stated, "You are wrong Neji. I am not weak girl anymore. I am a strong Kunoichi who could have killed you but showed mercy when I should not have. And I feel sorry for your deluded ten foot pole up your ass."

Neji was pissed and charged at Ami with intent to kill, despite Raven Hunter declaring Neji Hyūga the winner. He was about hit her heart with his chakra but was stop short by Raven Hunter while Hayate broke his wrist. Unfortunately, he was still close enough for his chakra to brush against Ami's heart and she began to cough up blood. Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade, Haku, Chōji and Shino ran down. The girls try to stabilize Ami while Chōji and Shino were in front of Neji, ready to strike should he do anything hostile. The rest remain on the balcony and cross their fingers in hope.

Haku then felt an erratic pulse and Naruto notice she stop breathing. Naruto pulled out a med kit out of her backpack and opens the kit to put two small hand held pads on Ami's heart as Tsunade and her apprentice, Hinata tried to repair the damage.

"Is her heart repaired?" Tsunade nodded her head yes and then Naruto yell, "Clear!" as she activated the pads to reactivate Ami's heart.

Nothing happen and Naruto tried two more times until finale Ami began to cough out some blood as she open her eyes to see everyone around her. She looks up at Hinata as she cried out, "You're alive!"

Ami smirked as she respond, "Of course I am alive. Like you, I am too strong to die when I have a chance to live."

"Hush now, time to go to sleep," Hinata stated while performing a Genjutsu that put Ami to sleep. Hinata then looked up at Neji.

Neji began to flinch at an angry Hinata who spoke in a dangerous voice, "You better hope we don't face each other in the third part of the exams. Because if we do, I will make sure you will be crippled for life, family be damned!"

It was several minutes before the next match between Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee, much to Lee and Guy's excitement. During that time, Hinata was calmed down by her lovers while Lee fought Gaara to a standstill with Gaara sands until he removes his weight. Then he prove to be faster than Gaara's sand but still not enough to destroy Gaara's sand armor. Lee then opens five of the nine Gates of Life, much to shock of the Jōnin, which Kakashi yelled at Guy for being reckless. However, it was still not enough as Gaara survived Lee's most powerful attack, '**Front Lotus.**'

Gaara then sent sand at Lee. Lee tried to evade but due to the strain to his body, Gaara was able to crush Lee's arms and legs. Gaara was about to kill Lee when Raven Hunter stop him by making Lee disappear within shadows and multiple dark Ravens appeared all around Gaara. Gaara was still about to attack until Naruto and Tenten appear in front of him with Naruto holding a pistol out while Tenten had an assault rifle pointed at Gaara.

"You will stop Gaara, or I will put a bullet in your head," Naruto stated while Tenten looked anxious to kill Gaara.

"Mother tells me I should submit, for now. However, when we fight, I will make you submit to me as my mate," Gaara stated as sand returned to his gored and walked up with a little limp in his step.

Naruto sighed as she and Tenten reluctantly put their weapons back up as Raven Hunters ravens and shadows disappear to reveal a badly injure Rock Lee. Tenten ran to Rock Lee and began to cry at Lee's wounds but Lee use his good arm to rub against her cheek. "Hello angel."

Tenten smiled at Lee as Tsunade came running into the room and began to check over his muscles and saw the damage was extensive. "Tenten was it?" Tsunade asked Tenten who nodded as she got a medic kit use for field surgery during the mechanize war. "You need to get four meters back. I am going to make a little hut around me to do some surgery. If I wait even for an hour, Lee chances of being a ninja could be over." Tenten nodded sadly before moving away. Tsunade look up at Sarutobi. "Sensei, I think you should move your prelims elsewhere, I can't be disturbed."

"I am sorry, but we have one more match and…" The Hokage was interrupted by Sai.

"Sir, I hereby give the match to Tenten under the fact that I believe she is more skilled then I am under normal conditions and I don't wish to fight with comrade injured." The Hokage understood Sai's thinking and nodded.

"Well, I stand corrected. Your patient was in the last match, Tenten will be getting a bye for the tournament," Sarutobi told Tsunade.

"Good," Tsunade says before using, '**Wood Style: Silent Wood Hut**' to create a wood hut that cuts off sound from inside and outside.

"All right, all those that are competing come on down for your opponents are going to be pick randomly for the next match," the Hokage order as everyone walked down while a Chūnin is using a stylist to select competitors for the computer to random pick fighters.

Once selected, the computer starts to select competitors' matches. Once went through the sequence, the matches are shown within brackets with the competitors names and pictures. The matches went Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga, Kin Tsuchi vs. Ino Yamanaka, Haku Momochi vs. Tukiko Uchiha, Tenten Faia-doku vs. Temari of the Sand, Shino Aburame vs. Bastila Roth, Revan Roth vs. Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer, and the finale was with three-way match: Naruto Ryuu vs. Gaara of the Sand vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata and Neji could not help but smirk while Revan, Night Wolf, Haku and Tukiko looked worried but happy at the same time. Tenten looks a little disappointed but contented while Temari raised an eyebrow on the unknown girl. Bastila and Shino were neutral while Ino and Kin glared. Naruto on the other hand was worried, '_Why do I have to face the two boys who most likely kill and/or rape me?_' Her worries increased when Sasuke smirked at her while Gaara looked like he was already rapping her with his eyes. '_Technology, why did you forsake me?_'Naruto's thought hysterically.

"So the third exam is just a tournament?" Haku asked the Hokage.

"Yes, you will be facing each other in the arena that will simulate a natural environment. Through these matches you will fight to show your skill and strategy to show if you are worthy of becoming a Chūnin."

"So anyone could be a Chūnin, even those who lost in the first around?" Tukiko asked with the Hokage nodding.

"So, everyone could become Chūnin?" Ino asked.

"Correct, however that has never happen when even there were only six competitors. It is more likely no one will pass like a few years ago when none of the twelve competitors showed enough strategy or talent to be Chūnin." Everyone gasps at the Hokage. "Now the matches will be held next month at ten hundred hours in the arena."

"Why are we given a month?" Tenten and Temari asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Because it will give you time to strategize and come up with new techniques to fight against your opponents in the tournament. Also, we will be setting up equipment to televise it worldwide and send the word out on who is competing. Any more questions?" The Hokage asked. "Then you are all dismissed."

"Um Hokage-sama, can me and my youthful student Tenten remain to see how Lee is doing?" Guy asked and the Hokage agreed while the other left to their respectful Senseis.

In a private room, Team Vixen, Kushina, and Yasuragi meet to discuss who gets whom as students. "Hinata, Hiashi called me to inform you that he will oversee you're training personally at the compound," Anko informed Hinata.

"Damn, I get the cold bastard. I am not going to lose," Hinata stated with a scowl.

"None of that, Hiashi maybe a bad father but he is a very skilled warrior and teacher," Kurenai told Hinata who nodded and left the room to the Hyūga compound.

"Well Tukiko, since you need to a Genjutsu master to perfect your Genjutsu. I will be teaching you," Kurenai told Tukiko who nodded.

"I got you brat and our training will be mostly physical with a little this and that," Anko informed Haku.

Naruto look around and then smiled at Kushina, "Does that mean you will be training me mom after you turn in the papers to be officially part of the Ryuu Clan."

"Yep," Kushina said while ruffling Naruto's blond hair. "Your sister and I will get you back in shape."

"Back in shape, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you have been neglecting your speed, strength and possibly you're Genjutsu," Kushina stated.

"What but…" Naruto stutter.

"Big sis, we saw your match. I could beat you by hitting at your weakness. Especially since you couldn't cut through his chakra braces with those vibrating swords that easily cut through most metals," Yasuragi stated to Naruto embarrassment.

"So what is my schedule?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naru-chan. We will be practicing with you while your shadow clones help the factory producing the special projects the Hokage has in mind," Kushina stated with a smile.

"Yes mom."

In a dark blank room, nine members of the Uzumaki clan were having a discussion.

"Well Yokoshima, your fears have been confirmed, Yasuragi and Kushina have disappeared," an elder stated.

"I knew my daughter would betray me, but I didn't expect so soon," Yokoshima stated off hand. "On the bright side our plan to infiltrate the thirds exam to capture Naruto are going as plan. Orochimaru's attack will prove to be a useful distraction."

"You think they will let you in?" A second elder asked Yokoshima.

"They can't denying a Clan Head or Lord when they asked to observe the matches. And it be easy to sneak our ninjas in as civilians along with Orochimaru's spies."

"So, will we attack as planned?"An elder asked Yokoshima.

"But of course, and we get to show off our new toys," Yokoshima stated as an empty metallic husk comes out with it lifeless red eyes glowing.

**New Poll**

Whom do you want to win in the match between the Ice Maiden Haku Momochi vs. the Fire Maiden Tukiko Uchiha? Also, send a private message or review if you want to give suggestion on all of the fights. Or give me an opinion on my story.

**Poll Results**

1) Tukiko Uchiha - 46 (Where a true Uchiha belongs, first)

2) Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer - 30 (Cuteness wins second)

3) Bastila and Revan Roth - 12 (I think there popularity would increase in this chapter)

4) The Uzumaki Clan -12 (I need to work, good villains should be closer to the top)

5) Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer 11 (Kind of disappointed, he was my favorite and he now sick his Wind Wolf on me)

6) Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans - 9 (Poor clan heads, but got a lot of support for showing up a few times)

7) Raven Hunter - 8 (Gain some popularity quickly, he must of stuck some ravens on them)

8) The Seer Clan - 5 (They viewed their defeat)

9) The Mother's Follower - 5 (They lost votes for having their supporters eaten)

10) The Kokuei Clan - 4 (Read Elemental Star)

11) Inferno - 3 (A sad Jōnin)

12) Kyogou, Hiai and Kahou Hyūga - 2 (Read Fullmetal Fox)

Unique Voters: 62

**Thank You**

I like to thank vampknight364 and damrhein for taking up my Elemental Star Challenge on my portfolio. To other authors who like to change it, especially to have Naruto male. This challenge is available if you think you are a good writer.

**Author Note**

**1) Naruto philosophy is that you do not get mad; you get even and make your opponents mad. Also, a weakness is revealed that while she is smart and agile, she is slow in actually speeds besides dogging and she is not as strong like most Kinjutsu masters.**

**2) The sound-nins maybe a little out of character but I never got a hold of their character because they did not live long enough to give an accurate description.**

**3) I will say now that the only Yuri in this story will be between Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Tukiko, Kurenai, and Anko. Revan only intentions are to befriend Kin, and have her betray her oath like the original Revan and the Republic troops in the Jedi civil war.**

**4) The Roth Clan is combination of Bionics from Mass Effect and the Jedi from Star Wars.**

**5) Gaara's demon will be male, he just call his sand mother same reason as he did in cannon.**

**6) Sorry, Tenten does not fight but I will make it up in the arena. **


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 14: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I pretty sure, the canon is male. **

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

**By the way: Reviews=Love=Faster Updates and fixes in stories when you complain about specifics.**

It was midday and several Genin were preparing for the exams with their teachers and fellow teammates that did not pass the prelims. One such Genin was Naruto Ryuu who was evading her half sister Yasuragi while trying to return as strong as she can mastered strikes back. Kushina stayed back to correct Naruto's stance while they fought. She also couldn't believe that a few hours ago. It was very easy to adopt Yasuragi and Kushina in the family. Sign a few papers, do a few blood test and having only to deal with Clan Council and a small ceremony to have her mother and sister indoctrinated in the Ryuu Clan since they couldn't be Namikaze clan. Of course, Naruto kind of regret it when she was eventually beaten and sent to the ground again.

"You got tired in ten minutes and lose some strength in the last blow. That allowed me to overpower you and beat you. Let us take a ten-minute break before going at it again," Yasuragi tells Naruto, who nods while catching her breath. She wished that she is with her clones and the engineer core at the factories, instead of being here to train.

Others were training just as hard. Hinata was with her father that was trying to prefect the Chakra blades while other Hyūga females like Hanabi and flexible males tried to learn it. Tukiko was with Kurenai was training hard both in their respected fields and physically as well. Other Genins were training with their Jōnin senseis or clans to prepare for their fight and the invasion that the Seers of the Seer clan had warned them about as long with events confirming events that have happen.

With all the heavy training, Revan decided to take a break and starts walking down the road until she heard some commotion in an alleyway behind a motel. "You know what you have to do Kin," A voice that resembles Kabuto said.

"But Gaara will kill me," answered Kin.

"It doesn't matter. Lord Orochimaru wants something to attack Gaara by any means. Are you refusing his orders?" Kabuto asked with a hidden smirked.

"No, I have something plan to fight Gaara. I just need time to prepare," Kin stammered out in fear.

"You have two weeks. Go," Kabuto ordered before disappearing and Kin walked away.

Kin did not get far as Revan stopped her with her voice, "You know this is sad. They still treat you like a pawn, even though you made it further than anyone else did on your team. Unless, the entire team was considered to be expendable, then I have to question why you are working for someone that will throw your life away on a whim."

"Leave me alone," Kin mumble but Revan would not hear it.

"Listen; there is no reason to throw your life away to a man that doesn't care for you."

"Why do you care?" Kin asked with frustration.

"I care because I don't like potential being wasted just because she doesn't have a fancy bloodline," Revan told Kin who looked up in shock. "Come with me, I am training with my Jōnin sensei at the moment and he give you some serious training. You'll need it since Ino, despite being the weakest is no slouch."

"You're saying I am weak," Kin sneered.

"Compare to an ordinary Genin, you are strong. However, you are fighting the elites from this village. Most are at Chūnin or even Jōnin level by the end of the month and you are at high Genin to low Chūnin. You see why I suggest some actual training."

Revan walked away while Kin began to think before she decided to run after.

Kiba was not a happy Inuzuka. He lost painful to Night Wolf and failed to get the eyes of one of the girls he been chasing after for several years. He thought he could at least impress Hinata, Revan or Tukiko but at last no. He knew now to give up since the girls he was after have already found their mate or they were not interested. He began to think of trying to find a girl that is closer to his range.

Now his mother Tsume is training him to the ground since Tsume and his sister Hana indicated that something bad was going to be happening but wouldn't explain any further. So now he was taking a break from his training and lectures on not to underestimate his opponents. Now he was thinking of using the break to, '_Just find a strong mate within my range._'

As soon as he thought that, Kiba saw Revan walking down the road. He looked up to see where she was going when he heard, "Hey wait up."

Kiba looked to the voice location to see Kin running into him. Kin collided with Kiba and both then found themselves on the ground. Kiba looked up to a very beautiful black-haired girl with eye that looked like black sapphire. Kin then began to blush and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I was one who got in the way of such a beautiful girl," Kiba apologize as they quickly got up. Kin's blush increased because no one had ever called her beautiful. In fact her teammates said she would be lucky if someone looked at her.

"Well still I should have been looking where I was running. I wish I could make it up to you," Kin said in embarrassment.

"How about you let me take you out for dinner," Kiba stated.

"That sounds great, how about around six then?" Kin asked with Kiba nodding. "Good, well now I have to catch up with Revan for some training. See you later." Kin went running off, not realizing Revan spied on them and smiled as her plan to have Kin betray Sound is coming into place.

(5 Days Later)

Sarutobi was a very busy man since he was now having so many requests coming in to watch the Chūnin exams. That in itself is not a problem. The problem is several hostile nations were asking to watch the match. The other six great Kages including Tsuchikage of Iwa and two from the east will be coming to watch and all five Daimyos from the great nations, plus the President of Green Country and the King of Ice Country. In addition, leaders from all around the Elemental Nations wish to come or watch the televised tournament and Sarutobi knows that they are coming to watch a specific match.

"Radio," Sarutobi called over the intercom.

"Yes Hokage-sama," a voice replied.

"Call a meeting with the clan heads and Shinobi council members, all of our elite Jōnin, and ANBU in three hours. In addition, send in Genin Naruto Ryuu to that meeting as well. She should be training with Kushina aka ANBU Fox. This will concern her as well."

"Got it boss," Radio replied before cutting communication.

Sarutobi looked tired as he looked at an application form for Yokoshima Uzumaki and her guards to watch her granddaughter fight in the tournament. Above it like nearly all of the other applicants was a stamp stated 'approved.'

The council was pack with so many ninjas that quickly took every seat and stair step to sit on with the ANBU standing in attention. The Hokage walk up with Naruto and Kushina who was standing next to her. "May I have your attention," Sarutobi ordered. "I need a status report on how things are going as we prepare for the invasion."

An ANBU in all white with a blank mask step up to repot, "We have started to increase patrols outside the village in secret. We found seven places so far, set up to be enemy camps, which we will strike them with our allies from Mist, Waterfall, and Cloud the day of the invasion."

"I have our medic ninjas training set at over time paces to prepare them for the coming battle," Tsunade stated.

Inferno then stepped up, "Revan Roth is working over Kin and she thinks Kin will spill her guts soon."

Tsume then added, "Especially if she continues to develop even stronger feeling for my son Kiba and we build on her trust."

Ibiki was next, "We were able to get our hands on Kabuto's teammates but they didn't know much other then the fact their leader is Orochimaru. In addition, all the Sound Genin beside Kin has disappeared. We are assuming they are dead."

"We were able to organize the clan forces to prepare for battle," Raven Hunter stated for the other clan heads.

"Thanks to my help, we will be ahead of schedule on mass production and will have more weapons and heavy machines earlier than planned," Naruto told Sarutobi who nodded.

"Good because we will need it to hopefully prevent an all out war." Sarutobi explained about all the nations' powers coming.

"Sarutobi, are you mad accepting so many requests and to televise it live to the world at the same time we have an invasion?" One of the Jōnin asked.

"Especially her," Kushina stated with a hiss at her mother.

"We can't turn them down. At least not without explaining the true reason and reveal, we know the invasion is coming. The only ones I could possibly turn down are Earth Country's delegates and her allies. But I decided against it since this will be a golden opportunity."

Everyone was confused except the strategist like the Naras, Raven, Ibiki, and Naruto. Naruto buttered it out, "I see, this is a chance to scare away our enemies by watching us drive out and crush the invading force and to show them we are not the weak tree huggers, that so many claim we are for wanting peace."

After everyone got over his or her shock and many began to agree including Danzō since it would show the Hidden Leaf is a force of strength. Sarutobi then decided to continue, "Beside, they are coming to watch Naru in the tournament."

"Me," Naruto stated in shock.

"Yes Naru-chan, they are going to see you and how your technology will affect the warfare for Ninjas and possibly the other branches of the military."

"So they fear the future?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi answered and Kushina got next to Naruto.

"Well, that means that I will need to step up my daughter's training." Kushina grinned while Naruto shuddered.

"That is all, I have to announce. In your folders are new modified plans to be followed. We will meet once a week to plan and prepare for a war that could change the Elemental Nations forever. Dismissed!"

(1 Week Later)

Hinata was now training hard early in the morning. She was practicing on a dummy while her father was sleeping. Hinata then stopped when she heard someone approaching and turned around to see a man that looked like her father. The only difference is that instead of emotionless face, he had a face of worried, and his headband that covered his Curse Seal.

"Hinata-sama, can I talk to you?" The man asked Hinata.

"Hizashi, don't call me Sama and if it is about your son, forget it," Hinata told the man named Hizashi.

"Hinata please, my son is under a lot of stress and-" Hinata cut off Hizashi mid sentence.

"He has no excuse. He tried to kill a fellow comrade because Ami had him beat for a moment. But then again it is our fault for not teaching him humility and treating him with kid gloves due to fear of seeming unfair or feeling sorry for him. But that's it. I had it with his attitude and if you will not teach him what he did is wrong. Then I will beat it into his head and humiliate him so bad that he will lose all the dignity he has." Hinata in anger sliced the log in half with chakra before storming off and leaving a sad Hizashi because he knew deep down what Hinata said was true. So for the first time since Neji's fourth birthday, he cried for his son.

Kin was now having doubts. She was treated kindly by the Leaf-nins, her dates with Kiba were fun, and she was beginning to like him. It was then she realized that she did not want to go through with Orochimaru's plan. She did not want these people to die and she wished there was some way to help them.  
"You know there is a way," Revan stated, which scared the heck out of Kin.

"What are you talking about and how did you get here?", and what can you read minds or something?" Kin asked frantically.

"We know that an invasion is coming and information would be handy," Revan stated and Kin got wide eye and looked around in fear. "Don't worry, if we didn't want you on our side, we would have just taken you in liked we tried to do with your teammates."

"What did you mean tried?" Kin asked.

"Your teammates disappeared after they lost. My superiors believe they are dead," Revan told Kin but frowned when Kin shock her head no.

"They are not dead. However, they wish they were. If Orochimaru wanted them dead, you would've found a corpse. If he wanted them for an experiment or a suicide Jutsu, he makes them disappear."

Revan raised an eyebrow at the information but nodded in acceptance. "Regardless, your team was expendable and you are being set up to die despite having such great potential. Are you going to throw it away, now that you have something worth living for?" Revan asked Kin, while increasing her doubts.

"What do you want to know?" Kin asked Revan, who began to smirk.

"Follow me," Revan stated as she lead Kin to ANBU headquarters to meet her mother Raven and her mother's friend Ibiki.

The girls then come up to see Ibiki and Raven discussing with a person she has called sensei, Inferno and a wild woman she knows as Kiba's mother Tsume. The four turn to see the girls and Raven asked Revan, "Had she's agree to defect?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Revan moved Kin forward.

"What can you tell us girl?" Ibiki asked in a scary voice to Kin but she still found courage to speak.

"Normally nothing since I was a Genin and Orochimaru keeps his Genin in the dark. However, I have a childhood friend that is one of his elite guards known as the Sound four. But before I tell you everything, I want some things," Kin explained.

"What do you want pup?" Tsume asked.

"Well first is protection from Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto." The Leaf-nins were surprise to hear Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man and Ibiki vowed to double his search for him. "Second is allowing me to become a Leaf-nin and be treated fairly. Finally, if possible is to capture my friend and help me convince her to switch sides."

"Who is this friend?" Inferno asked.

"Here name is Tayuya, a red head girl with a potty mouth." Raven wrote it all down to keep an eye out. "So do we have a deal?"

Ibiki thought it over a moment and agreed and Kin told him everything she knew, which was mostly on their command structure set up and a basic description on who are Orochimaru's elites. This will help greatly since it will give the hunter-nins and the new division of snipers trained by Naruto's clones a chance to earn their pay. After everything was written down and faces were drawn, Kin was taken into custody and a prisoner disguise as Kin attacked Gaara and died. With all the information Kin brought, the enemies will be wipe out before the day is over. He also decide to set up a surprises near the walls if what Kin's reported is true: that a group of men can summon one of Orochimaru's snake summon to attack Konoha.

(2 Days Later)

Haku was having another exhausting practice with Anko when a messenger told her she had guest from Kiri waiting. In a flash, she ran to the Hokage tower thinking Zabuza is here to congratulate and continue her training. She ran over into the office to see her adopted father wearing light blue body armor and next to him was beautiful red-haired temptress in blue. Her green eyes filled with love, caring and a little hidden lust for Zabuza.

"Zabuza, Mei!" Haku said with excitement as she run to Zabuza and the red headed woman.

"Good to see you my little girl," Zabuza said hugging Haku.

"So how are you Miss Ambassador?" Mei asked Haku.

"Good especially since I can spend time with Naru-Chan," Haku blurted out and then blushed at what she said.

"Oh, my little Haku has found a crush," Mei teased Haku.

"You two married?" Haku asked.

"Got married the day I return. Mei was done waiting as Terumi and wanted to be Momochi," Zabuza answered Haku.

"Does that mean I have to call you mom?" Haku asked.

"I would like you to but you don't have too," Mei said while giving Haku a hug.

"Thanks mom," Haku stated while returning Mei's hug.

"So I hear you are in the tournament and you are facing your Uchiha teammate," Mei switched subjects.

"Yeah, but Anko-sensei has been training me really hard," Haku stated.

"Well today I think today will be your last day with Anko. As me and Mei will be taking over," Zabuza told Haku.

"Really, Zabuza-sensei?" Haku asked Zabuza.

"Yep, better tell Anko that the Uchiha will need all the help she can get once we are through with you." Zabuza then goes on to explain what exactly they will be training in as Mei stay behind.

"Lord Hokage," Mei stated formally to the old Kage. "I have read your call about the possible war and brought a few Shinobi to help increase relationships. However, I have no more than a hundred Jōnin and Chūnin since Water Country is still weak since we just recently won our civil war."

"That's fine, Waterfall was able to send forty along with their Jinchūriki and five-hundred Kumo Shinobi along with the Kage, his Jinchūriki brother and a few elites. Plus with our own forces I believe will be strong enough to win with minimum casualties on all sides," the Hokage explained while Mei nodded.

"Very good, now if you excuse me, I have a new daughter to train," Mei bowed and left to train Haku and make her wish Anko was teaching her instead. At least Anko did not make her doge lava.

(2 Days Later)

Tenten was enjoying a break from her sensei Guy. Guy has been training her to the ground since Lee is under physical therapy under Tsunade assistant Shizune and Neji is training with his uncle and elders to prepare him for his fight with Hinata. Tenten was walking down a path when she hears some commotion and looked up to see Mei and Zabuza training Haku. Mei was destroying Haku's '**Ice Style: Ice Wall,**' with her '**Vapor/Boil Style: Deadly Breath.**' She could not believe it but someone from her clan must have survived. Tenten walked up to talk to the woman.

Mei stopped the technique to allow Haku to collapse when Tenten was close enough for her to sense. "Can I help you young lady?"

"Are you by any chance a member of the Faia-doku?" Tenten asked.

"Um yes, on my mother side. My father side was a Terumi and because of the union, I have the Vepa and Yōton (lava) bloodlines. I was lucky they had a good medic and they use the same water element or the union would mean my end at birth due to defect. Why do you ask?" Mei asked Tenten.

"Because I have the Vepa bloodline," Tenten explained and Mei went wide eye.

"Show me." Tenten then did as she was told and did a simple technique, '**Vapor/Boil Style: Boiling Mist,**' and created a mist that does damage to the opponent the longer they are in the mist. Mei began to hug Tenten with some tears of joy, "I have a cousin."

Mei laughed hard while Tenten smiled at finally finding a family she always wanted. "Hey Mei, can you help train me in my Vepa bloodline. It would be nice to have something other than a scroll to teach me."

"Sure little one, what times are you available?" Mei asked.

"My sensei likes to train me in the morning but the afternoons are mostly free for me," Tenten suggested.

"I train Haku then but I can switch it with Zabuza. Isn't that right dear?" Mei asked Zabuza while giving him the eye that said, 'Do what I want and I won't make your life hell.'

"Yes dear," Zabuza replied. Haku began to shiver, thinking that maybe it was not too late to get Anko back from Tukiko while Tenten and Mei smiled.

(1 Week Later)

It was that time for the Hokage to face all his fellow Kages face to face with Jiraiya, Tsunade and his two ANBU guards. One being a red head and wore a fox mask. Right next to him were three of five allies on paper with Sand coming and Star Nin forces were out due to the some recent political instability. First is Mei with the hat of the Mizukage to symbolize she is the leader of the hidden Mist forces with her guards Zabuza and Haku. Next to him was Raikage Ē, as masculine tanned man bulging with muscles along with his short bleach mustache and beard. Ē Yotsuki had two guards, his younger brother Killer Bee Yotsuki with a full bleach beard and seven swords, and a young girl with long blond hire tied into a ponytail named Yugito Nii. Finally, from Waterfall is their black-haired leader Shibuki with his long hair tied into a pony and a Jōnin guarded him.

The first Kage they meet was Tsuchikage of Rock forces, Ōnoki, a short elderly old man that look like he experience pain just walking but at the same time can't do anything but respect his power. He had a huge puffy red nose and his hair tied in a ponytail. His escorts include his future replacement: a short black-hair woman with dead fiery eyes named Kurotsuchi, and a large man named Akatsuchi.

"It is good to see you again Ōnoki," Sarutobi greeted the Rock forces ninjas.

"Likewise Sarutobi, glad we arrive a few days before the exams, my back is killing me and could use a rest," Ōnoki stated happily to Sarutobi.

"I could have carried you sir and make sure your bones don't ache," Akatsuchi told Ōnoki.

"I am the Bloody Two Scales, I don't need to be carried off like an old man," Ōnoki yelled at Akatsuchi while Kurotsuchi mumbled, 'Stubborn old man.'

"Maybe your back being in pain proves that you are too old for the job and should have Kurotsuchi take over," Ē explained.

"No, when she takes over, it will be at the height of Rock Countries power so she could take it to further heights. Besides, I would miss out on so much if I retire like all the fancy technology your little Genin has been what the word?" Ōnoki asked Kurotsuchi.

"Reverse engineering I believe," Kurotsuchi had stated while holding a blush from Ōnoki's praise.

"Yes that, to see how much technology will change the world as we know it," Ōnoki stated and Sarutobi nodded.

"I believe the two villages from the East are coming," Mei pointed to the flags belonging to the village of Night Walkers in Green Country and the villages of Day Walkers in Ice Country.

The two villages are villages found on the eastern coast in the Elemental nations and have been in a few minor ones with Earth, Lightening and Fire Countries but not a signal Great Shinobi War. They also mostly fought each other due to rivalry that goes deeper then Fire and Earth Countries on resources and different government. Recently, both countries have become more involved in the politics in the Western part of the Elemental Countries. According to the Kyuubi, the east and west speak the same language because the new language was created with a mix of English, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese but the east having a heavier accent of English due to have a more European descent while the west have a heavier accent of Chinese/Japanese due to have more Asian descent. The rest have a heavier Spanish descent.

The leader of the Day Walkers is James Abraham the White Knight, a tall black man in white with black bread and blue eyes. With him is Grace O'Malley: a spitfire red-haired woman with green eyes. Also with him is a short energetic man named Donny MacGyver. Walking beside James is the leader of the Night Walkers Athena Clarity the Nightmare, a beautiful blond woman with fierce eyes. Her guard is a strong athletic husband Eric Sparta, with his gray eyes scanning while with long black hair tied into place.

"Welcome leaders of the east to our tournament in the west," Sarutobi greeted with a handshake.

"The pleasure is ours to come and watch a match that celebrates ten years of peace," James exclaimed to Sarutobi.

"While for me it would be fun to watch other Ninja tear each other apart," Athena responded with a sadistic smile.

"You are barbaric since all you think about is fighting," Grace explained.

"At least I am not some peace loving fool," Eric counter and Sarutobi began to think, '_I wonder if Danzō and I would have similar rivalry if we had been in charge of two different countries.'_

"That is enough you two, we are here to see the matches, not fight amongst each other," fully veil Kazekage of Sand force hissed while be followed by his completely covered tall guards.

"How nice to see you Kazekage, how was your trip," Sarutobi asked.

"Tiring, I feel I need some rest," the Kazekage hissed.

"I didn't find it that trying and I had to travel from a further distance," a woman voice spoke up and everyone turn to see Yokoshima walking down with two big suitcases. She was followed closely by her guards while also caring a Suitcase each. "I mean you're younger than me. You need to exercise more."

The Kazekage twitched and while Sarutobi gave a force smile and kept his red head ANBU from attacking. "It is a pleasure to see you Yokoshima of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki Clan."

"Well I wouldn't miss a chance to see my granddaughter," Yokoshima told Sarutobi while staring at the stiff Fox ANBU.

"Naruto Ryuu, the same granddaughter you banish for not being a pure blood," Mei stated and everyone looked at the women in shock.

"Stupid woman, to throw away such a promising girl, I bet you really regret it now," Ōnoki stated with a smirk.

"That why you have such a high bounty on her. Trying to reclaim the gem you threw away," Roosevelt stated.

"I admit it was mistake. We thought her commoner's blood would make her weaker, not stronger. I was wrong and I am willing to pay anything to reclaim our strength and possession." Yokoshima then smiled curly. "But that is enough dwelling on what could have been so I will take my leave for while I am not tired, I am very hungry." Yokoshima bowed before leaving with her guard. The others who just arrived left to their hotels as well.

"Well, big brow. We have enemies everywhere, but they don't know we are on to them," Bee rapped and stopped ahead when Yugito gave Bee the look.

"Why do I think I am going to regret this preventive strike," Shibuki stated as he mumbled it. "You are lucky I owe you for Team 8's help in getting rid of some traitors for us."

(The day of the Exam)

It was time for the finals of the Chūnin exams and everyone was gathered to watch the contestants fight who stood in front of the arena including a disguise Kin except for Sasuke Uchiha. The stadium and people gather around their T.V. to watch this historic event. The oldest of men to the youngest Academy students were watching what could possibly change the future forever and it was held in Konoha. Even all the Daimyos showed up to watch in a balcony along with the King of Ice Country and President of Green Country with their guards.

They had some political squabbles among pleasantries but you listen carefully you understand why they are so heated. The calm King of Ice Country has complete control of everything, was the previous Nightmare, and like his predictors, he took over when the King died of natural causes or in the last case battle. However, the current King is under suspicion that he is the cause of the previous King death on the battlefield. Lightning's hot-blooded Daimyo is one the few that rules his country economically and politically but is the last to receive bad news due to his temper. Wind's Daimyo is a man who also rule economically and politically but is afraid that he will be assassinated by his own military forces due to budget cuts needed to spend more on Leaf's new technology that will hopefully make the desert more habitable for humans. The President of Green Country is an energetic old man that keeps the senate in order and is a check and balance against White Knight. The quiet Fire's Daimyo has little power except when to end disputes between his elective council or Leaf Nin's military council but the wealthiest due to his trust in people. Water's Daimyo has lost a lot of power due to allowing the Fourth Mizukage to start the bloodline war, and is trying to regain it but failing. Then finally is the jealous Earth's Daimyo who is just a figurehead while the Tsuchikage truly rules Earth Country.

The squabble ended when a dark skinned beautiful woman step up with her microphones. Her long brown fluttered with the wind. Next to her is a brown-haired Jōnin with a senbon in his mouth. "Hello ladies and gentlemen of the elemental nations. My name is Latonia from Desert Country and I will be your host today for the Chūnin exams. Next to me is my protector, Jōnin Genma Shiranui." The Jōnin waved while Latonia continued with the flow, "Now let us give a warm welcome to our contestants"

The camera focuses in on the contestants and they appear on the big screen T.V. high on the wall behind them. Everyone in the stadium yelled out who they like to see win. Most were cheering for Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Tukiko Uchiha, Naruto Ryuu, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara of the Sand. Latonia took to make a new announcement, "Now let's me tell you our contestants andthe rules while the others except the first two contestants leave the arena."

As Latonia explained the rules, Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a kiss. "Good luck."

"Won't need it," Hinata replied with a cocky smile but gave back Naruto's kiss.

Everyone except Hinata and Neji left the arena. On the T.V. screen was Neji Hyūga stats and Laotian began to get serious, "Neji Hyūga is consider the prodigy of the Hyūga clan and a mastered of the Gentle Fist. He is said to be quick, deadly and is probably the strongest Genin of his class and possible the best user of the Gentle Fist despite being a branch member. However, his opponent doesn't come from his class and is the definition of girl power." Then to appear on the screen is Hinata Hyūga and her stats. "Hinata Hyūga is a member of the Main House and one of the poorest users of the Gentle Fist however she doesn't need it with her own style the Gentle Blades that she created. A new Hyūga styles that if rumors are true, is even deader than the Gentle Fist. It also said that she is a master of water manipulation and one the few Hyūga with Jutsu other than the common three. Also, she has some nice gifts from her girl friend Naruto Ryuu, aka the 'Inventor.'" Hinata stats disappear on the screen and then showed the Arena. "This is a classic new verse old fight with a mix in a family rival. I hope you have finished with your betting because all bets are now closed. Let the fight begin!" Laotian yelled while Neji and Hinata charge each other.

**Please tell me what you think and vote who should win the matches coming in the next couple of chapters. In particular, I want to hear your opinion and votes for the fights between Bastila vs. Shino and Revan vs. Night Wolf. Also, tell me if you think Kin's betrayal is believable. In addition, I have seen the map but see Author Note 6 for explanation on regional difference.**

**Also looking for a new Beta Reader willing to read, I need volunteers again. **

**Author Notes**

**A) The first Author Note is for Chapter 13 to tell readers that I did some minor changes to last chapter. I was trying to make Naruto's opponent a sexist, not a rapist and Haku opponent was trying to use fear as he did against Kankurō to make Haku surrender. I fix it in the last chapter, sorry if it sound like they were trying to rape the girls. **

**B) I will be answering/thanking reviews through sent mail since I found the other way only goes to email while sent messages will go through portfolio and email so from now on I will reply through it to make sure people get any answer to question.**

**1) This chapter is mostly focus on going up to the exam that is important for the next couple of chapters.**

**2) Revan is manipulative just as if he/she is in KOTOR and always makes you wonder if you are part of its plan or just timed right.**

**3) I know that Mei bloodline is the Boil release but when I made the list, I did not know of Mei's bloodline of Boil so I called it Vapor and gave it to Tenten. To prevent confusion I am just going to combine them in technique or call it either Boil or Vapor.**

**4) Apparently, the name is A for ****Ē****. In addition, Yotsuki is their clan's name so I put it as there last name. I do not feel safe creating a last name for the other main characters.**

**5) From what I read, Ōnoki treats Kurotsuchi like a granddaughter or more likely, his future replacement but does not think Rock Country is ready yet. **

**6) Two new countries added to the story mainly out of last minute to add diversity. They are from the east because it would make the most sense. With China made inhabitable, only two places would be big enough and have the right climates for the Elemental Nations: North America and South America. I pick North America because it is perfect for all the different ethnic groups. With that in consideration, the eastern part would be influence more the Western civilization while the west would be more Eastern Civilization due to refuges coming from China and Japan but both would speak a common language mixed with English, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese.**

**8) Two Countries encyclopedia: **

**8-A) ****Green Country is a republic democracy government located mostly on the East Coast/Region of the Elemental Country. The country itself is a third the size of the elemental nation and has the highest population due to higher health which is due to land being so fertile that have high production in crops of food and plants that can be turn into medicines. The main military village is the ****Village of Day Walkers. The village primary concern is domestic issues that deal with internal affairs and policing their brooders that are larger than other Elemental Nation's countries. They also serve as mostly advance frontline troops rather than assassination. They have a higher populations then any village by at least four to one. They outnumber the Night Walker Village by nine to one.**

**8-B) ****Ice Country is a small Country in the northern part of the East coast/region and is ruled by a King that rules a council of clans below him.**** What Ice country lacks in fertile land, they make up in recourse like metal, gold and oil, which they use to trade with other countries for food that they cannot get from the cold sea. Their main military village is the Village of Night Walkers. Unlike the Day Walkers, the Night Walkers primarily focus on Assassination, Combat, Piracy, and Sabotage to counter Day Walkers numbers and raid their neighbors for supplies when times are hard and trade is nonexistence. **

**8-C) Right now, both villages have a treaty that prevents war and beginning to trading food or precious recourse with each other but there is still resentment to each village. The Day Walker village is combination with USA and Athens while the Night Walker based of the Vikings and Sparta. **

**9) I did not write the squabble down because it takes too long and I wanted to end this chapter soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Family and Love collide

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 15: Family and Love collide

(Old vs. New, Mind over Mind and Fire vs. Ice)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for mine has seven great villages while the cannon only has five.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren& ArinaSugarBaby**

**By the by: More review=Apparent Love=Faster Update**

The match began quickly with Hinata and Neji charged at each other. Neji struck first with a straight palm strike but Hinata squatted down and slid under him. Hinata then try to use her chakra blades but Neji jump away to prevent damage. Hinata then started a deadly dance with Neji, which included dodges, strikes or slashed motion at each other. Each only giving up a few steps of ground until Hinata kicked Neji a couple meters away.

Neji then began to tumble but quickly got back to his feet to see Hinata powering up a water Jutsu. '**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu,**' formed a giant swirls of water from the air and moister of the ground that charge rapidly at Neji. Do to being too quick to avoid, Neji did a '**Heavenly Rotation'** to prevent any damage but it did not stop him from being flung further back. Neji caught himself and tried to mock Hinata, "Don't you have any honor. A Hyūga should not dirty themselves with Jutsus."

Hinata simply reply, "In the words of my friend and lover. If it works, do it and honor be damned, for it means nothing in the end. Beside, who are you to speak about honor. You taught yourself techniques reserved for the main family and you destroyed are clan's trust and image."

"I have not destroyed our clan's trust and image, and I learned those techniques because fate gave them to me to win."

"Fate this, fate that, you always did use that excuse to get away with things, instead of facing responsibility like a man!" Hinata corrected Neji with a sneer. "As for your claim on that you _haven't_ destroyed our clan's trust and image. Tell me Neji, when you faced Ami in the prelims, she could have killed you but only stop due to sense of being of a leaf comrade. Rather than accepting defeat and show true sportsmanship, you attacked and tried to kill a fellow Leaf-nin. You have destroyed our image that we can be trusted, and now they fear we may lash out at them in anger thanks to your actions. As heir and future clan head of the Hyūga Clan, I must restore our image and trust by beating you down in the ground and force you to apologize to Ami." Ami, who just got out of the hospital, was happy Hinata was fighting for her while most of the Hyūga from the Main and Branch families agreed with Hinata and was glad that she is their heiress.

"Only if you can beat me," Neji sneered and charge at Hinata.

Hinata then power up one her new technique, '**Gentle Spear.**' The technique required her to pull her entire upper body back with her right arm in cocked and pointed forward while the left was pointed out. Then in a fluid motion similar to throwing a spear, Hinata sent a huge energy blast at Neji. Neji tried to dodge but the energy spear still went through his arm and sent him tumbling down. It missed the chakra points and with Neji's adrenaline going, he did not feel the pain

Neji getting up yelled, "So you made a new technique for your Gentle Blades but it is still nothing compare to the gentle fist!"

Neji then got up to Hinata and was able to get under her guard but luckily Hinata jump away before she got some serious damage. Unfortunately, she did not get too far away and was where Neji wanted her to be. "You are within my diagram _Hinata-sama_!"

Hinata got wide eye and went into a defensive stance in just in. Neji then struck with '**Eight Trigrams Sixty four Palms**,' and try to strike Hinata with it, for Neji, Hinata used her second newest technique '**Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms'** design to block any attack near with mini chakra blades formed from the palm of her hand and demands complete flexibility. Therefore, every time Neji struck, Hinata countered to prevent any damage to her while at the same time did damage to Neji's hand. Neji was clutching his hands when Hinata palmed strike his chest to send him away.

Neji looked up with fear while clutching his hands and catching his breath, and then Neji asked only one question, "How?"

"Well, to put it simply. Did you think I was just going train my stances and not come up with techniques to counters yours and others? Do I look like a moron? While you were busy perfecting your techniques, I was busy developing new techniques with Lord Hiashi. The firstis **Protective Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palm**, a new technique I created some time ago to act as a defenses and an offensives technique. Granted, it is not good against Jutsus like the **Heavenly Rotation** but it is better suited against living opponents and can even hold of Aburame's swarm of beetles. The second I developed this month is the **Gentle Spear** to be an all-new long-range attack style, which will soon be taught to all Hyūga members." Hinata then moved her arms to her sides. "And now Neji, my third technique that is meant to be the Gentle Blade's styles ultimate technique. Much like how **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** is the Gentle Fist's ultimate techniques."

Hinata then used her original technique on a freaked out Neji, '**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Slashes.**' Hinata in a fluid of slashing motion attacked Neji two slashes, four slashes, eight slashes, sixteen slashes and thirty-two slashes, with each time she slash, she took out two of Neji's chakra points and disable his muscles near the points. Therefore, when Hinata was done with her attack, she had no problem hitting Neji with a chakra infused kick across his face and sent him flying to the ground. Hinata began to pant due to the technique requires high levels of dexterity to do it since it is easy to wear the person out physically.

However, Hinata soon collected herself before walking over to Neji, who is crying in pain due to adrenaline being shut off and being unable to move. Hinata grabbed Neji by the shoulders and made him face the audience. "Now Neji, what do you have to say?"

Neji mumble out, "I'm sorry," but that was not enough for Hinata.

"What was that?" Hinata demanded from Neji.

"I am sorry for tarnishing the clan image, and trust and I am sorry Ami for showing bad Sportsmanship and allowing my anger to control me. You should have been down here since you were the one proven to be worthy member of the Leaf-nins."

In a classroom across Konoha, Hanabi was laughing at the T.V. while yelling out, "Good one big sis, show that ass who is boss." Hanabi then blushed in embarrassment when everyone including her best friend Fox Spirit looked at her oddly.

Back at the arena, everyone was quiet at the brutality Hinata showed. The silence was broken when Ami yell out, "Apology accepted ASS HOLE!"

Hinata seeing Ami accepting Neji's apology let Neji down and began to heal all his serious injuries. Neji looked up to ask, "Why are you so strong and I am so weak when it was you who was deemed weak while I was deemed a prodigy. Why is it that I lay as a defeated slave while you're the triumph heiress?"

"Neji, the reason I am strong is because I have a true cause," Hinata told Neji. "While you built yourself on anger, resentment and cling to the old ways, I was trying to change myself to change the clan for the better. " Hinata paused for a moment before continuing. "I hate the Cage Bird seal more then you and the fact my father doesn't change a stupid tradition to satisfy the few power hungry members in the elder council make me angry. I vowed when I become Clan Head, I would do away with the seal and unite our family instead of holding us back in the past." Hinata looked far off before asking Neji. "So Neji, what will you do now? Keep holding yourself in the past or will you move forward with the rest?"

Neji looked up and for the first time, he answered Hinata with a smile. Laotian saw the smile and yelled out, "The winner of the first match, Hinata Hyūga!"

Everyone cheered loudly while the medics rushed to take Neji off the field but not before Gamma told Neji, "A cage bird will only remain caged if it accepts its fate with bitterness."

In the stands, Anko was bragging to the other Jōnin on Hinata performance while all the Rookies who did not make it were on one side together and cheering the loudest for Hinata. Especially when Tukiko, Haku and Naruto ran down to give Hinata her congratulations and affection for winning her match. Sakura however quieted everyone down to hear a conversation that the Chūnin and Jōnin were having a conversation that the Kages were also having.

"I don't think Neji should be made a Chūnin. Neji still has a long way ago to prove that he could be trusted in leading teams," stated one Jōnin (James).

"I think you are correct. However I think Hinata proven beyond a doubt she should be made a Chūnin," stated a Chūnin (Sarutobi).

"She definitely has the skills and proven that she understands that trust is important in leading teams. She also had proven to be highly intelligent during the match and her mercy to Neji shows good diplomacy. I would defiantly recommend her for Chūnin at least," stated a second Jōnin (Ē and then Mei).

"Whatever the case, it was an amazing fight and impressive skill even for a Hyūga," stated the second Chūnin (Kazekage and Athena).

The rookies smile to hear Hinata is probably going to be made a Chūnin. Meanwhile political figures were exchanging money due to bets placed on the match while setting up bets on the next set of matches. Many were disappointed at Neji's lost. They betted on Neji thinking he would win due to being more experience, older and a few thought he would win because he was a guy. The next sets of bets were small due to the next match was consider to be small fry.

In stands that held Clans, Hizashi looked at Hiashi, "Brother, may I be excuse? I think I need to give my son a talk he should have heard a long time ago."

"Go ahead." Hiashi allowed Hizashi to talk to Neji about the importance of family. In addition, Hizashi will make it clear that if Neji ever did something like he did in the preliminary again, then Hizashi will be the one who would give out a dash of punishment.

When the crowd quiet down and Team Vixen returned to the stands, Ino walked down with Kin who was covered head to toe. Laotian soon brought things back to order to announce, "All right ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the next match that will hopefully be exciting despite the members not being as well known." The first to show up on the broad was Ino Yamanaka. "Ino Yamanaka is a good Genin from the Leaf and is the heiress of Yamanaka whose bloodline allows them to take over peoples' mind. That makes them great interrogator and spies but useless in straight out fighting without support. That lack of combat could be something the next girl will exploit." The board then shows Kin's stats, which shocked the Kazekage and a certain spy disguise as an ANBU.

They quickly got over their shock and then felt indifferent since they did not think Kin knew anything important. Especially the spy Kabuto who ordered Kin to attack Gaara but nothing specific and to complete a mission while surviving was commanded. In addition, they got what they wanted, they just need someone to attack Gaara to appease him and make him more bloodthirsty.

"Kin Tsuchi is a Genin from the new Sound forces and is here to show what she is worth. Little is known about her except her primary weapon seems to be senbon needles and bells. While these tools may seem harmless, with Genjutsu, they can deteriorate a person's perspective and long-term use could actually destroy one's mind. So who will win in mind vs. mind match? Let us find out. The match between Kin Tsuchi vs. Ino Yamanaka begins now!"

Before Ino attack, everyone was shock when Kin removes her cover on to show that she no longer whore the camouflage and now wore a rough green jacket similar to Kiba and on her face is the red marks of Inuzuka Clan.

Ino with wide eyes asked, "Why do you have the marks of Inuzuka clan."

"After proving my loyalties to the clan, Tsume, with Kiba's approval, appointed me as Kiba's mate."

Kin answered Ino who was gossiper couldn't help but to ask, "Since when?"

"Last week, when my loyalty to Kiba and his family was proven to be as high as the village I serve." Kin answered Ino's questions carefully to not arouse suspicion from Sound. She then added, "The ceremony was beautiful and all the Inuzuka were there to hear our vows and whispered secrets to each other."

"You married Kiba?" Ino asked in shock with Kin nodding her head yes. Ino now knew why Kiba was cheering Kin to kick her butt. Revan smirked in the background and wish to see how Kin's training went.

"Will you two stop talking and start fighting to prove you are worthy of the rank Chūnin!" Laotian yelled and the two got over their gossip phase and quickly went to fighting each other.

Ino started by throwing several Kunai at Kin and she deflected by throwing senbon needless at them. Kin then got out a Kunai and Ino did the same before entering an intense knife fight. After a minute of narrow escapes for Kin, Kin got up close to whisper, "_Can you not try to kill me? I am on your side. I am mole for Sound. We need to be in top shape to fight against the invasion._"

Ino went wide eye and asked in a whisper, "_Since when?_"

"_For two weeks. The Inuzuka wouldn't allow me to marry Kiba if they didn't think I was loyal to my new village,_" Kin told Ino who nodded in understand.

"_I understand but if you betray us and break Kiba's heart, I will hurt you._"

"_I have no intention too,_" Kin stated before Ino pushed her away and both dropped their Kunai.

Kin then got into a stance similar to the Inuzuka and show off her long sharp claws. Ino then got into a stance and both continue fighting.

Meanwhile at nine of the enemy camps, they were preparing for invasion and was marching thinking no one will notice them. Unfortunately, for them, several hundred Ninjas were positioning themselves to ambush eight of those camps with Leaf-nins bringing out some new toys. One such ambush had all the waterfall-nins lead by a woman named Fu, her green hair flutter with the leaves on tree she say in. Her pink held back a green power that will be release as soon as the invasion begins.

Meanwhile at the walls, a Chūnin jump down at some brush and knocked at them to yell out, "Status!"

The brush replied, "Engines are in silent mode and we are ready to go at full power in ten seconds when the word is given."

"Alright, give all future reports via radio on channel 10 and keep engines on silence. The towers are on channel 9 and the troops on channel 11," the Chūnin order.

The man in the brush said, "Got it."

Back at the arena, both Ino and Kin were tired and were ready for a final blow. However, Ino was faster than Kin was. Ino had cut her hair, threw it around her which confuse Kin. That was until Kin got out a bell and ran by close to Ino hair to hit Ino with the bell. Ino then use her '**Hair Trap Jutsu,**' to have Ino hair latched onto Kin and freeze her in place.

Ino then began to gloat, "Looks like I am going to win this round."

However, Kin put chakra into the bell and made it resonate when Ino took control with her technique, '**Mind Body Switch Jutsu.**' However, when Ino took over Kin, Kin/Ino screamed. Then Ino returned to her body and both were down. Latonia looked them over and then announced, "Double knock out, both are herby disqualify!"

There was a wave of disappointment as they got into the fight, more so for Kiba but he was still happy that Kin was able to improve rapidly to match Ino in strength. Sakura and Chōji were just disappointed that Ino lost.

In the Kage box, they were discussing the match.

"The match wasn't as exciting as the last one," Athena commented.

"True but they show some skill and brains so I give them points," Mei added.

"Yes, but I don't think they are not strong enough to be consider Chūnin or showed enough intelligence to warrant the strength," Ē told the group who agreed.

"Maybe in two months training, they will be strong enough to be Chūnin," James stated.

Sarutobi nodded at James and was about to call the next match when he notice the Kazekage was too quiet. "Kazekage, is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought Kin was dead for attacking Gaara. I am glad to see my son didn't kill a contestant," the Kazekage lied while thinking; '_I don't have to worry. The Genin I sent know nothing about the invasion. But still I feel like something went wrong._'

"Hn, I am surprise you are happy he didn't kill the girl. I heard you let your son kill all the people he likes," Ōnoki had commented but Kazekage quickly save faced.

"Kill those that are threat to him I have no problem since he shows the strength as a weapon. But even I try to avoid the needless political death caused by my son," Kazekage stated while waiting for the next match.

Meanwhile in the medic hall, the two girls were laughing. "I can't believe you talk me into faking our own defeat," Ino commented.

"But we are needed get outside the battle field. I am too much of a target now and you are needed as a medic," Kin pointed out who nodded.

"True, so who do you think will win the next match?" Ino asked Kin.

"I don't know but I bet it will be a mind blower."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here is the next match!" Laotian yelled out as all the lords and such return on making another big bets on the match. "The next match is a classic Fire vs. Ice. The Fire being the Leaf's Fire Mistress: Tukiko Uchiha. Tukiko is a fast girl that had mastered her fire manipulation to a level that only her ancestor, Madara Uchiha had surpassed. When you fight this hot momma, you had better prepare for the heat she brings from her element or the weapons her teammate Naruto provides. She is also rumor to moonlight as a Genjutsu master and use her Sharingan to enhance them but that hasn't been confirmed. So will Tukiko fire be enough to melt the ice berg that is her opponent." Then on the screen appear Haku and her stats. "Next is Haku Momochi from the Mist. She is a member of the same team of Hinata, Tukiko and Naruto and is put on the team as a liaison between the Leaf and Mist and last recorded user of the Hyoton (Ice) bloodline. Her powers make her cold to the touch, and they earn her the title of The Ice Mistress. She is also the student and adopted daughter of Zabuza the Demon of the Mist, so you expect her to be skilled in Kinjutsu." Then the screen returned to the arena while Laotian looked at the contestants.

"Now I must remind you two. In this fight, you are allowed to use your guns or crossbow provided that you only use the tranquilizer ammunition design by the engineering core (Naruto and R&D). Do you understand?" Laotian asked and the two nodded. "Good, now let's see if Fire will melt Ice or Ice will freeze fire. Let the match between Haku Momochi and Tukiko Uchiha begin now!"

Tukiko started by pulling out her assault rifle. She began to fire at Haku as she uses her '**Ice Style: Ice Pillar Jutsu,**' to create a Ice pillar twice as big as her so she can maneuver behind but not waste too much energy. While Haku was behind the pillar, Haku pulled out her new rapid fire cross bow and began to fire back. Tukiko evaded them with a side treadmill.

Tukiko then quickly realize that she needed cover, fired at a rapid pace to force Haku to take cover and mover around the pillar while she ran into the trees that was put in the arena. Once she was behind everything went quiet. Haku tries to pull her head up and aim at the trees but Tukiko beat her, and Haku was forced back. Haku cursing began to pull out a new intervention, the Cryo Grenade. She throws the grenade high in the air to set it off to form Ice Crystals. Then with Ice crystals in the air, Haku prepare one of her newest technique, '**Ice Style: Comet Shower Jutsu,**' to turn them into a dozen Ice size rocks that hurtle down to Tukiko position. Tukiko was force to run out and Haku open fire on her.

However, Haku did not succeed in hitting Tukiko and had to return behind the pillar Tukiko upon fire. Tired of this game of hide behind the pillar, Tukiko began to power up a technique to melt the ice while she kept on firing. Tukiko only stop firing to use her '**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**' to create a huge dragon to consuming the ice pillar. Haku got away just in time to see the pillar of Ice evaporate in the air.

The girls then return to a gunfight and Haku finally caught a break when she hit Tukiko in the leg, paralyzing her leg with chemicals injected by seals on the arrow's needlepoint. Haku looks like she would win but quickly change when she was put into a corner. Both had stop firing and were now on a standoff. Tukiko pull out the arrow easily since the arrows weren't design penetrate deep into a person or be impossible to pull out without surgery. Both put their hands over the trigger and squeeze, fully prepared to shoot each other, but instead nothing happened, as they were out of ammo. Tukiko and Haku cursed and put their weapons away.

Tukiko then began to disperse the chemicals in her leg with her fire element while keeping Haku away with '**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**' to send multiple fire balls at Haku. Haku counters Tukiko's technique with '**Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu,**' by holding in place and breathing out arctic breath of the fireballs. Once the two girls were done, Haku pulled out a long, thin, curved blade and channeled her Ice, Wind and Water elements through it to add more damage before charging Tukiko. With the elements in Haku's blade, not only could the blade cut easily through targets, but also freeze the places it cuts but also Tukiko was prepared. She pulled out her two long knives and channeled her fire element through them. Tukiko blocked a strike from Haku's sword and slashed back with her knives. Haku was on the defensive due to the rapid pace Tukiko set while she kept get up close. Haku then dropped down to kick spin and kicked Tukiko's legs out from under her. Tukiko rolled away at a good distance from Haku before looking directly into Haku's stormy eyes, while her red eyes were spinning. Tukiko then powered up her Genjutsu enhanced by her Sharingan '**Demonic Uchiha Illusion Style: Empty Surrounding Jutsu.**'

It was then that Haku's world went black. She could not touch anything, see anything, hear anything or even feel anything. It was as if she was in a dark empty universe and the only source of life is Tukiko's laughter that was everywhere.

"How do you like my new special Genjutsu that I developed? It was based off '**Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Jutsu****,**' that Kurenai taught me. Except it is a false empty world where all your senses are worthless," Tukiko explained to Haku

Haku tried to dispel the Genjutsu but nothing happen except Tukiko scolding her, "Haku you can't disperse this Genjutsu, it is enhanced by my Sharingan. Not even the Byakugan could dispel it as long as I put Chakra through it."

Haku was frantic at first but then calmed down to remember what Zabuza told her about fighting in situations where your senses are block. "_A warrior does not rely on one sense or technique. They rely on everything they have. Losing a sense is like losing a tool and you compensate with your other tools you have._"

Haku then began to use a sense she only use on recons and began to feel the chakra from all around her. She began to feel the grass, the trees, the people in the stands and Tukiko walking up behind her. In a flash of speed, she put her sword where Tukiko's throat would be. The illusion dispelled to reveal Haku truly had Tukiko at the end of her blade.

"How did you find me without your senses?" Tukiko asked in a calm monotone.

"Your chakra," Haku simply stated, but Tukiko wanted more elaboration. "While your illusion could block all the senses most people have. You still cannot fully block the Chakra flow and signatures that a sensor-nin cannot pick up. While I was under my father Zabuza, he train me or gave me books on Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, throwing weapons, medical techniques and finally how to be a sensor-nin to scout out for danger. That was your only mistake. You assumed I wasn't a sensor-nin."

"I see, well since I got what I wanted to know and you have me at blade tip. I hear by give up," Tukiko announced.

Laotian step up to announce, "The winner of this match is Haku Momochi!"

The crowd went wild as Naruto and Hinata ran down to them. They walk up together, arms links while Tukiko and Haku use solider pills to restore their energy and strength. Several men were furious at Tukiko's lost, thinking it was a shoe in for the Leaf. The Leaf has not been in any recent civil wars as Mist was. With the rulers of the main lands, The Daimyo of Fire country was giving a small sum to the Water's Daimyo, Rock's Daimyo, and the King of Ice while the others gave a larger sum.

Wind's Daimyo grumbled to the Fire's Daimyo, "I should have known something was off when you bet less on this match then on the Hyūga match."

The Fire Daimyo's commented, "I had a feeling she would lose, but I bet on my people regardless what I think."

"A wise policy Fire-domo, hey Richard, I hope you like some of your money return from the bet you lost in the last two matches against me," President Teddy Washington asked the King of Ice who grumbled.

However, King Richard then commented, "Those weapons are going to change warfare forever."

"I suppose you are correct," the Fire's Daimyo nodded.

"Let us set up the next bets. Shall we?" The Rock's Daimyo asked his fellow rulers.

Meanwhile in the Hokage booth, the Kages were discussing the winners after Mei excitement. "Yes! I knew my daughter would win this. My dear and I taught her nearly everything she knows."

"That good for you Mei, but the match was still close and Tukiko would have won if your daughter wasn't trained as a sensor-nin," Ē explained.

"Still, it was very impressive match. Both are obviously skilled and quick thinkers. Able to come up with plans and change quickly provided the environment," Athena pointed out.

"They also know how to pace themselves and hold back for other matches. Both girls are not too tired and are back to top shape with a Solider Pill," James pointed.

"I think both deserve the rank of Chūnin," Sarutobi suggested and all the Kages agreed, though the Kazekage was drooling.

"Those weapons are magnificent. Can we set up a trade agreement for some?" The Kazekage asked and a small argument was caused by his question.

Laotian waited a long time for the crowd to simmer down. Once they did, she continues her announcements. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the next set of matches." Tenten stats appeared on the broad. "Tenten Faia-doku of the Leaf is the last of her clan and one of the last users of the Vepa bloodline. She is also the resident Weapon Mistress and has mastered many form of weapons, including the weapons Haku and Tukiko just use. You men had better watch out or she will pin a few more things than a kunai in your ass. However, her opponent could be the worst one to face in long range fight." Then on screen appeared Temari's stats. "Temari of the Sand is a deadly girl that is quick and ruthless. Her huge fan is use to blow her opponents away and her weasel summon slice them apart. So will Tenten find a way around Temari's wind or will Temari blow Tenten away? Let us find out. Let the match between Temari and Tenten begins now!"

**To be Continue**

**Tell me what you think and give your opinion on the fights. On a side note, please give your opinion and vote. I have set plan but only for the big stuff, the rest I use people opinion to help me write. **

**Pool Results**

**Haku 23: 65% **

**Tukiko 12: 34% **

**Unique Voters: 35 (Out of over 400 scribers.)**

**Wow, it was not even close, almost two to one wanted Haku to win and I cannot ignore that so your wish is my command.**

**Author Notes**

**A) To answer Angle of the Dark and Light, I was planning Naruto be the dominate one on individual level of her relationships but in-group she is the submissive one.**

**B) I got a new Beta Reader who has been through my previous chapters. Just look for the name above. Please tell me what you think and tell me what you think. Also, take in mind I have another Beta Reader but have not gotten anything from him yet.**

**1) When I was creating the fight between Neji and Hinata, I knew it would be difficult not make Neji fight a massacre due to my opinion. I do hope it seems that the fight that Hinata had with Neji seemed hard but not difficult.**

**2) When I wanted to humiliate Neji, I had to take in fact that Hinata is not Naruto in the fact she would prank Neji during the fight. So I decide to have it after the fight and do something that a parent would do to teach their children a lesson. **

**3) I know the ending between Ino's and Kin's fight may seem cheap but let us face it, those two are probably the weakest Genin with the only weaker is Sakura. Therefore, I figure that they both lose so they would be out of the way during the invasion and be where they are needed the most.**

**4) Tukiko's and Haku's fight had to be the hardest to write for me due to the fact I had no plan on who to win and skill wise, they were pretty equal in skill. Also, had to make it believable that they didn't went all out by have the two not use their most powerful techniques (Haku's Ice Mirrors and one knew technique and Tukiko Fire Bomb). **

**Author Challenge**

**The Frail Seal**

**Here is a new idea I like to run, it called the frail seal. What if the Minato used a weaker death seal on that if Naruto dies, only holds the Kyuubi as long as Naruto live? That leaves Naruto to live a sheltered life while being trained to take down Kage level ninjas for its own protection while being kept out of the Ninja forces. Sound simple but not so when Naruto wants to be a ninja and tries to make itself one despite others trying to keep it away from a dangerous job. Naruto's life will drastically change when it went from a life in a bubble to life of danger and excitement. **

**Requirement: The main part of the story must set place between when his class granulates to the Chūnin invasion. There can be a long Prelog in the story or flashback to its past. No paring is required except no Yaoi, cannot read it. Naruto's gender does not matter. How it becomes a ninja is up to the writer but it must become a Ninja for some major village like Leaf, Sand, Mist and Cloud. Also the younger generation know and is taught that it is an honor to being the jailer for the nine tail fox and Naruto does have interaction with people his own age weather it is good or bad is up to the writer. **


	16. Chapter 16: Clans and Villages collide

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 16: Clans and Villages collide

(Weapons over the Wind, Dual of Energy, and Energy vs. Spirit)

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

**I don't own Naruto, I don't live in Japan.**

The match between Temari and Tenten began with a bang. More specifically started when Tenten throw a kunai, with a grenade attach at Temari. Temari in a split second used her fan and the explosion to fly a good distance away from Tenten. However, Tenten used this opportunity to open fire on Temari with her Assault rifle. Temari used her huge fan as a shield while she began to power a devastating Jutsu. She used, '**Wind Style: Great Break Through Jutsu.**' The Jutsu did not reach Tenten as she jump out of the way from the devastating attack. Temari then used the time Tenten jump away from her attack to use her more destructive Wind Jutsus with the fan she was using a shield.

However, Tenten was able to reach behind the trees to prevent her from being blown away. Temari did not give her a chance to fight back by using her fan to keep the pressure on Tenten. So Tenten decided to climb up the tree and get out her sniper rifle. She then loaded her special rounds she designs with Mei during her training trip. She then open fired on Temari and Temari's wind seemed to deflect them all around her.

"So much for the Leaf's destructive new weapon," Temari mocked but scolded when Tenten smirk.

"To bad for you that you fell into my trap," Tenten stated while she used, '**Vepa Style: Poison Seal Release.**'

Soon, the seal on the bullets disperse and release a clear poisons gas that you could only smelled. Temari in responded, she open her fan and began spinning while using wind manipulation to send it flying away. Tenten then use Temari's tactic to jump over Temari's head, pull out a sword from a seal and struck Temari's fan. Tenten's sword embedded Temari's fan into the ground. Before Temari could comprehend what happen, Tenten kicked her in the stomach and Temari was kicked away from her fan.

Tenten then got out her Tonfas and charged at Temari who got up from the kick. Temari got into a defensive position and began to evade Tenten's strikes. Then Temari grabbed a hold of Tenten's Tonfas and kicked Tenten in her stomach. Tenten scooted away from Temari uninjured. However, it was enough time for Temari to start powering up a Jutsu and Tenten decided to do the same. Temari used '**Wind Style: Great Break Through,**' while Tenten used '**Boil Style: Boiling Breath.**' Tenten Jutsu shots out a vapor from her mouth, which collided with Temari's, wind Jutsu. The two Jutsus collided to create a small twister in the arena. While the twister was going, Temari ran to her fan and tried to pull the sword out. As soon as she did, the twister had dissipated and Tenten was aiming a pistol at Temari's chest. A loud bang was heard and Temari fell to the ground. Latonia walked up to Temari and check to see if she was all right. Temari let out a small moan as the tranquilizer bullet and announced that Tenten was the winner by knock out.

There was a loud applause and disappointment, as the match was not as exciting as the last matches or those who betted against Tenten. At the top, the Kages were giving their opinions.

"Nice match, but a little quick for my taste," Athena started.

"I agree, both were very skilled," James added to Athena's comment.

"I think it is due to Temari specific skill field is why she lost. She wasn't able to adapt to someone who got around her Wind manipulation," the Hokage added.

"I guess that is what you get for training your brats to support your weapon," Ōnoki stated to a twitching Kazekage.

The Kazekage then tried to switch focus to Mei, "Mei, I see she use a few of your special techniques. Does that mean you are giving up secrets to neutral countries?"

"Secrets to neutral countries, no," Mei simply stated. "Secrets to family members that are in allied countries that is a different matter."

"You are allies with the leaf?" The Kazekage asked.

"Yes they are. All her other allies like us in Cloud forces knew and you would if you haven't been more tired than an old man," Ē remarked which caused Ōnoki to hum and the Kazekage twitched some more.

"Well back to the test," The Hokage said to return to the subject. "Tenten should be promoted to Chūnin while Temari be promoted to Special Chūnin and recommended to be promoted to full Chūnin when she trains up in other areas beside Wind Manipulation."

All the Kages agreed, even though the Kazekage was reluctant about it.

In a white hospital room, Temari is waking up from her slumber. Sitting at the front of her bead was her brother Kankurō. With a drowsy nod, she looked up to ask her brother, "I lost?"

"Yeah sis, you lost quickly to that girl Tenten. I don't think father will be too happy," Kankurō explained to his sister.

"Well, that's what he gets when he gives us a Sensei that orders him to teach us things that will complement Gaara and nothing more unless he wants to face punishment," Temari answer with a sad voice when they heard a knock at the door.

"ANBU, open the door!" a voice on the other side order.

Kankurō reluctantly did and five ANBU with assault rifle guns poured into the room. "Officer, what seems to be the problem?" Kankurō asked

The leader with a Hawk mask looked around before saying, "Temari of the Sand and Kankurō of the Sand. You two are under arrest for yours village abiding a known terrorist to attack Konoha. If you resist arrest we will respond with lethal force." To prove their point, they cocked their weapons and took aim.

Kankurō went for his puppets but stop when Temari grabbed his hand and said, "We surrender."

"What are you doing?" Kankurō asked.

"Kankurō, if we try to fight them, we would die before you could even get Crow out. Also, I am unarmed and weak since my match and I don't feel like dying today," Temari pointed out.

"Smart girl," Hawk stated while twirling a pair of chakra cuffs. Both Temari and Kankurō were both taken away as prisoners of war.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the next set of matches!" Latonia yelled to the crowd. "Our First opponent is a quiet fellow from a clan that both silent and deadly. Shino Aburame is Genin that has not earned a huge reputation, yet. However, if his match in the prelims is anything to go by, he proved to be deadly and brilliant like the rest of his clan. However, his opponent is no weakling. Bastila Roth or the 'Lightening Blade' is a very tough girl that you do not want to meet up close in the battlefield. She is not a master of the Roth arts like her sister Revan, but she is deadly in close combat. So, will Shino be able to take her down from a far or will she get him up close to take him out? Let us find out. The match between Shino Aburame and Bastila Roth begins now!"

Shino started the match by calling his creepy crawlies out as Bastila went into a defensive position. When Shino had enough of his insects out, he sent his swarm at Bastila but she got away in a full sprint. While running away, she was gathering energy into her two hands with the left was noticeably bigger. Once she was far enough, she use the energy in her right hand to create, '**Energy Style: Doppelganger,**' to create a clone that look just like the original.

Shino raised an eyebrow at the clone of Bastila charge at him while pulling out her yellow twin bladed energy sword. He sent his insects to swarm to the clone and disperse it by sucking its energies. But something was wrong. His insects took too long to get into position, which Bastila's clone was able to out flank the insects and charge directly at Shino. His bugs could not respond fast enough so he quickly moved out the way when the clone struck down at him. He got out two kunai as he weaved and parried of Bastila's attacks with Chakra going through his Kunai.

As the fight continued, Bastila's Clone began to become more fierce and precise while his form was getting sloppy and sluggish. He began to experience something that he never had experience he was becoming emotionally drained. Shino realized he was losing the Spiritual part of his Chakra and decided it was time to get away as the clone nearly got with a down slice. He used a smoke bomb to jumped away and hide. The clone remained between him and Bastila and Shino used the clone's break to observe as he ordered his bugs inside to replenish the spiritual energy he was losing.

In the stands, his team was confused. "What is wrong with Shino-Kun? He is never this sloppy," Ami commented.

"I don't know, it's like he is tired or something," Kiba added.

"Oh I see," Shikamaru commented. "Bastila is a user of Battle Meditation."

"What?" Everyone asked as Shino asked Bastila f she is a user of Battle Meditation while he hid in the shadows.

"So you know of it? Well the Aburame are the best spies of all time." Bastila's clone shrugged. "But it doesn't matter, for you are trap within my Battle Meditation field."

"What is Battle Meditation?" Chōji asked his friend Shikamaru in the stands.

"Battle Meditation is special part of the Roth's Bloodline," Shikamaru explained. "It is the ability to use energy all around us to suck spiritual energy from their enemies. Then they use that energy to empower their allies and themselves. Battle Meditation is one of the major reasons that all invasions in Konoha failed miserably. However, I never heard as of someone as young Bastila to mastering it."

"How did you develop your Battle Meditation so early then others of your clan?" Shino asked.

Bastila's Clone gave a bright smile to Shino's Question. "While my sister, Revan is a prodigy when it comes to stargazes and our clan's core abilities. I am a prodigy when it comes to our most powerful technique, Battle Meditation. In fact, the council said I was born with the power of Battle Meditation and the youngest user according to their records. It is very rare, one out of five to be able to use Battle Meditation at the age of eighteen," The clone then shrugged, "Although I am not the most powerful, but alone, I can still affect a few dozen people with this ability within 274 meters (300 yards). You alone, will be so drain that you won't be able to lift a finger within a minute."

Shino realized that he was in a tight spot, especially with Bastila's clone ready to strike him once he reveals himself. He also knows it was a race against time, despite his insects replenishing the energy he was losing by reabsorbing his energy and absorbing energy outside his body. Especially considering her clone was now looking for him while becoming fiercer as he was slowly becoming weaker.

He then began to wonder why it was only Bastila's clone and not Bastila herself looking for attacking him. He began to observe her and realize Bastila not only has not moved a muscle, but her eyes were closed as she was concentrating on her Battle Meditation. It was then Shino realized that something was a mist and he realized there is a clink in the weapon known as Battle Meditation.

To test his theories, he orders a group of his insects to attack Bastila herself. The clone saw this and intercepted the insects. The clone then sent out a strong energy wave to vaporize the group of insects. The clone then got into a defensive stance around Bastila. Shino knew then how to beat her and began to form a plan. Once the plan was formed, he struck.

He quickly got out of the shadows, started charging at Bastila herself, while slipping a piece of paper on one of his kunai. The clone went to intercept Shino and Shino threw a kunai at Bastila's Clone. The kunai went past the clone to Bastila's feet just as he planned. It was then the real Bastila heard a sizzling sound. She opens her eyes to see the kunai had an exploding tag attached to it. She then use the energy she was using for Battle Mediation to create an energy shield around her to protect her from the explosion. However, that moment was enough to distract her and disrupt her Battle Meditation. Bastila's Clone did not stand a chance as Shino's insects began to consume it and absorb the energy within a few seconds. Bastila's saw her clone screamed and disappear before her eyes and knew that now nothing stood between Shino and Bastila. His insects began to move into position.

Bastila soon found herself surrounded by Shino's bugs. Seeing no way to win this battle, she did the only logical thing. She chuckled and said, "I knew I should have hidden but couldn't let you beat my clone while I went to hide or I lose for sure. Oh well. I, Bastila Roth herby concede to Shino Aburame."

Latonia nodded and announced, "The winner of this match is Shino Aburame."

In the stands was a loud applause at one of the most interesting matches in the tournament. Especially the military commander and forces outside of Konoha were reminded of the fear of invading Konoha while the Roth Clan remained within its walls. Fear was already spreading within the enemy forces that were in the stadium or watching the match. In the Kages boot, all the Kages were discussing the match.

"That was a glorious fight down there. It was spectacular," Athena commented.

_"I agree with my fellow leader, but I was interested in the talent Bastila showed," James added._

"Oh yes, Battle Meditation, a deadly technique. It was one of the reasons that the Roth Clan was the first clans accepted into Konoha. Though it does have a glaring weakness as you saw," The Hokage mention to the others.

"Be that as it may, if it wasn't for that weakness or if she hid, she would have won," the Raikage pointed out.

"And I doubt she would have made her mistake if it was anyone else. She like most Iwa-nins know the Aburame is a dangerous clan and not to be taken likely. I lost too many men for not learning that lesson. If she didn't use her ability the moment she did, she would have lost for sure," Ōnoki added to the conversation.

"So it is agreed that Bastila will be promoted to Chūnin?" The Hokage asked and the others nodded.

"Yes, as well as Shino Aburame. The boy is too skilled to be a Chūnin but is too green to be even a Special Jōnin," Mei added and everyone nodded.

The Hokage noticed that the Kazekage was silent and asked, "So Kazekage, why are you so quiet?"

"Oh no reason," the Kazekage sighs while he quickly corrected himself. "I was just wondering why you don't have the Roth Clan members out on every mission to insure mission success."

"Even though Battle Meditation is a very powerful ability, it is flawed as you seen with Bastila," Sarutobi explained. "Also the more people and the longer the range, the less effective it is. So unless we know the number and if there within range, it is useless." The Hokage then added in thought, '_OF course, I am not going to tell you that when they are group together, the number they can affect and the range increases. So with the entire Roth Clan, they can affect ten thousand people within the village._"

The Kazekage nodded silently while he was relieved that they stilled had a chance. Meanwhile down below, Shino was confronting Bastila.

"Bastila, why did you reveal you're Battle Meditation?" Shino asked.

"I revealed because the clan wish it," Bastila explained. "Many have forgotten our Clan's abilities and we needed our forces and theirs to remember. You see, fear is already beginning to spread to the enemy forces that watch the match or are getting reports from those who do while ours is getting a boost of confidence. So once we start using Battle Meditation, that fear and confidence will begin to compound and making it all the more easier to affect them."

"So that was your clan's plan?" Shino asked and was shock he did not think of it first.

"My mother is not known as the 'Glorious Strategist' and my sister the 'The Manipulator' for nothing,'" Bastila stated with a smile. "Now, can you tell me later how well my sister did?"

"You are not going to watch her match?" Shino asked.

"Can't, I have to meet with my clan and become in sync with the other users of Battle Meditation," Bastila stated before running off.

Back in the arena, Latonia was preparing for the next match while the two opponents get into position, "Alright ladies and gentlemen. It is time for the next set of matches. In one corner is a handsome fellow known to his friends as Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer and to his enemies the 'Nightmare Wolf.' Not only is he is a member of the Nature Clan, which is one of the strongest clans in Konoha, but chosen heir of the warrior part of his clan and is voted as third most likely to win the tournament, even though he is tied with his beautiful opponent. Revan Roth is a powerful member of her clan and a prodigy. She is nicked named the 'The Manipulator' for her ability to manipulate how she wants her opponents to wind up. Therefore, will Revan be able to manipulate Night Wolf into defeat or will Night Wolf overpower Revan. Let us find out, the match between Revan Roth and Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer begins now."

The match between the two titans began with a bang. Mainly Night Wolf summoning his spirit wolf, Howling Wolf and Revan her blades while sending a shot off. Night Wolf was able to evade it and went to attack Revan. The attack was fierce as Night Wolf tried to land a palm strike with Wind backing up while Revan evaded and attack back with her sabers. It got even more chaotic when Howling Wolf joined in the fray. The spirit tries to bite down on Revan to hold her in place and Night Wolf takes her out. While the spirit tried to take Revan down, she seemly ignored it while evading the spirit and attacking Night Wolf. Getting frustrated, it tries to tackle her, which was what Revan wanted. So she gave a smirk to Night Wolf when she jump high and his own spirit wolf tackle him. Revan then sent a blast of energy and sent the two flying and creating a dust cloud.

Revan stayed battle ready for she knew it was not over. While waiting for Night Wolf to get up and charge her, she tried to make Night Wolf angry and sloppy. "You are not doing a good job making me believe that you're worthy of a union. Aren't you going to beat me to prove it?"

Night Wolf began to remember his comment to his father during the month of training.

(Flashback)

It was late one afternoon and Night Wolf was training with his father Wolf Dreamer and his uncle, Raven Hunter. "That is enough son, you are training way too hard."

"I am not training hard enough, I need to beat her to prove to her I am worthy," Night Wolf stated to his father. "And despite us being even, she is not going to slouch off and I am not sure I would win in an all out fight."

Night Wolf was training harder when he remember the day he came down on one knee to ask Revan out. Only to be rejected hard by a Revan who wasn't sure if Night Wolf was serious about a relationship. Especially since Night Wolf has a habit to flirt with her, her sister and other girls and told him that, he needs to prove that was worthy in the arena. So Night Wolf believe that he need to beat her to prove it that he is worthy.

Raven Hunter sigh, "What is it with our line being attracted to strong female warriors?" Raven Hunter then looked at his nephew and said, "Alright, since you have already mastered summoning, I think it's time to teach you the next step. Don't you agree brother?"

Wolf Dreamer looked at his son and smirk. "Yes I agree, though he will be the youngest to use it but I think he is ready. Provided you do not use it too long. We will need you to be ready for the invasion."

"Alright, let us begin teaching you our second most powerful technique of our clan," Raven Hunter stated. "It is called…"

Night Wolf first began to activate his watch timer. He thought while looking at the watch, '_I only have ten minutes._' He then went through a couple of hand sings to use, '**Spirit Fusion.**' The wind began to pick up and twirl around Night Wolf. His spirit Wolf began to disperse with the wind to form around Night Wolf. The wind then began to form around Night Wolf, began to take shape, and formed Wolf ears. The transformation was completed when his canine teeth grew to the size of a wolf and his eyes glowed. The only thing Revan could think of was, "_Oh shit._'

Night Wolf then charge at speeds that even the Green Beast of Konoha would be hard press to copy. Revan barely jump away in time as Night Wolf struck the ground. While in the air, Revan tried to blast him while trying to get to higher ground but it backfired. He caught the blast and sent it back to Revan. Revan barley deflected it with her energy swords. While Revan deflected the energy, Night Wolf jumped high and drop kicked her into the ground. Revan got up a little injure but nothing worst for ware.

Revan eyed her opponent with caution before closing them to concentrate. Night Wolf tried to take advantage of this and prepared to attack again. His hands open wide and his wind shape claws ready slash. But when he struck, she caught his attack and held it with one of her green energy swords. Her body began to glow a green color similar to her energy swords. She then opened her eyes to revel eyes sparkled like green emeralds. Revan had entered into her clan's sage mod.

Night Wolf jump away just as she tried to slash with her other energy sword. However, Night Wolf also sent a kick blast of Wind at Revan while in the air and forced her back. The two then got into a defensive position and were facing each other in complete silence.

Night Wolf finally broke the silence, "So you finally perfected your Clan's Sage abilities, very impressive."

"Yeah, you too for mastering a higher level technique," Revan replied to the complement. "However, that still does not impress me."

"Maybe, when I beat you it would be enough," Night Wolf stated.

"That assuming that I out last you; I bet that technique takes a lot of energy and energy you are out putting is sustaining my technique," Revan commented.

Night Wolf neither denied nor confirmed her suspicions. He just went on with the attack and Revan retaliated. Meanwhile in the stands, a Jōnin Sensei watching the match was getting worried since his two students have not reported yet. So while his uncover eye concentrated on the field, the part of his face not covered began to show signs of worry. Worry the plan he came up with Orochimaru and Kazekage in the council of the Sand Forces were compromise and his students are dead. Therefore, when an ANBU appeared next to him in the aisle, his red strips on his face flared and his tanned skin briefly paled.

"Are you Baki of the Red Claw?" the purple haired female ANBU asked.

"Yes. What of it?" The Jōnin named Baki asked.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki. There has been an incident in the hospital. One of the nurses had restrained your student Kankurō of the Sand for gross misconduct and improper behavior while visiting his sister. We need you to come over and collect the boy, as he is needed to be escorted out of the hospital by either family or his sensei. The Kazekage has already been told and explained that you can take care of Kankurō," The ANBU explained and Baki went from a face of worry to annoyance. '_Damn it Kankurō,_' Baki thought, '_We don't need this problem moments before an invasion._'

"I understand, lead on," Baki told Yugao as he got up.

The ANBU lead Baki up the aisle and in some dark hallways before she stopped. "What's wrong?"Baki asked.

His answered was another ANBU appearing behind him and taking him out with a tranquilizer. Baki was a sleep within a few seconds. "Let's take him to Ibiki," Yugao order before disappearing along with her fellow ANBU and Baki.

Back in the arena, the match between Revan and Night Wolf was becoming epic as both traded blows, showing no signs of weakness. The battle continued and both were looking for an opportunity to finish it. In the stands, the clan heads were having a discussion. "So Inferno, our children seem to be fighting each other very hard," Raven had inquired in a statement.

"And that confuses you?" Wolf Dreamer asked. "My child and Revan like each other, but are too afraid to act on them. Night Wolf is afraid Revan won't accept him unless he proved he is strong and believe the only way to do just that is to beat her."

"While Revan doesn't want to look like she is easy and just a one night stand," Inferno explained.

Raven then sighed, "I sure hope they don't continue to drag their feet. Dragging my feet is what insured that Revan and Bastila never grew up with a father." The stands were silent; it is a rule between the Jōnin and Clan Heads that you never bring up Raven husband.

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting. Revan then all of sudden left herself open to Night Wolf suddenly. Enough to catch interest but also hidden as if she did not wanted to reveal it. Night Wolf was not sure that if it was real but he had to take that chance. He charged at Revan's right side to hit her. He quickly found out that it was indeed a trap. In a fluid of motions, he went from being able to strike her down to being caught on the ground with her on top and her energy swords at his neck.

Both were panting but Revan was a little harder and seemed fatigue while he was just tired. Night Wolf wonders why until it finally hit him. "Your ultimate technique has a limit."

"That's right; I actually had less time than you if your watch was any indication. The technique consumes a lot more energy and strains my body. So I had to bide what little time I had by tricking you into believing time was not on your side and had you come to me," Revan told Night Wolf.

Night Wolf sighed before deactivating his power and said, "Looks like I am defeated. I Night Wolf regretfully surrender."

Revan notice that Night Wolf sound sad losing to her and that made her angry. "Why are you sad you lost to me?"

"It was because I couldn't prove that I was worthy of you," Night Wolf stated without hesitation.

Revan was wide eye but quickly got over her shock to deactivate her energy swords, bent down and kissing him. Night Wolf went wide eyed when Revan let off and told Night Wolf, "You are more than worthy, and I would be honored to be your girlfriends."

Night Wolf was shocked until he quickly got over it before they started to share a passionate embrace and kissing. Latonia smiled, "Winner Revan Roth."

The stands erupted in thunders of applause with the loudest being mostly females as well as Revan's and Night Wolf's friends. The Kages had talked it over all of them thought that both deserve the rank Chūnin. However, it was quickly quieted for the next match, which the all of the leaders of the lands wanted to discus. Listening in was Jon, a peasant farmer from Fire country and he consider himself lucky to be so close to the lords to hear their opinions.

"Well the match was great, but now I think it is time to place bets on the most important match in this tournament," The Fire's Daimyo stated.

"Why should we? It is obvious our Gaara will be the victor," The Sand's Daimyo said with conviction.

"Yeah right, I bet it will be the Uchiha who wins. The Uchiha's were the strongest clan and hold a very powerful bloodline," Earth's Daimyo blurted out.

"Still stuck in the past or do you still think that a clan of arrogance that lost over two hundred of its men in one night is still strong," the King of Ice stated which made Earth's Daimyo angry. "The Uchiha has no chance of winning against the opponents who had seen and fought to the death like Gaara and Naruto."

"Who do you think will win since I have no idea?" The Water's Daimyo asked.

"Well if I have to pick, I think Gaara since he knows that to your enemies, you show no mercy," the King stated with conviction.

"Mercy is not a weakness, it takes true strength and vision for the future," The President of Green Country told them.

"Really, then who do you think will win?" Water's Daimyo asked.

"I think it will be a girl who embodies change and know to show mercy even to Rock Shinobi," The President stated that made the Earth's Daimyo cringe.

"I agree with Mr. President," Lighting's Daimyo said in agreement. "Also, I had my eye on the girl for years and I have been expecting many great things."

"I think that is enough discussion, I'll start the bet of ten-thousand Ryo on Naruto Ryuu," the Daimyo of Fire said.  
Meanwhile a merchant who made bets with another merchant sent a team of Grass-nins to kill Gaara to ensure that Sasuke would win. He did not think that Naruto would win and was afraid of what happen would if the Leaf found out he had her killed. However, it did not matter as the Grass-nins failed in a bloody fashion.

While Gaara was killing the Grass-nins, the girls were giving a good luck kiss. "You better come back alive," Hinata stated.

"Or we will bring you back to life to kill you again," Tukiko stated with fire.

"That's a promise?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is a promise," Haku answered Naruto before she was the first to get a passionate kiss, with Tukiko and Hinata following.

"I except some change when I get back," Naruto told the girls before jumping down to the arena.

As she walked to the centered, Sasuke beside Kakashi appeared in leaves and Gaara was finishing walking down the stairs. However, Naruto notice Kakashi was angry with Sasuke and Naruto wondered why. Before she could ask why, Kakashi looked at Naruto, worrying before looking at Sasuke with disgust and disappeared in smoke. Gaara came with his sand dripping with blood and Naruto felt several eyes were upon her.

"Are you sure I can't use lethal bullets?" Naruto asked with pleading puppy eyes.

"We will make an exception this round," Genma stated while looking more at Gaara then Naruto.

The three then faced each other and the technician was high. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event, a three way match!" Latonia yelled out. "In this corner is Sasuke Uchiha, the least famous of the three. He is known as the 'Last Uchiha' and he has mastered his bloodline, the Sharingan to one of its highest level. However, compare to his opponents, he hasn't made a name for himself but he may have the skill to topple these Titians." Latonia stated while oblivious to Sasuke's scowl. "Next to Sasuke is Gaara of the Sand or the 'Sand Demon.' He is a tough opponent and until he arrived to the Chūnin exams, he has never gotten injured once. Now his techniques required him to use the sand he has around on him at all times he uses it as a perfect defense and the ability to crush opponents. However, no matter what has a weakness and his opponents' better hope they can find it or they will die."

Gaara looked at nothing while Latonia finally finish her announcements. "Now the final competitor is known by many names: 'The Elemental Kitsune Assassin,' 'The Elemental Vixen,' and 'The Inventor.' However, she has one name, one boyish name, which is Naruto Ryuu." Latonia stated while Naruto twitched. "She is highly skilled in many arts and is an engineer herself. In fact, she is responsible for most of the new technology introduced and is the voted most likely to win the tournament with second belonging to Gaara. So will the demon defeat them, will a noble clan prove its worth or will girl power surpass all. Let us find out, as the match between Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Ryuu match begins now."

Pool Results

Revan Roth-29

Night Wolf-11

Shino-22

Bastila Roth -15

Unique Voters: 39 (Out of 500)

**Author Note**

**A) On a side note for all future readers, yes I know Kushina is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and I decided to ignore it since my story is an alternate Universe anyway.**

**B) Sorry about the slow updates with both stories, but it has been a bit chaotic lately and I hope to update soon.**

**1) The match between Temari and Tenten I was planning to be long but every time I think about it, I always imagine it being short. Temari specific focus on her wind manipulation and her fan would make her an easy target to a good number of Genin that trained to be multi versatile. **

**2) The Kazekage seemed angry because he is being insulted due to another man's frailer. That is like you taking over a new job and being blamed for the stupidity of the man you replace.**

**3) Special Chūnin is used for in-between rank of Genin to Chūnin as Special Jōnin is for rank in-between Chūnin and Jōnin.**

**4) Capturing Temari and Kankurō made sense to me because you are not going to let two Shinobi walk around when you can neutralize them quietly. **

**5) Battle Meditation was created by Bioware for their KOTOR I**

**6) Always thought there be a history between the Aburame and the Rock-nins have a history since they destroyed a clan reputation according to the Bikochu Arc.**

**7) The Hokage had a good reason to denouncing Battle Meditation to keep them from calling it off the attack. Also, the Ten thousand is important limit, that includes the allies as well and fighting outside of the village will not be affected.**

**8) Revan's and Night Wolf's fight was the hardest to write. Since both are OCs and damn equal. I hope it was enjoyable. **

***New Vehicles: X-38 Scorpion class Hover Attack Tank. It is a rectangular/Triangle shape tank with blade wings added to the sides. It is design to be fast, quick, and quiet (stealth) with Mass Effect rail gun on all side and a Photonic Energy cannon attach beside a torpedo cannon on top. Its only disadvantage is that it cannot run battle ready continually for it runs out of energy in eight hours if weapons are constantly.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Shots Heard Around

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 17: The Shots Heard Around the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise I be disappointed at my work.**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren, Tristessa-Amoretta & ArinaSugarBaby**

An eerie quiet rolled across the field. All three were eyeing each other carefully. Finally the silence was broken when Sasuke charge at Gaara with full force. Gaara sent out sand out to strike and forced Sasuke to jump away. Gaara then looked at Naruto and sent some of his sand at her. Naruto used her swords to cut the sand and turned the sand to glass due water, wind and fire elements going through the blades. The combination of the elements heated and cooled the sand into glass almost insistently.

While Naruto was evading Gaara, Sasuke charge at Gaara, powering up a Jutsu. He then unleashed, '**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu.**' Gaara sand barely protected Gaara from being struck by lightning. However, that gave Naruto enough to run away from Gaara and get some distance as Gaara now focused on Sasuke. Sasuke was now evading and fighting Gaara a way that was similar to someone within the exams. A closed fist and kick style that require a conditioned body similar to Lee's body.

"Kakashi, how could you teach my Doju's Taijutsu technique to Sasuke without my permission?" Ask Might Guy while his student Lee looked down.

"I didn't," Kakashi said with a disgusted voice. "He copied Lee's technique during the prelims and certain members on the council let him get away with it."

"Is that why you are angry with him?" Kurenai asked while an over protective Anko was holding onto her.

"It is part of the reason. But the other part of the reason, was that certain council members forced me to teach him techniques and fighting style that I would trust only a few Jōnin to use," Kakashi stated in disgust.

"What did they threaten you with my youthful rival?" Guy asked.

There was a long silent, despite the battle going on below. Kakashi finally broke the silence, "My father's grave."

Sasuke continued to attack Gaara with his fist and put huge amount strength into them. He even began to add his element, of lightening into his strikes. However, he was not even making a dent while he was almost flattened by the Gaara's sand. Despite making no progress, Sasuke still thought it was just a matter of time before Gaara is worn down. However, Sasuke's thoughts were a moot point when both Gaara and Sasuke heard a pop and sizzle sound.

They looked over to where the pop came from to see Naruto with a grenade launcher in her hands and its barrel was smoking. They look down to the sizzling sound to see a cylinder container in-between them. Before they could register what happen, the container exploded and both went flying. Sasuke skidded on the ground with a few skips, before he stopped on the ground motionless.

Gaara was able to stop himself in the air and his sand caught most of the explosion. However, he was not prepared for Naruto to rush him after dropping her grenade launcher. He sent a wave of sand at Naruto while Naruto used, '**Sand Style: Sand Wall Jutsu,**' to create a wall of Sand to catch Gaara's sand. That distraction and Gaara surprise allowed for Naruto used a new technique, '**Lave Style: Dragon Spit Fire Jutsu.**' The Jutsu created the head of an earth dragon from the ground that shot out balls of lava trough the sand into one of Gaara's leg and the side of his arm.

Gaara was down the ground screaming, "Mother! It Burns!"

Naruto was starring in disbelief, since the amount of power she put was not meant to hurt Gaara badly. Just give him first degree burns to slow him down. Yet she was looking at Gaara who thrashing around as if he was being burn alive despite the lava cooled down and flake off the second Gaara hit the ground. It was then she realized that this was the first time Gaara receive any kind of pain and was too shock to move. However, she quickly got over it when the sand formed into tendrils and lash out at Naruto.

Naruto quickly got out of the way, as Gaara got up and the sand was swirling around him. In a demotic voice, Gaara said, "**You hurt me bitch and I will make you pay for it.**"

Gaara was then transforming into a terrible monster. His eyes look like he was possessed and turned yellow with swirl patterns around the black diamond shape. His body began to form into a raccoon/dog shape monster. The possessed Gaara then gave off a roar that would scare even the dead before he started running towards Naruto at remarkable speeds. While Gaara was running, he started the attack by fire of, '**Sand Style: Sand Shuriken Jutsu,**' which sent multiple spinning blades of sand shuriken.

Naruto quickly avoided the shuriken as if hell itself was chasing her. Once the last shuriken disperse, she pulled out her two pistols and loads two clips of Ice bullets. She then ran as fast as she could away from Gaara. While she ran away from Gaara, she turned to fire multiple rounds of Ice bullets into Gaara. Gaara was not ready for it but it did not stop him from chasing Naruto as the bullets freezed parts of Gaara's body and slow him down to a snail pace. That would have proved deadly to Gaara as Naruto got far away from him to make two clones. Then Naruto and the clones started to make a dozy of a Jutsu. Together they used '**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu,**' '**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu,**' and '**Lightening Style: Lightening Dragon Jutsu,**' to create three different elemental dragons that formed into a giant white dragon that was rushing at Gaara. The possessed Gaara tried to defend himself within a sphere of sand but it did not stop the raging dragon.

Within a minute, the sand turned to glass, to liquid and eventually vaporized. The sand that acted as Gaara body armor turned to liquid as Naruto cut the Jutsu as soon as the sphere was destroyed. Gaara let out a ground hurdling scream due to now the liquid sand began to burn his skin. Gaara began to roll around to get the liquefied glass off him. Naruto, realizing the match is over, created ten earth clones to peal of liquefied glass off Gaara while the original provide some first aid. Genma called for medical aid as Naruto took care of Gaara's burns.

Laotian and the rest of the audience watch patiently while Naruto was treating Gaara as the med-nins rush the field. Gaara looked up into Naruto's eyes to see something he never truly saw, regret. Naruto's regret made him ask her, "Why are you showing me mercy?"

Naruto was silent for a second before she answered Gaara, "Gaara, I can see the pain in your intensified eyes from the first time I met you. I know that type of suffering, it's from something I felt a long time, the betrayal of family but I got over it with a new family. Then when I saw how badly even simple wounds cause you pain, I cannot help but to feel sorry for you." Naruto pause before nodding her head and continue, "I am not one who enjoys other pain unless they deserve it and if my second mother is correct, your demon is the reason you are like this and what you need is this."

Gaara was shocked to feel a nice warm hug for the first time in his life ever. Inside Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi was congratulating her on helping the Shukaku host. Kyuubi always did have a soft heart for mistreated children. '_**Good job kit, you make me proud,**_' Kyuubi told Naruto.

Laotian was about to announce the winner but stopped when she started to hear a chirping bird sound. The noise intensified as it rushed towards Naruto. "Naru-chan, look out!" Naruto's girlfriends yelled out.

Naruto turn to see a bloody Sasuke rush her with a lightening blade in his right hand. Naruto barely avoided a strike in her spinal column as Sasuke rammed the '**Chidori**' in her shoulder blade. Naruto then found herself on the ground twitching badly, with Sasuke was over her. "How do you like that bitch?" Sasuke asked while he pulled a kunai out. "Because I know I will enjoy roughing you up for humiliating me in front of everyone!"

However, before he could beat her, sand began to creep up his leg. Gaara raised his and yelled out, "You will not hurt my friend!" Before, Gaara close his hand.

Sasuke screamed as the sand crushed his legs. He continued to scream as Naruto slowly stop twitching and got up. Her right arm was still twitching as she walks over to Sasuke. She then raised her left hand and formed the '**Rasengan,**' "Who is the bitch now you son of a man-whore!" She then sent the '**Rasengan**' crashing down in his stomach and the ground start to create a spider web with the center being crater.

Naruto was wheezing when Laotian gave a big announcement, "The winner is Naruto Ryuu."

There was much cheering for such a dramatic match, especially when the three girls come down to hug Naruto delicately while the medics took Gaara and Sasuke away. However, that soon ended when the audience began to see white feathers and began to feel tired. Most of the ninjas and samurai that guarded their land's leaders realized it was a Genjutsu and began to dispel it all around them.

In the Kage stands, the Kazekage smirked before his two, who reveal to be four people in identical clothing, jump up and set off a two smoke grenades. He and the guards then dashed to the roof with the Third Hokage in the Kazekage's arms. In the stands, many civilians revealed to be Sound and Sand Nins and they went to engage Leaf forces. A contingency of Sound rushed the arena to capture the girls. Naruto in response raise her guns with both fully healed arms, took aim, and fired while on live T.V. Those shots will forever be known as the shots that started the first modern war.

At the edge of Konoha, one of the invasion forces were being massacred by a green haired woman transformed into a giant green beetle of chakra. Sound forces tried to fight back in long distance, but Leaf's '**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsus,**' and rifle, along with Waterfall's '**Water Style: Water Bullets Jutsu**' quickly put them down. The woman, Fu, was finishing off the last survivor when her leader landed next to her. Shibuki gave a nod as Fu return to her normal form while.

"Orders sir?" Fu asked while fidgeting, since this is the first time seeing Shibuki serious with his forces and she never fully trusted other humans.

"Head to Konoha's walls and kill any Sand and Sound Nins as you approach. Fu, you are with me, let see if we can keep each other alive," Shibuki ordered and Fu nodded reluctantly while the others started running to the walls to kill all enemies against the new village alliance.

Another group of invaders was being killed by the combination of water and lightening Jutsus. Leading the fight are three members of the Bestia (animal) Clan, two Jōnin and one Chūnin. There ponytail swaying with their head as their yellow silted eyes eyed the invasion forces as they pray. The commander of the three-man group is the leader of Bestia (Animal) Clan, ArañaVerde (Green Spider). His huge scar on the side of his face made him even fiercer then his grin gave in appearance while his green hair smells like venom. The Suna commander recognized them and ordered a retreat.

"What are you doing?" The Sound commander yelled.

"I am not going to face one of the Bestia," the commander said as he and his forces ran.

"Who?" The Jōnin asked as ArañaVerde charged the group.

ArañaVerde then jump high and then transform into a giant green spider. He then crash down onto the Sound commander with his fangs into his chest. He then kicked one of Sound into three at others at speeds that made every bone brake. Finally, ArañaVerde caught several Sound ninjas within a spider web to hold them down before the spider jump up spraying toxic venom on them to slowly kill them while landing on a running sound Nin and sink his fangs into the ninja's skull. While that was happening, the Chūnin turned in a black hawk to swoop down and kill the invaders with his claws and the Jōnin turn into a huge wolf to tear apart his prey.

Another invasion unit was being wiped out by Cloud's Inuzuka equivalent, the Kuroneko (Black Cat) Clan. Several Chūnin and Jōnin along with their giant, transformed panthers and mountain lions charge to battle. The Kuroneko somersaulted so fast into spinning disk to slice their opponents to pieces. Leading the clan was the clan head Kikyo Kuroneko, a black hair woman with green silted eyes. The other three were being taken out by Leaf forces. The first was being taken out by the Nature Clan lead by Raven Hunter. The second by the Aburame and Inuzuka clans lead by Shibi Aburame alone as Tsume Inuzuka was at the arena. The final was being taken out by Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka supported by Jōnin and Chūnin. In short, it was a massacre of mostly Sound forces as they stayed and fought.

At one summoning circle, it was made completely of Sand-nins and they were summoning Manda's strongest lieutenant to the fight when the lead summoner was shot in the head by a leaf sniper. However, the summon still succeeded with summoning a lieutenant of Manda, but one of his weaker ones. The snake then move towards Konoha's walls while the Sand-nins were down on the ground exhausted. Most realize that that the technique was meant to kill them and they quickly surrender to Leaf-nins that arrive to take them away.  
The large purple snake was moving along to take the wall down when it got blasted by three cloaked tanks. The tanks decloaked to reveal X-38 Scorpion class Hover Attack Tank, a rectangular/Triangle shape tank with bladed wings added to the sides. One of the tanks, cannon on top fired torpedoes as one of the tanks ran circles around the snake while the other two begin attacking the invasion forces behind the snake while fighters flew in to take out the snake. The first part of the battle was a success for the leaf.

Back in the arena, it was pure chaos as all the Leaf-nins that remained were fighting Sand and Sound Nins. Laotian, who remind awake, was guarded by Genma and giving a report on the battle like a good reporter. "Konoha is being under attack by Sand and Sound forces. But it looks like the invasion force at the Arena is being repelled."

Laotian then looked up to see the Lieutenants of the canine alliance running through sound forces. "Especially with the summons that Hinata and Naruto summoned."

On one side of the arena, Haku and Tukiko were about to punch a hole through the strike forces outside the arena. "You'll lead, I'll follow," Tukiko told Haku who nodded.

Haku started her Jutsu, '**Ice Style: Heavy Meteor Shower Jutsu**' to create over a hundred human size rocks down on the enemy. Most were quickly buried under Ice. Haku then looked at Tukiko who then use her original technique. Tukiko used '**Fire Style: Multi Fire Bombs Jutsu**' to create multiple mini flames that landed around the enemy forces that were trapped. They then exploded and ended the lives of the majority of the enemy forces. With the hole created by enemy forces, the Genin and Chūnin were using it to evacuate the civilians from the arena.

Leading the party with her was three dogs, and was the Special Jōnin Hana Inuzuka, the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka. She is a brown-haired woman with a calm face with red marks on each cheek. Following closely were Revan, Night Wolf and Kiba, cutting down or slicing up any enemy forces getting close to the civilians. Defending the rear is Chōji, Shino, and Sakura.

"This is getting chaotic," Night Wolf stated.

"This is war dear, what did you expected?" Revan commented.

"I don't know, our security not to fail at allowing so many to sneak in," Night Wolf explained.

Hana sighed as her three dogs were done tearing apart a Sound-nin. "I have to agree, our security was lacking when it came to the arena." Hana then looked around at the arena to see they were missing some important fellows. "Where was all the Daimyos?" Hana yelled. The three Genin in the rear were shocked but replied they don't know.

A pregnant Kurenai with Wolf Dreamer came up with another group of civilians to explain, "It looks like the Daimyos, are trapped on the other side of the arena. Yugao, and her unit of ANBU, and the Raikage and Mizukage bodyguards went to defend them. They will meet us at the shelter once they secure a path."

"Damn it," Hana stated what the group thought.

In the arena, one section had all the Jōnin fighting and killing all the Sand and Sound ninjas while waking up civilians and providing their escape. Another section, several Ninja and Samurai were protecting all the Daimyos. The ANBU were providing fire support as the samurai with Justus support from Killer Bee and Yugito as Zabuza and Yugao got up close with their swords to take down ninjas trying to kill the leaders of the land. They were also defending a few civilians that were not lucky enough to escape like Jon.

The defenses were holding until one of the ANBU defending the civilians with an assault rifle was killed by a lucky throw from a Sand-nin. The ANBU that was killed had dropped his rifle as three Sand-nins rush passed the civilians to kill the Daimios.

"Time to die you pathetic Daimyo!" One of the Sand-nins screamed as he raised his kunai to end the Wind's Daimyo life.

However, he and his companions didn't kill the Daimios as all three were shot multiple times. The leaders and there defenders that had killed their opponents look to see that Jon, a young man who killed the three Sand-nins. The Fire's Daimyo smiled at the man, "Thank you my son. I am sure your military commander is proud of your heroic acts."

"Thank you my lord, but I don't have a military commander. I am just a simple farmer," Jon stuttered and everyone was shock. It was then that the leaders realized how much the world has change, since the balance has now shifted so that now a peasant could kill an elite trained ninja and samurai.

On the rooftops, Tsume followed by Naruto, Anko, and Hinata were rushing towards a huge square purple barer. As they ran, they met up with Yasuragi and killed all the Sound and Sand they saw with perfect accuracy. Tsume jump next to an ANBU in all white and falcon mask to bark out, "Report!"

"Ma'am," the ANBU acknowledge Tsume. "The Hokage and one of his guards Kushina Uzumaki, the Raikage, and the Mizukage are all trapped behind the barer with Kazekage, that turned out to be Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi and from what we can identify, a Kaguya by the name of Kimimaro Kaguya. From what we over heard, Kimimaro is at the same level as Orochimaru despite the fact he is dying. He and Kabuto are there to distract the three Kages as he summons reinforcements."

The ANBU then explained what he meant.

Flashback

"It ends now Orochimaru, your invasion force are going to be crush and you are out number and out powered," Sarutobi explained in his new light black armor that was redesign by Naruto from the old elite officers during the old Republic Alliance. A light armor that provides protection from most bullets and knives thanks to its thick alloy and shield.

Fox in her green version of the armor nodded, along with a shirtless Raikage and black suit Mizukage. Facing them was Kabuto in his standard blue get up and a sickly man name Kimimaro, who was wearing white robes, which matches his white hair. It also matched his flawless pale skin that was blemish by two red marks on his forehead. Now, you would think Orochimaru would cringe, since his plan had failed and is now trap against some overwhelming force.

Instead, he began to smirk before he starts to laugh out loud like a mad man. "You think you have me out number, well you are wrong, for Konoha will fall to the might of my forces and by the leaders of past."

Orochimaru then began to power up a new Jutsu, '**Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Jutsu.**' Soon afterwards, several caskets started to rise above the ground. First confirmed had 'one' on it, and the second two had 'two.' Sarutobi knew what he was doing and tired to stop him but Kimimaro stop him by making Sarutobi deflect his finger bullets with his transformed black summon staff, Monkey King Emma. That allows Orochimaru enough time to summon a third coffin with 'fourth,' on it. Once all three coffins were up, the three coffins reveal three deteriorated bodies rapidly regenerating.

The first body was a man in red armor, with long black hair. The second body was in blue armor and short wild white hair. The two bodies were the first and second Hokages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. The third body was the most powerful of them all, the blond mince himself, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Sarutobi, you have grown old," the first Hokage stated.

"Also, I see you made interesting allies," the Second Hokage stated while looking at the Raikage and Mizukage.

"Things change over time, Tobirama I am not like my predecessors," the Raikage stated with fire.

"And Mist is no longer allow to continue its bloody rituals since I took command," the Mizukage stated to defend herself.

"Well, if that is the case, we have been gone from this world far too long," the first Hokage chuckled.

During the conversation, Minato was too silent, too busy looking at the fox ANBU. "Kushina, is that you?" Minato asked.

The ANBU smiled as she removed her mask to reveal Kushina face in all her glory. "It has been a long time dear. You look good for someone dead," Kushina joked.

"How's our daughter Kushina? Did she live a good life?" Minato asked, no pleaded to know and everyone beside Sarutobi and Kushina was shock to hear he had a daughter.

"She is living a good life. She is currently rewriting the book on modern warfare. She also pissed of the Uzumaki clan when she developed the Elemental Star thanks to the Kyuubi and change her last name from Uzumaki to Ryuu." Kushina smiled before she continues, "The Kyuubi was able to be the mother while the Uzumaki Clan held me hostage."

"Damn bastards, always trying to ruin our lives, even after my death," Minato ranted.

"At least that hasn't change, the Uzumaki are still bastards," Hashirama told his brother who nodded. "I always did figure the Kyuubi would make a great mother when she was not under control by some evil force."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I need you three to kill everyone in front of me," Orochimaru said as he stabbed two Kunai with seals into the First and Second. Orochimaru then slid beside the Fourth and his, "Afterword, I will have you retrieve your daughter for me. I cannot decide on whether to take her body after experimenting on her so she will have the Sharingan and the Elemental Star. Or go through and create the combination the old fashion way once I take an Uchiha. Oh well."

Orochimaru chuckle when he stabbed the Kunai with a seal into the Fourth's head but soon found his hand was stuck. Orochimaru then tried to remove his hand but it was firmly in place while Minato smirked. "You didn't think the Shinigami would allow anyone to take a soul he collected, especially a soul that went willing to him now did you? Now you are going to pay for that arrogance!"

Orochimaru began to panic, he tried to remove his hand but he could move as his arm was starting to rot. In fear, Orochimaru yelled out, "Kimimaro, cut my arm off now!"

Kimimaro formed a sword made of bone and reluctantly did, as he was ordered. Orochimaru screamed in horror as his arm refused to grow back and his old one was withering to dust along with Minato.

"It is a shame I can't take you with me but at least I even the score." Minato looked up to Kushina to say, "Take good care of our daughter, for I feel we will never see each other again." Kushina and Minato cried as he disappear, leaving a corpse of one of the Genin that the Sound-nins sent to the exams.

"Orochimaru, you are despicable. Killing your own ninja and bringing the dead back to life," Sarutobi sneered at an angry Snake Sennin.

"It doesn't matter, what you think and what the Shinigami thinks," Orochimaru stated as he pulled out his sword. "For you are all going to die and the Shinigami will never collect my soul. ATTACK!"

End Flashback

The ANBU then explained how things quickly degenerated from there and it led to a new forest turned battlefield that left Mei to fight Hashirama, the Raikage to fight Tobirama, and Sarutobi with Kushina covering to fight against Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kimimaro.

"What about the other Kages?" Tsume asked.

"Ōnoki is on the side with his two guards, unsure who to side with since he has no reason to fight for one or the other while the other two are fighting each other due to all the chaos. Their rivalry is extreme," the ANBU commander told Tsume.

"We need to help mom," Yasuragi stated the obvious.

"Pup, do you have a gadget that can take down the barrier?" Tsume asked.

However, Naruto was interrupted by one of Orochimaru's guards that were holding the barrier. "Like you shitheads will come up with anything to take down this fucken barrier."

Tsume looked to see it was a medium build, firry demeanor. Her brown eyes match hides the feeling of betrayal from her best friend Kin. Who joined the Inuzuka Clan and left Sound forces without her. Or so she thought until Tsume recognized her and asked out, "Tayuya?"

"How do you know my name you old bitch?" Tayuya asked.

"Kin told me about you," Tsume explained.

Tayuya then snorted, "I bet that traitor did? Telling you how she threw away her friendship away. Or that you force her to that mutt you call a son!"

"I didn't force her into anything! Kin chose to help us and fell for my son after Orochimaru and Lieutenant Kabuto tried to get her killed to be a sacrifice to that psycho Gaara!" Tsume yelled.

Tayuya was shocked to hear this. Kabuto told her that Kin was supposedly killed by Leaf-nins. Later, when she saw Kin fighting like an Inuzuka, she thought she was forced by Leaf-nins and possibly brainwashed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Maybe because of the corpse behind you left from the Fourth was one of Kin's teammates," Yasuragi pointed out.

Tayuya looked behind to see in shock that the corpse was Zaku Abumi. Naruto then decided to help put in her two cents, "Now, if Orochimaru was willing to sacrifice her teammates, what is to say he wouldn't sacrifice Kin since she was just a Genin."

Tayuya knew she was right, Orochimaru was willing to kill anyone he consider expendable and since Kin was a Genin, she was expendable in her master's eyes. Tayuya looked around to ask, "What do you want?"

"You bitch, don't betray us," one of the guards, with two heads yelled at Tayuya.

"Shut up you two head freak Sakon or Ukon or whoever controlling that body!" Tayuya yelled back.

"Drop the barrier and my clan will provide you with full amnesty and protection for not only Kin, but you as well," Tsume told Tayuya.

And at that moment, Tayuya dropped the barrier and the two headed freaked yelled. "You damn traitor!" Sakon yelled but was quickly silence with a sniper shot from Naruto to the head, killing him instantly and permanently.

"Brother!" Ukon yelled as he separated himself from his brother.

Ukon then looked to his fellow Sound-nins, a dark skin man with four-arm name Kidomaru and a fat man with his red hair in an afro name Jirōbō and order, "Retreat." The three quickly left to Orochimaru.

"You two ANBU, take Tayuya to Kin and make sure they are protected at all cost," Tsume order two ANBU. Tsume then looked at the rest, "You all engage Orochimaru's forces and take him out. I handle Kimimaro myself."

"And I'll take on Orochimaru with my summoned," Anko stated as she summon her snake boss Kingu. Kingu then charge into battle followed by Leaf forces.

Orochimaru was happy, standing in front of him was a tired Sarutobi and was about to go in for the kill while Kushina was busy with her two opponents when the barrier broke. He then heard a gunshot and later a hissing sound. He looked up and avoided just in time, a white snake Kingu almost consume him.

Orochimaru looked up to see Anko ridding on top. He was about to order Kimimaro to kill Anko but that change when Tsume went to engage him. He was at least happy that he had on his side the Sound four minus one and a half help Kabuto escape and he was now facing Kushina, Yasuragi, Hinata, Naruto and a full platoon of ANBU.

"Kabuto, help me summon Manda!" Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto complied by biting his finger. He then rolled up a sleeve on Orochimaru right arm to smear some blood on to summon the huge purple snake Manda. "**Orochimaru, you better have a good reason to summon me after the little fiasco last month,**" Manda demanded the Snake Sennin on top.

"I thought you may want to kill your rebel's leader," Orochimaru pointed to the giant white snake who smirked.

"**Oh I am touched, that the traitor tells Orochimaru his bogus lie,**" Kingu stated.

"**I am the ruler of our clan after I killed your mother and I will insure it with your death!**" Manda yelled to the heavens before charging at Kingu with his two summoners on top.

On ground level, the ANBU and Kushina were engaging the Sound-nins while Yasuragi, Naruto and Hinata remained behind to protect the Hokage as he caught his breath.

"Hey big sis?" Yasuragi asked to break the silence.

"Yes little sis," Naruto asked.

"Where are Yokoshima and the clan?" Everyone then stared at Yasuragi for her to continue. "I mean, why isn't she using this chance to kidnap you big sis."

"Just waiting for the right moment to strike," an elderly voice answered Yasuragi. Everyone turn to see Yokoshima holding two suitcases and standing behind her was one of her bodyguards. "Hello all, now who is going to die and who will live."

"How about you die and we live," Naruto yelled as she pulled out her two swords. Yasuragi also pulled out her long sword while Hinata got in a defensive stance.

"Now come on, is that any way to treat your grandmother," Yokoshima stated. "After all, she needs her little granddaughter to help her with a clan's project."

"Projects, what projects other then breeding?" Naruto asked in a sneer.

"The project for these machines," Yokoshima stated while setting down the two suitcases. The suitcases open up to reveal a mechanical body shapes as a box. They then open to reveal a medium built robot obviously design for speed.

"Those are…" Naruto stammered as she recognized the design.

"Yes, the assassin units made by the Machines to be use against humanity," Yokoshima stated. "A few years ago, we discovered them in a weapon cache the Alliance use to dissect these machines and had a ton of weapons protected by the cave and shields from the EMP bomb. It took us forever to figure out how to reprogram them to follow certain Uzumaki's voice frequency recognition. However, the problem is, we cannot make them from scratch since it is beyond us for now. But then we thought of you and you became even more valuable to us due to your ability at reverse engineering. Especially since you have the designs of the machines themselves I bet."

"You think I am going to help you, you are sadly mistaken," Naruto said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who said I am giving you a choice in the matter," Yokoshima stated. "0204023A, capture the girls while I take Naruto. Yon, back up the machine. 0204023B, kill all ninjas and Daimyos down below us," Yokoshima ordered as she charged Naruto with her long double sided blade sword.

Naruto was caught off by the woman's speed. She then held Naruto down with her feet the others tried to help but found themselves on the defensive against the robots and Yon. "Now, hold still, I really don't want to hurt you even more." Naruto answered by struggling. "Very well time to cut your leg off," Yokoshima said as she raised the sword to cut Naruto's legs off.

However, in the last second, she jump away to prevent Kushina from slicing her in two. "Mother," Naruto said in surprise.

"Naruto, go help your sister while I take on _mother_," Kushina said mother in disband.

"Right," Naruto replied before summoning the Kyuubi. "Mom, can you help the Raikage and Mizukage?"

"**Will do,**" Kyuubi said before looking at Kushina. "**Come back alive."**

Kushina nodded as the two ran off to their fights. Kushina then looked up at her mother in anger. "I will not allow you to take my daughter," Kushina stated as she pulled out her long sword.

"Try and stop me dear," Yokoshima mocked before the two charged into battle.

**To Be Continue**

**I hope you enjoy this update and the new clans from Kumo and clans coming in the future. Also, please help me with the next chapter with coming up with new techniques for Tsume Inuzuka to use against Kimimaro.**

**Author Notes**

**A) I like to welcome back Tristessa-Amoretta back as my beta reader to help animefanbren. She is currently going through several old chapters and editing them. You will know when it was modified with the title Beta: Tristessa-Amoretta added to them. I hope you enjoy the revisions.**

**B) I like to thank ArinaSugarBaby for some ideas on this fight between the three.**

**1) First Degree burns are the same as sunburn.**

**2) Sasuke was going to rough Naruto up; he was not going to rape her.**

**3) I decided to add some clans to Lightening and later on Sand forces for I felt I was over powering Leaf forces due to number of over powering bloodline clans and wanted to even the score since Lightening is suppose to be the Leaf's equal and lack many powerful bloodlines.**

**4) Lightning's new clan names are in Spanish, not Japanese, so please do not complain. **

**5) Bestia Clan: One of the few bloodline Clans in Kumo, they are known for their fierce loyalty and strength when they transform to their animal forms. Originally, the clan was in service with their Daimyo but was later directed to join Cloud forces when the military force was first introduce, serving the Raikage faithfully while also waiting to kill the Raikage if ordered to by the Daimyo. Their primary power comes from their ability to shape shift to a human size animal they are connected too. However, their power also makes their human body frail and easy to kill. So during the war between Leaf, Sand, and Cloud forces, assassination were often used to kill members of the Bestia before the plan attacks. Near the end of the war, the third Raikage blamed the lack of foresight and try to capture Byakugan for a strong substitute and possible assassins against the Bestia clan.**

**6) I am not going to explain with Kuroneko Clan since it is self-explanatory in the story.**

**7) I figure that the First and Second Hokage would have issue with Leaf new allies due to Cloud being an enemy in the previous three great Shinobi war and Mist has a bloody pass. Also, the second was killed by Cloud-nins.**

**8) Why the Uzumaki can use robots but not make them is simply answer is you do not know how it works or make them. Like computers or guns. Especially since, it only had been a few years since they even found something them.**

**!) Spoiler: "**Remember Jon, he will play an important part later in the story.**"**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle of Leaves

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 18: The Battle of Leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be dead log ago and not a main character as he is in the cannon, sorry Uchiha fan girls. On the bright side, there will be so many more pretty boys that I would keep alive for the fan girls to like. Also, my goal is to be very different from the cannon and be like my own story. **

**Beta Reader:**** animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

At the gates of Konoha, the second Snake summon was moving down the road to smash the gates leading to Konoha. The Chūnin on top of the gate's towers were using machine guns and try to kill Shinobi and the snake. The Shinobi evaded the bullets as the snake came up to the gate and with its tail smashing the two towers and killing the Chūnin in them. The snake then waited as the forces reorganized with Sand's three clans from Suna.

The first was a clan that was the Happa (explosive blast) Clan, and they were distinctly due to having orange hair that matches their eyes that were the colors of a warm fire. They also have a bloodline that allows them to use Combustion style Jutsu around them and inside their opponents at close range. The second clan is a black-haired, green skin people known as the Kamereon (Chameleon) Clan. Their clan's bloodline allows them to become invisible or transform into someone else with little to no chakra, which makes the clan perfect for assassins. Then the final clan leading the Sand forces was the Matador (Killer) Clan with its leader, Diablo Matador, a man with blackish-red hair and pink eyes. The clan specializes in all forms of metallic weapons combat thanks to their bloodline that allows them to manipulate metal into different forms.

Diablo knew things were getting desperate. A third of his forces have retreated or died but he was not going to stop unless the Kazekage or his second Baki gives the order to retreat or surrender. Diablo watch as the snake finally crashed through the walls and was about to rush into Konoha until he saw what was on the other side.

On the other side were Leaf, Mist, and Cloud forces waiting for them. Leading the forces were the Roth Clan, the Hyūga Clan, the Sarutobi Clan, the Prior Clan, the new Seer clan warriors, the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans, Mist Sword Man, and two clans from Kumo: Pachi-Ken (Finger Blades) Clan and the Yotsuki Clan. The silver-haired Pachi-Ken Clan bloodline is their fingernails can turn into bladed weapons while the Yotsuki is clan bloodline allows them to use White Lightening release. The main forces were also supported by ANBU squads with riffles, snipers, Roth Clan members in battle meditations, the Kurama Clan with Genjutsu, and the Seer Clan coordinating with the field commanders.

Leading the leaf forces were Ibiki Morino, Raven Roth, Hiashi Hyūga, Hizashi Hyūga, Chōza Akimichi, Shiki Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and a man with grayish brown-hair mustache named Murakumo Kurama. Leading Cloud was a black man with white hair name Darui and Mist was Ao, a blue-haired man in a blue robe with an eye patch over his left eye. Leading the entire force was Jiraiya on top of giant greenish blue toad shape like a frog name Gamahiro. Also, Gamahiro had two swords on his back. The giant snake took one look before slithering away as fast as it could while Gamahiro chase the snake with Jiraiya on top, leaving the two armies to face each other.

With the two armies, the Leaf, Mist and Cloud forces were able to strike first with bullets and long range Jutsus from their Jōnin, Chūnin and Roth Clan members on the invading army. The Sand and Sound responded by firing their Jutsus, evading bullets and enemy Jutsus, and rushing the allied forces in Konoha. When Sand and Cloud were one-third the distance, Leaf, Mist, and Cloud forces charge and both clashed with each other with weapons, fist, and close quarters Jutsus. The battle quickly turned into the bloodiest part of the war.

On the rooftops, Kushina and her mother Yokoshima were fighting a dangerous dance of swords and shadow clones. "Why are you fighting me my dear? I am doing what is best for the clan," Yokoshima stated while she destroy a shadow clone and fend off Kushina.

"I won't let your clan hurt my family and the day I stop fighting you is the day I die, mother," Kushina stated with conviction while kicking a shadow clone.

"Then prepare to die!" Yokoshima yelled.

Meanwhile, Ē (A) Yotsuki was having an epic battle with the second Hokage. The second Hokage was sending waves after waves of water at the Raikage while the Raikage return with strong lightening strikes due to his White Lightening release. The second Hokage found it quiet shocking but kept the Raikage back. The fight was going nowhere until the second Hokage made his strike at the last minute 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,' combine with 'White lightening Strike Jutsu' added courtesy by the Raikage by mistake. The combine Jutsu hit the Raikage's head.  
So the Raikage found himself on the ground, painting for air while the second Hokage hover over him, with a sword. The second Hokage swings his sword down, the Raikage surprise him by catching the blade. The Raikage smirked as he sent lightening through the bladed weapon. He stopped when the second Hokage became a fired Hokage. His smirked quickly disappear because the Hokage was still standing and regenerating.

"Oh come on! What does it take to kill you?" The Raikage yelled before grabbing onto the Hokage again and continued to fry him again.

He then let go of the second Hokage when the first Hokage came flying out of a burning forest. He looked over to see a red head with fox ears, held down by several roots, her arm stretch out, and her palm open. Running out painting was Mei towards the Raikage. The Raikage and Mei looked at each other to give each other a secret message, before using their Jutsus. The Raikage used '**White Lightening: Lightening Waves Jutsu**,' to send with an open hand to send several waves of lightening to paralyze the two Hokages and keep them down. Then Mei finish the fight by using, '**Lava Style: Eruption Jutsu**,' to create a mini volcano under the two down Hokages. The combine Jutsu prove too much for the two Hokages, as they were burned to ashes and dust.

"Man I am tired, I been in the office far, far too long," the Raikage said painting.

"Tell me about, look like I am done for the day," Mei stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"Um guys, can you get me out of here, the roots?" the Kyuubi asked which made the two Kages blush before they help her out after a hard day.

Speaking of Kages having a hard day, the two Kages from the east where still busy fighting each other. James Abraham was using his battle-axe against Athena Clarity cleaver while Grace O'Malley dual sword and Donny MacGyver with his fist double team against Eric Sparta and his spear. The two Kages themselves were about to strike at each other again when they heard, "Stop!"

The two turn to see the president of Green Country and the King of Ice Country standing before them. "Mister President/My Lord," the two Kages stammered.

"What the hell are you doing?" The King and the President demanded before the President started his rant.

"Why is it you were busy fighting each other, leaving Konoha to protecting our lives."

"Plus you are adding chaos and creating more enemies for us," the King of Ice Country pointed out. "Especially, if all those body are any indication." Behind the Day and Night Walkers were several dead ninjas, mostly Sound but had a few Sand, Leaf and Cloud-nins.

"We are leaving now! You can bet you will be punished when we get back!" The President yelled at James and his men.

"Yes sir," James said before the Day Walkers and the President disappear in a swirl of glass.

Meanwhile the King was looking over to see the explosions while Athena walked over, "I am sorry my lord."

"Don't be, I can't say that I am mad at you. I had a rivalry with James's predecessor, George before he died. I understand," the King stated while looking out on the battlefield.

"Those explosions are frightening," Sparta stated.

"You think things are going to change?" Athena asked.

"I don't think I know everything is going to change. For everything is changing within these battles," the King stated before he and the Nightmares disappear in a swirl of snowflakes.

In one such battle that will change the world, Tsume was fighting hard against Kimimaro. Tsume and her wolf Kuromaru, who was transformed into a one-eye man beast form of her, were kept at bay by Kimimaro's bone spikes coming off him and forming a premier. It was then that Tsume and Kuromaru tried to rush him with '**Fire Style:** **Dual Fire Piercing Fang Jutsu,**' a technique similar to '**Dual Piercing Fang Jutsu,**' but with fire element added to it. Once she and Kuromaru connected with the bone, the combine force and heat snap the pillars of bones into two, much to Kimimaro surprise. Kimimaro got over his surprise when he jumped up in the air to avoid the duo at the last minute.

Tsume and Kuromaru stop mid technique once they pass each other. They turned to the spot they pass to see Kimimaro landed gracefully. "I see you are very strong despite coming from a weaker clan then mine," Kimimaro stated while black marks all over. "I will not mistake you for being weak again."

Kimimaro then began to transform into a hideous grey monster with a tailed. His bones spiking out before going through to activate the deadly '**Dance of the Camellia Jutsu,**' and began to form several spikes out his body and a small radius under him. Tsume got wide eye before yelling, "Kuromaru, evade!"

The two Inuzukas jump away just in time as a field of bones began to impale them. It soon quickly turned into a deadly dance of Tsume and Kuromaru evading Kimimaro bones. A dance that only ended when Kimimaro stopped to face Kuromaru and Tsume with a sword made out his own spinal cord. Tsume and Kuromaru realize to win they need to pull out the big guns.

So Kuromaru return to his wolf form as Tsume began powering up her most powerful transformation, '**Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Fiery Wolf Jutsu**.' In a puff of smoke, stood a two-headed wolf made out of fire, who was staring down at a wide eye Kimimaro. It roared before it raised its claws and began to form fire on them. Kimimaro evaded as it slash created of waves of fire shape like its claws.

Kimimaro then ran up to the two-headed wolf and tried to hit its head. However, one of the wolves heads bit on the spinal sword. Kimimaro let go as the head yank up and then bit/melt the sword in two. The second raised its paws to swat Kimimaro down in the ground. One of the wolves head was going down to chew on him when he use, '**Bone Style: Drilling Finger Bullets Jutsu,**' to fire several bullets into one of the wolf's head. The wolf fell back in pain and gave Kimimaro time to escape. He then pulled out two sharp bones out his legs and forms a lance. He then threw the lance, stuck it in one of its legs, and embedded it to the ground.

Kimimaro then went through some hand seals. "I will beat you, even if I die trying."

'**Dance of the Seedling Fern Jutsu,**' to start in creating a forest of bones that was rushing towards to the two headed wolf. The wolf quickly realized it need to get out of it situation. It went for '**Fire Style: Fire Piercing Fang Jutsu,**' to jump up in an angle and break the lance and rush through the field of bones. Kimimaro could do nothing but scream in horror as forest of bones topple onto him as the wolf tunneled across the field.

Once it reach the edge of the bone forest, the wolf disperse into a panting Kuromaru and Tsume, with Tsume supporting a wound on her arm and Kuromaru face bleeding due to being pelted. "You think we got him," Kuromaru panted.

"We can hope," Tsume's reply before she went wide eyes at what could be, describe as Kimimaro rising from the grave.

Kimimaro raised his arms that turn into a huge spike. "I will not be denied!" He screamed at them.

However, before he could even attack her, a bolder hit him directly in the forehead and knocks him out. "Kurotsuchi, take the boy," the third Tsuchikage Ōnoki order his guard.

The girl quickly compiled and pick up Kimimaro and rush back to Ōnoki. Ōnoki looked at Tsume with a smirk, "Tell the Hokage, I will keep quiet about Minato's daughter if he let me keep the boy to breed a new Kaguya clan for the Iwa." They then began to disappear in a swirl of dust, but not before Ōnoki, "Oh my back!"

Tsume and Kuromaru looked at each other before shrugging before walking to the hospital, since their fighting was over for the day.

Meanwhile the hospital being overloaded with wounded soldiers during the conflict. In front of the hospital was the triage and Shizune was walking down the isle of bodies. Marking patients off as either blue for minor wounds like broken bones not easily mended, yellow for moderate injuries that can wait for treatments, red for severely injury that need immediate treatment, and finally black for patient that are going to die no matter what. Most patients were yellow with 1/3 either being blue or red. Also, a few ninjas that were black and that always broke Shizune heart since she is a true medic and wishes she could save them all.

While Shizune was assigning patients in triage, Tsunade, Eboshi Shiori and several were working hard to take care of the many wounded, mostly red patients.

"Tsunade-sama, Eboshi-sama, we need more medics. The wounded are now tripling due to our forces outside the walls are now meeting up with forces within the walls," a random medic explained while carrying in more wounded.

"Were going as fast as we can," Tsunade sighed while thinking, 'It would be worst if I didn't put this place back in shape and Naru didn't help upgrade this place.' "Put all the red patients that we can into stasis scrolls that my teammate and Kushina design. Once done, send in wounded from Konoha and allies first while enemies are second. Also, sedate all the yellow patients and send them with the blue patients to another room so my Slug summons can treat them. This will free up more medics for the severe cases." Tsunade order while she summons several hundreds of slugs that crawl their way out of the room to treat

"Also, any severally injure patients that can't be put into stasis, send them for treatment immediately regardless of what nationality there from. We are not going to have them killed just because they are fighting for the other side. Also when this battle is over, we can use them to trade for any of their prisoners that are ours," Eboshi ordered the medic.

"Yes," the medic responded before carrying out his orders.

The doctors continue to treat their patients until a medic ANBU came with another severely wounded ANBU. "I need help! We have a red case patient going critical."

"I got him," Tsunade informed the ANBU who brought the patient over. "Where did you guys come from?" Tsunade asked while treating the ANBU

"From the arena," the ANBU told Tsunade. "We are getting huge amount of casualties from the Arena due to Orochimaru right hand man and three of Orochimaru's body guards. It would have been worst if the Mizukage and Raikage didn't defeat the First and Second Hokage, while the Fourth took one of Orochimaru's arms before disappearing." It got quite quickly after his report.

"What do you mean the First and Second Hokage?" Tsunade yelled.

"Orochimaru… he used a forbid… en… Jutsu know to bring… back the three Hokages to fight for him-m-m," the ANBU stammered.

Tsunade was seething, "If only I was there to kill him."

"I don't think you need to worry ma'am, Anko and her summon seems to be coming close in killing him," the ANBU inform Tsunade, who nodded happily as she work.

"Where is Sarutobi?" Eboshi asked.

"He is staying in the arena, saying he is 'taking care of his biggest regret,'" the ANBU quoted and only Tsunade got his meaning.

Meanwhile in the arena, the snake Manda was slithering away as fast as it could from Kingu. Eventually Manda stop to face Kingu. Kingu started the engagement by spit-firing acid at Manda. Manda try to evade but one of them hit him the eye. He screamed as Kingu come to bite down on Manda's neck.

However, Manda escape in the last minute and the two began to snip and prod at each other while Anko providing gunfire and Orochimaru C-rank Jutsus. In the stands three Chūnin were watching the fight, as their master Killer Bee escort the Daimyos out.

"Don't you think we should help," A dark skin man with white hair name Omni stated. "I mean, if we don't help. The leaf may believe we are not serious about an alliance and cut all ties and-"

However, a dark skin beauty with red head named Kauri shut Omni up with a whack in the head. "Shut up, that's not going to happen. Also how exactly are we going to defeat one of the boss summons with nothing to match."

Finally, a busty blond looked around the battlefield with her cold baby blue eyes. "Ignore the summons. Just clear out any lingering Sand and Sound-nins," Samui order and her two subordinates nodded.

However, they didn't get when they came onto the scene of a dead leaf-nin and a metallic robot standing over him. Its red eyes turn to face the three Cloud's Chūnins who quickly pulled out their swords as the machine raised both its arm straight out flex its claws. The robot then rushed the Chūnins at back braking speeds. When it got close, it was about to attack with its claws. They were able to deflect its attacks while Samui sword through its arm. Amazing cutting the right wires that made the arm begin to slump.

The robot looked at its arm before it created a magnetic field to become invisible. "Oh come on!" Karui yelled out.

She was quickly silenced due to a strike to her back but she lucky survived. Omni rushed to the scene and slash behind where he though the machine would be. He struck nothing, which was not surprising since it was a long shot. However, what was surprising was after hearing a creaking sound of metal. Then using his instinct he ducks under it just in time to what would be the robots killing blow. However, he still was kicked into his chest and sent hurdling into Karui.

Now it was only Samui against the assassin robot. Samui looked closely onto the scene before her. Looking hopefully to find anything to indicate where the machine was. That was when she saw what looks like a distortion in the air. She got what she hope and rush to what she perceived as the middle of the field. She then miraculously hit its cloaking generator and cut the wires connected to its legs.

The field disperse to reveal a menacing looking machine and it was then that Samui realize that her luck was about to end. The machine raised its good arm to strike at Samui when they both heard the chirping of a thousand birds. Samui recognized it as dangerous and quickly let go of her sword. However, by the time the machine register it as a threat, Kakashi had dug his right hand deep into the machine chest and short-circuit it.

Kakashi looked at Samui as he pulled his hand out of the robot. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I am fine, but I would appreciate it if you give me a little warning before you do something like that again," Samui answered Kakashi in a cold yet angry voice.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi told Samui before he looked down at Karui. "If my nose is correct, the machine had poison on its blade. Let's get that out of you quickly."

Kakashi got down and treat Karui while Omni and Samui silently defend the guards. They quickly turn to the hissing scream to Kingu bite down on Manda's closed mouth. Anko was then rushing at Orochimaru while taking aim with her shotgun. Just as Anko open fired, Orochimaru quickly jump out of the way in time and began free falling. Manda was not so lucky and bullets meant for Orochimaru hit him in the brain. Kingu let Manda go for it was finally over, Manda was dead and he was free to reclaim the snake clan and bring them back to what they once were.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru landed on the ground with a drop and rolled to lessen the damage. However, he rolled directly into Sarutobi's Emma transformed staff. So now, Orochimaru found himself on the ground, screaming in pain while holding his stomach.

Sarutobi took one last look at him and said, "And so ends my most terrible mistake."

Sarutobi in one fast motion raised his staff up and had it crashing down to crush Orochimaru's scull like a watermelon. Anko jump off of Kingu before he dispersed. Anko was now staring down at the corpse known as Orochimaru.

"Is he dead?" Anko asked.

"By the looks of it, yes," Sarutobi said with a stern face while Anko cried out in happiness.

Kabuto and the remaining Sound guards saw this and quickly retreated while two Sand-nins observe the fight as well.

"Where is Kazekage-sama?" The one asked.

"I don't know. I don't see them anywhere," the other replied.

"We… been… betrayed," the guard stammered.

"Radio Baki or Diablo, tell him what happen and request instructions," the guard told his men who radio to Diablo since they could not reach Baki.

Diablo just killed a random Roth Clan member and decided to observe a Happa member killed a lot of people in the hover tank with his bloodline by combusting the air within a tank. The tank flew into the ground and crashing next to some ANBU who open fired on the Happa clan member and killed him. Diablo was about to rush the ANBU when he got an important, radio transmitting from one of his men from arena.

"Sir, this is Chūnin Reki from the arena reporting the Kazekage isn't here." Diablo went wide eye as he jumped out of the battle. "The only one there was Orochimaru and his guards before he bit the dust. We cannot reach Baki. What are our orders?"

Diablo was silent for a few seconds before he yelled to the battlefield and the radio, "To all Sand forces, we have been betrayed. Retreat and kill any Sound-nin you come upon." Then to prove his point, he pulled out a sphere and threw it at one squad of Sound-nins on the battlefield, and watches it blow up into a million pieces of shrapnel.

Ibiki saw this and order all ally forces to let the Sand-nins go as they move in to kill the last of Sound's resistance. The battle was over in a few minutes.

Meanwhile, one group did not know the battle was over and was preparing for a fight. Despite the fact, they are a little young to be fighting anyway.

"Firefox, why are we going to Naru's lab?" Hanabi asked for the Fox crop members.

"Big sis has many things she'd keeps in her lab that are dangerous and I bet she'd be impress with us for guarding it," Fox spirit said with conviction.

"Yeah, besides were going to be ninjas and we must defend are home in an invasion. Defending secret documents and princesses like you Hanabi," Konohamaru reasoned and made Hanabi blush to make her more agreeable.

"I don't know, I think Iruka-sensei will be mad at us for leaving the shelter," Udon explained.

"But Naru would be so impress with us for taking the imitative," Mogi explained.

"Yeah, I mean Big-sis always go on about always take the intuitive and were only following her advice," Fox Spirit explained.

"Alright let's go," Hanabi ended the conversation since she got Spirit Fox's meaning. 'Let us go and have some fun in Naru's lab and blame Naru if we get in trouble.'

As they walked to Naruto's lab, they notice that the entrances doors where ripped off. The five academy students looked in to see a robot standing guard as a red hair man was tearing the place apart. His arm had a scroll on his back. "Where are those bitch's designs!" The red head Jōnin yelled.

"This is bad," Fox Spirit whispered to the group.

"We need to get help," Mogi suggested.

"What an excellent idea, to bad my robot heard you," the Jōnin stated while he and his robot were towering over them.

In a quick motion, he grabbed Fox Spirit while the other four were held in the mechanical arms of the machine. The Jōnin held Fox Spirit to his eye level. "I know you. You're that brat that follow Yokoshima-sama's half blood granddaughter everywhere." Fox Spirit gulped when the Jōnin produce a sinister smile. "So you know where she keeps the designs of lost technology."

"I will tell you nothing," Fox Spirit snarled.

"Well, I guess will have to do this the hard way," the Jōnin smirked as he drops Fox Spirit and started to beat her.

The Jōnin continues to beat Fox Spirit until Hanabi stopped and yelled, "Stop it!" She then stammered, "I'll tell you if you if you stop."

"Don't do it Hanabi!" A bloody Fox Spirit yelled.

"I'm sorry Fox Spirit but I can't wait for the leaves to sprout out and take them while he beats you," Hanabi carefully worded.

"Now show me where the vault is or all of you will die by the time any Leaf-nin shows up," the Jōnin stated while he and Hanabi left Fox Spirit on the ground.

Hanabi then lead the Jōnin to a specific door with a lock on it. "There," Hanabi pointed to the door.

"Her files are hidden behind a door with a simple lock?" The Jōnin asked.

"That is the best part. No one would think it would behind a simple door," Hanabi explain as an evil smirk began to form.

"Well, it is going to cost her," the Jōnin stated before trying to pull the lock off.

It was then that Naruto's security seals activate and the Jōnin was paralyzed. Hanabi smirk as the Jōnin now found himself on the ground. "Of course, the lock was a distraction to Naru-sensei's true security, paralyzing seals that will last a good twenty four hours and activate to everyone who don't have the special blood seal keys. I should know, I tried to break in to get a hold of one of her guns to practice," Hanabi said with a bright smirk.

The Jōnin gritted his teeth before yelling, "950002H, to me now!"

However, instead of the robot his robot was holding on earlier three kids. "Sorry we were late; we had to make sure Fox Spirit had." Konohamaru stated with a goofy smirk before asking the surprise Jōnin, "Where you expecting someone else?"

"Where is my machine?" The Jōnin yelled.

"Well when I said leaves, I meant the tree that Fox Spirit can sprout with her powers due to being one with nature," Hanabi stated with a smirk.

The Jōnin eyes widen before narrowing. "A950002H, to me now!" the Jōnin yelled out as loud as he could.

"Give it up, your machine can't-" Mogi then finish when they heard a ruble followed a crash and a scream.

They turned to see the dented machine hovering over them. The three kids were soon in pain as they were kicked into the wall while Hanabi was punched into the door. The machine was now over the Jōnin, waiting for orders. "Grab the scroll and head back to base now!" The Jōnin ordered and the robot complied.

The fox crops were back on their feet to watch the machine disappear with the scroll due to the cloaking devise. The fox corps then turns to the Jōnin who bit his tooth and started gargling. The poison from his tooth killed him in the most painful way possible and they witness it firsthand. So when an ANBU arrive on the scene, he now had to deal with one injure child and four emotional disturb children that just seen death for the first time. The ANBU Tenzo could do nothing but sigh as he escorted the children and helped them like he help Hinata and Tukiko deal with death during the Uchiha crisis. Today was a hard day for him all around.

Speaking of hard day, Naruto, Hinata and Yasuragi were fighting for their lives against the robot and Yon. Yon was hitting them from afar with long-range water Jutsus while the machine attacked at close quarters. Hiding behind a rock wall, Yasuragi, Hinata and Naruto where trying to come up with a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Yasuragi asked the two girls.

"I don't know," Hinata stated with her Byakugan activated. "The Jōnin is powering up a Jutsu to penetrate Naru's rock wall."

"I got an idea," Naru stated to the group.

On the other side of the wall, Yon had finish powering up his Jutsu and perform, '**Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu,**' to fire out a water bullet out of his mouth to hit the wall. The wall was quickly destroyed and the robot rushed passes the dust. On the scene, it found Naruto on the ground. He was about to grab Naruto when Yasuragi came out of nowhere and stab in between the leg gears of the robot. Naruto then got a sword through the head taking it out temporary.

While Naruto and Yasuragi were taking care of the robot. Hinata also perform her sneak attack by using '**Water Style: Dual Water Wave Palm Jutsu**' by firing two wave's turrets out into Yon and knock the air out the Jōnin. While the Jōnin was regaining his breath, Yasuragi pulled out her sword and charge at Yon. She then used '**Blade of Wind Jutsu**' to kill Yon but Yon got away at the last minute.

Hinata and Yasuragi kept attacking Yon at the field until Naruto yelled, "Now!"

Hinata and Yasuragi jump away from Yon to reveal Naruto with her sword on her back, and powering up a Jutsu a with more power than a dozen Rasengan and took time to make due to long hand signs and using Kyuubi's Chakra. Yon recognize the final hand seals as they belong to the Uzumaki clan during the times that the Elemental Star existed and thought she couldn't use it since it required a fully develop eye. He then look at Naruto's eyes and realize Naruto had a fully develop eye and understood he was as good as dead. She used the '**Elemental Style: Great Elemental Dragon Jutsu,**' to produce a dragon bigger then Manda to rush at Yon and the Robot. The entire white body developed by all five of the main elements. The Dragon rushed Yon and when it hit the robot first and Yon second were both vaporized within seconds, along with a huge section of the forest crated on top of the roof.

The three girls looked at each other and high five each other before looking at the fight besides theirs. Kushina and Yokoshima holding each other at blade point. "I see I taught you well in blade work," Yokoshima stated in approval.

Kushina then smirk at Yokoshima before saying, "Thanks but it has to end now."

Just as soon as Kushina stated that, a Shadow clone appeared behind Yokoshima and put a blade through her back and chest. Yokoshima looked down at the blade sticking out of her. "Very good, but you forgot who taught you that trick."

Yokoshima then disperse like a shadow clone before the real Yokoshima appear behind Kushina. She then slashes deep within Kushina's back, exposing bones to the brutal elements. Yokoshima smirked arrogantly as she looked down at Kushina as she began squirting blood out. Yokoshima then became surrounded by those who saw the fight: the girls, ANBU, Anko and the Hokage.

"Surrender, you are surrounded," Hokage demanded while Naruto pulled out her pistols.

"Sorry, can't do that," Yokoshima stated before running off and Naruto open fire on her. Naruto was able to nick her check before she disappears within the darkness.

Once Yokoshima disappear, Hinata then rush to Kushina to treat her as Naruto and Yasuragi stood beside, hopping for the best. Tears began to form in their eyes as Kushina began to bleed profusely.

"Mom…" Naruto and Yasuragi stammered.

"Naru, Yasuragi, be strong for each other," Kushina said before closing her eyes and falling unconscious.

"Mom!"

**I hope you enjoy this story and remember reviewing improves the story, especially with advice that some people give me.**

**Author Note**

**A) The Assassin Robot is a powerful machine created by the machines during the Mechanize War. Unlike its creators, the machine is not sentient and use in often what is consider suicide runs or as support to the machine. Its primary weapon is its claws that can be coated with venom. It also creates a field around itself to reflect light and scanning sensor waves to become invisible. Its only weakness is that you can still partially see it if move in bright light.**

**B) Matador Clan is a clan who specialize in all weapon forms from metallic puppets to swords, kunai and knives. They are also known to introduce knew bladed weapons to combat. The clan also the closet Suna has to nobility since the first Kazekage came from this clan and nearly every member makes it to Jōnin. It is also the smallest clan of over eighty members due to constant fighting and targeted by enemy villages.**

**1) A second snake is a why not since they would to attack the village.**

**2) In this dimension, due to Kurenai having experience teaching, she had more confident in teaching Yakumo Kurama; which, never lead to development of the Ido and death of her parents. However, she is not a member due to spending another year to train up her body. **

**3) Sorry if some of the fights are short, but I have a lot of content to fit in these chapters and felt they were not as important or already one sided.**

**4) I like to thank DragonKnightRyu for his suggestion on adding elements to Inuzuka attacks.**

**5) I use 'wolf' to describe the transform Tsume and Kuromaru since they are one and it easier to say one.**

**6) Eboshi to me should be a cross between a head medic and Hawkeye from MASH 4077 (good show by the way).**

**7) I do not care what you say, if you have no brain, your dead and Orochimaru is as dead as you can be. Kabuto will still have Orochimaru's soul.**


	19. Chapter 19: War's Aftermath

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 19: War's Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto '**_**isn't that amazing.**_**' **_**'Sarcastic'**_

**Beta Reader:**** animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It was mid afternoon as Sarutobi, the council and several Jōnin were sitting in to listens to Ibiki's report. "Sir, according to our casualties' reports, we lost ten percent of our forces with an additional six percent severally injured enough to take one to three months to recover. Most of the casualties are Chūnin followed by Genin, ANBU and Jōnin equally. Our allies lost fifteen percent of their force brought with Cloud receiving the most losses. In addition, we receive sever structural damage near and at the West end walls. We also lost a hover tank due to internal damage but believe will be functional again within the week. Overall, casualties are light considering there was higher than predicated number of enemy forces."

"What about enemy casualties?" Sarutobi asked.

"Suna suffered a predicated thirty percent casualties with twenty percent capture. That Twenty percent will be returned after their Jinchūrikin finish making up his time of sleep since his seal was repaired. As well as when Suna, under Diablo Matador, finish paying reparations." Some on the council grumble since they wanted more than a twenty percent cut in Suna mission's fee and fifty Justus given to Leaf Forces and her allies. "Also Sound lost over one thousand men with six hundred captured and two hundred escaped. Twice the number predicated that Sound would have and three fifths were confirmed as missing Nins."

"Troublesome, that size is nearly half of our forces," Shiki mumbled.

"How come we never realize their numbers until now?" Anko asked.

"I believe it has to do with the fact he had multiple recruiters and bases," Jiraiya stated. "It is not odd to hear about missing Nins, clans and orphans being recruited and he did it from multiple bases, one of which was even in Fire Country. So it is no surprise that it did not make much noise, especially since Orochimaru has been slowly transferring them to Rice Country's bases and we were none the wiser. My spy network is now stepping up to get all information we can but it is safe to assume that we did kill the majority of their forces."

"That is good," the Hokage stated before wincing in pain.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Tsunade asked as Eboshi started treating him.

"I wish, but the fight with Orochimaru and one of his lieutenants prove that I am getting too old to be Hokage," Sarutobi answered a now shock audience.

"Who will we replace you?" Danzō asked their old leader.

"Not you for you are older than I am," the Hokage stated to his rival before sighing. "Unfortunately, my intended replacement is in the hospital, crippled for life."

At the hospital, a redheaded woman was now waking up in her hospital room, surrounded by her daughters and friends. Kushina looked at her two daughters to stammer out, "Naru, Yasuragi."

"Mom!" the two girls yelled out at the same time and jump to hug her.

"It is so good to see you finally awake mom," Yasuragi stated with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" Kushina asked.

"Three days, Mrs. Namikaze," Haku stammered with Hinata and Tukiko behind her.

"So you three are my cute daughter's girlfriends," Kushina smirked as the four girls blushing. "Well I can say my daughter has good taste: an ice maiden, a kind Hyūga, and a humble Uchiha."

"You mean you don't have a problem about us dating your daughter?" Tukiko and Hinata asked at the same time.

"Why would I, most Kunoichis are or become bisexual due to advance seduction training they receive when they become Genin or Chūnin. Also, most ninjas respect Kunoichis being players for both sides. The only ones who have a problem are loud civilians," Kushina pointed out before trying to move her legs but could not. "Well, now that we have that settle. Could you remove the restraints so I can move around?"

The room was deadly silent after Kushina asked to remove her restraints. Naruto was the one with enough courage to tell her, "Mom, you have no restraints over your legs."

"I don't but how is that possible?" Kushina asked in fear. "Why can't I move my legs?"

"Yokoshima injured you badly during the fight," Naruto explained.

"She hit you diagonally on your back, and hit part of the spinal cord," Hinata started with the medical explanation. "The wound was also big enough to expose your muscle tissue and spinal cord to outside elements."

"If Hinata and I weren't there to treat you, you may have become paralyzed from the neck down rather than the waste down," Haku finished the medical explanation.

"So, I never will be able to move again?" Kushina stammered.

"No mother, you will be able to walk for a short time due to special implants," Naruto explained. "However, your career as a ninja is over."

"I always knew that I would retire eventually," Kushina stammered, with tears forming in her eyes. "But I always thought it would be to old age or the grave. But to lose my ability to be a ninja while my two girls go out into danger after so long apart, is, is…"

Kushina never finished as she broke down in tears. The girls quickly went to comfort her while a huge decision was being made.

"You want me to be Hokage?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"There is really no one else to take the position," the Hokage explain. "Most are either to politically connected to their clan, inept, don't want it, or not strong enough."

"But still, their got to be someone better," Tsunade had plead as she did not want to be Hokage but could not say no to her old tired sensei.

"Tsunade, there is no one better then you," Sarutobi stated with conviction. "You are stubborn enough to not allow short mind fools within our ranks to bull dog you. Also, your mind is open to new ideas that will help Konoha. And finally, you see people more than tools for a country and will keep them safe but also willing to make the sacrifice of yourself or a few others for the good of the whole."

Sarutobi knew he had Tsunade and was now laying the final nail to the chair that Tsunade will sit in. "Also, as Hokage you can instate or change ten military programs without the consent of the Council until four years later when they are up for renewal."

"I accept," Tsunade stated with a smirk. She was now in a position to instate several new medical programs or change the research programs.

"Good," the Hokage nodded while inside his head was a mini me dancing in celebration since he will never deal with the evil known as paper work.

That was quickly crush when Tsunade announce, "Then as my first order of Hokage I order Sasuke Sarutobi replace Koharu Utatane and Kushina replace Homura Mitokado."

The reactions cause Sarutobi to cry since he still has to deal with paper work, while the two esteem elders scold at just being fired. "Hokage-sama, how could you fire us?" Koharu stated while Homura twitched.

"Well to put it simply, I need people more up to date then you two are," Tsunade stated before she began to point out their flaws. "I have checked the records for sensei and found you two haven't kept up with the changes within our forces which have drastically changed in the last eight years, unlike Danzō and your replacement Sarutobi has been. They also been leading men which are the only reason Danzō is still in service." She silently added, 'I know root is still active and keeping him on the council will allow me to keep my eyes on him while weakening him since the two old bats can't support him.'

"What about Kushina?" Homura asked as politely as an old lady that was fired could be. "She is barely old enough to be your daughter."

"She maybe young," Tsunade explained. "But since she is crippled, she can best serve as my elder since she is up to date on the latest procedures of ANBU, tactics, politics, seals, and most importantly technological advancements. Especially since her daughter is kind of the poster girl for our R&D."

The two elders scolded while reluctantly accepting defeat and left the council while Sarutobi took one of their seats. Tsunade then took the time to implement her medical program to teach enough medics, so there can be at least one medic per unit of four to eight man squads that are ranked Chūnin or up. She also increase funding in R&D for medical programs, genetic food modification, clean energy, sealing and anything else that really didn't depend on short term military operations (weapons and Justus), while she shorten funding on R&D weapons and Justus programs enough to keep on budget (Danzō scolded but agreed). Her final program she instated to appease the militant members on the council is to increase number of factories and productions for weapons, armor and vehicles.

Once the rulings were implemented and recorded, Tsunade and the council decided it was time to hand out specific promotions. So Tsunade called for an ANBU to appear.

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU said while he stood at attention.

"Is she awake yet?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU answered Tsunade. "One of her guards just called it in."

"Good, I want her brought here so I can explain her new job offer. Also, bring by all the Genin, their teams and immediate family here." Tsunade explain and the ANBU nodded in compliance.

It took an hour to gather all the members participating in the exams. While the council was waiting for everyone to arrive, Tsunade made her job offer to Kushina who gladly accepted if anything to feel useful and help her fully implement these important programs. So now, all the Genin and Kages of Mist and Cloud were present as Tsunade began her speech. "Many of you are probably wondering 'Why I am here?'" Tsunade stated while walking up to them. "Well, during the exams and the invasion, many Jōnin, Clan Heads and even Kages gave the council and former Hokage on who should be promoted and now it is time for me to decide if you deserve it."

"Team 6 step forward," Tsunade order and Bastila, Revan and Night Wolf step up. "Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer and Revan Roth, I am proud to announce that you two will be promoted to Elite Chūnin while Bastila is promoted to Chūnin due to your performance in the exams and impeccable help during the invasion." Everyone clap proudly due to an entire team being promoted while accepting the vest.

"Team 7, I regret to inform you that none of you will be promoted," Tsunade explain and the only face look with shock was Sasuke. Sakura knew she would not be promoted due to lack of skills in all areas and Sai requested not to be promoted to continue his role as a spy.

Sasuke however could not understand why he was not going to be promoted, "Why am I not getting promoted?" Sasuke demanded more then he ask while limping on a leg that has not fully heal.

"Because _Genin_," Tsunade emphasize on Genin. "Despite being skilled, you show mental instability during the fight and barley any leadership skills. And if you make a case about it, I will make you do D-Rank missions for six months."

Sasuke grumbled while giving the stink eye to the council members who promise to get him a promotion. He also notices two of them are not there anymore. "Now then, Shino Aburame of Team 8 step up," Tsunade order with Shino stepping forward. "Shino, you have proven to be talented in battle and tactics that you will be promoted to Elite Chūnin."

Shino took the vest with a face of only a hint of pride that was well hidden. Tsunade then started with the next group. "The next two, Kin Tsuchi and Ino Yamasaki show enough promise but not enough skill to be promoted to Chūnin level yet but are promise to be promoted once they have improve in skill within the next three months. However, you two still earned the rank of Elite Genin."

There was applause for two of them even if the rank meant little in the hierarchy of the Shinobi. "Okay, now the next two, POW Temari of the Sand and one of her guards from Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, please step up." A timid Temari and a bored Shikamaru step up, "Temari and Shikamaru, I can't express how impress that our forces are at your leadership skills and tactical mind. Temari, while surrender is consider cowardly to some, most consider it the smart thing to do when your death will gain your nation nothing. Shikamaru, you prove that not only do you have a sound tactical mind during the invasion, but also great leadership skills as you took control of your squad and took out several enemy ninja squads. I am sad to say that only your specific skill set prevented you from becoming a Chūnin. However, to show how much we appreciate your tactical minds and to show good will too Suna, I promote you two to Special Chūnin."

Shikamaru thought it was troublesome while Temari was surprise that a country that they try to invade would recommend her promotion. The shock went further when the Hokage whisper to her, "By the way, when Gaara wakes up and prove to be stable, inform him his village will do a psyche test to see if he is stable enough to become Chūnin."

Temari and her Jōnin sensei Baki smiled since Gaara has become stable and they felt a little bad that someone who was an enemy help him more than his family and sensei. Make up boy on the other hand scowled since that he was still a Genin.

"Now then, Haku Momochi, Tukiko Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga, Yasuragi Ryuu of Team 13, step forward," Tsunade had ordered the three girls. "You four showed not only incredible skill and leadership during the exams and the invasion, but also showed innovation with the new Justus you created. I would recommend you four for Jōnin but I cannot due to your inexperience. So you four will be promoted to Elite Chūnin with recommendation to Special Jōnin."

The four girls took the vest but those three and one other were worried. However, they were worry for no reason when Tsunade announce, "Naruto Ryuu Step Forward."

Naruto did and Tsunade began her speech, "Naruto, I cannot express how impress we are of you during the exams and the field. You have a talent for tactics both long term and on the fly, as well as skill as a leader. You also showed an incredible innovation with not only Justus but also technology. Because of this and recommendation from the head of the R&D, Mr. Lost, you will be promoted to Special Jōnin and offer a position as one of the lieutenants in the R&D."

Naruto was shock for a moment but quickly got over it, due to her training, to ask, "Will I still be able to take field missions."

"I figure you would ask that," answered a fancy man in a suit with a cigarette in his hand. His yellow eyes glowed while he took a puff and continued, "That is why I offer a position, you will be able to take field mission, even encourage to field test new products."

"Sound good to me," Naruto said with a smile before accepting her new responsibilities. She then ran to girls and starts a mountain and screaming and cheering by everyone promoted that Tsunade allowed for a few moments.

"Alright, that is enough," Tsunade order. "Now all Genin and Sand members leave the meeting."

All the Genin and Sand Forces were leaving with (cough emo cough) being the most reluctant to leave. Once all the Genin left, Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Now I believe you have a report to make Naru."

Naruto nodded as she stands in front of the council. "As you all no doubt are aware, four academy students were able to defeat a Jōnin from the Uzumaki Clan and stop them from raiding the designs for most of our projects." Many nodded especially one proud father and grandfather while sad they had to experience death at such a young age. "However, they were not able to stop the machines from taking some things from the lab."

"What were they?" Ibiki asked Naruto.

"A vid and several history books were taken."

"Why take those non military designs," Ē Yotsuki asked since he knew they failed collecting the tech.

"Since they have machines," Naruto answered slowly, "I think they know or at least heard about a secret military weapon developed during the Mechanize War, a weapon more powerful than a hundred Nuclear Bombs, the Thermal Anti-Mater Bomb."

"The thermal what bomb?" Raven asked in confusion.

"The Thermal Anti-Mater Bomb," Naruto answered for the group. "It is a bomb that combines Anti-Matter and fusion explosives into a bomb of unparallel strength that sends out of waves of Gama Radiation."

"It sounds very powerful," Danzō commented.

"It is also highly unstable," Naruto said, hopping to end Danzō train of thought. "They only made one bomb and it was made in Africa. During the processing, it exploded and killed everyone within half the content while killing the rest due to Gamma radiation. The same radiation that alter our bodies, to the point our biochemistry started to produce Chakra." That shocked several

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, as the biggest question was answer, 'How was Chakra created?'

"Positive, especially since the Nine 'Demons' were created by combining Biochemistry, radiation and Antimatter. Also, it explains why there are more Chakra users the further east you go." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"That does not explain why they are trying to get the bomb since it is unstable?" The spiky hair Shibi Aburame asked Naruto.

"The scientists continued to create theories on how to stabilize the bomb but didn't have the time to test them. I think Dr. Leon Star-croft was the closest."

"Then we must ask you turn over all research for protection," Sarutobi stated for the council, knowing they have to.

Naruto got nervous before stating, "Yeah, about that. I don't have the research on the bomb. I destroyed all but the history of the bomb in the archives. I burn the paper copies and scramble the digital copies on the specific Diamond Computer Chips. The only way to get the information is through the Kyuubi and it is encoded within her brain, making it impossible to get by normal means."

Some on the council were unhappy to hear all the research on the weapon was the destroyed, but also relieved to hear that no one else will be getting their hands on them. "So what are we going to do about the Uzumaki Clan?" Raven Hunter asked.

"What can we do?" Jiraiya commented to get everyone attention. "The Uzumaki have base spread out across the Elemental Nation and also in unclaimed territories. And these bases, unlike Orochimaru's forces, are not concentrated in a few but all of them are heavily manned and armed."

"Plus the main base will be too difficult to raid at our current level, especially if the technology they showed is any indication," Naruto added. "They most likely found an experimental military base that survived the system wide EMP bomb, and it would be sure to be arm with anti-personal, anti-vehicles and anti-airship weapons."

"Why didn't we know of the Uzumaki weapons?" The ANBU commander Yugito asked.

"Troublesome, The base is probably deep in an unexplored territory. My guise would be in territories formally known as Central America or even jungles in South America," Shikamaru commented, he always was a bit of a history buff, especially lost history.

"Plus, Yokoshima was one to keep information like that top secret to the point only her elites and war council will know," Kushina commented.

"But you are her daughter," Tsume stated to Kushina.

"She never trusted us," Yasuragi said to defend her mom.

"Well since attacking would prove to be too difficult and time consuming, I recommend that we concentrate on building up our forces to prepare for war," Mai recommend to the group.

"Good thing were increasing production," Tsunade said nodding.

"About Leaf's weapon production," Shibuki stammered with Fu behind him. "I like to talk about possibly receiving or trading for some of the Leaf weapons, particularly rifles and possibly a few vehicles."

"Yes, I would like to talk you about it too, especially with a theorist clan like the Uzumaki posed such technology," Ē pointed out.

Tsunade looked around to the council before Tsunade answered the Kages, "Will discuss that at a latter point in private." The Kages nodded in agreement.

"Now let's talk about the Uzumaki Clan and also Rock forces gaining Kaguya," Tsume commented, being witness to the events and the council went to a heated discussion on the events that may change the balance of power while a similar discussion was happening across the content.

The War Council of the Uzumaki was in full discussion with their leader Yokoshima. "Your plan was a partial success, Sand forces is several weaken, Sound is all but destroyed, and the Leaf Forces and her allies took a black eye while we showed off how deadly we are and taken out one of the traitors." An elder commented

"We were also able to raid Naruto's home for the history books and text we needed to help us reverse engineer the machines," an officer praised.

"It is ashamed we weren't able to take out both traitors, capture Naruto, and raid the designs from Naruto's lab," a second elder commented. "We also lost two robots and two of our elites."

"Necessary sacrifices, but all still work out in the end," Yokoshima stated. "And now is the time to form alliances."

"Alliances, with whom?" Her second officer asked. "We are considered a terrorist to all the Great Countries and not so friendly alliance with all the minor countries except Grass Country."

"Why do you think I had Tau steal that particular vid on the greatest weapon of all time," Yokoshima pointed out and the war council who was getting to what she was saying. "I need them to convince a man with a god complex and an old friend to form a partnership between our clan, Rain Forces and the S-Rank criminals known as the Akatsuki."

(2 Days Later)

In the raining country of city-state Amegakure, a meeting was taking place between the Akatsuki, a group of the most dangerous criminals in person. The meeting to discuss what transpired in the repulsion of the enemy forces. "The weapons the Leaf has show how deadly they have become if the little war they had was any indication," a man name Zetsu reported in a calm voice. The man looks like a cross between a flycatcher, and human that was half black and white.

"**The bitches can now kill a squad of elites with one farmer**," Zetsu reported in a demotic voice.

"What is worst is that soon, Cloud, Mist and Waterfall will be having these weapons soon in exchange for some training programs, techniques and minerals," the calm voice continues.

"Damn, it means when we try to take the vessels, it would prove even more difficult," a fish man name Kisame Hoshigaki next the pale Itachi Uchiha commented.

"Then why not just go after one?" A new soft voice sounds out in the chamber.

"How did you get in here?" The apparent leader demanded. His eyes with the multiple rings stared into his soul while his pricing gave a more imitating look.

"It is very simple one when you know the rain you use to detect infiltrators Pain," the revealed Yokoshima.

"Why are you here," he asked while five more men with the same eyes and a cold orange eye woman with court style blue hair name Konoha appeared. They quickly surrounded Yokoshima.

"To talk about an alliance and an alternative to your demon weapon," Yokoshima stated looking completely calm.

Yokoshima then thrown up a sphere that form a 3D imagine of one of the Alliance's last warship taping the continent Africa. Then there was a blinding light appear in the center of Africa and created a sphere over it. Then once the light dispersed, the once silver, yellow and green continent was now mostly black with only the outskirts the same color before the flash. The image end before the sphere landed in her hand.

"I hope that gets your attentions," Yokoshima said with an evil smile as the Akashi became quiet.

Pain broke the silence, "What do you want?"

"I propose a partnership if you would," Yokoshima, "you see, we have the resources to make the bomb but not the knowledge. More specifically the knowledge from the Kyuubi and we will need increase our numbers to not only capture her vessel, but also keep control of the Elemental Nations."

"Why should we work with you?" Zetsu asked, "**Especially since we can just extract the Kyuubi from the bitch.**"

"Do that and the Kyuubi would throw a fit for killing her most favorite host and most likely destroy her own mind to keep the information hidden, fool," Yokoshima told the group. "Beside, even if you somehow convince the Kyuubi to work with you, you don't have the technology to make the bomb within months instead of decades."

"**And you do you old bitch**?" Zetsu asked Yokoshima.

"Yes we do thanks to the Keepers," Yokoshima answered the group.

"Who are the Keepers?" Pain asked.

"The Keepers were a religious group formed after the war," Yokoshima answered Pain. "They went across the continent, trying to find and preserve all the information they could and put it in one of surviving military base they found."

"So you are a descendant of the Keepers, yeah," the blond hair bomber Deidara asked Yokoshima.

"Oh no nothing like," Yokoshima had answered the missing rock-nin. "You see, the newly establish nobles and clansmen began to despise the Keepers. Especially when they preached that, 'Everyone was equal in these lands'. So out of ignorance or fear, they hunted down the 'heretics.' The Keepers were excitant by the end of Six Path Sage reign. Luckily, one of them wrote a journal and we were able to follow the trail to the base where they kept the lost glory along with working tech protected by weapons and shields."

The group was silent while mumbling to each other. "Can I have time to decide?" Pain asked.

"I will be in one of your village's motel while you decide," Yokoshima stated before leaving the room. As soon as she left the door, only Pain notice that a man with a black and orange swirl mask disappear.

Once Yokoshima return to her hotel, she turned to face the man in the swirling mask. "It has been a long time Madara Uchiha. How are you doing?"

"Very well Yokoshima, I am bit disappointed that you were derailing my plans," the man answered as he remove his mask.

Behind the mask was an old decaying face with one black coral eye. His short spiky black hair gave his face more dissection.

"You look older then you should Madara. Haven't been able to rejuvenate your body lately?" Yokoshima commented.

Madara ignore the question to ask his own, "Why should I allow this alliance?"

Yokoshima answered with a question, "What do you really know about the Six-Path Sage?"

"That he sealed the Juubi into himself, taught the basic of chakra, had two sons that eventually became feuding enemies," Madara answered.

"Very good, except that is not the truth," Yokoshima told a shock Madara. "According to the Keeper records, the Six Path Sage was a tyrant that battled the Nine Demons and sealed them in himself after sacrificing his home village to do it. He then claimed he defeated and sealed the ten-tailed Juubi to stop its evil and use his popularity and his power to create an empire across the Elemental Nations. He also hunted down the Keepers as he claims to get rid of the Demon worshipers. However, in secret, he wanted to capture them and extract their information, but all them except the one recording the events committed suicide.

"Anyway, he finally had his empire in the last five years of life, and that was when he picked his youngest son as his successor. However, the eldest didn't agree and started to fight with his brother a week after their father died. The Keepers last recording was about how the nobles and clans join into the fight, carving out pieces of the empire until it no longer exist. It is safe to assume that was how the Elemental Nations and the Clan Wars began and the old empire history was purposely lost by his sons."

Madara looked into Yokoshima's eyes before asking, "Do you have any proof of this."

Yokoshima smirked before handing Madara a recording and the original text of the Keepers. He looked over them as she pulled out a boodle of Fire Country Brandy and two glasses. She waited patiently until he sighed and said, "So my plan to recreate the Juubi was doomed from the beginning."

"Then how about we create a new plan?" Yokoshima asked while she began to start pouring a brink. "The bomb is just a distraction to keep the less loyal in your organization in line until we have them killed, much like Pain super weapon was. Don't be surprise, I know you well. Once we figure out how to mass-produce the robots and weapons for _our_ forces, we will have the power and numbers to take out the Five Great Villages. Once they are gone, the others will submit to _our_ power, especially once Naruto Uzumaki is capture and brainwashed to _our_ side." Yokoshima told Madara while emphasizing 'our.'

"Why is Naruto so important," Madara asked Yokoshima.

"Besides being the one who holds the design and is an indirect dissident of the Senju Clan," Yokoshima smiled at Madara shock. "Naruto bloodline, the Elemental Star is too important and powerful to leave in _our_ enemies' hand. Also, if we have DNA samples directly from Naruto's eyes, we can possibly recreate the bloodline within the clan."

Madara nodded before asking, "What is in it for me?"

"Besides being able taking your revenge on Konoha and ruling the world with me?" Yokoshima asked as Madara nodded. "Then how about the ability to further evolves your Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"What?" Madara asked Yokoshima to elaborate.

"During the clan wars, our two clans had a brief alliance through marriage that produces a child with the Elemental Star and the Mangekyo Sharingan. That child, not only can copy every know Jutsu and use the highest flame release Amaterasu. She could also combine the other four elements to Amaterasu to be more powerful then you can imagine. Unfortunately, she died young and the alliance was broken due to the Senju putting evidence that said the other side did it."

Yokoshima smiled as she gently rubbed Madara check next to his only eye. "Now what we can do is either using a surgical procedure to give you the Elemental Star or allow you to take over a child produce by Naruto from an Uchiha of your choosing similar to how Orochimaru did."

Madara complemented on Yokoshima proposal before picking up a drink, "I agree to our partnership."

"Good, very good," Yokoshima stated before they both took a sip of Fire Country Brandy.

**Please check out previous chapters as I went through to edit them. Also, please review or send via private message any advice of Sasuke.**

**Author Note**

**1) Casualties are low considering Cannon lost half of their forces.**

**2) Konoha number is 3,800 Shinobi and the number comes from the following:**

**-First time graduate is 50% and increases to 80% within a year while others drop out. After death rate within a year, they usually have an increase of fifteen to eighteen ninjas. **

**-Clan have their own forces not part of the ninja forces and never leave Konoha unless special permission from the Hokage and the Council.**

**-They get major boost of number during wartime by recruiting huge number to quickly train for battle with half choosing to remain in service after the war.**

**-Finally, Konoha has militia schools with twice the class size of regulars with a 90% graduation rate that are trained only to protect the village since some are not meant for fieldworker or as officers. Very few ever get above the rank of Special Chūnin.**

**3) Generally, a good medic has those qualities that Sarutobi name off, especially a military medic who has to make quick decision to decide who lives or die.**

**4) The only reason I think she let the three stooges were allowed to be kept in office while Tsunade took over was because she didn't know or have anyone to replace them, not in case of my story.**

**5) Before the rants begin, I have limited knowledge on the subjects, so I tries to make it up but still be believable on how is made it up about Chakra.**

**6) Diamond Computer Chips belong to the show Eureka. **

**7) I know it go against the cannon, but I need an excuse to have Madara join up with the Uzumaki Clan and I always felt like the Six Sage Path would be a cross between Alexander the Great and Attlee the Hun.**


	20. Chapter 20: War of Change Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 20: War of Change Part 1

**Disclaimer: My story has too much Science Fiction to be like canon**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been two weeks since the attempted invasion and everything was returning to normal for Konoha. The walls and building were rebuilt and the forces numbers were repopulating. However, despite it returning to normal, change was already in the air. The heart of the village had factories being built by the dozens and began a mass production of vehicles, equipment, computers and weapons. However, all their foreign guest except two former sound adopted into the Inuzuka Clan were leaving before they could see the village really change.

"Thank you for all the help you gave us," Tsunade said to the three Kages.

"It was our pleasure since you help us out a lot," Mai said her silent thank you to the Hokage for not only helping Zabuza return, but also secretly funding their forces.

"Yeah, yeah, anything to show the strength of Cloud," Ē told the Hokage while his brother rapped in the background of Cloud stung like a terrible bee while the leaf went slashing in the wind. Yugito rolled her eyes the entire time.

"It was good to provide aid to the Leaf instead of the other way around," Shibuki answered Tsunade while Fū was trying to get as close as possible to Shibuki to protect and cuddle him. Apparently, Fū called him her mate and promise to protect him for saving her from a wind Jutsu from a Sand-nin. Shibuki did not know whether to be happy that Fu finally trusted him or run to the hills with the way she approach him.

Any comment Tsunade would give was interrupted when Diablo in white robes came up to the group with a scroll. Behind Diablo are two elders: an old man named Ebizō and a nutty yet angry old woman that goes by the named Chiyo. The scroll had sealed was money and Jutsus that was promise to the Leaf. "I believe this is satisfactory for our ninjas to return home."

Tsunade looked over the contents before she nodded to the huge crowd of the POW Sand-nins escorted by one hundred Leaf-nins who will meet up with four battalions of the Fire Country's army (600 Fire Country samurai and 3,000 Troops) that will occupy Suna for a time.

"This will be fine," Tsunade had told the man who nodded and left with his ninjas.

All the Sand forces were leaving except two brothers who were watching their blond sister argue with a lazy Nara.

"I beat you, admit it," Temari told Shikamaru off about the game they were having in their mind.

"Troublesome, yes you would have probably beat me that round," Shikamaru stated as he looked at the broad and pieces in his mind. "However, that still leaves 14 to 5 in my favor."

Temari stammered while she looked away and mumbled, "Well, I will catch up, just you wait."

Shikamaru smiled and said, "I am looking forward it."

Temari then began to blush as her restful brother, Gaara asked, "Do you know where Naruto is? I like to thank her for helping me."

"Troublesome, I heard she was busy on a project before she leaves to the capital tomorrow," Shikamaru answered Gaara before pulling out a piece a paper. "However, she left a note to you."

Gaara took the note and read the heart fill letter of hopeful future friendship. "Then when you see her, tell her for me that I Thank you for all your help and you found a friend in me."

"Troublesome, I hate being a massager boy," Shikamaru told Gaara who nodded and left with the rest of the Sand forces. Kankurō followed and eventually so did Temari, after she gave a peck on Shikamaru's check.

Shikamaru blushed as he wrote down the message for Naruto to read and sent to her new office.

"Okay, I just need to rewrite the mother brother so it will accept this new electronic seal you come up with mom," Naruto explain to her mother as they were both sitting over a computer's motherboard. Naruto continue to type until she heard a dime that told the program was a success. "Success, now the operators can be the only one to operate the tank or fighter with a few commands it can be program to be done by thought."

"This means we will be able send two tanks to Suna without the fear of them being taken," Kushina had told Naruto who nodded yes.

Then a blond hair cheeky fellow hand Naruto a device. "Here is your sonic screwdriver," the man said a little too sweetly to the girls.

"Thanks Hensen (change)," Naruto said, not noticing anything.

"It is my pleasure oh beautiful sun," Hensen thanked Naruto who only heard 'It was my pleasure,' due to working. Unfortunately the other girls did hear 'oh beautiful sun.'

Hinata and Tukiko were giving Hensen the stink eye and was complementing on losing their future guard. Haku of course went over to ask Naruto, "Naru? How well do you know Hensen?"

While working, Naruto answered, "Not much, I know he was ANBU and a supporter for the new weapon projects for the Leaf forces. He was allowed to retire from ANBU to Jōnin after he finished his last mission as my guard."

"And you are alright with his flirting?" Haku asked quietly.

"He was flirting?" Naruto asked with question marks. "All I heard is thank you or my pleasure. Since when is that flirting?"

"Never mind," Haku answered while she thanking god that Naruto has selective hearing while she work.

"Hey big sis," Yasuragi yelled running in. "Can I come with you to the capital?"

"Sure, why not," Naruto said shrugging. "It is not like it is dangerous."

"I heard famer Jon is going to be at the capital as well to receive his reward for saving the Daimyos," Hinata gossiped to the group to forget Hensen.

"Yep, and he is going to be escorted by four samurai," Tukiko told the group, not realize that was not realizing something terrible was happening to Jon.

At the small farm hold, the bodies of five samurai and one ninja laid on the ground. The blood stained the green grass as red as the red slashes NASF on the arm off one of the Samurai and the one Ninja bodies. Being held up by two samurai is the brown hair farmer, his eyes widen with fear. Especially he saw a ninja with the Leaf symbol walking towards him. "Why are doing this? I saved the Daimyo?" Jon asked frantically.

"You must die for interfering with the order of things," The blond ninja sneered before slitting Jon throat. Jon began gurgling and convulsing until finally he stop moving and his eyes flutter shut. The ninja then looked at the Samurai before ordering them, "Let us get out of here. We need to prepare for the biggest threat to the order of things."

The next day when Naruto's fighter carried the Leaf dignitaries arrived mid afternoon to the massive city that is Fire Country's capital. Team 13, Hensen, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Yasuragi all look out the window to see a wide cities were the highest skyscraper was 30 to 40 stories. "Here, it is Vulcan, one of the largest capital in the known world with the world largest and most highly train military academy in the Elemental Nations," Yasuragi told out of memory as they approach.

"That is right honey," Kushina pated Yasuragi. "Fire Country has the most solders in the world with second in samurai and tied for second in ninja population with Earth Country."

"The Country of both nobles and common folk," Naruto said monotone as they walked into the bustling city as she landing at one of the new landing port that the Fire Council recently constructed.

"Alright girls, lets head out," Anko said, a bit disappointed Kurenai couldn't come due to her pregnancy and had to leave her at Konoha with Ibiki and Kakashi looking over her.

"Remember brats, stay together as this city is more crowded then you may be use too," Tsunade told the girls as they walk out.

Tsunade was proven right after only making it a few meters from the port. All around them were kids playing, noblemen of clans (military and civilian) and commoners talk to each other as equals, and merchants selling merchandise to any that pass. It was overwhelming to the youngsters do to growing up in a loosely yet organize military village, as oppose unorganized civilian town.

"Wow, so many people walking around, I never seen things like this," Naruto said in a frightful wonder as it was starting to get to crowded and too much white noise for her.

"Naru, are you alright?" Hensen asked before the other girls, Tsunade, her senseis or her mother could ask.

"Fine, just a bit overwhelmed," Naruto answered the man who was bit too sweet then she use to outside of her girlfriend.

"Well, don't threat, let's take the scenic route," Hensen told Naruto as he grab her hand softly and jump up to the rooftops.

The girls scolded before jumping after them with their senseis following. The other soon followed them when Yasuragi piggyback Kushina and Shizune grabbed the fold out wheel chare.

Meanwhile as they run, Naruto asked, "Could you let my hand go?"

"Oh sorry, your hand just so soft," Hensen said sweetly that made the others girls angry.

"Thanks, I think," Naruto had stated in confusion. She is trying to think why Hensen is making such weird comments and approach recently. Especially since a week ago, they barely talk to each other.

Her thoughts soon ended once they reach the gardens that lead to the palace. The garden was filled with fields of different types of trees and flowers arrange in a circle pattern around a beautiful fountain shape like a volcano. Unlike rest of the city, it was hardly crowded and it was the most quite part of the city. That soon changed as they came close to the Assembly of the Fire Country found near the fountain. The noise they were creating a huge scene due to the bickering between nobles and commoners. Unlike most countries where it is either ruled by the nobility or commoners (Green Country and few minor countries), the council is filled by elected officials from noble clans and the commoners. That of course causes a lot of problems since the nobles don't want to lose any more power while the commoners want a stronger voice so they can to silence the nobles that cling to the old ways.

Which unfortunate means that politics will get involve with Naruto's new weapon programs and became a hot head of debate. One such loud supporter is Taishita (Important) Bonsen (Dull Game). "I don't understand why you are against such a huge move for change."

"I agree it's a major step for change. But will it change things for the better?" Asked an old Samurai general named General Varrok Jed of the Jed Clan. Varrok is an old bald man with many wrinkles, yellow teeth and glowing brown eyes. "We are talking about weapons that can destroy the very system we are founded on. We may need to slow things down until our military caught up to the changes to keep the order of things."

"That is nice and all, but will we have the time?" Asked a black hair, blue eye young general name Smith. Smith is a military genius and one of the few 'commoners' who rose to ranks above lieutenant and first to General. "We have an enemy who has the same yet different technology and the program may prove useful in our future fight."

"Beside, if the system can't change with the time, then it is flawed to begin with," said a noble named Sarabando Roiyaru, a cold, shrewd woman that had icy blue eye with hair to match.

"Be as that may, we are still talking about change that shouldn't happen over centuries," Lee Sun, a brown hair commoner stated. "We need to slow down and catch our breath."

"I help you slow down with a fist in the throat!" yelled another supporter with hair that matches his red face.

The yelling match began and Naruto looked with interesting. "What is going on?"

"Well Naruto, I hope it would be awhile, before you are made aware of this atmosphere in Fire Country," Tsunade said regretfully while Kushina was put down into her weal chair. "You see, a hundred years ago, while Konoha was being constructed, they began to recruit or adopt any chakra user or chakra user clan into Konoha and were supported by the countries Council of Assembly. However, after the recruitment was done, Fire Country soon found they lost huge number of people in the Samurai forces since many clans like the Hyūga clan found being a ninja is more profitable or more worthwhile then a Samurai. To make up the lost in troops, the Council supported a bill suggested by the Daimyo to allow commoners into the military as soldiers and samurai made officers of that army. Things were calm for awhile until…"

"Until the first Great Shinobi War started. A war that not only had Ninjas, but also Soldiers at the front line for the first time between countries," Shizune stated for Tsunade.

"And the war turned to be the proving point for not only Ninjas but soldiers because of their tactics, numbers, weapons, and discipline help hold the line to prevent invaders from entering Fire Country. Meanwhile, are ninjas and samurai, with a contingents of soldiers, would attack the other countries and force them to use their own ninjas to help the samurai defend their country. That's why other countries now have soldiers to counter Fire Countries soldiers," Kushina explain the political point on the level of the Elemental Nations.

"Right, anyway after the war, many commoners began to ask for more say in the council and be allowed into the High Council," Tsunade explain with a confused query. "You see, at the time the High Council was made of fifty elected nobles who decide the laws that don't contradict the Constitutional Agreement, special projects, military movements and foreign policy. While the low council of one hundred and fifty representatives was made up of commoners only control was how the money would be distributed."

"That sucks," Tukiko then added her two cents who the girls agreed.

"Yes it did but later proved indispensable later," Tsunade stated. "The Lower Council realized they could use their power to decide on how the budget is cut." Tsunade then gave a small smile to the tail. "You see they made sure that while military projects and public construction projects were well funded but others that benefit only the nobles or useless were poorly funded and they couldn't make a law that could hurt them. So they compromise with a bill that stated that Nobles could be elected in Lower Council while allowing commoners to be elected in High Council."

"Why allow that and instead of just fight fire with fire?" Hinata asked.

"They thought they would get elected in the Lower Council by having their subjects vote for them, not realizing they were falling into their trap," Shizune explained.

"By election time, the votes came in and the nobles gain ten seats in Low Council while the commoners gain forty in the High Council and made the law permit," Tsunade explain the rest for Shizune. "Now of course the commoners rule equally with the nobility on the High Council while and the Lower Council is rule by the commoners."

"Of course sunshine, it causing high tensions," Hensen said directed to Naruto but answer for the group. "The loyalist filled with nobles and a few commoners want to return to the way things were. While the liberals filled with nobles and commoners want to change thing further by ending nobility and finally the moderates just want to continue as they are now."

"And from what I am hearing, the three sides decide to turn the weapon program proposal as a means to attack each other," Naruto summed up the situation.

"You got it sunshine," Hensen praised Naruto who was twitching.

"Why were we not informed of the political atmosphere of Fire Country?" Hinata asked before she attacks Hensen.

"Yeah, it is hardly mention the ruling parties of Fire Country in our history books," Haku added to Hinata's question.

"Genin are not informed because one it would be a distraction to our forces since they don't need to worry about clans since there is not much different in power between our clans and regular ninjas," Tsunade explained. Konoha Clans are just made clans to protect bloodlines from racism while few others are raised to clan hood due to a family member becoming Kage or special techniques that need to be protected (Sarutobi Clan, Namikaze later Ryuu Clan and Hatake Clan). However, the clan only have says in Shinobi matters that effect their clan, like adding another family into protection, defense, or laws the whole council has to vote on, otherwise it is handle by civilian or Shinobi council which can include clan members. However, most of the civilians got in their head that clans have the majority of the power, not realizing that clans like the Uchiha and Hyūga flaunt power they don't have, and outsiders foolishly believe it.

"The second reason is Fire Country's military officers and the military village Konoha aren't allowed to vote in fear of the military muscling in politics and the ninjas have no say in politics due to fear," Kushina explain.

"I can see that since Ninja could use Genjutsu to trick voters," Yasuragi stated thoughtfully.

"Our forces are only brought in advisement or take command of a country during war," Tsunade explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

Naruto was about to ask a few more question when she smelt human blood. She turned to see six Samurai walking a hundred yards away from the group and towards the Council Assembly. Four of which carried a huge object hidden under a black cloak. With her enhance seeing; she saw small amount of blood dripping from object to the ground and rush the samurai. The girls and Hensen followed everyone followed while Tsunade and her group stayed behind. Once Naruto got up close, she yelled, "What are you doing with that body?"

Everyone both Ninja and Samurai got tense while the leader turned to the group of ninjas and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. All the samurai then began using their chakra to make themselves stronger, faster, toughen up their body to make it harder to penetrate, dull any pain, enhance their senses and reveal they were all Lieutenants at least (Chūnins). The supposed leader then said in a sneer, "In the name of NASF, we hereby execute the traitor that threatens to destroy the order of things."

The leader charged at Naruto while the four drop the object and drew their swords with the fifth samurai. Fortunately, the leader did not make it half way before Naruto shot him with her pistol. The other five learn from their leader's mistake and began to zigzag at high speeds that Jōnin ninjas can't do and made it almost impossible to hit until they were too close. One raised their blade to strike dialoging at Naruto but she blocked it with one of her two swords and went into a dance of strike and weave against the samurai. The other four soon found them fighting with the ninjas in single or paired combat.

Hinata attack one of the samurai head on with ferocity while Haku kept him from striking Hinata with long-range ice Jutsus while corning him to a spot that would get him killed. The samurai was eventually killed when Haku froze the samurai hand and feet and then Hinata gave the killing blow with a slash his heart from the inside. A second samurai was quickly taken down. Anko was able to use her '**Hidden Shadow** **Poison Snake Hands Jutsu,**' that had many huge, black mouth Cotton Mouths bite down the Samurai with their long fangs. The Samurai died within two minutes. The third one was taken down slowly by Tukiko, who beat him by slowly transferring her fire chakra from the kunai to the blade. The Samurai didn't notice until the blade was so hot that it burned his hands and let go of the blade. Tukiko then took advantage by stabbing the samurai with all her might in the heart and then cut his throat.

To bad Naruto isn't having an as easy time killing her opponent. She found out her opponent was at least the rank captain (special Jōnin) or major (Jōnin) with a fire elemental chakra. Every time he strikes, fires continue to strike even as the blade was stop. Naruto was evading and try to striking back despite having a smaller kill zone, which was pissing her off. Especially since, she can't used the same tactics Tukiko use since samurai ranked captain and up don't feel pain, even in death and they are highly immune to elemental attacks. Only B-rank or higher elemental Jutsus could kill him and Naruto didn't have time to hit him with one despite Hensen help who strikes once in awhile with kunai a few Jutsus.

Luckily, for Naruto, the rest were finished with their opponents and move into to attack the Samurai. However, that appears to be what the samurai had wanted. The samurai began to cut into the ground and spin around. As his blade cut, fire shot up from the ground to create a wall of fire that had all the ninjas fall on their back. The fire dispersed and the samurai then jump up high into the air and raised his sword infused with his fire element. Naruto was about to roll out of the way when the samurai's arms were cut off due to a green chakra wave created by General Varrok green chakra blade. The enemy Samurai was then killed swiftly in the heart by General Smith. Both heard the fighting and met up with Tsunade to witness their own samurai attack Leaf Nins without productions.

"What is going on here?" Varrok demanded with his higher then you attitude.

"We were attacked when Naruto question them about the body they were concealing," Hinata answered honestly as the ninjas got up.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Ryuu the Inventor?" Smith asked frantically while Varrok looked at Naruto critically.

Hensen nodded and was about to praise when Naruto said, "Can we not get into politics and find out whose body it is."

Everyone nodded as Naruto slowly got up to the black cloth. Outside, looked like a cross that belong to the old religion. As Naruto and the girls, pull the cloth off, to reveal a naked brown-headed man recently crucified if the bloody nails were any indication. On his chest was branded 'Ninjas and Samurai Forever,' and then 'NASF' branded all over his body.

"That is farmer Jon, the one who saved the Daimyos," Smith said in shock.

Naruto looked grimly on the scene to say, "I hate politics."

**To Be Continue**

**Will Naruto and girls stop a civil war and the unwanted advances of Hensen? Tune in to find out**

**Also, visit the pool that will decide Sasuke's fate.**

**Author Note**

**On a side use Naruto Wikipedia and change to add horrific since I felt I need due to doing it with Spanish names. I fix throughout the story.**

**A) Battalion= one hundred and fifty samurai (officers) and seven hundred and fifty troops (officers and enlisted men) with nine hundred total.**

**B) Jed clan is a Samurai Clan that was once part of the Roth Clan before splitting off and taking a different path of their sage abilities. Unlike their ancestors, who use their abilities for offensive abilities, they use their abilities to create a shield and later armor that can stop melee attacks and absorb Jutsus. Because of their abilities, they prove to be match or even more powerful then Ninjas, and prove to be indispensable to the military strength to several countries main army. Due to their power, the clan split into three clans, with the same name, in three countries two hundred years ago: Fire Country, Lightening Country and Iron Country. However, despite being split into three clans, they consider royalty and are in Iron Country lead by General Mifune Jed. **

**C) Samurai rank compare to Ninjas: Sergeant 1****st**** and 2****nd**** (Genin), Lieutenant 1****st**** and 2****nd**** (Chūnin), Captain (Special Jōnin), Major (Jōnin), Colonel (Elite Jōnin), General (Kage).**

**1) The vehicles won't respond completely by thought, what happens if the pilot went into a panic. Manual controls are harder to control a vehicle in panic and the computer can turn over if off.**

**2) Vulcan is where Volcano came from in Greek.**

**3) One of the worst sounds is a thousand people and things happening at the same time.**

**4) This is my ideal of common people gaining power without bloodshed.**

**5) People flaunting power is not unheard of happen all the time, particularly companies, a Senator, Executive Office. It is often the illusion that they believe they do. **

**6) Before people ask, the reason why the Clan been a part of the council a lot because they were need in the decision-making. Like Ryuu Clan being accepted, protecting clan rights, defense of the village and votes needing the whole council to decide. Plus members like Shiki Nara are members of both councils. **

**7) I never did say how Jon was going to play an important role.**


	21. Chapter 21: War of Change Part 2

Naruto: The Elemental Star

Chapter 21: War of Change Part 2

**I do not own Naruto. She is a he right?**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been several hours after the discovery of Jon's body and investigation has begun. While they waited, the Samurai asked them a few questions and had them fill out reports on the incident. Now they were talking to the Daimyo himself along with his two escorts: General Smith and General Varrok Jed.

"I thank you for your time to meet with me," the Daimyo said while holding a fan over his face.

"It is no problem my lord," Tsunade replied respectfully and the Daimyo looked at all the guests.

"Ah, I see all the Chūnins and Special Jōnin from the recent Chūnin Exams are here," the Daimyo stated to Naruto, Tukiko, Hinata and Haku. "Your performance was explanatory and you deserve your rank."

"Thank you sir," the four girls bowed.

"Sir? May I ask why we are here?" Naruto asked the Daimyo.

"Well you see, we need to think about your security Special Jōnin Naruto Ryuu," the Daimyo spoke clearly. "NASF is making their moves against us."

"Are you saying my protection is not enough," the blond former ANBU named Hensen asked.

The elderly Varrok boldly answered with a sneer, "If your security is any indication, young Naruto would be dead by now." Varrok reply that got Hensen glared at Varrok's brown glowing eyes.

"Who is the NASF?" Tukiko asked.

"Ninja and Samurai Forever was once an activist group created to push for a shared existence in old days," Varrok lecture as if in a history group.

However, the young commoner General Smith continued for Varrok in disband, "Now it is terrorist organization that attacks anyone who interferes with 'the order of things.'"

"The order of things?" Haku asked.

"The order of things is where ninjas would handle espionage, and mass destruction, samurai are officers and handle defense while the soldiers are just cannon fodder," Varrok describe with a little sadness, as he did not fully believe it.

"How do they see the weapons I rediscover make me a threat?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that farmer Jon was able to kill off a squad of ninjas screams of the potential to change the order of things," Smith answered Naruto.

"Not to mention I proposed a weapon bill that would equip the entire army of soldiers and samurai with it, so it is very likely to pass despite some people's dislike," the Daimyo told Naruto.

"But why kill Jon? That would make him a martyr, not a deterrent," Yasuragi pointed out.

"It would make it a deterrent if they kill someone important, like one of the generals who support the bill, the Hokage or Naruto Ryuu," Smith answered Yasuragi.

"And unfortunately for you girl, you are the easiest and most important target to them," Varrok pointed out.

"Oh joy," Naruto had sighed.

"That why Naruto when you leave this room, you will be accompanied by a squad of the finest troops and Samurai," the Daimyo stated and Naruto twitched at that.

Before Naruto could open her mouth, Smith interrupted, "This is for your own good, and we can't allow anyone else to die."

"And you aren't special girl, every council member and their families are going to protect them," Varrok stated while looking at Naruto with a critical eye again.

"I never said I was special for I don't believe I'm important enough to need guards," Naruto stated. "Plus, I am a ninja trained in elemental manipulation and long range combat with a specialty in stealth and tactics, so again, I don't believe I need protection and it would just get in the way."

"Be that as it may, I insist that you follow my directions and allow my guards to do their work," Daimyo ordered the group.

"Yes sir," Naruto said regretfully.

"Good, now excuse me girls and madam, but I believe me and the new Hokage have a few words to discuss on military matters," Daimyo shooed his guests with only Shizune, Tsunade, Kushina (advisor), Varrok and Smith were left in the room with him.

As Naruto and team Vixen was leaving along with Hensen, Naruto was trying to come up with a plan to escape her guards. That plan of course was shot when she came up to a squad of one Lieutenant Samurai along with six soldiers.

"Hello ma'am, we are your escorts for the day," the Samurai came up to Naruto.

Naruto sighed before she smirked, "Whatever you say Head Minion." Naruto then kept on walking and the others fallow while they snickered at the shocked Samurai.

"Ma'am?" was all the Samurai could stammer before following Naruto outside.

(A few hours later)

It had been several hours later as Team Vixen and Hensen weaved and wooed across the gardens and alleyways until eventually, after three hours, they thought the lost the guards. They also nearly lost Hensen, sadly to Hinata, Haku, Tukiko and even Yasuragi, they didn't lose him.

Naruto thought she was in the clear until she heard a march of boots and metal sandals and the screaming of "Ma'am." Naruto turn to see her guards coming running towards her. She began to cry and yelled out, "I give up!"

The guards seemed not hear Naruto and reported, "We are sorry, but we lost sight of you at ten hundred hours. After losing you, I then use my ability to sense chakra to find you since you have a special type. We then…"

"Enough Minion Leader, I get the picture, you found me with your tracking skills," Naruto said off handed.

While the guards narrowed their eyes at the stubborn girl, they were told to protect. Though they question why they even needed to guard her, she is a ninja after all, with a team of ninjas that included her fiery sister and crazy friends and Sensei.

"Well are you guys' hungry?" Hensen asked and everyone gave a nod yes. "Good, for I know a quite restaurant nearby."

The group walked up to small restaurant called, 'The Red Star.' "Sir I thought we were going to a quiet restaurant?" The samurai asked. "This restaurant is usually crowded.

"Doesn't seem to be today," Yasuragi had commented and the ninja group agreed.

"Several tables please?" Hensen asked the manger.

"Very well sir, but we must inform you that all we have available is the balcony. As the inside is reserved for a party and the tables were cleared," the manger said as he led the group upstairs, to an open balcony. Where there are many tables with only two seats.

"Naruto, why don't we sit there," Hensen suggested and lead her to the table near the railing.

The other three girls were angry and sat near and followed by staring angry to Hensen. They talk for a bit as they ordered their food and waiter for it to arrive on time. During that time, Hensen kept on flirting at Naruto, who couldn't ignore Hensen this time and was getting frustrated while trying to be nice and eating her Italian like spicy food that made it hard to taste the actual meat. The others ate plain food or hardly touched it. They were more interested in watching how long it took before Naruto lost it.

One of the soldiers was getting nervous and excused himself to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, one of the employees walked by and the soldier thought nothing of it, until the waiter then pulled out a kunai, cover the guard mouth and slit his throat and vocal cords. The soldier quickly felled to the ground, dead. The assassin quickly cleaned the wound up and even healed it with a medical Jutsu to make it look like the cut never happen. The man then got out some chakra strings and had the little puppet with a few tags dance to the waltz of betrayal as the dead puppet waltz to his seat unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Naruto has eaten most of her meal when she had enough. "Hensen, could you stop acting that way, you are disturbing me," Naruto said bluntly.

"Disturbing you?" Hensen asked.

"Listen Hensen, I don't appreciate your flirting. I have three wonderful girls I like and don't plan on rejecting them or adding anyone else." The girls smiled while Hensen smile began to fade. "Beside, even if I was, I hardly know you and I don't feel right with you just flirting all of sudden and kind of make me suspicious on your intentions."

Hensen looked down, before he began to smirk and chuckled out, "I guess you are right to be suspicious about my actions. It too bad that I wasn't able to woo you and take you away silently before the poison in your food took effect."

"What?" Naruto yelled before the poison in her food started to take effect.

Naruto began to feel woozy and fell over before darkness took her. Before she hit the table, she was caught by Hensen. He then pulled Naruto out of her seat and jump off the balcony. The girls, Anko and her guards reacted, the dead one jump out of his seat and exploded. Making the ninjas, one samurai and soldier falls down while two others were killed.

By the time the dust was cleared, Naruto, Hensen and the employees to the restaurant are gone. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled while the other girls were quietly mortified.

"Can you track her?" Anko asked the surviving samurai.

"I don't know, it may be best to call for the reinforcement before we give chase," the young samurai said while he contacted command.

"We need to go and save sis!" Yasuragi yelled.

"And go where? We will not be helping her if we wonder into a trap," Anko explained why they are staying here for now.

"I hope you are alright," Haku said quietly.

It was late one evening and Naruto found herself hanging from the ceiling. She tried to pull the chains but found she couldn't due to them being reinforce iron and her chakra sealed. Naruto then looked around to see if anything was around her and found it too dark to see anything that the lamp over her did illuminate. She was then complicating on what to do until she heard a door open and people walking down a flight of stairs. She was able to determine she was under ground as she pretended to fall asleep.

After awhile, she thought she fooled them until she was slapped hard enough to make her open her eyes on insistent. She looked up at Hensen evil eyes staring back. "Can't fool me Naruto, I have been studying you for a long time."

"Why Hensen?" Naruto asked.

"Because we believe that your technology will end our way of life," an old elderly Samurai replied. He looked a lot like Hensen except his hair was gray instead of blond. "Right now, we have many commoner upstarts believing they are our equal."

"Great, it is a bigot. I know an Uchiha like you, he thinks his clan is all that," Naruto stated in a monotone. "However, I'll tell you like I told him. No matter who gave birth to you that does not matter, what matters. What matters is what you do with your lot in life. And from what I can tell, you have leaded your life to decay."  
Naruto's little spat was rewarded with a punch that made her bleed. "You know nothing you have interfered," the elder snarled. "We are trying to keep the order of things while you are destroying it with your technology."

"Grandfather," Hensen told his elder. "Aren't you forgetting why we captured the girl instead of killing her?"

"Right," the elder stated while he pulled out a knife. "We need you to tell me the location and defenses of all your designs that you own or given to leaf so we can destroy the threat to the order of things."

"You expect me to give up secrets that will be needed in a future war with the Uzumaki Clan and possible others?" Naruto asked wide eye. "You are not just a bigot, but an idiot too. I will not doom my country due to fear of death and pain, especially something that cannot be stop since they are under mass construction."

"Last chance," the elder said while lightening coursed through the blade.

His only reply was a glare; "Very well," he said as plunge his blade into her right ribs and sent a wave lightening into her. He then did the same in her arms, legs, feet, hands, her stomach, the rest of the ribs and her spine; all the while, she gave grunts and tears of pain. After the elder was done, his grandson Hensen got out his weapon, a whip and had fire element going through it before striking her back. Tearing her clothes and burning her back. She couldn't help but scream out in pain as he struck her fifteen times.

Once he done, the elder asked, "Ready to talk now?"

His answer was a glare, so he sighed.

"Sonny, switch places with me," Hensen's grandfather stated as they trade weapons and did it again except with a burning knife and electric whip.

When she insulted them by calling them, "Morons that are in fact destroying their way in life by not changing with the times," they began to use different torture methods to get her to talk.

From acupuncture of deadly poisons to increase her pain, to beating her with nothing left out like private places, and water boarding her while lightening coursing through the water. However, no matter what they did, she gave the same glare or sarcastic remark every time for Naruto believe her friends will come in time.

"Found anything?" Anko asked over the shoulder of her samurai guide.

"Nothing ma'am the trail is cold," the samurai replied.

"You mean you have nothing?" Tukiko and Yasuragi asked angrily.

"I may not, but hopefully, one of the search teams haven't," the samurai pulled out a communicator to ask. "To all search teams find anything."

All of them listed off places that didn't find anything, but one of them said something weird. "Wait, why does that guard keeping saying sector 42 of the Red district, has no suspicious activity?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, he keeps stating the same section over and over, while no one else is mentioning others repeatedly," Tukiko had pointed out.  
"Looks like we found a traitor," Anko stated. "Let's check this out before Tsunade and Kushina gets tired of waiting and comes from hunting for us for losing Naruto."

The group hopped several rooftops to finally reached their they come looking at an abandon building that had two of search party samurai, guarding it with blood on the ground. Tukiko and Yasuragi pulled out their new long-range assault rifle as the Samurai with them contacted them again, "Unit six, where is your location?"

"We are at sector thirty eight of Red district," one of the guards replied through their speaker.

"I don't believe you," the commander stated.

"Sir?" The Samurai had questioned.

"If you were in sector thirty eight, my ninja friends wouldn't have you in their scopes," the commander answered and before the traitor could comprehend, Tukiko and Yasuragi pulled the trigger.

Down in the basement, Hensen and his grandfather heard gunfire and knew they were exposed, while Naruto, who was on a table with only her underwear and torn clothing, smirked. Her small body twitched due to all the bruises, deep and shallow cuts, and needles. However, despite the pain, she couldn't resist to say, "If you have guest, I can come back later."

"Sonny, grab the girl," the elder Samurai order as Hensen lift her up and forced her to walk up the stairs.

They quickly walked up the stairs to see that his three samurai and two ninja were dead, they rushed into Tukiko's and Yasuragi's firing zone instead of staying behind the wall. The elder couldn't help but curse at his men foolishness. "This is commander Kon, Captain of guards of Vulcan," Naruto recognize the commander as Minion Leader. "Come out with Naruto and with your hands up and you will not be harmed."

"Hold the girl close," the Elder order as they walked out, with his sword on Naruto and his grandson keeping her up.

Once they walked out, Naruto's girls couldn't help looked shock at Naruto's state while Anko felt ashamed for not protecting her student better. However, that quickly turns to anger of those that are holding her hostage.

"Let her go!" Anko ordered.

"Not a chance," the elder sneered. "If we let your precious Inventor go, we will be arrested and tried for treason. While with us, we have a chance to escape. And I intend too-"

The grandfather of Hensen never got a chance to finish as Naruto grabbed one of his knives and with the rest of her strength, stabbed Hensen in the eye. They both fall backwards with Naruto on top and corpse underneath. She tried to get up during the shock but didn't have any more strength to move, much less get up.

The grandfather was in shock during the whole fall, but once he collected himself, he yelled out as he raised his sword, "You Bitch!"

However, he never had the chance as Anko appeared in front of him, shotgun in his face. And for the last second of his life, he thought 'oh shit' before Anko blew his brains out. Anko sighed it was all over as the others came running over. Haku began treating Naruto while Anko, Hinata and Tukiko smiled at Naruto, who replied, "I knew you would make it," before she went to sleep.

It has been a week later and things are changing quickly. The bill to increase funding into weapons for the whole army, passed with not one in the negative. Apparently, Taishita Bonsen and Sarabando Roiyaru spread rumors that only traitors would not support the bill, after passing a bill outlawing NASF. After, getting the 'Will of Fire medal,' one of the highest honors, in bandages, they began to pack up to leave.

"Well ma'am, it was interesting," Captain Kon stated.

"Hopefully it will not happen again the next time we arrive here," Naruto commented while trying not to scratch her bandages. She had stopped calling him Minion Leader after the security detail ended.

Kon smiled, even wider when Kushina, Yasuragi and Tsunade hugged him and thanking him in thanks for helping Naruto. Kushina and Yasuragi even kissed him on each check. They all boarded the fighter with Hinata as pilot and Yasuragi as co pilot since Tsunade and Shizune still insisted the still bandage Naruto is still to injured, and sat in between Kushina and Haku. While they left up, Anko asked Tsunade to be resigned to Torture and Interrogation while Naruto became leader.

"Why Anko?" Tsunade asked.

"Ma'am, this is the third time Naruto almost died under my leadership," Anko explained. "Two of those times, she was a Genin that I didn't even supervise. Also, she would have been dead if they didn't feel more interested in torturing her."

"Anko it was just bad luck," Tukiko pleaded.

"It is more than that," Anko answered. "Lately I feel that I am no longer the leader of this team as I send you out on your own instead of leading you myself and take on most of the danger and there is nothing more I can teach you guys. I also need to be home more for Kurenai as the baby is coming. That is why I believe that I should make it official, and give Naruto the reigns."

Anko then pulled out a white kunai with blue hints, "This kunai was given to me by my first true sensei after he made me leader of my squad and now it is time for you Naruto. Do you accept."

Naruto thought for a moment before she accepted the blade weakly, "Thanks Anko, I won't let you down."

"Good job kid," Kushina congratulated her as well as Tukiko and Haku as they left to Konoha.

**I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you check my new none Naruto story, Dragon Age Abomination's Origin. **

**Author Notes**

**1) Minion leader: why not, perfect insult for the foot soldiers reduced to guards. **

**2) Why Naruto giving grief to her guards? How would you feel if you are a marine or seal and is then told they have been protected by common soldiers? Enough said. **

**3) Sorry to those squeamish, but you didn't expect to be capture and not torture. Besides, I am bit squeamish too.**

**4) Getting rid of Anko seem the most appropriate thing to do, I mean she has no reason to be leading the team, especially since she need to stay in Konoha and take care of her child.**


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to the Rice Wars

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 22: Welcome to the Rice Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the cannon version kept Orochimaru alive for three years in the Naruto universe while mine only lasted eight chapters. **

**Also, check out previous chapters edited by ****ArinaSugarBaby**, **who helped me fix all the chapters' grammar mistakes, names, romance between Revan and Night Wolf, Naruto's family, council and battle hick hops. I hope you enjoy.**

**Beta Reader:**** animefanbren & ArinaSugarBaby**

It has been three weeks since the incident at the capital and Naruto has finally been discharged from the hospital during the cold season of fall. It was cold enough now to wear long sleeves and pants to cover herself up. Naruto felt that summer had finally ended along with warm feelings, while the sudden cold draft was making her miserable. However, that was not the worst of her problems as a certain mother hen made a certain demand.

(Flashback)

"**Naruto! Don't you know how worried I was?**" The red head vixen named Kyuubi demanded at Naruto, as the two meet within the forest mindscape.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to be captured. It also worked out in the end with me staying alive and the bastards dying," Naruto tried to calm down the Kyuubi.

"**It shouldn't have happened. You have teammates and if I was out there, you would have never been harmed,**" Kyuubi commented.

"It was a surprise attack and all of you combined can't be there all the time," Naruto told the Kyuubi in a last attempt to calm her. However, all Naruto got was silence. "Kyuubi?"

"**Kit, I want you to do something for mw,**" Kyuubi stated before she has explained a new clone Jutsu. A Jutsu that will have the Kyuubi be outside as a fox to stay alive outside and transform into its most powerful form.

Naruto had no problem except the Kyuubi wants to be around all the time. Which mean the Kyuubi would be around while she cuddling her girls. And it would be worst since she is a bit of a mother hen. "Um, Kyuubi, I have no problem with it but I don't need a mother hen all the time."

"**But kit,**" Kyuubi pleads.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"**I will not be denied!**" Kyuubi yelled to Naruto.

For two weeks, the Kyuubi wouldn't shut up until she gave in, which drove her insane. And it only got worse when Naru told Kushina. She hoped Kushina would help her convince Kyuubi. Instead, Kushina joined Kyuubi's cause, followed by Yasuragi, the rest of Team Vixen and even Tsunade. So Naruto gave in and now has a mother hen fox on her shoulder, all the time. Which did what she feared, and effected her cuddle time as the girls felt unconformable with Kyuubi watching over them. It was like taking a date with your mother there. She prayed to every god and supernatural power that she will soon get a mission to keep her mind off the mother hen. Especially, since doing special projects for R&D wasn't enough. So she decided to tempt fate and beg at the source of all missions: Tsunade.

"Please Tsunade. I am healthy and fully capable of taking a mission," Naruto begged with puppy eyes and all, which made her team sweat drop.

"Naru-Chan, you still need time," Tsunade explained while trying not be effected by Naruto's look.

Naruto quickly change into a vengeful demon. With red chakra that briefly showed her fox ears and foxtails, she developed in the Chūnin exams. "Give me a mission or I go insane and start a week long pranking spree before you even know it!"

Everyone stiffened, as it was a known fact that if Naruto wanted to, she could prank or kill you before you even knew it. She can also make the evidence point to at least a hundred people, and give the Hokage a mountain of paperwork.

"Fine brat," the Hokage, with the very big bust, relented. "This was requested by the ANBU special Black Ops division. They'd like you to record a training video of flying the new stealth fighters while doing a little recon mission in Rice Country."

"Rice Country? Isn't that were Orochimaru's headquarters are located?" Tukiko asked the Hokage.

"Yes, and it's where the remaining Sound-nins are fighting a Civil War," Tsunade answered grimly.

"A Civil War?" Hinata asked while the Kyuubi's eyes widened.

Tsunade nodded while pulling out a folder about Rice Country. "According to Jiraiya's spy network, there are three factions. The first are the rebels lead by the Fūma Clan. They use mostly guerilla tactics and protect a good number of the small towns. The second are Sound forces lead by Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. He has the largest army and uses them to terrorize the populations and control large towns. That is when he is not experimenting on them. The finale faction is unknown."

"Unknown?" Haku asked Tsunade.

"No one knows who makes up the third faction. However, rumors indicate it is very small number lead by one of Orochimaru's Sound Four, Ukon. What has been confirmed is that they've never lost a single battle, despite being the smallest army. Also, they never leave any bodies on the battlefield." Tsunade allowed a brief amount of silence before continuing, "Your mission is to scout out the three factions from afar for any relevant information. Also determine if the leaf should enter into the little civil war or stay out."

"**Tsunade, isn't this a bit risky for the kit?**" Kyuubi asked a little too sweetly. Tsunade swore the kit grew three sizes and had long claws.

"It is just recon and she will stay in the air, never touching the ground. Right Naruto?" Tsunade asked sweetly and Naruto nodded yes. "Beside, you are driving her and us crazy with you being a mother hen. This in turn is driving us crazy. So please for our sakes, let her go."

Kyuubi gasped and nodding in understanding as she noticed Naruto has been getting agitated since she been out all the time. She also noticed the other three girls were giving the Kyuubi the sink eye for getting in between their time with Naruto. So she wisely kept her mouth shut.

In a rice paddy, a single woman can be found. Her blue hair shaped like a pineapple moved with the wind as her small chest panted hard. Her heavy, green hooded jacket was drenched in water and sweat. Surrounding her were Sound-nins, all with crystal spikes through their bodies. She was slowly regaining her breath when a little boy came running towards her. His long teal hair flowing in the wind as his bright pink eyes shined in fear. "Guren, are you alright?" The boy asked his companion.

"I am fine Yūkimaru. Just a little tired," the woman answered as her red lips smiled to encourage the boy. "It would take a bit more than that to take me down."

"But they kept increasing in numbers every time," Yūkimaru complained. "We won't survive long if Kabuto gets serious and send his elites after us."

Guren was silent for a second before she answered Yūkimaru, "That is why we are heading towards the rebels. They will provide protection for my service. They are desperate enough to accept me. Just remember, don't reveal your abilities and we'll be fine."

The boy nodded as they ran, not noticing spies were coming after them.

In the air was the fighter _Shadow Fox_, in stealth mod: cloaked and traveling in at slow speeds, as its weapons and shields were deactivated. At the helm of the _Shadow Fox_ was Naruto explaining the functions to a familiar ANBU. "As you can see Yamato, the stealth system makes the craft invisible, absorb heat, and muffle sound. As long as the fighter stays below mach speed and has weapons, shields, and the armor powered down, no one will be able to detect or hear the fighter, even if they stand a meter by it. It can even remain undetectable in the absolute zero of space. The only down side is that after eight to twelve hours, you have to drop out of stealth or risk being roasted alive. Also, while the rail guns are still operational, it's not recommend to fire while cloaked unless you can take the target out in one shot and no other enemies are around."

"Why is that?" Asked the brown haired ANBU, who was without his mask. This ANBU is Yamato; the impassive man with the blank face Naruto's remembered when she was a child.

"Well, besides the fact we can't reload or fire energy weapons. Enemy crafts can triangulate where we are and even detect are heat signature. Add into the fact we our without shields or polarized armor, you can take it from there," Hinata explained.

"Of course, we can decloaked to restore weapons, shields and armor to unleash ungodly terror upon our enemies and still keep the element of surprise," Tukiko explained before going back to explaining weapon systems to another ANBU.

"You're getting all this Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked Haku, who was behind Yamato.

"You bet Naru-Chan," Haku replied as she continues to record with the 3D imager. "Catalog for any future students in ANBU and beyond."

"Good, were about to go in for a closer look," Naruto reported as she came in about a hundred meters off the ground.

While scouting low off the ground, Naruto notices something. "Computer, magnify straight ahead mark 330 degree and follow the targets," Naruto had ordered the fighter's computer.

The computer complies and magnifies to see a blue haired woman with a little boy in her arms, running away. The woman was being chased by four ninjas gliding overhead, covered completely head to toe.

"Hina-Hime, identify it please," Naruto ordered.

Hinata complied and pulls up their portfolios, Hinata reported, "The four men chasing the woman are members of the Akumu-Batto (nightmare bats) Clan. They used their bloodline of strong hallow bones to glide and attack from the air. Add their nightmarish strength and able to hit with pinpoint accuracy even in the dead of night, equals a very strong clan. Their only weakness seems to be sunlight, which they compensate by wearing clothing from head to toe, as well as sunglasses. They were seen in the Battle of Konoha and were wiped out within a minute. Seems like the clan wasn't as dead as intelligence had believed.

"The Boy is unknown. However, the woman is bringing up warning signs. Her name is Guren Shōton (Crystal release) of the Shōton Clan. If Kabuto was the right hand of Orochimaru, then she is the left hand of vengeance. She is Orochimaru's more vocal supporter and according to Tayuya, one former Sound Four, she is very powerful."

"Amazing, you can pull it up and identify the target in seconds at a high altitude," Yamato commented as he looked squarely at the picture.

"Looks like she doesn't follow Kabuto as blindly as Orochimaru," Tukiko commented.

"What is her power?" Naruto asked.

"Long range crystal… attacks…." Hinata stammered as she saw Guren prepare for an attack.

Naruto tried to fly away but it was too late, Guren attack the three Sound-nins with her '**Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken Wild Dance Jutsu.**' The style creates multiple crystal shurikens as her opponents that they actually ripped through the four gliders. They then continued and ripped into the fighter's vital systems before Naruto had a chance to evade. "Our Engines, weapons and communication are offline, we going to crash," Hinata listed off, as everyone held on tight.

"All Hands! Brace for impact!" Naruto yelled as she glided the fighter into its crash landing.

The fighter continues to descend as the cloaking generator began to disperse. Naruto glided the fighter at high speeds pass the forest and into a rice paddy. The fighter then started too skidded across the field, with mud, rice, and water flying across the top of the fighter. That continued until the fighter finally stopped near the end of the field, covered in mud and rice.

Inside the fighter, red lights were flashing as smoke was coming off the consoles. Everyone not in a seat was on the ground. Hinata got out of her seat to check on the ANBU, Tukiko and Haku. Meanwhile, Naruto popped the hatch of her fighter to allow sunlight, fresh air and some mud in, while allowing smoke out. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto had to groan as she listens to Kyuubi complaining.

"**It will be fine. Naruto is not even going to touch the ground**," the Kyuubi mocked Tsunade.

"Well, it could be worst," Naruto had stated to calm down the Kyuubi.

Naruto spoke too soon, as a Crystal Blade appeared over her neck. Holding the blade was the woman who accidently shot her down, Guren. "What are Leaf-nins doing here?" Guren asked with a sneer.

She was answered by a fox that grew to half her size and had demotic chakra coming off it in waves. Guren was now on the ground, held down by the fox's paws with very sharp claws. Before Guren could even try to fight the Kyuubi off, Naruto used '**Lighting Style: Lighting Bolt Jutsu**' to knock her out. Once she was down, the Kyuubi returned to normal size and Naruto twitched as she thanked the Kyuubi. Now she has never been able to convince the Kyuubi that being outside all the time is a bad idea.

The ANBU Tanzō hopped out of the fighter to see what going on and found Naruto over Guren. He then noticed human movement in the forest, so used '**Wood Style: Roots Jutsus**,' to capture the target. What he caught was a very scared little boy with white hair and pink eyes. The boy soon fainted as Tanzō showed up in a scary matter.

It has been an hour since the crash, and the Leaf-nins meet in front of the fighter with Naruto reporting to her team and four ANBU, "Alright then, engines, weapons, sensors, cloaking generator, shields generator, polarize armor, and communications are severally damaged, possibly beyond repair. To make matters worse, engines' coolant leaked enough that we have only enough for fifteen minutes before they overheat and blow up. Not enough time to get back to Fire Country. The fighter is useless."

"Even if it useless, Leaf's subsection five, a new addition to articles three: any technology from Leaf that is not traded or released will either need to be recovered or destroyed so the secrets are not reveal," Yamato quoted.

"Don't worry," Hinata had stated calmly, "We have that covered thanks to our seal's expert, Naru-Chan."

"Thanks Hina-Hime," Naruto thanked Hinata before activating a huge sealing scroll. Sealing the fighter in a scroll big enough to the point that only a Summon can handle it.

While the ANBU looked with shocked as Haku joked, "You wonder why we took the food out now?"

Naruto then summoned one of the Lieutenants of the Canine Alliance, the five tailed orange fox, Trickster. "**Hello Naruto. Why have you summoned me?**" Trickster asked in its boss form.

"Trickster, we need you to drop of the scroll off in my lab. Also, deliver a message to Tsunade to explain our situation. Can you please do this for me," Naruto pleaded.

"**You do know I can't sneak even a fourth of you all?**" Trickster asked.

"Yes, that is why I want you to take the scroll while we travel on foot to fire country," Naruto explained and Trickster nodded. Just before he took the scroll and left for the leaf stealthy.

"Kid, I have one question." A huge ANBU with a bear masked said. Just before he asked, "How are we going to sneak through Rice Country without running into any of the factions?"

"That is where our prisoners come in," Hinata explained. "Tukiko can extract the information to get across while avoiding the rebels' or Kabuto's forces."

"Plus you added the map of settlements and already known bases, we should be fine," Naruto explained while holding up a holographic map.

"Why does Tukiko have to interrogate the prisoner?" Yamato asked.

"Well, she is taught by Anko to interrogate prisoners in nonviolent ways, which is what we need," Haku explained. "Do any of you know how to integrate without torture or scaring the kid?"

The ANBU were silent when Naruto told the ANBU, "That is why my girl will handling it."

Tukiko then walked into the clearing to where they put Guren and the kid. Both were side by side chained in chairs grown by Yamato. The braces on the chains were, chakra braces. They were designed to drain chakra to the point that prisoners can't even us an E rank Jutsu. Tukiko took a chair and a table, which Yamato also grew in between her and the two prisoners. She then pulled out smelling salt and held it over their noses. Guren and the kid quickly woke up.

"How good of you to join us," Tukiko started the conversation as she started fiddling with the device in her hands.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Guren asked franticly.

"Sorry, I am the one asking questions, not the other way around," Tukiko explained. "However, if you answer my questions, I will answer yours. You go first."

Guren silent before she asked before looking at the boy, "Is the kid with me alright?"

"He is fine, just got a little scared due to an ANBU catching him and putting on a scary face," Tukiko answered, much to the embarrassment of the boy. "Who is the kid?"

The woman was silent and moves her eyes to the kid before back to Tukiko to answer, "Yūkimaru."

"So Kabuto is after your adopted son, which is why you're not allied with him." Tukiko asked much to the shock and fear of Guren and Yūkimaru. "Don't be shocked. I was trained by one of the best interrogators in the Leaf, and I can tell answers from subtle glances and appearance. Your shock and a hint of fear was the only answer I needed. Do not worry; even if he can control one of the tailed demons, we wouldn't…" Tukiko stopped to laugh when Yūkimaru briefly flinch. "So that is why you betrayed Kabuto. Well as I said, we don't care. Now it is your turn to ask a question."

"Who are you?" Guren asked.

"My name is Tukiko Uchiha, Chūnin and a member of Team Vixen," Tukiko explained.

"Your Naruto Ryuu's teammate and lover," Guren stated. "Orochimaru was very interested in rare bloodlines like the Elemental Star. H was also interested in the technological advancements the Leaf Forces was going through."

"Why thank you," Tukiko had acknowledged. "Now then. Where are you running to?"

Guren was silent for a moment before asking, "How do you know that I am running anywhere?"

Tukiko smiled before she pulled up the holographic device she fiddled to show an electronic file of Guren Shōton. "From your file created from the interrogation of captured Sound-nins and one of the Sound Four, Tayuya. According to your file, you are very intelligent and a good strategist. You wouldn't run unless you had somewhere to run. Oh by the way, I'll let that question go so you can ask the next if you answer my original question. Where are you running to?"

Guren nodded in acceptance before she answered Tukiko, "We're running to a rumored location of the rebels. I plan to offer my skills and knowledge of Orochimaru's operations to gain sanctuary. I know I would be too valuable to just kill me." Guren was silent before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Observing the situation and training future fighter pilots. Nothing more, nothing less," Tukiko explained with Guren nodding.

"Yeah, that was something I would do," Guren had answered.

"So what caused the rebellion?" Tukiko asked.

"Well that is simple," Guren stated while Yūkimaru looked at Guren with concern. "Orochimaru's files went public when Kabuto was pulling for support. His files had everything, including things even I question." Guren gave a subtle glance to Yūkimaru. "Now I am not saying they were shocked to hear that Orochimaru was experimenting on people. What they didn't know was that he was experimenting on their own by having them disappear on a mission or a raid from a quote 'enemy.' Also since there have already been a minor Fūma clan rebellion, well let us just say that most of the clan and others quickly joined up with them. The others followed Kabuto for they are corrupt, afraid or controlled by seals when they were experimented on."

Tukiko nodded before Guren asked, "What is it you want besides information?"

Tukiko then brought up a holographic map. "We like you to give us a route to cross Rice Country to Fire Country without walking into any locals, bases or patrols."

"What would I get for giving you a safe route?" Guren asked.

"If you do, we will let you go in an hour after we leave," Tukiko started to explain the deal. "Naruto was trained by her mother and a pervert named Jiraiya to be an accomplished seal master. Right now, she has designed Chakra braces she to deactivate within one hour. By then, we would be long gone."

Guren nodded and was about to point the way. That until Naruto called out through Tukiko's ear piece. "Tuki-Hime, get out here! We've got company!"

Tukiko quickly ran out with her assault rifle to see all of them, except Hinata and a human size Kyuubi, had their weapons free. Yamato had a heavy long range pistol, two of the ANBU had assault rifles, and the Bear ANBU had the Blunder Buster. The Blunder Buster is a huge rapid fire machine gun with a muzzle in the middle to fire grenades. It is designed to fire at twice the speed of an Assault rifle and fire a grenade at the same time. Only weakness is the kickback is so strong, that only massive, strong individual can handle it. Bear is one of those massive individuals.

Surrounding them are Ninjas with a green cloth over the Sound-nin forehead protector. "What are Leaf-nins and a mist-nin doing here in Rice Country?" Asked a bald ninja that has a scar over one of his eyes.

"We'll answer that if you answer this: Which faction are you from?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have to answer you-" the ninja didn't finish as an orange hair ninja stop him. Her body had betrayed nothing as she wore a thick coat to hide her feminine qualities.

"Enough. They are not a threat and Lady Kagerō and Lord Hanzaki have asked to not attack any Leaf-nins due to our deal with Jiraiya."

"Forgive me Sasame," the ninja appeased the orange haired girl.

"You know Jiraiya?" Haku asked while Naruto twitched.

"Yes," Sasame answered. "He has been supplying us with medicine and food while we supplied him with information and amnesty to any Leaf-nins. Usually those he informed. The only Leaf-nins that we knew of that are here in Rice Country, were the ones doing a recon in the air."

"That would be us," Hinata sighed. "We were shot down by a name you may recognize. Guren?" Hinata asked and the group did recognize the name. "We then sealed the fighter and transport by our only stealth summon, while we are trying to get out by foot."

"I believe they are telling the truth Sasame," stated a black haired woman that looked similar Kin except older and slanted eyes.

"Kotohime is a good judge of character, so I trust her judgment," Sasame explained. "Where is Guren?" She asked with a hint of anger.

"She and a kid name Yūkimaru is over in the grass field pass the trees," Tukiko explained. "You should have no trouble with her since she was seeking you out to join the Fūma clan rebels. Just tell her who you are and that Tukiko Uchiha says you are alright."

Sasame nodded as a few of her men went to get Guren and Yūkimaru. They returned with Guren and Yūkimaru unshackled due to Naruto dispersing the seals. The group then made their way to the Fūma Clan base once they put their weapons up and Kyuubi went back to her kit form.

They trekked through the woods to a compound a few clicks to the border of anther smaller country. Inside the compound wasn't much, just small amounts of food and weapons stored, a few bunks, and a table with a map on top.

Discussing over the map were the two leaders of the Fūma Clan rebellion. The first is Lord Hanzaki, he has been the founder of the rebellion. He is a tall man with a v-shape scare on his face and has black hair. He is equipped with a huge Claymore. The second was Lady Kagerō, the current head of the Fūma Clan, after the last one died recently. She was small with a petite body and green teal hair to match her faraway gaze.

"Lord Hanzaki. Lady Kagerō. We have found seven Leaf-nins and a mist-nin with a captured sound-nin who wishes to join us," Sasame reported to get their attention. "The captured ninja is _Guren_," Sasame explained while saying Guren's name with content.

"Guren?" Kagerō asked and the woman nodded. "I assume you came for sanctuary."

"Yes, for my adopted son Yūkimaru. In return, I pledge my service and will give knowledge on Orochimaru's bases and the Curse Troops that Kabuto uses."

"Well, normally I'd say no but since the information on Kabuto's army and location is too important. I agree to your demands," Hanzaki told Guren.

"You are agreeing just like that?" Sasame yelled in anger.

"Sasame, I know you want to get back at the Sound for what they did to Arashi but you can't blame Guren for it," Kagerō reasoned.

"She is one of Orochimaru's Lieutenants. Why can't I hold her responsible?" Sasame yelled.

"What happened to this Arashi?" Naruto asked.

Kagerō sighed as Sasame looked down. "Arashi was the leader of the Fūma clan and went to Orochimaru to return us to our glory days, the days our clan was remembered across the land. At first, everything seemed all right, even though there was split between our clan experiences due to Hanzaki's paranoia. But then Arashi seemed to act bazaar and agree more often with Orochimaru with things being inhuman. It was later found out that Arashi was controlled by an Advance Curse Seal."

"What kind of curse seal it that?" Tukiko asked.

"There are three types of Curse Seals," Guren explained. "The curse seals that people like Tayuya and his future hosts are given are a Master Control Curse Seal. The seal is used to transform and allow control to those with weaker Curse Seals. A person given a regular Curse Seal, or Curse Seal Warrior becomes a mindless monstrous. However, the death rate was high; so it was given mostly to prisoners. Kabuto used it on the Samaria and civilians to gain an army quickly. An Advance Curse Seal is given rarely to those they need to control without the subject losing their intelligence."

"He died didn't he?" Yūkimaru asked sadly.

"Yes," Sasame answered. "He wouldn't let the others go without a fight and capture me to be experimented on. So I had no choice but to use my iron strings to kill him. To kill my brother!"

"I am sorry for your lost, but don't give into revenge," Haku explained.

"What do you know? Why shouldn't I give into Revenge?" Sasame demanded.

"If I gave into revenge, I would never have my mother now due to my hate for the Uzumaki Clan," Naruto explained with the Kyuubi nodding along.

"I also would have wound up an emo like my cousin," Tukiko added with Haku nodding while she held Tukiko for comfort and Tukiko vice versa.

"If you give into revenge, then you'll miss what is important. Like family, friends and possibly love," Hinata explained while holding Naruto's hand and Naruto kiss her on the cheek. As well as the other two girls behind her.

Sasame was silent before she left and to think about what the Leaf and Mist Nins said.

"I hope she will be all right, she had a couple of months," Kagerō explained.

"So where is Jiraiya?" Tanzō asked.

"Lord Jiraiya should be here right about-" Hanzaki never finished, as there was a loud bang and smoke.

It cleared to reveal a tall, white haired man on top of a giant orange toad. He was in a red costume like suit with a headband with 'oil.' He laughed heavily before he started his introduction as a seducer of woman and est. He stopped when he heard a familiar, "Pervy Sage."

He looked down and saw an angry Naruto. "Hey-hey Naru. You're still mad aren't you?" Jiraiya asked as he remembered when he had a fall out with his granddaughter.

Flashback

It was on the first day of the month break of the Chūnin exams, and Jiraiya and Kushina were arguing over training Naruto. Kushina wanted to train her many things, including lost Uzumaki techniques, which she needed the whole month to do so. Jiraiya wanted to teach her things her father intended her to learn which he didn't get to finish.

"Jiraiya. Why do you need a month to train her?" Kushina asked. "I mean you had years to train her. You were my girl's godfather." Jiraiya got quiet, which got Kushina worried. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"When did you meet Jiraiya?" Kushina asked, much to Jiraiya's protest.

"About a month ago, just before we went to find Tsunade," Naruto explained.

"Not a day before?" Kushina asked with a hand on her sword. She quickly pulled it out when Naruto shook her head no in confusion. "You son of a bitch, you were supposed to be my girl's god father."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay, as I was needed to look out for any outside threats. I did use my money I got from books to pay for her protections, so she wouldn't be in danger," Jiraiya quickly defended himself.

"When were you going to be there for her?" Kushina asked.

"When she was a Genin and had a Jōnin-sensei to teach her the basics," Jiraiya answered regretfully to Kushina.

Kushina, Naruto and Yasuragi, who was listening in, were angry and told Jiraiya to leave. He did so regretfully and haven't talk to them except in letters explaining himself and what he did to keep Naruto safe, especially from this terrorist group known as the Akatsuki.

End Flashback

"Listen Naruto, I am sorry," Jiraiya quickly apologized. "My life has been a wreck and I had to make sure you were safe from the outside. I beg your forgiveness."

"Okay," Naruto told Jiraiya, which shocked everyone including Jiraiya. That was until Jiraiya was hit in a place no man wanted by Naruto's foot. "Now you're forgiven."

"You… damn… brat…" Jiraiya stammered as he slowly got up.

Once he was healed, Tukiko asked, "Okay, now that you got that settled with Naru-Chan getting some much needed revenge. Can we get back to sneaking out of this country?"

"It won't be easy, Kabuto has the country held tightly," Jiraiya reported. "However, we can within a week."

"A week?" Haku asked.

"By then, he should let up enough to sneak a huge number out do to receiving a caravan of supplies," Jiraiya explained.

"So we stay for awhile until the week it up and try to sneak out while crippling Kabuto's supplies," Hinata summed up.

"That's the plan," Jiraiya nodded.

"That seems good, we will then-"

Hanzaki never got to finish as a rebel-nin came running in to report, "Sir, our spies are reporting that Kabuto is amassing an army to attack our forces here. They also cut off our escape routes to make sure that the leaders of the rebellion are wiped out."

"What?" Hanzaki yelled. "How did they find us?"

"We had a traitor among us and he has been dealt with," the ninja reported. "What our orders?"

Lady Kagerō looked at the Leaf-nins to beg, "Please, we need your help."

The Leaf-nins looked among each other and then Jiraiya answered Lady Kagerō's pleas, "We'll help."

Naruto just shook her head as she simply said, "Why can't anything be simple." All the while, Kyuubi planning to cause a huge amount of pain to Tsunade.

**To be continued**

**I wish I can complete a wave in one chapter, maybe the next time. So stay tuned to Naruto the Elemental Star.**

**Also, check out **Dragon-Wolf Tamer **story answering my Elemental Star Challenge with a male Naruto.** **Team Doujutsu ****.net/s/6890849/1/ **

**Author Notes**

**A) I like to thank ShadowCub for pointing out a mistake in barely mentioning Naruto's relationship. So I reposted it with a bit more flirting. I hope she likes the changes due to being difficult to write fluff for me.**

**1) I stopped watching Naruto right after Naruto leaves Konoha, so I apologies if there any mistakes in Guren's personality. **

**2) Guren was taken out by the Jutsu that was used to take her out first chapter.**

**3) The interrogation that Tukiko is using is what I call the buddy system. You act friendly and even trade information to gather reliable initial to eventually make a deal that would seemingly benefit both. **

**4) Sorry I couldn't just finish the ark within this chapter, but there was just too much. I do plan to try and end it next chapter and start the next arc, which will be about what happens to Sasuke. Won't tell what until the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Battles for Rice

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 23: Battles for Rice

**Disclaimer: I am an American writing a fanfic, not Japanese drawing and writing a Manga.**

**Beta Reader: Need one as one isn't able to and the other haven't contacted me a week after I sent it. So, any volunteers**

It has been a few hours since the Leaf-nins agreed to help prepare for the inevitable battle. The first order of business was to set up fortification at the base and make the battlefield more in their favor. That is why Naruto summoned a cold silver four-tailed wolf and a beautiful green four-tailed fox: Arctic Wolf and Mother Fox.

"Alright Mother Fox," Naruto addressed her summons. "I need you shrink or increase the plants within half of a Kilometer radius of the base, to a height in-between my ankles and knees."

"**Alright little one,**" Mother Fox acknowledge.

"After Mother Fox's modification, I want you Arctic Wolf, to turn the field into an arctic field. The combined ice and heavy foliage will make it tough for the enemy to walk across, let alone run," Naruto ordered and Arctic Wolf agreed.

"You think this will work kit?" Kyuubi asked Naruto on her shoulder.

"If anything, it will slow them down since even walking will be difficult as they climb this hill. Especially as we use gunfire and Jutsu to kill them," Naruto explained before she looked up to Tukiko. "Hey Tuki-Hime, is the sniper position set up?"

"Got it up and ready. You are able to see the whole field to play sniper with Naru-Chan," Tukiko reported as Naruto remembered the debriefing with the Fūma clan.

Flashback

"So who can we expect to lead the army?" Jiraiya asked the Fūma clan members.

"It most likely led by the only loyal survivor of the Sound Four, Kidōmaru Supaidam (spider)," Hanzaki explained.

"Kidōmaru, I think we have his file," Hinata explained as she pulled up the file.

On the file was a 3D image of a man with dark skin, soulless black eyes and four limbs. The file showed that he was the strategist of the group and he sees everything as a game to win. He also specialized in his clan technique called Spider Sticky Gold: the ably to regurgitate golden like material to be as hard as steal and can be transform to any he needs.

"What about this other Sound Four: Jirōbō?" Haku asked. "He survived the battle in Konoha and didn't create any new factions."

"Well, he died as soon as he tried to take over when the power struggle began," Kagerō explained.

"Killed by Kabuto himself. He didn't stand a chance," Guren reported.

"Any others?" Tukiko asked.

"Not of importance," Guren stated. "The only other ninjas as powerful as the Sound Four are being experimented on. So I doubt any of them will lead the army unless they are Curse Seal Warriors."

"Alright, let us plan for the worst." Naruto started planning for the next battle.

Naruto watched Haku help the ANBU and the rebels start digging in their defenses while Hinata coordinated a medic team to prepare for battle. All the while, Naruto talked to her girlfriends and they had relaxed despite the Kyuubi being there at their breaks. However, Kyuubi still received some glares. Due to the glares, Kyuubi couldn't help but question Naruto are they still angry.

"Um, Naru, their still mad about me breaking down the door and interrupting your cuddle time?"

"Kyuubi," Naru started, which made Kyuubi wince since she only said 'Kyuubi' to get a point across. "It's not that, it is just you really have been a handful. I mean, yeah, you're helpful… but that's where it ends. You are more of a mother hen then the woman who gave birth to me, and you're driving all of us crazy. The others assume you have always been like that since I didn't want you out. But I want to know is why now?"

Kyuubi was silently for a second before she answered Naruto. "I am sorry Naruto. It just at first I thought that when you become a Genin, you be able to take it easy for while or be out of harm ways like your first actually mission to recruit the Seer Clan. But then things all of a sudden gotten so dangerous it comes to the point you always getting wounded, attempted kidnap, actually kidnap, or come close to death. The last mission in Vulcan, the safest place in Fire Country is where yet got kidnap and torture, was the mission that finally broke my back. I don't want you die. I want you to grow old and watch you spoil your children and their children's' children."

"Let's make a deal mom," Naruto stated s she checked her weapons. "You promise to not be around at home in Konoha unless I say so, and you can travel with me during missions to make sure I do grow old."

Kyuubi thought it over before she agreed to go along with the idea.

It was night when a rebel scout reported two-hundred and fifty men were marching through the woods. It was soon that Kabuto's troops came in front of the battlefield. Leading the forces was Kidōmaru Supaidam, eighteen Sound Jōnin, and a white hair man with purple eyes and shark teeth. On his back was a Claymore and slash headband with the sign of Mist. His name was Suigetsu Hōzuki, an experiment of Orochimaru and now Kabuto's swordsmen.

In the front of the army, a Sound Jōnin yelled out on the frozen field, "To the Rebel forces lead by the Fūma Clan. I am under the privilege of Lord Kabuto to give you this ultimatum. Surrender and half of you will likely die due to experimentation or execution. Or you can fight and all of you will die. So what says you?"

Naruto on the roof commented, "Here is what I say." Just before, she pulled the triggered on her sniper rifle.

The Sound Jōnin watch in horror as one of their own had their brains blown away after a loud bang. It wasn't long before a second meet the same fate as well as a third. After the third, Kidōmaru ordered his men to, "Take Cover!"

The Sound Jōnin did, but not before losing three more Jōnin trying to run back into the woods. Behind cover, Kidōmaru gave his orders. "Look like we are dealing with some Leaf-nins, boys. This will be a good day for Lord Kabuto. Suigetsu, I am betting that bullets won't kill you so you lead the Sealed Warriors followed by a few Jōnin up that hill. Don't kill all the Leaf-nins. Leave at least one alive."

"What will I do while I am getting hit? Or is it shoots at?" Suigetsu asked, as he was new to guns.

"I will be taking them from a distance," Kidōmaru explained as he transformed into a human spider with dark shadow eyes and wild hair.

Suigetsu acknowledged his orders and ran out the hill with the first wave, while Kidōmaru ran up a tree. As the Sound army charged, Leaf-nins and rebels open fire with earth Justus and bullets with Bear making the major difference. The ANBU Bear use his blunder buster rapid fire and occasional use of the grenade launcher to create a bloody path of near fifty Curse Seal Warriors and a few Jōnin. Suigetsu was the only one of the first wave to survive. Naruto shot at Suigetsu but was surprised to see it pass through him as if. When Naruto realized he made of water.

She switched to other targets while she reported through her head set, "Watch out for the one with white hair and purple eyes. He is able to transform into water making bullets useless. Consider him first hurdle."

"I got him," Haku spoke through her headset as she was the one best equip to take care of him.

It was then that second wave of a hundred Curse Seal Warriors ran up with six Jōnin leading them. While the wave ran up the hill, a golden arrow flew out of the foliage and hit Bear in the chest. Bear then falls to the ground while firing the blunder buster. It fall to side, kills one rebel and the other has his leg shot to pieces. Tukiko quickly disarmed the dead ANBU and called for a medic. Hinata rushed in and took to treat the surviving rebel.

Tukiko then reported as another rebel was killed by an arrow she ducked from, "Naruto, we have a second hurdle."

"Not for long," Naruto replied as found her target.

Kidōmaru thought he was so hidden in the tree during the dead of night. He didn't realize that Naruto rifle had inferred red function with her scope. She found him easily and switch to night vision to get a clear shot through the leaves. One shot, and she hit Kidōmaru in the leg. He feel too the ground in shock and in pain. Before Kidōmaru could comprehend what happen, Naruto put a bullet through his jaw and his skull. The leader of the Sounds' army was dead.

"Second hurdle gone," Naruto reported while she summoned a one eye black wolf with six tails. "Dark Hunter. Provide help in thinning out the enemies' numbers while mom provide protection for me."

Dark Hunter acknowledged and jump down to assist the battle, as the line was broken by the invading force despite losing more than half the Curse Sealed forces and most of the Sound Jōnin. Now it turned into a massive melee and gun battle. Many curse seal warriors died by Naruto's pistols, Tukiko's assault rifle, Guren's Crystal blades, Lord Hanzaki and Dark Hunter's Claymore, Lady Kagerō's fist and chakra strings combine with Sasame's deadly dance with strings. Also, another forty were taken out by Jiraiya with a giant Toad as he crushed them in the icy field.

Suigetsu was also beginning his own massacre by killing seven rebels and was about to strike an ANBU when he was shot by a bunch of arrows. He looked up to see Haku with her rapid-fire crossbow. Suigetsu smirked at Haku. "Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza's little apprentice."

"Suigetsu? Should have known you went to the snake like the bitch you are. Finished destroying what little honor you had after betraying the Seven Swordsmen?" Haku asked with a snide remarked.

"Your one to talk," Suigetsu snarled. "Look at you. You have betrayed the Seven Swordsmen."

"Two things, one I am a girl, not a man," Haku pointed out. "Second I was trained to be a Shinobi, someone who adapts to the time. And I have no time dealing with a ninja who is behind in the times."

"Your wrong, as a sword will always win the day!" Suigetsu snarled as he rushed Haku.

Haku in returned by summoning '**Ice Style: Ice Clone Jutsu**,' to create a clone of ice to fight Suigetsu. As Suigetsu quickly went to tare the Ice Clone apart, Haku was loading her weapon with some special ammo created by Naru. She finished as Suigetsu had finished off the clone. Haku then fired at Suigetsu and he didn't evade, thinking it was nothing. He soon realize that the arrows were something as it began freezing him into an ice statue

While in cold shock, Haku smirked. "Welcome to the new era."

Haku then ran back into the field, as Suigetsu was an ice sculpture. Force to watch the Curse Seal Warriors taken down by bullets. He watched as the last Sound Jōnin was taken out by Tenzō's '**Wood Style: Tree Bind Jutsu**' to bind the man into tree and killed by a bullet in the head. It was finally over when the last Curse Seal Warrior was taken out, and it only cost twenty rebels and one ANBU.

It was morning and the group was discussing what to do. "We need to attack now!" Sasame yelled. "Those men that attacked were part of Kabuto's royal guard. That means his main base is vulnerable. If we take that out, we not only take out the leader, but his lab where he created his Curse Seal Warriors. It will end the war with Sound forces and if not the whole damn thing."

"Sasame dear, even if the main base is vulnerable we don't have a man power to strike. We have lost many of our ninjas," Kagerō argued.

"That maybe true if you didn't have someone who can lead you all pass the traps. Traps that a former Lieutenant of Orochimaru observed," Guren had counter Kagerō's argument.

Lord Hanzaki thought it over, "With the cut in numbers and getting pass the traps. We have a good chance of taking out Kabuto once and for all."

Many of the rebels agreed but Lay Kagerō wasn't convinced. "That maybe so, but I am still not convince we can do it alone." Kagerō then turn to the Leaf forces to ask, "Please, Lord Jiraiya. Help us in this war and I promise a permanent alliance between the Leaf and the Fūma Clan."

Jiraiya began to think before turning to his fellow ninjas. "So, what do you think men?"

"I don't think we should get involve sir," Yamato reported. "We have already lost one man and we may lose more trying to kill Kabuto."

"I think we should. If the reports are correct, Kabuto is guilty of multiple War Crimes under the Iron Treaty after the First Shinobi World War. Plus, he may become a threat down the road if left uncheck. But it's your decision, what should we do Jiraiya-Sama?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya thought it over and decided to help, "Alright, let's end this war."

The group then prepare for departure Guren made sure Yūkimaru was well taken care of in the base. At the same time, Naruto was putting up the blunder buster within a seal. "Are you sure it is a good idea to leave it here?" Tukiko asked.

"I put it in a security seal; the only to get it to open is to have demonic chakra or A to S-Rank chakra levels to overwhelm it," Naruto explained. "What about our prisoner?"

"He'll be in cold hibernation until I release him or someone milts him out. As long as the Fūma clan keeps him cold, he would be trapped until we give him to Mist forces," Haku explained with a bit of smile.

"Good, I hate to see him free," Hinata had stated.

"Ready brats!" Jiraiya called out.

"Ready Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled back. They walk up to see all the ANBU, twenty rebels not protecting the base, the Fūma Clan leaders, and a fuming Jiraiya. Never knowing something was watching them.

It was mid afternoon when the assault squad arrived to the ground. Once there, Jiraiya got the group together. "Do you all know the plan?"

"Yep, me, Haku, two ANBU, and most of Fūma clan under Lord Hanzaki, will come with me to search and destroy the lab that creates the Curse Seals," Tukiko reported.

"While you guys find Kabuto," Haku added.

"That rights, now then let's-" Jiraiya never finished as a ringing tone interrupted him.

"Ah, that must be Tsunade," Naruto commented. "She must have done my recommendations to establish a connection to communicators this faraway." Naruto then pull out her palm size communicator. "Hello Baa-Chan."

"Brat! Where the hell are you! Are you alright!" Tsunade yelled through the communicator.

"Ma'am your on speaker, so there is no need to yell. And don't worry, I fine Baa-Chan-Sama," Naruto explained calmly through the speaker. "As for where we are, we are preparing to assault Kabuto's base under Jiraiya-Sama orders," Naruto added with a smirk that made Jiraiya pale.

At first, there was silence for a few seconds until Tsunade calmly asked, "Jiraiya, are you there?"

Jiraiya gulped as he answered Tsunade, "Here Tsunade-Hime."

"What was the big idea sending my little Naru-Chan into a combat zone?" Tsunade yelled.

"We are never going to get a chance to eliminate a traitor and end Sound's chance to make more Curse Seals," Jiraiya explained.

"Wait, you are hitting the laboratory where Sound makes Curse Seals?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hinata confirmed Tsunade's question.

"Wait one moment," Tsunade had ordered the group. The group waited, while they heard Tsunade quietly order, "Shizune, get me Anko and Tayuya on this channel."

Moments later, the group heard a familiar voice. "Hey Tsunade-Sama. What do you need us for?"

"I don't need you Anko, but your former team needs Tayuya's help," Tsunade explained.

"The girls are on this line? Hey girls, anything interesting happen?" Anko asked over the communicator.

"Well you know, usual stuff," Tukiko answered for the group.

"Damn, I miss the excitement," Anko pouted through the communicator. "It's been boring broken by the screams of interrogations, which occasionally happen as I've been made Tayuya's handler. Sometimes I wish for a few field missions like-"

Anko didn't finish as Tsunade interrupted her, "Anko, please stop. This is not a fully secure communication and they are in a hostile zone."

"Fine, fine," Anko relented before saying, "Here you go."

"Alright, what do you pussy lips want," a rude voice cursed.

"Tayuya," Tsunade calmly stated. "They need to know everything you know on how a Curse Seal is made."

Theirs a breath silence before Tayuya voice softly carried in the communicator. "So you are ready to hear about Orochimaru's greatest secrets. Knew it come out eventually… All right, Orochimaru's Curse Seal wasn't created from a lab… well not at first. It was created naturally from a man name Jūgo. Jūgo has a bloodline that allows him to talk to animals and create enzymes that allow him to transform. Those enzymes are the bases of the Curse Seals. However, he is unstable and prone to violence at a drop of a fucken hat. Only one person could calm him down, Kimimaro Kaguya."

"You mean one capture by Rock Forces during the invasion of Leaf?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Knowing the violent freak, he probably will try to kill you the moment he sees you. So don't even try to capture the motherfucker. Kill him as soon as you see him for he will try to kill you. Well, good look you pussy eating freaks."

After a moment silence, Tsunade then gave her final orders, "Alright… you know what you will face. So I will tell you to be careful and good luck. Also, a fighter will come to pick you up in two days and triangulate by your communicators. So leave them open and I see you all return home."

That was when the communicator was disconnected. It was Haku that spoke up, "Looks like will be going on a man hunt as well."

"Looks like. All right, let's move out," Jiraiya ordered.

It was bright for the small group hunting for Kabuto, as the tunnel was a well-lit trap like a bug zapper. A trap they followed as Naruto's small silver wolf summoned smelt Kabuto at the end of the tunnel with several other smells. So the group followed the wolf, a small silver fox and a white hawk. The white hawk was summoned by Hinata.

Hinata originally was about to sign the contract for the Canine Alliance when her father Hiashi stopped her. He explained that their clan already had a pact with the Falcons and made her sign in it instead of the Canine Alliance contract. Falcons are only given to the main house members that reached Chūnin or deem fit. The Hyūga use them to help with long-range attack and precession. They also have superior eyesight made them a perfect summon. Hinata rarely use them because she can only summon human size falcons right now and take just as much Chakra as a high power Water Jutsu. The only reason she summons them is when she needs them to find traps that can't be smelled.

As they walked, the three detectors found only one trap. "Ma'am, I smell a trap up ahead," the wolf reported.

"Confirmed mistress; it looks like the door is set with a trap," the hawk added to the report.

"Good work Silver Bolt," Naruto compliment.

"You too, Sekkou (scout)," Hinata added her compliment.

All the while Jiraiya grumbled, "My toads could do a better job you ungrateful brats." Jiraiya never gotten over the fact her goddaughter signed the contract for the Canine Alliance.

"Silver Strike, can you identify the trap?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked up to examine the trap. "Well boss lady. I say you are dealing with a spring type trap that allows individual in but traps them within."

"Are you sure Kabuto is in there?" Yamato asked.

"Positive," Silver Bolt answered Yamato. "The scent is too strong to say he is not inside. I also smell many individuals, and as well as many mammals, fist, replies that are mostly snake, and squid."

"Squid? Orochimaru never used squid in his experiments," Guren commented.

"Maybe Kabuto is," Sasame suggested.

"I don't think so. This feels familiar." Kyuubi commented to everyone around.

"Whatever it is, we might as well spring the trap. You fox will disable the trap after we walk in. The other summons will protect the fox," Jiraiya ordered.

"Are you sure, boss lady?" Silver Strike asked.

"Might as well make the enemy think they have the advantage," Naruto explained.

"Yes ma'am," Silver Bolt acknowledges.

The group then walked through to door to see a silver-haired man with a dozen Jōnin. The man scaly lips smirked as he tilted his glass. The snake man was Kabuto and by the looks, he has been experimenting on himself as well as the several bodies on lab table in front of him, mostly animals and a few humans that died in agony. Once the door slam shut, Kabuto smirk grew larger into an insane smile.

"How wonderful to see you all here in my humble home," Kabuto greeted the group.

"You sound a bit over confident don't you?" Sasame asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kabuto asked. "I have been observing you all even before the battle at the Fūma Clan's rebel base. I know all about you. We have the rebel Kagerō along with several bloodline users like Hina-Chan's Byakugan, Guren's Shōton, AMBU Yamato's Mokuton and the grand prize: Naru-Chan's Elemental Star. With you all out of the way, killing off the rest of the rebels will be easy. As well as help me to take over the neighboring countries."

"You make is sound like we would want to help you?" Kagerō and Guren asked at the same time.

"Of course you will as it will benefit us all," Kabuto argued. He then went on how he end conflicts with an iron fist and prevent bloodline hate by giving everyone one and make lives easier with technology while crushing any that resist. While he gave a speech, Naruto and Kyuubi had their own quiet conversation.

"Kyuubi, do you know where the squid smell is coming from?" Naruto asked.

"It is coming from the shadows," the fox Kyuubi whispered. "The smell is definitely familiar. It is as we feared."

"Hina-Hime, everyone, be ready," Naruto whispered to the group before she interrupted Kabuto's speech. "Sorry to interrupt mister 'I will rule the world.' But you seem to have guests that we didn't bring."

"What?" Kabuto asked confused, before there was clapping.

"Bravo, you detected us. I am impress for a thin blood," a voice carried out, a voice Kabuto recognized.

"Ukon? So you finally show yourself?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course, it was time to show our Mother's given beauty off," Ukon answered as he stepped into the light to reveal he was no longer human.

He had change to a pale skin monster. His mouth was now a beck and his eyes yellow with blue paint around. His body is plump instead of skinny, hair grey with a few blue strains, and his hands long and thin like a squid's tentacles. Behind him were three more that were similar in appearance.

"What in the god happen to them?" Sasame asked in horror.

"They have become followers of a giant squid called the Mother," Hinata explained. "We had encountered one of its followers while trying to locate Lady Tsunade. They are powerful, fast and can summon any kind of Squid into battle. They also can summon the immortal Mother who dispersed when the follower dies. Let's hope this place is too small for it."

"The report on how ugly they are does not do it just," Yamato commented. "However, our orders are clear. Kill all followers of the Mother on sight."

"Why have you betrayed me? We had a contract," Kabuto explained.

"That contract was null and void when we couldn't get Tsunade. Besides, we want this war continue to feed us and our Mother," Ukon explained.

"Why did you betray me?" Kabuto asked a question that Udon quickly answered.

"When our brother died, we felt alone and weak. That was when the Mother called to me. She promised power and make sure that I am never alone."

"Now what do you plan to do?" Guren asked.

"I have come to kill all you thin bloods. Especially her," Ukon pointed to Naruto. "She and her team harmed the Mother and killed my brother. And now, you will pay!" The Mother followers had charged and the battle has begun.

It was quiet for Tukiko and Haku's team. The hallways were quiet and dark and the place acted like a maze. The only light was torches on the wall and the flashlight off the ANBUs, Tukiko, and Haku's weapons. The group was fallowing a black fox, and wolf that the girls had summon. They wolf smelt for traps, and the fox disarm them.

The group itself was small, with only Tukiko, Haku, two ANBUs and Hanzaki. The group had split up as they found one part of the labs and cells that keep prisoners. So the rebels went to free them and escort most of the prisoners out while leaving the murders and rapist behind to rot.

As they search for Jūgo, they found another lab with tall tubes that formed hallways. They walked quietly, never looking in the tubes until it was too late. One of the tubes broke into a million pieces to reveal a tall, muscular, dark skin man with orange hair who was more monster as he swings around his transformed arms that resemble a bat wings with hands. The man swatted the two ANBU out of the way, to grab Tukiko by the throat and raise her off the ground. Tukiko in pain dropped her rifle.

Hanzaki then charge the man to get him to let Tukiko go. He didn't get far as the man grab the man's sword and broke it in two before smashing him in the ground. His man's wings expand into a shield to protect himself from Haku. The man then stared into Tukiko's red spiral eyes with his pitch black eyes. "You have a lot of nerve Leaf-nins for coming to my home after killing my friend Kimimaro."

"You're Jūgo," Tukiko stated.

"That's right girl," Jūgo confirmed Tukiko's statement. "And I am the last thing you ever see before you die."

"There is no need to kill me," Tukiko stated. "I didn't kill Kimimaro."

"That maybe so, but some Leaf-nin did. Why else haven't he returned with Kabuto?" Jūgo asked.

"That is because he was capture by Rock-nins during the invasion. They are trying to recreate the Kaguya under Earth County's banner," Tukiko quickly answered Jūgo.

"Why should I believe you?" Jūgo asked.

"I don't lie to dead men." Tukiko told Jūgo while her hand held a rapid-fire pistol to Jūgo's stomach.

"What-" Jūgo didn't finished his question as Tukiko put a load of bullets in his stomach. In shock, he fell to the ground after letting Tukiko go.

While Tukiko was on the ground, coughing, Haku ran over to check her. Once Tukiko assured her she was all right, Haku gave her a big hug and whispered, "That was close."

"Tell me about," Tukiko stated before she felt some tears from Haku. "Hey none of that, there is no way I am dying while you are here."

Haku gave a peck to Tukiko before turning to Hanzaki and the two ANBU. Haku was tending to them when Jūgo all of sudden jump up. He them looked at them, while they looked with horror at him, before he jumped through the roof and flew away. The group watched as he escape but were grateful that he wasn't heading deeper into Rice Country, but away. Tukiko was the only one who knew exactly where Jūgo was going, and prayed the repercussions won't be severe.

Back with Naruto's group, things were getting hepatic with the three-way battle. It has only been five minutes and most of Kabuto's men were dead or dying. The bodies were either torn part, shot up, or had crystals sticking out them. Kabuto and his two last ninjas were fighting off Ukon while Guren remain behind to try to pick them off. Kabuto used his snakes and Chakra blades to keep Ukon at bay while the other two sound-nins were slowing dying due to multiple crystal spikes sticking out of their bodies.

Another battle happening was Hinata fighting against a follower of the Mother. Her chakra blades technique proved to be annoying to the creature. However, she was meant to be a distraction for Yamato to use his heavy pistol to shot the thing's leg. While on the ground, the creature screamed in frustration while Hinata finished him off with a '**Gentle Spear.**' Sending an energy spear into the head to cause the brain exploded while the skull remained intact. Hinata and Yamato turned to see how the battles were doing.

The two Fūma Clan members were also fighting hard against the Mother's Followers. In Kagerō's battle, she buried up to its neck with '**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu**.' It was then punched by Kagerō hard enough to turn stone to stand, but Kagerō broke her hand instead of killing her foe. The follower broke free and was about to kill her when Jiraiya on a toad swoop down and took Kagerō out of harm's way. Jiraiya then order the toad to hit the thing with oil, and he fished it off with a '**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**.' It screamed in pain as it burned to death.

While Jiraiya celebrated his victory, the second was trapped within Sasame multiple iron strings. She then tried to cut it in many pieces but couldn't penetrate its skin. The thing laughed out, "I was a Jōnin before I became one with the Mother. You can't kill me with that pathetic attempt. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Sasame decided to smirk back. "Then I try something harder."

Sasame then used '**Lightening Style: Lighting Rod String Jutsu**,' to send high voltage of electricity through to iron strings to not only zap the trapped victim, but also make the string so hot that it burns through the victim as it screamed. So in the end, all that was left was a painting Sasame and charade pieces of a monster. Sasame was about to take a break when a lucky Sound Jōnin revealed himself. He had survived the Mother's Followers and pretended to be dead until he saw his chance to strike a defenseless target.

Unfortunately, he forgot Naruto guarded by a human Kyuubi, was providing support. Naruto put a bullet in his head for his trouble. So now, all that was left against the rebels and leaf-nins were Kabuto and Ukon. Kabuto used '**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**' to capture Ukon. As Kabuto began to strangle Ukon, as the snakes couldn't penetrate the skin.

Guren was then about to strike both of them when Ukon screamed out, "Enough!" As his hand's tentacles grew out and braided into the ground

Then, dozens of tentacles shot out of the ground to wrap around Kabuto and lifted him off the ground. The tentacles then stretched Kabuto's limbs until he screamed as his body ripped into five pieces. After Kabuto died, Ukon turned his attention to the others and sent his tentacles to attack. The group evaded and attacked the tentacles with close range tools.

While Naruto evaded another tentacle and cut with her swords, Naruto got an idea. "Kyuubi remember that technique we experimented on after the exams."

"**You mean you combine demonic chakra and all five the elements**?" Kyuubi asked while destroying another tentacle.

"I think we need to try it," Naruto told the Kyuubi.

"**But, it could kill you,**" Kyuubi pointed out.

"And if we don't, will all die," Naruto pointed out while she cut another tentacle. "Beside, anything worthwhile is risky. Besides, I trust you to keep the demonic chakra under control."

Kyuubi thought it over before agreeing. Kyuubi then dispersed back into the seal while Naruto put her swords up. She then started to pull on both demonic chakra and all five of the elements. They quickly broke her Genjutsu to reveal her golden foxtail and fox ears. Each of them had a small red tip. Around her, white chakra began to form around her and her eye began to glow red. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at a scared Ukon.

Naruto then rushed through the field of tentacles. She clawed and vaporized all the tentacles until she was upon Ukon and force him to stop using the tentacles and engage in a Taijutsu battle. While they fought, Naruto's Pray-Mantis style proved to be a perfect style against a man that use his swinging arms and kick as primary attack. Every time he brought a limb up to attack, Naruto push them away to jab him. It also help every time Naruto hit flesh, it started to singe.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept on attacking the same way that she became predictable. That way he would not be prepared when she switch styles to Republic Alliance's hand-to-hand combat, when she drop kicked Ukon's legs. He soon fall to the ground in pain as mussels tighten by lightening, cut by water and wind, and burned by fired, all applied by a leg as hard as diamond. So Ukon was now on the ground, in pain, with Naruto looming over him with a white Elemental Rasengan in her hand.

"Eat this for your Mother Fucker!" Naruto yelled as she brought the Rasengan down on Ukon's head.

He screamed only for a moment as the Rasengan disintegrated his head, leaving nothing but headless body and its neck smoking. Standing over the corpse was a painting Naruto, who was drench by sweat after she dispersed her elemental form. She had fallen on her knees as Hinata and a re-summoned Kyuubi quickly run up to help her.

As Naruto slowly rise up, Sasame couldn't help but smile when she exclaim, "The War is over! We won!" Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but smile at a happy Sasame

It was a slow walk back to the Fūma Clan rebel base with a huge group party of over a hundred and twenty people. The mission was considered mostly a success, despite Jūgo escape, but it didn't matter as Rice Country was liberated. As they walked, Jiraiya grumbled about it being unfair that Naruto could combine all the elements into the Rasengan while he still having problems with Fire element.

"Well Jiraiya, I will tell you a secret. Fire is the easiest since it can be manipulated like Chakra. What you need to do is have it spin with the Chakra and it will work," Naruto explained while Jiraiya went wide eye in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I thought you be able to figure it out mister, 'Here is a water balloon, figure out how to make it pop,'" Naruto quoted, much to Jiraiya's embarrassment.

Everyone in front was laughing in amusement at Jiraiya predicament. That laughing soon came to a dead end when they group came upon the base. The rebel base was shot up, with several rebels lie dead on the floor. To the side, there was a white hair kid on the ground coughing. The grass had singe with the hint of demonic chakra.

"Yūkimaru!" Guren yelled out to the boy. She was quickly to his side to see he was all right. "Who did this?"

"It was the prisoner. He had escape due to a rebels' accidently turning up the heat since it is fall," Yūkimaru answered while coughing. "He broke open the scroll with his chakra and used the ANBU's blunder buster to attack us. I had to use the three trails demonic chakra to drive him off. The Sanbi could control water."

"It alright," Guren said while rocking Yūkimaru in her chest.

Haku ran to where the prisoner escaped along with Hinata, Tukiko and Naruto. They arrived to see in the center of the cell was a note that read:

'_Dear Bitches_

'_How did you like how I left the bunker? I bet you are piss I killed the ten rebels and maybe the kid. You know, I never thank you for waking me up. You are right about how Ninjas need to change with the times and the Seven Swordsmen are a relic that needs to remain in the past. I also thank you for leaving the nice gun. I would never been able to kill eight ninja within a minute. It took a lot of my Chakra to break open the scroll, but it was well worth it. Now, I leave with a promise that I will return, not as the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, but the leader of the Seven Gunmen of the World. And they will be more powerful then the Seven Swordsmen were ever were._

_ 'See you later bitches sign,_

_ 'Suigetsu'_

Haku quickly crumble the note and she promise the next time she see him, she will kill him. Even the Kyuubi outside of the seal didn't want to deal with that and was busy cheering up a depress Naruto. Two day later, the girls calmed down or cheered up as a Leaf fighter finally arrived to pick them and return to Konoha. Everyone left Rice Country, feeling that it was a hollow victory.

**Done, sorry it took so long but I kind have been busy at home. I hope to update soon.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I figure at least one of the Sound Four had to die, so I figure that it had to be the weakest and most likely try to take over.**

**2) I originally plan to have Naruto and Kidōmaru have a sniper duel, but felt it was stupid since Naruto's technology made it little to no challenge. **

**3) I wanted to conclude the Rice Country Civil War, so that is why I didn't make them run.**

**4) As I told one reader, unless they were in the last chapter that is part of an arc like the Chūnin exams or a mission, don't try remembering everyone. I will give a reminder who they are within the story to the point you can miss a few chapters but know what is happening within this arc.**

**5) The reason I gave Hinata the falcon contract was a little spur of the moment. As for Tukiko, no she can't summon Ravens as Itachi has the contract and no females were allowed to sign it within the old reign. **

**6) Squids are not fish, but Moccasin and smell different. **

**7) For those who don't realize, while all four girls care for each other, Hinata and Naruto are closer together as Tukiko and Haku are to each other.**

**8) For manipulating into shapes, Fire and Water are easiest to manipulate since they go with the flow while the other three are better suited for elemental manipulation. **

**A) For those who forgot, here are the pool results, and you should know that Sasuke dies in the next chapter.**

**1) Die by trying to force his supposedly elite ways on others and is killed in self-defense or annoyance: 48 (61%)**

**2) Run to Madara and Itachi regretful kills him: 13 (16%)**

**3) Try to escape and die while running to Madara: 10 (12%)**

**4) Fade into the background: 4 (5%)**

**5) Escape to Madara and die later in battle: 3 (3%)**

**Unique Voters: 78**

**B) Dragon Age story is on hold to the earliest, next week or two weeks of heavy playing if I can't transfer my files from my old computer. **


	24. Chapter 24: Flying in the Snow Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 24: Flying in the Snow Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Manga about a hyperactive blond hair boy and a duck head emo.**

**Beta Reader: Still looking for volunteers or recommendation. Please send a private message if you wish to volunteer or have a recommendation. **

It has been a week since the Rice Country mission, and Naruto was back at work at one of the factors, overseeing the repairs to her fighter. Things have been chaotic since her returned. She had to give her report to Shinobi Council, which was half the usual council since there were no civilians and the Clan Heads except the Nara, Roth, Uchiha, War Chief of the Nature Clan, and the Inuzuka Clan Heads. That was an hour before Bear's funeral, which Team Vixen attended. Her team with Anko hand sent out some feelers for Suigetsu and his stolen weapon, the blunder buster. There was nothing, so he is probably lying low.

As Naruto observe her fighter returning up to the snuff, the head of the R&D, Mr. Lost, interrupted her. Mr. Lost is a man who always wears a fancy 'monkey' suit and had glowing yellow eyes. "Naru, lady Tsunade wants to see you," Mr. Lost told Naruto.

"Thank you Mr. Lost," Naruto acknowledge before walking out to Tsunade's office.

She arrived to see her busty blond boss, her team and Team 7. Half of Team 7 remained the same, Kakashi Hatake was still a lazy silver-haired Jōnin that read from his porn while the pale boy Sai was in black, always smiling and drawing. However, a member that changed for the better was Sakura Haruno. The girl with pink hair short hair and green eyes had change her clothing into a black shirt and shorts with red stripes and pink Sakkara petals etched in. On her back were two scrolls label medical and Genjutsu and she gave a calm posture, more mature then the little fan girl she was.

One member that hadn't change for the better was Sasuke Uchiha. While he still had black hair shape like duck's end, and wore blue shirt with Uchiha symbol on the back. His personality has become darker, more prone to violence. From the reports she read on all the Genin and Chūnin, Sasuke have receive many complaints about his conducts. He even attack one client who asked Sasuke, "Uchiha who?"

Kakashi had reprimanded him, even spank him, but all that did was make him darker. According to the elders, her mother Kushina, and former Hokage Sarutobi, there is talk about the removal Sasuke from the Leaf Forces. Especially as two female Uchiha are about to graduate and need Kakashi to take one as the Clan Head, Mikoto Uchiha takes the other.

"You called Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Naruto I need your team to assist Team 7 with a mission," Tsunade explained. "We have been asked by the manger of the actress Yukie Fujikaze to escort her team into Snow Country and provide A-Rank protection. He has the papers that allow him into the country but feel safer with Leaf-nins guarding Yukie, so he wants us to provide escort."

"I assume Kakashi will be leading the operation?" Naruto questioned.

"I am the highest ranking officer and have been there before due to a mission," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Why do you need our team for? Have there been an attempt on the actress's life?" Naruto asked.

"We need you because a special project is finished and demand a shakedown cruise. The manger even paid for an S-Rank mission for us to personal take him to Snow Country in the frigate," Tsunade explained.

"You mean the Ghost Class frigate is finished?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

"You got it brat, _FSS Freedom's Shadow_ is a go," Tsunade smirked at Naruto.

"Um ma'am, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked Naruto to explain.

"During the time of the Republic Alliance, the F-66 Phantom Class fighter was a prototype to a new frigate that would be use for stealth and first strike mission in space, the air and the sea. They have enough firepower to match a heavy cruiser or take down a squad of fighter. They are also weak in armor and shields compare to a heavy frigate/destroyer but make up for it in speed. Just don't expect much in a prolong battles. You need a standard frigates, cruisers and even dreadnoughts for that."

"Leaf forces and Fire Countries' Navy Forces have been building it in secret for five of the six months. We told the public of the ship in the last month but it is still not general knowledge except to those connected to politics or attend the royal courts most Daimyos hold," Tsunade explained. "Fire Country also planned to replace and double our naval fleet with two heavy cruiser and six standard frigates within a year and plan to make more if all comes to a success."

"Her complement?" Haku asked.

"Fifty crewmembers, thirty soldiers, a Phantom Attack Fighter instead of a gunship for your team, and four F-59 Sparrow Class Attack Fighters," Tsunade explained and Naruto nodded.

The Sparrow class Fighter is used primary by Fire Country's military since they can mass-produce them ten times faster than the Phantom. They also trade the design for money and Jutsus to their allies while. To the public, it is to show appreciation in their help. In secret, it is to prepare them for the future conflict with the Uzumaki Clan.

"So, when do we meet the client?" Hinata asked.

"She will be at the dock in Vulcan. The new Wolf Fang Gunship will take you there. Just head on to the new flight deck on the roof built on the top of the building," Tsunade explained.

The group nodded and head to the now flat roof to take a ride on a helicopter look like without the propellers, but instead two hover engines to the side.

The trip was short as they wait in front of the warship _FSS Freedom's Shadow_. Half of the ship was under water, but they could see the long warship with the body shape like a curved cylinder tube. She had two wings at the end, under water. Attach to underneath each wing were two engines while a fifth was attach to body. The engines were design for aquatic and air travel. Its weapons were rapid-fire mass effect guns on each side, two aft torpedo tubes, and in front were two torpedo tubes attach t the winds while a huge canon was underneath the front of the ship. There were also rapid-fire plasma interceptors and minor laser turrets built within the hull to handle fighters and missiles.

The ship looked impressive site as it floated in the water. However, Tukiko was more concerned about the welcoming community. It included a samurai, three soldiers and a dark skin man in a fancy blue uniform, with dark red collar and the fire symbol on his chest. He was also bald and brown eyes that were stern as his cheekbones and demeanor. "Who is that?" Tukiko asked.

Hinata pulled out a pad that had the man credentials. "That is Captain John Anderson. He is a commoner whose family came from Green Country. He is one of the few commanders that are respected by the Samurais and Ninjas forces while not being able to use Chakra. He is a good captain and fought in several naval battles, mostly against pirates. His biggest accomplishment is during the war with Lightening Country during the war; destroy the remnants of Lighting Countries' fleet, which was the same size as ours at the time."

"What is his personality like?" Naruto asked.

Haku decided to take over, "It says he know when to crack the whip or let things slide. He also loyal to his crew as long they are they make sure they are not too stupid or are too much into politics. He really hates politics."

"Something I can agree on," Naruto commented.

It was then the group walked to meet up with the Captain. "Hello, my name is Captain Anderson, commander of the _FSS Freedom's Shadow_."

"Hello Captain Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you," Hinata shook Anderson's hand.

"The pleasure is mine. General Smith speaks very highly of you girls," Anderson told the group. Which shocked them; they only had met the General in the capitol Vulcan.

"You meet the General?" Haku asked while Team 7 minus Kakashi had no idea what they were talking about as Konoha is kept separate from Fire Countries military and politics unless at war or special circumstances. Kakashi serve with the General when he was a Lieutenant during the Third Great Shinobi War.

"I respect him more than the Admiral that is in charge of our naval fleet," Anderson explained.

"So, what do you know of the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, except that we will be escorting a famous actress while this ship goes through its shakedown cruise," John Anderson answered Naruto.

"Your crew has much experience in piloting machines like this?" Naruto asked as he looks at the ship.

"We had been through the simulator for four months, so we can operate in combat with experience, hopefully," Anderson admitted. "However, half the crew is green since we are trying to double the fleet in a short time. And the fleet will just get greener the more ships we make."

"Understand Captain," Naruto nodded.

"Where are our guests?" Hinata asked.

"They aren't here yet, but it looks like they are coming here soon," Anderson pointed to noisy group coming their way.

Walking towards them was a large group of actors caring aloud and thrashing actress.

As the actress thrashed around, her long dark blue hair became the definition of wild hair, while her brown eyes glared at everything that moved. "I am not going!" The woman yelled.

"Yukie, you need to do this," a grey-haired man with short bread and glasses pleaded.

"Shut up Sandayū! I am not going to Snow Country!" The woman Yukie yelled.

Sandayū groaned before turning to the group to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Sandayū Asama. I am the personal assistant Yukie Fujikaze and the Princess Gale films."

"Hello Mr. Asama, I am Captain Anderson. I will be in charge of getting you there and provide any naval slash air support."

"Jōnin Kakashi Hatake, I will be in charge of your escort. I am also sensei to Genin Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I am Special Jōnin Naruto Ryuu, second in command of your escort. My team includes Chūnin Hinata Hyūga, Haku Momochi, and Tukiko Uchiha," Naruto finish the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Sandayū looked nervously at Yukie before asking, "Do you have some place we can put her?"

"We have a port observation port we can put her," Anderson explained before assigning the samurai to show them to the room. Sai followed them, as it was his mission to guard Yukie.

Tukiko then switched subjects by stating. "I see Miss Fujikaze doesn't want to go."

Sandayū blinked for a second before answering Tukiko's statement. "Oh, yeah, she really doesn't want to go to Snow but has too as it is in her contract that she must go to where ever we wish for the next Princess Gale film."

"Why go to a place she will not like to go to?" Haku asked.

"Well, the place we are going to film is a perfect place to film the next Princess Gale movie. The Rainbow Glaciers are beautiful as the light reflecting off them. It is also rumored a miracle will happen when they melt," Sandayū explained before passing out a photo of the glaciers that shine the colors of a rainbow.

"It's beautiful," Sakura commented.

"Yes, I got to see them during a mission there to protect Princess Koyuki Kazahana before the coup happen. I sunk her out before the coup d'état could happen under her uncle Dotō Kazahana," Kakashi explained. "I barely got her to safety."

"What happen to the princess Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I assume she is safe with her cousins in Grass Country," Kakashi stated. "I just can't believe you were able to get papers to allow us into Snow Country. Their borders haven't been open since Dotō's reign began."

"Well, it was easy when you're the manger for Yukie and have ties to Snow Country," Sandayū quickly explain.

Tukiko though he seems a bit too nervous but chuck it up to him worried they would drop the mission. As the group began to dispersed, a short man with grey hair had stop in front of Anderson. "Can I help you?" Anderson asked.

"Yes," the man answered. "I am the director of Princess Gale movies and I was wonder if it be all right that we setup our camera crew on the bridge. As a director, I can tell you that we never miss an opportunity like."

"I see no problem with that request. Come to bridge if you like," Anderson told the director. "Team Vixen is invited as well. It after all, this is the Inventor's baby."

"Can we?" Naruto asked while giving the puppy dog look to Kakashi with her girlfriends.

"Fine, yes. Go the bridge as we stand guard over Yukie," Kakashi relented while Sasuke grumbled about "Unfair sensei," as he didn't want to stand guard over the actress.

"Thank you sir," Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi added motherly, "Good thing. I don't think I could stand the bitchy actress. I so raised you right."

"Hush you," Naruto ordered as she followed Anderson.

The huge group of cameramen and Team Vixen followed Anderson through some hallways and up an elevator. At the top was a long room that led to the bridge, with many crewmen work while soldiers guard the entrance to the bridge. The bridge was a small, well-lit room. In the center was the captain's chair, and around the chair were various holographic consoles with crewmen sitting in front of them, working. In the very front was the pilot 'Joker' Lee Sora. Joker was a small man with a short bread and dark-brown hair that match his eyes.

Joker noticed the captain. "Ah, good you're here. I was afraid I would have to take this baby without you."

"Are all systems operational Joker?" Anderson asked.

"Of course it is. You think I wouldn't earn the title best pilot of Fire Country if I wasn't able to make sure the ship was operational?" Joker asked back.

"You are? Well then best pilot of Fire Country, let's give these people a show. Take us in the air at one-quarter thruster speed and then go to Mack Speeds once clear of the docks.

"Aye, aye, commander," Joker replied as he prepare to lift off.

Outside, many spectators watch in awe as the new Fire Country lift off the ocean. As this was the first time that they saw a ship fly with its five engines glowing blue at the end. They watched as the ship continues to rise high and faraway in the air. Before it then broke the sound barrier and head to Snow Country at speeds, which most warships would envy. Though one actress was not happy, for she has been on a flying ship before at the place she never wish to return.

In dark castle, four ninjas were walking to the throne room. The rear had a shot girl and a giant man. The girl had pink hair sticking out of her cap like horns while her green eyes were that of a cold fire. She wore armor with folded wings and a labeled with her name: Fubuki Kakuyoku. The second one was a heavy man with blue hair and wore heavy armor and gauntlets labeled with his name: Mizore Fuyukuma.

Leading the group were two high-ranking commanders. One was Nadare Rōga; a tall man with purple hair tied in a ponytail and had a scare over his right eye. He also wore light armor compared to the other and wore a forehead protector. Beside him was a man fully cloth and was only known as the Sky Commander. All four had had the same headband, a snowflake within the sky.

The forced open a door into a dark throne room where the Daimyo and Shinobi leader, the Joukūkage, were meeting. "Who dares interrupt our meeting?" The tall Daimyo in white robes asked. His beady eyes were glaring at the ninjas while his greased long hair remained perfectly straight.

"Lord Dotō, I thought you I let you know the princess, under the name Yukie Fujikaze, is coming back to Snow Country. They are sending Hatake Kakashi as escort," Rōga explained with a smirk.

"Ah, a chance to get revenge, eh Rōga. Good luck, but remember that princess is the key to the hidden Kazahana's fortune, as well as controlling this country with a puppet." Dotō smirked at good news.

"There is more Lord Dotō," Fubuki reported. "Apparently Team Vixen under Naruto Ryuu will act as back up and they are traveling here using the Leaf's new FLYING Warship."

"So we can do what we want with Team Vixen and steal the some Fire Country's superior technology," Mizore added.

The Sky Commander growled at the proposal and the Joukūkage, a man with long white wild hair, noticed it. "Sky Commander, don't take it personally. It is there power that made us sought the alliance between Sky and Snow in the first place and we have become stronger because of it. We will soon be able to strike fear in our foes once again. it just make it all the sweater if we use Fire Country's new toys."

"Yes Joukūkage Shinnō," the Sky Commander bowed.

"Shinnō, I want Koyuki and this Naruto Ryuu capture at all cost. Both hold the key to untold fortunes. The rest are considered secondary targets," Dotō commanded.

"I will do you ask my lord, don't worry," Shinnō smirked before turning to the men walking in. "Rōga, Sky Commander. Take a portion of the fleet and four zeppelins to capture or hold them there while we send the Sky Fortress to finish the job."

"As you command my lord," the four ninja saluted as they went to do their job while Shinnō prepare the Sky Fortress for flight.

It was early in the morning when _Freedom's Shadow_ arrived to the shores of Snow Country that the crew decided to start filming. The teams watched the performance and couldn't help but be amaze at how Yukie was a different person when playing Gale. Not only was her hair tied into court style and she was in a fancy dress. Her acting skills were unbelievable as she was Gale. Sandayū described that is what makes her special; she becomes what the role demands her to be. He only disappoint is that she couldn't cry without her teardrops.

It was then that the evil Warlord was about to show when there was a loud followed by laughter. Everyone looked up to see a dozen people on top, with the leader being someone Kakashi recognized.

"Rōga!" Kakashi snarled.

"How good it is to welcome back some old visitors like Kakashi," Rōga smirked. "As well as new ones like Team Vixen, their bounties alone would pay for a country." The girls snarled at Rōga. "Of course, it does me great honor to welcome back Prince Koyuki Kazahana!"

It was then that Yukie froze as Kakashi looked at her in shock and silent asked, "Koyuki?"

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Joker was giving bad news to Anderson, "Sir, I am picking up a lot of bogies, coming at slow speeds. They're going to be here soon."

"Damn," Anderson cursed. "Activated the defense grid and weapons but leave the shields offline."

"No shields?" Joker asked.

"Are guest and the Leaf-nins won't be able to get in if the shields are active. Let us hope we hold out," Anderson muttered before activating the speakers outside the ship. "All of you! Get back in here now! We are picking multiple bogies coming at us now!"

Outside, Rōga smirked. "Looks like we are exposed boys. Attack!"

Soon hundreds of ninjas lead by the Sky Commander, attached to flying machines came over the ledge. The flying machines were yellow, and were the shape of ninja with the arms acting like the wings. Attach at the top is a kunai launcher that can be detach for the ninja to fire below. Joining the Sky-nins was a pink ninja name Fubuki. Her wings folded out to allow her to fly like the Sky Ninja. They work by having misty chakra going through it. Following the army was the Mizore and Rōga sliding down onto of snowboards.

Kakashi seeing the invade force ordered, "Civilian, retreat back to the ship! Ninjas provide cover!" While the civilians ran, he unfolded a sniper rifle from his back.

Kakashi, Naruto, Tukiko and Haku open fire and found they had a longer kill range then the ninjas Kunai launchers. Even Naruto's pistols had twice the range. "You know, the launcher is ingenious," Haku commented as she shot down another Sky-nin.

"Yeah, too bad their range and aim sucks," Naruto grumbled as she shot another from the hip like a cowboy.

"Not everyone is a genius Naru-Chan," Hinata commented as she used Gentle Spear into a Sky-nin.

"My pistols are design for close quarter combat, yet they have a longer range," Naruto snarled as she missed her next target, though not because of anger.

Seeing their weapons don't cut it, the Sky-nins decide to make up with it with maneuverability, allowing them to escape from being killed, many didn't make it. Dozens alone were being killed by the warship's rapid-fire mass effect guns on the side of _Freedom's Shadow_ as most of the civilians ran to the ship, even the camera crew while they filmed the battle.

The only ones was not retreating was Sandayū. He was trying to get Yukie, better known as Koyuki to run. "Lady Koyuki, we need to leave," Sandayū advised but the girl didn't hear him.

"Why isn't it spring. Papa promised that snow would become spring. Where is… Why did papa die?" Koyuki cried as she remembered after watching one Sky-nins bleeding in the snow.

"Koyuki," Sandayū stammered.

Kakashi saw the signs of relapse, so he quickly yelled out, "Sakura, get Koyuki out of here!"

Sakura nodded yes while she ran up to Koyuki. She then use '**Multi Chameleon Jutsu**' to make the three disappear as they slowly took Koyuki away with Sandayū. Leaving only footprints, Kakashi knew it would be a slow track. So he order the others to hold the lines as the four elite ninjas came upon them.

The first to strike was Fubuki with '**Ice Style: Ice Spike Jutsu.**' Haku was surprise to see someone use Ice Style, as she thought only here clan, the Yuki clan, use them. She quickly got out of her stupor to perform '**Ice Style: Thousand Ice Needles Jutsu**.' A thousand of ice needles quickly went turned the hundred of ice spikes into harmless snowflakes, and continued towards Fubuki. Fubuki didn't move as her armor activated a shield and deflected them.

"What?" Haku stammered.

"Snow has chakra armor that protects the user from Ninjutsu and Genjutsu while enhancing their own," Kakashi explained. "It also allows them to use Ice Styles outside the freezing environment of snow."

"Right on the money, though I think I get a reward for not only bringing a user of the Yuki Clan, but also the Elemental Star," Fubuki asked.

"You can try," Haku stated as she fire on Fubuki with her crossbow.

Flying in the sky was Sai, moving to intercept a man in heavy robes, who began to fire on Sai. Sai evaded as he sent out many birds made out of ink towards the Sky-nin. Sai found out that the Sky Commander was very good at evading and shooting with his kunai launcher. So Sai went for up close with a short sword to strike and Sky Commander tried to keep his distance. Following Sai's battle, the two Snow-nins made it down hill with a man name Mizore being first.

"Time to fight little girl!" Mizore yelled as he raised his fist to strike Hinata.

Hinata saw this and jump out of the way, as he crushed the ground. While she hope away from the mammoth. Mizore allowed her to jump away while he took aim with his huge gauntlet. The mechanical hand shot out to capture Hinata and drag her in with the heavy iron rope attached to the gauntlet. Hinata called out for help and Tukiko responded by cutting the iron rope with her red-hot kunai.

The man freaked out as Tukiko took a lesson from Anko, licking her kunai and say, "I wonder what your blood taste like?"

Tukiko then charge Mizore while Hinata provide long-range support with her water Jutsus. On the other side of the battlefield, Rōga had finally made it down the hill and was charging Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke saw Rōga and smirked. "Finally a challenge," Sasuke commented before running towards Rōga.

"Sasuke! No!" Kakashi yelled out to Sasuke.

Sasuke wouldn't hear any of it as he ran up to Rōga, yelling out while preparing for a Jutsu, "Prepare to die at the hands of the elite Uchiha Clan!"

Sasuke used, '**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**,' at Rōga. The massive fireball Jutsu came rushing towards Rōga, but Rōga used '**Ice Style: Black Dragon Jutsu**,' to summon a huge black color dragon made out of snow. The Dragon had open wide to consume the fireball before continuing on and hit Sasuke head on. It stop a hundred meters past Sasuke. Sasuke himself was on the ground, with frost burns all over his body as the organs within him were starting to shut down due to the cold. He was dying in the cold snow.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to Sasuke.

Kakashi quickly caught Sasuke, before he fell to the ground and set him down slowly while his sniper rifle lay innocently on the ground. Kakashi then tried to save Sasuke because, as he may not like Sasuke, he is his student and had always hope he turn out better. Kakashi tried to keep him alive by using his medical knowledge and few low-level fire techniques, but the damage was too extensive.

As Sasuke slowly he cried on the field, mumbling, "I can't die. I can't die. I need to avenge my clan. Restore it too its glory. Keep mommy from getting lonely. I not ready to see you daddy, uncles. I can't leave mommy a…"

Sasuke never finish as his heart finally gave out and he died in the arms of Kakashi, who cried over his corpse. Kakashi then heard laughing as someone he hates found his distress very amusing. "So you lost another eh Hatake. Looks like you should have been a undertaker with all the lives you lost." Rōga laughed at Kakashi.

Kakashi however would not take any of it, as Chakra swirled around as he sealed Sasuke's body in a scroll and brought up his weapon. "Your right, for I seem to better to take a life then save it. As you are about to find out as I will send you body to the morgue!" Kakashi then pick up his rifle and charge Rōga, showing him why the sniper is the deadliest one on the battlefield.

While Kakashi fought a battle of vengeance, many Sky-Nins had broken the line as only Naruto and Hinata were holding them off with Jutsus and guns. Even a horse size Kyuubi firing out chakra out of her mouth wasn't enough. Many were over _Freedom's Shadow_ and began to drop bombs, only to find in shock that plasma bolts intercepted them.

Their shock was soon replace by horror when the ships laser defense grid activated and open fire on them. The Sky-nins were now trying to evade invisible weapons seen partial by the particles in the air, and fellow Ninjas being sliced in two. Many were force to retreat as Sakura finally escorted Koyuki and Sandayū into the ship.

"There in," Sakura reported over the communicator.

Meanwhile, Kakashi didn't hear Sakura. As he was too busy shooting at Rōga, who dodging skills put an acrobat to shame. "Getting tired old man!" Rōga called out.

"Well, why don't we compare with some our most powerful Jutsus? Let see you handle this old man!" Kakashi called out in anger while putting a special ammo round into a sniper rifle.

Rōga smirked, while he prepares a special Jutsu. Rōga used '**Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu**' to create many ice wolves to charge at Kakashi. While the wolves charge, Kakashi with his sniper rifle used '**Chidori Bullet**,' a technique that turned Kakashi's short-ranged assassin technique, into a long-ranged lightening assassin technique.

Rōga watched in shocked as Kakashi's Jutsu went through his Jutsu. His shocked turned to horror for the one millisecond after the Jutsu went through his armor's chakra shield. Afterwards, his horror was replaced with nothing, as the Jutsu went through his head and turned it into ash. Rōga's headless corpse lay on the field, dead.

Kakashi was proud, as he avenged his wayward student. He then became aware of his surroundings to see four metal zeppelins coming over the hill, guarded by two hundred Sky-nins. Kakashi clutching his rifle yelled through his communicator, "All forces, retreat back to the ship!"

Naruto receive the orders and saw the zeppelins, so ordered, "Haku, give us cover."

Haku nodded and gain some distance from opponent to use '**Ice Style: Ice Mist Jutsu**,' a more powerful version of the mist technique as it forms an icy mist that decrease vision and injured opponents low in chakra. Once Haku's Jutsu covered the field in an icy field that made a few Sky-nins crash and die, the Leaf-nins disengaged and ran/fly backed to _Freedom's Shadow_. Flying through the field, Fubuki realize she lost her target and called Rōga for orders. After she received silence, she began to worry.

Fubuki went looking for Rōga and found what was left of him outside the Icy Mist. Fubuki's wings folded as she kneeled down at her dead leader. She cried out in range while the Icy Mist dispersed to reveal the Leaf-nins have retreated into their ship. She watched in anger, when she heard a transmission over the radio, "Rōga, the Leaf-nins are running. What are your orders?"

Fubuki grabbed the radio. "This is Rōga's lieutenant Fubuki Kakuyoku. Rōga is dead. The Leaf-nins killed him. Open all cannons and kunai launchers and fire!" Fubuki yelled out her orders.

Fubuki smiled as the zeppelins turned port and open several gun ports of kunai launcher and a few long cannons. She watched them fire on _Freedom's Shadow_ and hope to watch the ship sink as the sky darkens by kunai and a few cannon shells.

At _Freedom's Shadow_, David Anderson saw the weapons coming to bare after Kakashi reported everyone's on board. "Activate shields, have interceptors shot down the cannon balls. Joker, get us in the air and target the nearest enemy craft."

"Aye, aye commander," Joker replied as pulled the ship up.

As the _Freedom's Shadow_ rose, the ship's interceptors open fire and took out all the shells and a good portion of the kunai. The rest hit the invisible shield that lit up into a blue field around _Freedom's Shadow_. The ship then rose high in the air at speeds the cannons and kunai launcher couldn't keep up as the ship rapid-fire mass effect guns open fire on the far zeppelin.

Multiple bullets hit the bridge and once the bridge was gone, it flew out of control and into the snow where it crashed. _Freedom's Shadow_ then turned to the lead zeppelin and open fire with torpedoes. Its armor was quickly taken care after the third torpedo while the forth caused the ship to blow up and kill all the escorting Sky-nins. The Sky-nins from the far zeppelin that crashed, tried to rush _Freedom's Shadow_, only to die quickly by laser guns and interceptors.

The two surviving Zeppelins saw how quickly its sisters ships get destroyed, turned tail and run.

"Sir, they're retreating," Joker reported.

"I can see that," Anderson commented. "After them, we can't have them report we were here."

Joker acknowledge and was about to give chase when scans picked up another signature. "Um, sir, I picked up multiple enemy airships and one huge craft heading are way."

The captain activated the holograms display to see a huge fortress floating towards them. The walls had multiple faces with many kunai launchers and cannons along the walls and building. However, what was truly terrifying were the four cannons located at each end of the circle fortress, and the front was charging.

"Sir, I am picking a huge build up of Chakra and were being targeted," Joker reported.

"Evade!" Anderson ordered as a blue chakra beam open fire on them.

_Freedom's Shadow_ barely escaped the shit as the shields around the ship lit up like a Christmas tree. Joker at the helm reported, "Shields are down to twenty percent. That thing took out sixty percent of our shields in one near miss."

Anderson nodded to Joker as he looked at the ship and notice its weapons were charging. "Joker, take out the shields offline and dive."

"Right sir," Joker acknowledged before turning off the ships shields.

Joker then ran _Freedom's Shadow_ to the ocean then dive underwater to escape the flying fortress. Once underwater, Anderson sighed in relief. "Contact High Command and inform them of the situation," Anderson ordered

"Yes sir." A female officer acknowledge before reporting, "Sir, the Leaf-nins like you to be in the conference room where they plan to confront their clients."

"With pleasure," Anderson said before leaving the bridge.

Back with the Sky/Snow fleet, the four elite-nins that engaged the Leaf-nins were in front an irritated Daimyo Dotō. "Not only have you let those Leaf-nins escape, they had killed many of our ninjas including Rōga, and destroyed two of our zeppelins. Are you all completely incompetent?"

"Calm yourself my lord," Shinnō pleaded. "They cannot escape underwater due to the huge minefield and once we force them in the air, we will have them."

Dotō complicated before turning to the Sky Commander and Fubuki to threaten them. "See too it there are no more mistakes."

The two bowed before stating, "We won't my lord."

"Alright, split the fleet up in pairs of three and search the oceans. Find me that ship. And once its secrets are revealed, the rest of the Elemental Nations will bow to the combine fleet of the Snow and Sky alliance!" Shinnō laughed as they follow their insane leader's orders.

**So, Snow and Sky have joined forces can only me things will get worst. Please review in how you think Sasuke die and the twist in the plot of two books.**

**Author Notes**

**A) Shinyuri had asked for weakness of the Elemental Star, it has three. First are the sub-elements, while Naruto could use them, a person with a sub-elements bloodline would be more powerful. For instance, in a battle of sub-elements with Haku, Haku would always win despite Naruto using elements like lava. Second is mentality, it is easy for someone to become a jack-of-all-trades and master of none. If you look at all the S-Rank ninjas, they master only in a few areas and have a understanding in other areas. Finally, is time, it would take time to master each of the elements. Even with Shadow Clones, it took Naruto eleven years to master them all to use the Elemental Star techniques. For those that aren't a J****inchū****rikin, it would take them twenty or more. So they would be twenty-five to thirty to use their bloodline to the highest possibility while other bloodline users, it be like fourteen to sixteen.**

**B) New pool for most popular story, go check it out and vote for the story you like the most. **

**1) Fire Country is becoming more advanced as they were already begun to build up the fleet. Also, they were able to begin building the design is because Naruto turned them over after working the math and give a few tweaks. The ship was originally meant to be for Konoha, but needing the resources to make it, they built it with Fire Countries' Naval Forces.**

**2) The design is based mostly of the **_**SRV Normandy**_** while other ships will be a cross with Star Trek, Star Wars, and Mass Effect. The bridge is different for there is no reasons for a CIC as it was biased off Turian design, not Human.**

**3) Navel strength among the seven great countries goes in this order: first is Green Country, second are tied with Water and Ice Country, third is Sand Country, fourth is Rock and Fire Country tied and last is being Lightening Country. The first four are in need since they were near Pacific or Atlantic oceans while the others are near the Salt Lakes and Rivers.**

**4) I always peg Kakashi as a sniper.**

**5) To a ninja, thirty is old and I think Kakashi is thirty-one at this point.**

**6) So the Fortress can fly, a golden star to the one who can figure out how.**

**7) Freedom's Shadow stealth system only works in the air as the water would collapse the stealth field. **


	25. Chapter 25: Flying in the Snow Part 2

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 25: Flying in the Snow Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which is obliviously as Sasuke is the dead emo king, instead of a pawn of Manda. **

**Beta Reader: Last Chapter until I can find one**

'_It's snowing, it is always snowing_,' a ten-year-old Koyuki thought as she looked out. She looked to see a man that had raven-haired pulled back and glasses. It was her father, Sōsetsu Kazahana. She watched as her father told her about his dream to end the snow and make it spring while giving her a beautifully necklace. It had a perfect rectangular green crystal. He then brought her in front of projector to have her think what she wanted to be a princess. She told she wanted to be a brave, strong, charismatic kind, and a bit sassy. She was so happy.

Her happiness was soon destroyed by nightmares of watching her father brutally slain by Dotō, her uncle. Her uncle looked with glee as her father stained the snow in red. All she can do is stair in shock as a masked ninja quickly carried her out of the palace. After she no longer could see the palace, she screamed for her dad and woke up.

Koyuki woke up, painting, as she was a mess in her bed. Koyuki slowly got up while pulling out her necklace. She quietly touched the crystal as she walked out of the room and down the metal hallways. Only letting the crystal go when she heard a voice she recognized, her manager Sandayū Asama. Sandayū revealed that she was indeed the lost princess, Koyuki Kazahana and he smuggled her in to give the rebels hope in defeating Dotō, despite that they only had a force comprised mostly of sergeant level Samurai with a few captains and majors. They had no colonel and generals.

"Is that why you use false copies?" Tukiko questioned and Sandayū quieted. "You wanted us to violate their borders so a war would happen and we have to support you to end it!"

"No!" Sandayū loudly denied. "I just need you to escort Koyuki back so we can gain more support among the people and the Snow-nins that aren't loyal to Dotō," Sandayū quickly explained.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you had them violate a sovereign power borders for a lost cause," a feminine voice explained.

Everyone turned to see Koyuki looking angry with a stammering Sandayū. "Princess?"

"That's enough, making these people fighting a hopeless battle is low," Koyuki stated. "But dragging someone who doesn't want to lead this army is worst."

"I am sorry Koyuki, but I needed-" Sandayū started to plead but Koyuki wouldn't hear it.

"But nothing, you have endanger everyone for nothing!" Koyuki screamed at a crying Sandayū. "You don't need me to beat Dotō. You don't need a coward who just stood there as her uncle killed her father. A coward who couldn't even cry as her heart froze that night." Koyuki added sadly before she changed subjects. "Leaf-nins, captain, it obvious that Sandayū had lied to you about the mission and he has put everyone in danger. So, I believe it would be best if we turned around and head back to Fire Country."

"As much as I agree ma'am, I am afraid we can't do that," David explain before he activated a screen.

The screen showed the oceans waterways mined or too shallow for our ship. There was also a fleet of eighteen ships in pairs of three, looking for them with death charges. Everyone was quiet, including the director who was recording the whole thing secretly. "As you can see, we will be discovered before we make it pass their borders. And with the patrols reporting to the fortress, whose weapon can destroy this ship even underwater, will never make it. Especially as we can't cloak underwater as the water pressure would destabilized the cloaking field and it take time to cloak in the air." Anderson explained to everyone grimly.

"So there is no way out?" Koyuki asked.

"Maybe there is, if we can disable the fortress," Naruto explained.

"Explain?" Kakashi ordered.

"I went digging through the archive about the Sky-nins and found about their fortress in the sky," Hinata explained. "During the Third Great Shinobi War, are forces engaged the Sky-nins, who were allied with Rock Forces. The Leaf Forces under Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, destroyed the ship's power sources and made it crash."

"Obvious they replaced the power source, but if we destroy it, we get rid the only thing preventing our escape," Haku finished explaining to the group.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Sakura asked.

"Last time, it was a crystal the size of a tower and there is only one place to gather the energy, the generator room. So it wouldn't be hard to find out the new power source," Haku stated.

"Just allow my team to go and we will disable the fortress and be home before the day is over," Naruto explained.

Kakashi and David thought it over and agreed together to allow Team Vixen to go. "Just be careful girls, I hate to explain to Tsunade why are you not coming home," Kakashi told Team Vixen.

It took an hour to sneak the stealth fighter out of the ocean far away from patrols. It took another hour to sneak through the defenses and dock with the fortress undetected while cloak. Hinata stayed behind to handle the fighter while the three girls went into the fortress. The fortress was very quiet as they moved through the fortress. The fortress itself was mostly empty, with a few patrols that were quickly taken care of by the girls' weapons set on silences.

Built within each weapons are silencers that can fire with a minimum sound. However, when activated, they are so weak that it takes twice or even triple the amount of ammo to pierce armor or shields. In addition, the rate of fire is at a third of the weapons usually rate of fire. So in a major firefight, it is best to keep the silencers off. However, on stealth mission against lightly armored ninjas, they are preferable.

Looking over a dead ninja, Naruto asked, "How much further?"

"Next room," Tukiko stated with her assault rifle out.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting," Naruto stated when they open the door to face a Sky-nin.

Naruto wasted no time to shot him at point blank range. The three rushed in and silently faced a huge room five stories tall with stairs going up. Everything was located on what seem to be the bottom floor and it was filled with ninjas. Seeing the threat, the girls started shooting the ones near the alarms or consoles first and picked of the others. Within twenty seconds, the three Snow-nins and four Sky-nins were dead.

Once they were done, Naruto quickly ran up to the console and pulled the dead Sky-nin off. She began looking over it as Tukiko looked at the center with a long tube with swirling dark purple leach with a white mask.

"That is not a crystal," Tukiko stated.

"Your correct ladies, this was the ultimate weapon that the Republic Alliance used against the machines. The zero-tail leach," Kyuubi explained off Naruto's shoulder. "It is a mindless creature that absorbed all forms of energy, including chakra to increase its strength and attack everything it can get its mouth on. The Machines took months to beat the thing down in Asia, which it disappeared to Alaska or what is now Snow Country apparently."

"It says that the Leach finds it easier to gather negative chakra energy, as people unconscientiously shot it out. They continue to increase its strength by torturing its former host," Naruto explained.

"Former host?" Haku asked stammering.

"She is still alive, under demon itself to feed it negative energy," Naruto explained.

Haku quickly looked up and ran to an opening near the tube that contained the worm. The others quickly followed Haku through the open spiraling staircase down an ungraded jail that held a redhead girl. Her blue eyes filled with furry as her arms and underwear were the only that thing that covered her small, nearly naked body.

She looked up to see three girls she didn't recognize. "Come to torment me to feed more power to the monster above my head?"

"Were not here to harm you," Haku said softly. "We're here to help you."

Haku then grabbed the lock to freeze it before she shatter it, and allow the girl out. The girl walked out slowly with caution. Haku then handed Amaru some of her spare grayish green clothes. Amaru gratefully accepted and put them on. "Thank you…" the girl stammered. "My name… is Amaru."

"Alright Amaru, my name is Haku, a Mist-nins, and these are my friends, Tukiko Uchiha and Naruto Ryuu, Leaf-nins."

Amaru twitched at the fact they were ninjas. She hated ninjas do to the fact ninjas job is to kill people, but she was still happy someone came to help her. "Thank you for your help."

"How did you wind up here?" Tukiko asked.

"My mentor, the leader of the Sky-nins, Shinnō, put me here," Amaru answered Tukiko. "At the time, I and my village thought he was a traveling healer when he took me as his apprentice. But what we didn't know was he put that thing above us in me." Amaru sighed before she continued her story. "He took me to places that were slums or experienced plagues. Places that generally the sick and injured pile up. At the time, I thought we were helping the needy, but I later realized that he took me to those places to have the thing feed on mine and theirs despair. He also allowed a few to die so I feel despair while not looking suspicious."

"That sounds awful," Haku stated while furious at Amaru's pretending mentor Shinnō, for using Amaru like a discarded tool like a nail instead of a sword.

"That's not the worst of it," Amaru admitted. "You see, Shinnō's plans were suppose to happen four year later."

"What change?" Naruto asked.

"The technology that Leaf Forces began to come up with, made many countries fearful, especially after your aircrafts started to appear," Amaru told the group. "Shinnō was afraid that the fortress wouldn't be enough to defeat Fire Country. So he made a pack, in secret with Snow Country's Daimyo and formed an alliance where Shinnō leads the Shinobi forces and would report only to Dotō, the combine country's Daimyo. After the alliance, Shinnō brought me back to my village, where he forced me to watch as he killed everyone one by one. All the while telling me it was 'my fault' and 'they die for power.'" Amaru quoted as she cried.

"Then what happen?" Tukiko asked Amaru.

"I felt so much despair and anger, that the beast broke out of me. They expected it, caught the creature, and put it the chamber above me. They then put me down here to feed it with my despair and anger by hurting and humiliating me until I am nothing but an empty shell," Amaru cried out as Haku confronted her.

Once Amaru calmed down, Naruto asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to kill Shinnō and tare his plans apart," Amaru told Naruto.

"Well then, you can help by setting these charges to let the Zero-tailed leach out to tare this base a parted," Naruto stated before she pulled out a scroll and unseal a dozen charges.

Amaru smiled for the first time in months.

Back on _Freedom's Shadow_, it was quiet for the crew and Leaf-nins protecting Koyuki, who sat next to Anderson and Sandayū on the bridge. The film crew and actors was in one of below decks, recording a second copy from the cameras built inside and outside the ship and Naruto and the fighter for their documentary. Anderson allowed them to use the film for a small fee, if they survive.

The quiet was broken as three zeppelins started to drop death charges closer and closer to the ship. "What was that?" Koyuki asked while a little shaken.

"Death charges, their trying to find us," Joker answered Koyuki.

"Let's hope the girls will disable the Fortress soon. Joker, target the ships and open fire with the main Cannon," Anderson ordered Joker. "Once you take them up, take us and launch the four fighters before activating the shields."

"Aye, Captain," Joker had responded to Anderson's orders.

Joker brought the ship in an arc and open fire with the main cannon that fired a huge spiral missile that left a blue trail going very fast. The missile flew out of the ocean and tore the three zeppelins' armor as if they were pieces of paper. As the zeppelins fall into the ocean, _Freedom's Shadow_ shot out of the ocean. Out of the bottom of the ship's hander, four fights flew out.

The fighters were small things shape like a triangle head and a rectangular body. Once out of the hander, the fighter unfolded its thin wings and formed around a shielded _Freedom's Shadow_ as six zeppelins approached on an intercept course. However, the six zeppelins underestimated _Freedom's Shadow_ weapon's range. The frigate began firing torpedoes at the zeppelins. Tarring one to pieces, and crippled a second. The fighters also fired several special missiles disperse into a dozen pieces to kill over thirty sky-nins.

The fighters fired several regular missiles as _Freedom's Shadow_ made a run for it. The missiles caused several explosions around the crippled and intact zeppelin killing many more Sky-nins. One got lucky and hit the bridge of the crippled zeppelin, which forced it to crash into another zeppelin, both destroyed.

One of the remaining three zeppelins with the Sky Commander, Fubuki and Mizore ordered pursuit and reinforcements. As the _Freedom's Shadow_ ran, many zeppelins came in to make it run. Anderson was afraid that they are trying to box them in order two of the fighters to run interference as they make a run for it, firing aft torpedoes to take down another zeppelin.

The two Sparrow class fighters broke off began firing many bullets on the Sky-nins and tore holes into the zeppelins. They also fired missiles at the engines to slow them down. The Snow-nins at the kunai launchers and the Sky-nins in the air open fire on the fighters as they flew around. The fighters' armor took a heavy beating after the shields were quickly brought down until both one was torn to pieces. The second retreated to _Freedom's Shadow_ after the frigate gained enough distance.

Anderson thought they made it, just barely breaking through the blockade. Unfortunately, Joker reported bad news, "Commander, Hinata is reporting the Fortress is moving South West and is charging its weapon. It's about to fire."

It was then that Anderson realized that it was trap. He was about to order Joker to evade, but too late as the Fortress open fire. The chakra beam destroyed one of the fighters instantly before it hit the evading _Freedom's Shadow_. It took down hers shields and punctured the ships armor. Ten of crewmen were killed instantly or flew out as the ship depressurized. The fighter on the other side was severally damage that it barely flew.

"Hull breach, deck one, section two, and deck two, officer quarters," Joker reported. "Shields and force fields outside engineering are down. Weapons are inoperable, and we lost power to engines. The thrusters are the only thing keeping from falling out of the sky."

"Acknowledge." Anderson stated while he grunted.

"Sir, I am picking up a thirty sky-nins and a winged V-shape craft with a dozen personal coming to board us." Joker added. "Our surviving fighter are too damage to fight and docked within our ship's docking bay before they fall out of the sky. The only bright side the other snow crafts are providing escort to the Sky Fortress instead of attacking us."

"That's something." Anderson commented before he ordered, "All hands, prepare to repel the invaders!"

Kakashi say the threat, "Sai, run interference!" Kakashi ordered.

Sai acknowledge and ran out of the bridge and flew out the hull breach as six soldiers and Kakashi prepared for battle. Sai then flew on a giant ink bird towards the sky-nins. Sai saw the V-shape craft, which looked to be piloted by the big muscle man, Mizore, and escort. On top of the craft are Fubuki, and the Sky Commander. Sai began to engage by create many ink sparrows to attack the Sky-nins. Sai killed ten of them.

The Sky Commander saw Sai and smirked. "I handle the little birdie. You two take them," the Sky Commander ordered Fubuki and Mizore.

The Sky Commander jump with a winged craft and charged at Sai. Sai began an aerial dance against the Sky Commander while the V-shaped craft came upon _Freedom's Shadow_. Fubuki started by sending several Sky-nins into the hull breached. Kakashi waited while Sakura and Sandayū tried to escort Koyuki out like all the none-essential already have been. That was until he saw the Sky-nins and Kakashi ordered the soldiers to, "Open Fire!"

Several Sky-nins were wasted by gunfire. The Sky-nins started to return fire and killed all of the soldiers at a three to one ratio. It wasn't long when the V-shaped craft came upon the hull. The first to come charging out was Mizore with a huge shield that deflected the powerful sniper rifle bullets. Kakashi had to evaded until he wounded up sealed in the elevator to escape the charging bull. While Mizore kept Kakashi in the elevator, two Sky-nins broke the door down to the bridge.

After they broke the door, they were killed by Anderson. Fubuki and snow-nins then throw a kunai to force Anderson and Joker stuck in his chair to take cover. In the center, Koyuki stood there, frozen after seeing the two Sky-nins bleed out like her father. As Koyuki stood there, a Snow-nin rushed to grab Koyuki, but Sakura ran up to hit the ninja in the chest, killing him. She then falls on their knees in shocked as it was her first kill and couldn't handle it as Anderson pushed her to cover. Several more ninjas rushed the room to keep the others distracted while Fubuki grabbed Koyuki.

Fubuki was about to get away while the crew was killing her ninjas, when Sandayū tried to stop Fubuki. "You will not take the princess!"

Sandayū tried to kill Fubuki with a knife, but she used a kunai to deflect the knife and stab him near the heart. "Sandayū!" Koyuki yelled out as she was carried out by Fubuki.

Fubuki and Mizore then retreated with Koyuki as the two ran to the ship and fly away before a free Kakashi could finish dealing with the rest of snow-nins. As they flew, Fubuki then reported on the radio, "We got Koyuki!"

"Good now-" the Sky Commander never finished as Fubuki heard a loud crunch.

The two ninjas looked out of the ship to see the Sky Commander killed by Sai's ink hawk claws into the Sky Commander's head before it let it go. The Sky Commander then falls into the ocean below as fishes' and crab's meal. Fubuki and Mizore didn't wait as they retreated to the fortress at speeds Sai couldn't march. So Sai went to report to Kakashi, "They got away sir."

"I can see that," Kakashi sighed. "Come on, let's check on the others."

Kakashi walked into the bridge to see the Joker reported to Anderson that power was rerouted and systems are coming back online, like force fields and shields. He also reported weapons and engines would be back to full power within a few minutes. On the ground was a frozen Sakura while Anderson tried to keep Sandayū from losing too much blood.

Kakashi ran to Sakura to try to break her out of it. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself."

"I killed… someone… Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered. "Sasuke… died… and I killed… someone. I didn't… I didn't mean for this to happen." While Sakura may no longer have a crush on Sasuke, she still cared for him and hope he one-day change for the better.

"Sakura that man would have killed you and your friends. You killing him probably saved lives. Also, there was no way you could save Sasuke from his stupidity. But you can save Sandayū for he needs you now. Can you do that Sakura?" Kakashi asked while trying to cheer her up.

Sakura cried one last bit before saying, "I'll try Kakashi-sensei."

She then went to work on Sandayū, who cried out, "Princess."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, Team Vixen will see to it," Kakashi reassured him.

Back at the fortress, Shinnō and Dotō looked proudly at the crippled ship as the fortress was closing onto them with the fleet. Dotō was even happier when his subordinates reported the capture of Koyuki and Shinnō didn't care his Sky Commander was dead, for have will have his prize.

"Men, take her to the place my brother kept his fortune, Rainbow Glacier. I meet you in route," Dotō ordered and his men acknowledged. Dotō then toke off his robes to reveal advanced chakra armor with folded winds. "You take care of the rest," Dotō ordered before jumping off the fortress and flew to the V-shaped craft.

Shinnō grinned as the fortress moved to take the frigate. Until the fortress stopped all of a sudden before a loud rumble and many explosions were heard within the fortress. One ninja reported, "Sir, the Zero-Tailed Leach has escape and is tearing the fleet and the Sky Fortress apart."

Shinnō looked outside and watched his prized fleet and fortress was being torn apart in front of his eyes. Even as three zeppelins escape destruction, all his ambitions, his hopes were being destroyed right before him. He was about to ordered retreat when he heard many bangs and watched all his subordinates die. He rushed by a black-haired girl with needles girl he recognized as Haku. He tried to strike the girl but she got into his defense and began to hit nerve clusters to disable him. He quickly her rewrote his nervous clusters and with chakra blades, forced Haku to jump away.

It was then that a second black-haired girl, Tukiko Uchiha rushed him with her red-hot knives to cut off his fingers and slashed his chest before joining Haku. Shinnō smirked as he healed his wound and regenerated his fingers. He asked mockingly, "How are you going to stop a man who can regenerate?"

"By cutting off more than he can regenerate," a girly voice called out.

He turned to a see a blond with a fox using two swords producing fire, lightening, wind and water, coming at him. He realized she was Naruto Ryuu and before he could defend himself. Naruto had slid under him and cut off his legs. While Shinnō screamed in pain as he hit the floor. Naruto rose up, used her swords to stab and pinned him in the ground.

While on the ground, Shinnō asked, "What now? Are you going to kill me?"

Naruto pulled her gun to state, "You are going to die but not by my hands. Rather, in the hands you wrong the most as Haku-Chan requested it."

Naruto then hand a pistol to a redhead he recognized, his former student Amaru. "Now, now, Amaru-Chan, you don't want to take a life but save it."

Amaru then put the pistol to his head and stated, "For you, I'll make an exception." Amaru then pulled the triggered to end the man who ruined her life.

After Naruto put up her swords and the pistol she lent Amaru, she got on her communicator to give her report, "Captain Anderson, this is Special Jōnin Naruto Ryuu reporting that the fortress is disable and is being torn apart by the zero-tailed leach. However, the leach needs to be destroyed or it continues its path of destruction."

"This is Captain Anderson. We will take care of the leach but you have new orders. Koyuki has been captured and is taken by a V-shape craft to rainbow glaciers. You are to retrieve her at all cost."

"Acknowledge," Naruto acknowledged before she use the communicator. "Hinata, pick us up. We have a princess to save."

Following Naruto's orders, Hinata arrived in front of them with the decloaked fighter. They ran into the fighter with Haku caring Amaru. The fighter turned around to Rainbow Glaciers as _Freedom's Shadow_ turned back to full power towards the Sky Fortress. It fired its main cannon and torpedoes at the zero-tailed leach. It dispersed under fire and blow up what is left of the Sky Fortress. The last three zeppelins surrender.

Meanwhile, a C-shape craft was heading fast to Rainbow Glacier. Dotō smirked at the capture princess while he held up Koyuki's necklace. "To think the key to your father treasure is so small, yet beautiful," Dotō had commented.

"That is why you killed my father and kidnap me!" Koyuki yelled out in disbelief.

"Don't be foolish girl. That was half the reason," Dotō told Koyuki. "The other half is you. You are needed to control this country. The people want you and they will get as you will be my puppet to control the masses."

"I would never help you! You killed father and harmed Sandayū," Koyuki growled.

"Your opinion doesn't matter for you will do it weather you like it or not," Dotō told the terrified princess within the small fighter.

However, before Dotō could continue to rant, Fubuki interrupted him, "Lord Dotō, I have troubling news."

"What is it?" Dotō demanded from Fubuki.

"Sir, three surviving zeppelins reports the Sky Fortress is destroyed before they surrender," Fubuki reported.

"What?" Dotō asked, before he was knocked to the ground by an explosion.

He looked out of the aft window to see a sleek fighter coming towards them, firing its cannon at them, tarring the V interceptor's apart to force them to land. Koyuki couldn't help but smirk as she mocked Dotō, "Looks like everything you had will go up in flames."

Dotō growled and demanded Fubuki to tell him, "How far are we from the Rainbow Glaciers."

"Not far, were about two hundred meters from it," Fubuki reported.

"Then abandon ship!" Dotō ordered before turning to Koyuki with a smile. "You will be a very valuable hostage." Dotō quickly grabbed Koyuki and flew off with Fubuki follow. Mizore jump out with a parachute.

The girls say this, and Tukiko asked, "Naru, do you have a glider?"

"Yes," Naruto answered before giving Tukiko the scroll that contained a winged backpack glider. "Come back safely Tukiko-Hime."

Tukiko kissed Naruto before running the hanger before jumping ship with a glider. There was an awkward silence as Amaru asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"One of three," Naruto answered Amaru.

"Three?" Amaru asked by almost shrieking.

"Yep, all of us are dating each other," Hinata told Amaru, before giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"Don't look shock. It is not unheard of as Kunoichis trained to be bisexual, and seek comfort or love in whatever arms are available. Well, unless you are mentally prone to prefer one way like Naru, and a Chūnin named Hana, she can't sleep with other woman. But don't worry, were pretty content with each other," Haku explained.

"Good, for I am straight and plan to stay that way," Amaru commented. "I also appreciate it if you guys don't do anything more than kissing or cuddling in front of me."

"Hey Naru-Chan, how come we haven't done more than cuddle?" Hinata asked Naruto, who was scared, but saved by Tukiko reporting through the com.

"This is Tukiko I am out and head towards the target."

"Roger, Tukiko and good hunting," Naruto told Tukiko as she flew to Mizore. Naruto turned to the V-Shape fighter and, "You're still there? Not for long," before she open fire.

Tukiko watched as Naruto destroyed the V-shape craft before gliding above Mizore. Once she was above Mizore, she put her winds up and nosedive towards Mizore while pulling out a red-hot kunai. Mizore didn't see a black haired girl come out of nowhere to grab him and embedded a red-hot kunai into his skull, killing him. She then cut the man's parachute and jump off to open her wings as Mizore fall to the forest below. Tukiko then glided towards, Rainbow Glaciers, even though she doesn't make it in time.

When Dotō arrived, he came upon some controls, holding a crystal in one hand and the princess in the other. He wiped some snow from the console to insert the crystal when Fubuki called him out, "Sir, do you think it is wise to try that now that we lost most of the fleet? There are the rebels and the Leaf-nins that are after us."

"It doesn't matter, as the fortune would allow me to rebuild the fleet. And now, let us see the Kazahana treasure!" Dotō demanded before putting the crystal into the console.

The device then began to hum like a generator. Koyuki notice it was getting warmer, and so did Fubuki. "The coup, Rōga's death, and the destruction of the fleet: all for a heat generator?" Fubuki asked while Dotō lost it.

Dotō was about to yell when he heard an engines' roar. He turned to see the leaf's fighting landing on the other side of the frozen lake in front of him. He watched two people get out and charged him, one was the ice user that Fubuki talked about, and the other is the Blondie, Naruto Ryuu. He sneered as he ordered Fubuki to deal with the ice user while he held onto Koyuki. Fubuki open her wings and started flying towards them.

As the two girls charge, Haku saw Fubuki and broke off to engage her. Haku started with '**Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu**.' It didn't harm her due to the chakra armor, but it did block her view of several senbon needless. Fubuki saw the needless and evaded them before she began mocking Haku, "Is that the best you can do!"

She looked at Haku who had the crossbow and said, "Not even close."

She then fired several arrows to hit the wings and tore it to pieces. Fubuki screamed as she falls to break the ice into the icy cold water. As she thrashed around in the lake, Haku walked over the opening and used '**Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu,' **to closed the hole that Fubuki broke through and trapped her underwater. Fubuki pound on ice and continued to pound on it until she stopped and sunk to the bottom of her icy cold coffin.

While Fubuki died, Dotō powered up a Jutsu to take out the girl running towards him. Koyuki saw this and yelled out, "Naruto! Watch out!"

Too late, Dotō used '**Ice Style: Double** **Black Dragon Jutsu**' to create two ice black dragons rushing towards Naruto. Naruto counter with a double Jutsu, '**Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu**,' and '**Fire Style: Fire Wall Jutsu**.' The combine Jutsus created a super heated wall stopped the two black dragons. While Naruto holds the dragons in place, Kyuubi jumped off and snuck behind Dotō while the dragon dispersed.

Once the Jutsu dispersed, Naruto stared at Dotō as he held Koyuki by a kunai to her throat. "So you're the one that cause me so much pain?" Dotō asked.

"I can't take all the credit. I didn't kill any of your higher up officers. But I did disable your flying fortress so _Freedom's Shadow_ could blow it up," Naruto commented.

"You brat! Do you know how long it took me to accumulate all that power?" Dotō yelled.

"I doubt you know much about power," Naruto commented, all the while smirking.

"What would you know about power brat?" Dotō yelled.

Naruto gave a cruel smile. "You know the fox that is usually with me. You see, it is a special fox design to handle demonic chakra transferred from the Kyuubi no Kitsune and grow by the amount given as you are about to find out."

Dotō felt menacing demonic chakra behind him, so he looked up to see the fox the size of a barn. Dotō screamed and let go of Koyuki while Kyuubi growled and showed him her teeth. Kyuubi then bites onto Dotō's head and shakes him as he gave muffed screams. She let go of Dotō as she dispersed. He flew into the glacier and smacked into the wall with a sickening crunch. The ice around Dotō's body began to crack break away to reveal the heat generator, going full blast. Almost instantly, the glaciers began to melt away and the frozen lake became an actually lake.

As the glaciers melted, the rainbow water sunk into the ground and plants quickly sprout out in full size. Naruto standing on the lake wished she could take samples to figure out what was instant fertilizer. She saw the glacier was gone and all that was left were verity of plants and Koyuki standing next to the generator.

The generator then showed a hologram of a young Koyuki and her father, Sōsetsu. Sōsetsu asked Koyuki to ask what she wanted to be as a princess. She answered her father, Sōsetsu smiled and pointed to the princess she has become and he was proud of her. However, Koyuki wasn't finished as she said she also wanted to be an actress. The adult Koyuki and Sōsetsu laughed, and Naruto said, "Now that is what I call irony."

It's been three days after Koyuki and her new healed advisor, Sandayū coronation, and they were throwing a big party to the crew of _Freedom's Shadow_ and the Leaf-nins who helped them. After the party, the group got together to talk with Koyuki and Sandayū one last time. "So, will spring last?" Sakura asked Koyuki.

"Thanks to Naruto's work, the generator is full functionally. However, she pointed out how we need winter as a balance, so will turn off the generator to give four months of winter and eight months of Spring," Sandayū explained.

"It won't be long before Snow Country will be known as Spring & Snow Country," Koyuki added.

"What about the Sky and Snow-nins?" Anderson asked.

"We have gathered them up and had the ones who just follow orders during the régime rejoined the military with the rebels. We also have nine zeppelins under our command but four are still missing. Will have to keep a look out for them," Sandayū admitted.

"The ones that were loyal to Shinnō or Dotō will never see a day out of a jail cell, if not executed for war crimes," Koyuki added with distaste before switching to a lighter conversation. "Any way, I wanted to thank you all with some personally with the following: triple the pay for the mission and a treaty with Fire that we promise to aid in times of crisis including war." Koyuki handed him the papers as samurai handed then a case full of money. "I also wished to inform you that monuments of the ship and a fox will be made in front of the Vixen and Uchiha generator, named for the sacrifice of Sasuke Uchiha and Team Vixen's aid in saving our country."

The group was shocked as Sakura and Kakashi thanked Koyuki while Tukiko commented quietly, "Great, generator gets named Uchiha for Sasuke being stupid."

"Well, stupidity is its own reward," Haku commented.

"So, will ypu stop acting now that your daimyo?" Sai asked Koyuki.

"I don't think know. I think I can handle both." Koyuki smiled at Sai and hold up a script titled '_Ichi Ichi Paradise the movie._'

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as Koyuki will be in his favorite book series turned movie. He made one comment, "It's perfect," as Koyuki waved goodbye.

Sandayū left after handing Naruto a picture, saying it is a gift from Koyuki. The others were shocked to see Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Tukiko, Koyuki and Amaru standing in front of the Phantom Class Attack Fighter. On the top right is '_Keep flying girls, singed Koyuki Kazahana_.' Naruto put the picture up and turned to Amaru, "So Amaru. What do you want to do?"

"If it is alright, I wish to join Fire Country's naval force as a medic," Amaru commented. "I still don't fully trust ninjas and I don't like killing, with Shinnō being exception. But I am willing to work with you guys as a medic on the ship."

"Hopefully not very soon," Anderson commented before welcoming Amaru aboard. The group then decided it was time to lease as they got on Freedom's Shadow and flew away. All the while, the film crew was celebrating the possible best documentary of all time.

[Skip if you don't want possible spoiler.]

Meanwhile four zeppelins were running away, as the new Sky Commander ordered. As they run, they came to face with a fleet with C-Shape viper fighters around a single transport shaped like a vulture with eight wings. The Commander was about to order all ships to run when a subordinate reported, "Sir, we receive a transmission from the transport."

"Put it on speakers," The Sky Commander ordered.

"Greeting Sky and Snow-nins, this is Kakeau (to negotiate with) Uzumaki," a male voice carried in. "And I am here to offer a deal."

The Sky Commander smirked, as his men would return under the Uzumaki Clan banner.

**Hope you enjoy it and the review. In addition, look at the bottom for most popular story. ****Also, I made a forum as I put as the homepage and a link on the portfolio for the three stories. Check them out to discuss if you like.**

**Author Note**

**1) You know, I always wondered why no one in the movie brought up the fact the team had violated a sovereign power borders.**

**2) The waterways are mined since they don't want a naval fleet to attack Snow.**

**3) Koyuki is a bit more cynical, for it is worst situation and Sandayū dragged the Leaf into the conflict.**

**4) I try to make the surprise attack and capture was realistic enough. It felt a bit weak. Hope you enjoyed it. I also wanted to point out the ship alone would have lost but got very lucky. That is all.**

**6) The crystal is not as Kakashi didn't feel a need to replace it, as he didn't know the crystal was important.**

**7) The girls can date men but Naruto is the kind of when she has too.**

***) I realized that I have it a little underbalanced between Uzumaki forces and Fire Country forces, so Sky-nins would help make the balance a little more even.**

**Pool Results**

**Which story you like the most?**

**1 All of them: 5 » 35%**

**2 Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: 3 » 21%**

**3 Naruto the Elemental Star: 2 » 14%**

**4 Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist: 2 » 14%**

**5 Both Naruto Stories: 2 » 14%**

**Unique Voters: 14**


	26. Opinion

Opinion

Hello readers of Naruto the Elemental Star. I am sorry for not updating it but I am starting to feel uneasy on the story and have been deciding on if I should rewrite it. The plot will remain the same and most of the chapters will be mostly cut and paste, but the paring and Naruto will be different and I want you guys to help me pick what is best. It will not be a harem as I just realize I can't do that so I am writing a little different to include stronger emotions and a better transition in the plot. Poll will be closed two weeks from now.

1) Male Naruto and Hinata alone, with the side male Haku and Tukiko

2)Male Naruto and Hinata alone, with the side female Haku and Tukiko

3) Female Naruto and Hinata alone, with the side male Haku and Tukiko

4) Female Naruto and Hinata alone, with the side female Haku and Tukiko

5) Female Naruto and a male Shinobi (possible gender change Hinata if people request) with the side male Haku and female Tukiko,

6) Female Naruto with no paring until much later, like near the end of the story. Mentions of side paring

Thanks and the poll is on my homepage. To make it up to my readers, here is a short fourway lemon between the girls that would have been feature in the next chapter

(Lemon Description)

She remembered as their hot bodies came together. How at first she lead when it was just her and Hinata, but quickly became submissive when Tukiko and Haku teamed up with Hinata. Only for Naruto to be assertive again when it just her and one of the girls. Naruto remembered as Hinata moaned while she played with the Hinata's bigger breast and tight pussy. Pinching Hinata's nipples and fingered her pussy while Hinata licked hers nipples. How Haku was silent, as she prefer she make out while rubbing each other's bodies together. Both girls covering each other pussies and legs with cum while they their nipples press each other. And Tukiko like to scream as they as they licked each other's pussy and finger them roughly. She even insists on putting objects into each other's pussies, as they played rough.

In between and in the end, all four girls got together to condense in the orgy with Naruto in the center, be played like a doll, and worship like a goddess. The last thing they did that night was an orgy to beat all orgies without whatever could fit in there pussies as they kiss and lick each other's bodies. All the while, Naruto blushing like a blushing bride.

Also Poll Results

**Which story you like the most?**

1 All of them 11-26%

2 Naruto the Elemental Star 9-21%

3 Dragon Age Abomination's Origins 8-19%

4 Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist 7-17%

5 Both Naruto Stories 6-14%

Unique Voters: 41


	27. Chapter 27: Rewrite is up

Poll Closed, Story is up.

Hello readers, this is RAW666 and I'm proud to announced that Naruto the Elemental Star V2 is up and ready for you to view. To read, go to my portfolio or click on the link at the bottom. I hope to have Chapter 2 done soon.

Thank you for being patient with me.

Also, the paring will be female Naruto and Hinata with a side female Haku and Tukiko. All other parring will be up in the air and maybe cannon with a few alterations. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy the rewrite.

Replace Link after net with: /s/7661362/1/


	28. Chapter 28: Outline

**Outline for Naruto the Elemental Star**

**Warning: Possible spoilers for the remake. If you don't want it spoil, please don't read. However, if you don't want to read the remake or just want to see how it end, then continue reading to see how the story will end.**

-Chapter 27: Naruto and team joins the race with Idate while Asuma guards the Washrag's family, including Ayame, the head Washrag's daughter. During the race, they encounter three Rain-nins and kill them with Tukiko's fireballs. The race then continue with Idate into the lead until they meet Aoi, who then attacks them with a jutsu that short circuits all of the tech they have, including Naruto pistols. The team then engage Aoi in battle and finally Naruto kills him with the swords. Idate wins but was almost cheated until what happen in cannon, except in the end Idate marries Ayame the team left. While the Leaf try to design counters to lightening jutsus and various others.

-The rest of the chapters then continue building on the team establishing alliances with several villages, including Star and even neutrality with Rock while curing a certain Kaguya. As tensions rises between Lightening, Fire, Water, and minor allies vs. Uzumaki, Rain and various small villages promised power.

-The war starts with the Uzumaki combined invasion of Wind and Rock Country. The Allied villages decided to send forces to both villages and try to hold the lines. As well as promote Naruto to head Admiral/General while giving other such important ranks as well. They were able to hold Rock Country due to Stone having enough ninjas and samurai to hold the lines, but Wind was lost with many casualties and the surviving Sand-nins, Samurai and soldiers joined Fire Country with Gaara taking the position of General.

During the War, Team Vixen spilt up and help lead or coordinate many allied forces to fight the machines and several ninjas the Uzumaki used or served under command over a few. One such mission with Tukiko and Haku is under Revan who was tasked with defending the Iron mines in Iron Country and meet with Iron's samurai, the Roth Clan's ancestors, and are not happy the Roth are breaking away so many traditions. During that time, the Uzumaki launch to separate attacks in Iron Country, one to attack the mines and the other the samurai compound. Revan decided to defend the mines rather than the compound and told to come to mines to help defend it, they refuse to leave the compound. They were successful in defending the mines while the samurai were slaughtered with only a few survivors. One asked if this Roth wanted and Raven says, "No, but you were too stupid to realize too much has change and weren't willing to accept it." There are several more, but I won't go into detail as I haven't plan that far yet.

-As the war continue, the Allies win many battles but were also being push back and losing many ninjas. Two to three from the leaf include Kakashi, Jiraiya, Udon, Asuma Kiba, Tsume, Sai, Bastila, Raven Hunter, or one/two of both generation of the Ino-Cho-Shi, while taking out one from the other villages and the majority of the Akashi. Also, Danzō dies for sure, but die a hero like he promise himself her would for the Second Hokage.

-To hopefully turn the tide, Naruto come up with a bold plan using the intelligence of the location of many factories including the main one and commence a massive air strike to take them all out. She is successful but lose nearly 50% of her forces and another off the list above.

-Uzumaki then fall back to the their original territory to make a last stand where several major battles take place. Rain if finally destroyed under Gaara's command, but lost his brother Kankurō in the battle. While the battles take place, Naruto completes a project that will hopefully end the war.

-Eventually, the Uzumaki are given an ultimatum, surrender or be destroy. They chose to fight to continue and make them bleed for their victory. However, Naruto reveal her supper weapon, a satellite with multiple weapons that destroy the Uzumaki from above and end the war forever.

-After the war, the alliance continues as begin to form a new government called the United Elementals.

-During the party at the end of the war, Naruto receive a disturbing prophesy from the Seer Twins, were Naruto was going to create her greatest legacy and leave it when she dies from the war created by brutal followers. Naruto doesn't believe it and get drunk with Hinata (plus the other two in orginal). Naruto wakes up, not remembering a thing and neither do the other girls, but soon found out they are pregnant with Naruto's child, her greatest legacy she created.

-Soon, rumors of the Mother's followers are making appearance in mass numbers and becoming an increasing threat. Until, a month after the girls are pregnant, the Untied Elementals found out that they plan to create a portal that will send the Mother and all her squids into their world.

-A strike team comperimes of Anko, Hinata, Tukiko and Haku move in to take it out while Naruto lead a fleet of fighters, air ships, and ground vehicles in case they failed. The girls do reach the portal, but not before it was activated and couldn't be stop for ten minutes. By that time several squids of various sizes coming pouring out and the united forces start engaging the squids. The battle becomes brutal battle.

-Eventually, the girls succeeded, and were closing the portal, until the mother appeared and began holding it open. Naruto being the closes warship and were out of weapons, made the hardest decision of her life. She ordered the crew to abandon ship as she rammed the warship into the creature and at the very last second, freed the Kyuubi and sent it out before she died when the ship exploded. Or the Kyuubi takes Naruto and they both escape and live happly ever after depending how I feel.

-In a epilogue, it talks about how Naruto legacy live on while her's and Hinata's daughter, Naru, looked at her mom and promised she will make her proud like her before leaving the planet to serve on the _Naruto _or_ Enterprie_, the first FTL warship was being made and this is how it end.


End file.
